Go Your Own Way
by Drace929
Summary: Join AJ as she embarks on her journey to accomplish her dreams. Luckily for her she'll have a grumpy newly retired pro-wrestler to help her along the way. (Rated M)
1. Welcome To Chicago

**A/N: yea, yea I know what I said but I got a new laptop and I couldn't resist breaking it in and writing something new. It's slightly AU with Punk being a retired WWE superstar and AJ just starting to make her way into the business. Just a fair warning- there might be times I can't update every single day I have a job, a family and an illness so bare with me and try not to curse me in the reviews. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy it! Also the story is rated M because I like to curse a lot in my stories and there's going to be sexual situations (just a heads up!).**

* * *

 **Welcome to Chicago**

* * *

AJ arrived off the bus of Chicago on Friday night. It was freezing and all she had on was a light sweatshirt and a small gym bag slung over her shoulders. She looked at her phone and saw she a text message from her mother ' _Call me when you get there baby, I love you xoxo also your father wants me to remind you he put mace in your purse_.' . She quickly left the creepy and dark bus depot and was now in search of shelter for the night and the foreseeable future.

Not far from the bus depot was a very small and rundown motel that had a flashing vacancy sign. AJ walked over to the window where there was a large burly man sitting in a chair as he smoked a cigarette or at least she assumed it was a cigarette.

"Um hello?" she asked knocking lightly at the window to get the man's attention away from the small TV.

"$50 a night, there's no TV." the man said not even looking away from the small screen.

"I'll pay for seven days." She said and he finally looked over to her and when he saw her he looked very confused.

"How old are you?" the man asked stiffly.

"25." she told him unsure as to why he was asking.

"Are you on the run? Are cops going to come in here looking for you?" he asked her before accepting the money.

"No." She said to him. "I just need a place to crash for a couple of days until I get my living situation sorted. I'm new to town." she said slipping him the money through the small gap in the window.

"This isn't the best part of town." the man noted. "I mean it's really crumby for a young girl like yourself who doesn't even look 17."

"Here's my ID." she said willing showing him and pressing it against the glass. "I'm starting school out here on Monday."

"Near here?" he laughed counting the change he owed her and sliding it back.

"It's not too far I believe." she said to him looking at the address on her phone. "95th and 7th?"

"That's a good six blocks west." he said to her with a frown. "I also never heard of a school being there."

"It's a wrestling school." the brunette beamed.

"Wrestler?" he chuckled looking at her. "Now I've seen and heard it all." he said passing her a key.

AJ frowned at the remark but it was the same response she received from pretty much everyone back at home when she told them she was doing this. Her parents, her neighbors, her friends and she was even pretty sure her dog was judging her. They were all supportive but all tried to talk her out of it at some time or another. But nothing was going to stop her now, she was too close.

"Alright girly you're in room 203. There's no maid service so keep your room clean we clean out the rooms once your checked out, there's no ice in the ice machine and try not to wander around after dark." the man instructed.

"Got it." AJ said with an almost too happy smile. The man must have thought she was nuts.

"Welcome to Chicago kid." he remarked almost sarcastically.

* * *

Punk was in the dark studio that worked as a small and elite training school. He didn't own the gym but he did spend most of days working in it and training. His best friend Colt Cabana was in charge of the gym that helped produce some of the best wrestlers over the last three years. Most ended up in the independent circuit and one ended up getting signed to WWE NXT. Punk was 34 and his professional wrestling peaked and was already over. He was at one time the most in-demand WWE Champion of all time until nagging injuries and bitter feelings with management caused him to walk away.

Punk was hurting for money and the time he spent at the gym (which was most of his time since he was so bored) was free and donated. He liked hanging out with his friends and training the younger guys was a reminder of how much fun wrestling used to be for him. Sure this isn't exactly how imagined retirement but he wasn't complaining. He had more than enough money to never have to work a day in his life again even though he planned on it he just wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Are you ever going home?" Colt asked his friend. "Classes have been over for an hour."

"Yea I was just heading out." Punk told him.

"You miss it huh?" Colt asked already knowing Punk was missing being in the ring. He fed off the attention from the crowd.

"Not really." He shrugged.

"You're in a rut man." Colt laughed. "You'll snap out of it."

"I'm not in a rut I like hanging around here, that a problem?" he asked.

"Of course not I'd pay you to stay here full-time if I could afford you." Colt said to him. "Speaking of I need a favor."

"Shoot." Punk said packing up his gym bag.

"I just got a got a call that there's an open spot for a couple of shoes in Japan. I need to leave tomorrow in order to make it can you handle things here? Run my classes for a week?" Colt asked.

"Yea sure." Punk said with ease. "I've got nothing else to do."

"Great. I have a new class starting tomorrow. Four guys and one girl." Colt reminded him. "Just do the basics and you don't have to go crazy with them just give them the tour then pass them off to Jim (another professional wrestler who helped Colt train)."

"It's cool I got it." Punk said to him with a laugh.

"Alright you need a ride home? I don't know why you take the train here." Colt said pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

"I'm not parking my brand new Mercedes outside of this shithole." Punk snorted. "If I had a crappy car like you do I'd take it here everyday too."

"You are such an asshole." Colt laughed.

* * *

The next day AJ stepped into the small studio training facility and was in awe. It wasn't as big as she imagined but it was just perfect. There were people hitting punching bags, two people rolling in the ring, a few guys on the mats stretching, across the room was weights were people were working out- it was her dream come true.

"Hey kid you lost?" a voice asked and she turned to see a tall man with dirty long blond hair standing behind her.

"I'm AJ." She introduced herself.

"AJ? You're with the new class?" the man asked surprised.

"You must be Jim I recognize you from the Ad's online." she said extending her hand.

"Colt didn't mention you were so tiny." Jim said unsurely.

"Great things come in small packages." She shrugged unsure on how to respond.

"Right." he chuckled. "A lot of the girls that train here are double your size. We don't have a fair match up for you here. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes I'm ready for to learn." she said in a positive attitude.

"Do you have the cash?" he asked with a sigh and AJ reached into her pocket and pulled out a large rolled up bundle of cash.

"It's mostly singles sorry." she said slightly embarrassed. "It's tips from the restaurant I worked in." she said to him.

"Cash is cash." he shrugged not seemingly caring about the denomination. "The locker room is back there it's a small one because we don't have many girls here. Drop your bag off and meet me on the mats."

"Ok." she said unable to hide her excitement.

"What was Colt thinking?" Jim asked as Punk walked over to him. "The guys are all out of shape and the girl looks like the 12 year old that was on my milk cartoon this morning."

"Colt carefully selects everyone I'm sure he knows what he was doing." Punk said to him with a shrug.

"How convenient that he happened to get called out of the country the night before this group arrives. It's got to be a gag." Jim remarked then walked off.

Punk wasn't a big fan of Jim because Jim had never worked in a wrestling promotion he was just a fitness trainer who thought he knew everything about a profession he had never actually worked in. But for some reason Colt liked him and trusted him to go into business with him. Punk didn't pay much attention to Jim mostly because he didn't usually deal with him and he didn't want to butt in to Colt's business affairs.

* * *

"Come on!" Jim yelled at the group of five who were starting today. First day was mostly a boot camp to see what they were made of. They were doing short drills and two guys had thrown up already, another was barely hanging on but one guy stood out and took everything Jim and Punk dished out but most noticeably AJ- the smallest and only girl in the group was clearly the star performer. She was in incredible shape.

"Quicker Chet!" Jim yelled at the slowing down man. "And you- Brandon is it? A girl is beating you." he scolded to the one man who managed to keep up. "Is that what you want? To be out shined by a girl? Disgraceful!"

Punk didn't like the choice of words especially since he offered AJ no words of encouragement. He folded his arms and kept his eyes on the group as Jim did his routine with them.

"Alright enough take five you all need it." Jim said disgusted.

"How did I do?" AJ asked Jim out of breath.

"You kept up the best that you could for a woman of your size." Jim shrugged at her. "Don't get cocky kid it's only day one." he warned her then walked off.

"Ass kissing won't help you here." The man Brandon informed her using his towel to clean his face off from the sweat.

"I wasn't ass kissing." AJ said to him as Punk watched from a few feet away.

"Look you're tiny and you can do push-ups that's great. But can you take a bump?" he asked her.

"Based off of the first few hours I can do anything you can do but only better." AJ smirked.

"You really are cocky." Brandon said eyeing her with annoyance. "It won't get you very far."

"She has a right to be cocky." Punk said walking over to them. "She's been kicking your ass all day at everything. Instead of putting her down maybe you should try to learn a thing or two from her."

"Yea maybe." Brandon said clearly not wanting to piss off Punk. "Good work kid." he said to AJ then walked away.

"You did do really good today." Punk said now looking down at AJ who refused to look him in the eye.

"Thanks." she said in a soft voice.

"Is there a reason you won't look at my face? Is it that horrible?" he joked.

"I'm just a big fan and I don't want to embarrass you." she admitted blushing slightly.

"Well you're going to have to get used to me because I am going to be one of your coaches." Punk smirked. "I appreciate the fact that you're a fan though."

"Sorry." she said finally looking up at him.

"You really did do good today but it is only day one so make sure you keep up with it." Punk said to her.

"I will. There's nothing I want more than to train here and walkout the best." AJ said to him honestly.

"With that kind of attitude you will. Just don't let anyone discourage you. Having thick skin is a big part of wrestling. It's probably harder than the physical stuff." Punk warned her.

"Is there a class here for that?" she joked.

"Yea it's called Punk's 'real talk' class." he teased. "You don't need it though I think you'll do just fine here."

"You're the first person to say that to me so thank you." she said to him.

"Thank me when you're fully trained and have your first paid match." Punk smirked.

* * *

AJ made it through her first training class. It was eight hours long and her body was now finally start to ache. Her back hurt, her arms, her legs anything she used in any form was killing her. She slowly walked to her hotel keeping her i-pod headphones plugged in and her head down. She jumped in the shower and saw she was already forming some bruises but she actually smiled at them. They were earned from hard work and that made her proud.

"Hi mom." AJ greeted happily as she finally had time to return her calls.

"The deal was to call me every 3 hours April." her mother reminded her.

"I'm 25." AJ reminded her mother.

"You could be 45 doesn't change the fact that you're still my baby." her mother reminded her. "How is the neighborhood? Is it just awful?"

"It's great. Much nicer than I thought." AJ lied smoothly.

"And now I want all of the details how was your first wrestling training day?" her mother asked.

"It was everything I imagined it would be. And according to one of my coaches I was the best in class." she confided. Punk had made sure to whisper it to her before she left.

"I knew you'd be great." her mother said to her.

"Is dad there?" AJ asked her.

"He's working honey he had the night shift." she told her. AJ's father worked security in a bank nearby.

"It's ok I'll just talk to him tomorrow." AJ said to her. She really wanted to hear her dad's voice but she'd have to wait.

"He said to tell you that he loves you and to be careful. If you need more money just call and he'll drive it down." she told her.

"He'll drive all the way to Chicago from New Jersey? You could just wire it." AJ laughed.

"He's really curious to see your living arrangements." Her mother admitted.

"It's fine I'm in a hotel right now and in a few days when I have some more time I'll look for an apartment or something." AJ assured her. "Stop worry about me."

"You're our only daughter of course we worry." Her mother said to her.

"I know and I love you both for it." AJ smiled into the phone. "I really need to get some sleep though I have to be up at 6 tomorrow."

"Ok call me the minute you're out of class." her mother said to her. "And I love you too baby."


	2. Getting Back Up

**Getting Back Up**

* * *

A few days into training and AJ hadn't slowed down one bit. She was still outshining the men in her group who were slowly starting to hate her more and more each day. Jim wasn't a fan of AJ and she didn't really let it bother her since she didn't need him to like her she just needed to learn from him. Jim was mostly running her training classes and Punk would show up once a day for an hour to show them a few different techniques.

AJ walked into her locker room where only two other girls used since most had dropped out. The girls training there were built like monsters and didn't really reach out or try to talk to AJ much except for an occasional head nod or smile. She noticed the lock on her locker had been broken and she pulled out her bag and nearly screamed when she saw shit- literally shit- inside of her bag.

"Ugh." She groaned quickly closing the bag.

"The boys here are immature." The wrestling in training Meredith informed her. "At least they left your clothes in the bag."

"Doesn't matter it's not like I'll ever wear this stuff again." AJ said with a sigh. It annoyed her but she wouldn't let it damped her mood. "They're just threatened by you."

"I don't know why. Jim hates me." AJ noted zipping the bag up.

"He hates all women." Meredith laughed. "I came in with an all girl group and I was the only survivor. Colt's the softy."

"It's fine I can handle it." AJ said simply.

"I hope so." Meredith said eyeing her. "Don't let juvenile pranks cost you this awesome opportunity because it's only going to get worse. The guys coming in here feel that wrestling is a man's world."

"Well they're in a for a rude awakening." AJ said smugly.

AJ stepped out of the locker room with her gym bag and stuffed the entire thing into the garbage.

"What a waste." Brandon noted walking over to her.

"I needed a new bag anyway." AJ shrugged.

"You could have just had it cleaned you know." Brandon laughed.

"Like I said I needed a new one." She said turning to face him. "Is that the best you've got?"

"What makes you think that was me?" Brandon asked amused.

"Just an assumption." AJ shrugged innocently.

"They don't like you here." Brandon told her bluntly. "Not one guy here wants you here. It could have been one of the fifty others here."

"I'm not here for friends." AJ replied. "I'm here to train with the best and become the best."

"It could be lonely without someone to talk to and judging by your accent you're not from Chicago are you? New Jersey I'd guess?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said to him and he grinned.

"You're out of your element here." Brandon told her.

"You've been here as long as I have been." AJ reminded him. "I don't think you have the right to speak for every single person in this school."

"I make friends quick and friends talk." Brandon said simply. "And let's be real you're what 25? Who's going to sign you in a few years when you're 30?"

"I'll be signed somewhere long before that and way before you." She shot at him casually.

"You really think you'll be a Diva?" Brandon asked her amused.

"No. I'm going to be a pro-wrestler." She said confidently. "I have no interest in the hair, makeup or clothes I want to be in the ring."

"Well the attention in your physical appearance is obvious and again I hate to break it to you but you won't get signed looking the way you do." Brandon chuckled. "You have the body of a 13 year old boy. You should have taken all of the money you put into this school and put it towards implants."

"I don't need to change my body to get noticed I just have to work hard." She said to him. "And what makes you the authority on wrestling and what promotions are looking for?"

"I just know." Brandon said to her. "I'm a fan and I see the girls on TV every week and you are not like them."

"That's exactly what I was going for actually." AJ grinned smugly. "You'll be the same cardboard cut out beefed up wrestler and people won't be able to tell you apart from John Doe but I will be different, I will stand out and that's what's going to make me successful."

"Go fuck yourself." Brandon muttered then walked past her. Clearly she had beaten him at his own game and that perked her up.

AJ grabbed her jacket which she was thankfully they didn't ruin since it was snowing outside and zipped it up. As she walked to the door she passed Punk who had a grin on his face and held his fist out for her to pound as she passed by. He clearly overheard the conversation and was proud of the way she handled herself.

* * *

AJ had rented out the motel for another week mostly because it wasn't too far from the gym and she was growing kind of fond of it. Of course the loud noise outside late at night from rowdy people were annoying but she would just put her headphones in and drift off to sleep. The only thing bringing her down was the fact that she missed her parents. She did talk to them everyday. They were truly the best parents who supported this crazy move for her. Her parents weren't loaded with money, which is why it took so long to save up for the classes. She didn't want to take a penny from them even though they offered to help.

A few days later at training AJ was again having a great day. She even finally got into a ring and practiced drills. Taking bumps didn't come as natural to her as the fitness aspect had come to her and the boys loved it. The great AJ had a weak spot. It really pained her because taking bumps and running the rumps were the most important parts of wrestling.

"It's 5 so you all are done enjoy your weekend boys." Jim said to the small group. "Mendez you were the weakest link today so you know what that means right?"

"Yea I'm on towel duty." She sighed accepting the fair punishment. The weakest group member in the 'freshmen' class was in charge of washing towels for the entire gym. That would take hours but it was only fair.

"Make sure you dry them too. Don't just leave them in the washer." Jim warned her and she nodded.

"I'm sure she's used to washing things." Brandon laughed as he walked towards AJ. He grabbed the towel around his neck and whipped it into her ass causing her to jerk forward and grab her butt.

She wanted nothing more than to run up to him and beat him senseless for his sexist comments and rude behavior but she bit her tongue because she was feeling low enough as it was.

"Here you go Mendez." Chet laughed tossing his disgusting sweaty towel over her face and soon enough everyone else followed in his steps and it only stopped when she was completely covered.

Punk watched as he spotted someone on the weight bench and glared towards the sexist team. It wasn't Punk's place to jump and defend the girl because she did have to learn how to handle herself but he hated small minded guys like this and he couldn't wait to rat on them to Colt. Also it wasn't his gym so he didn't have much say in the behavior of the gym. He looked towards AJ who seemed so defeated as she collected the rest of the towels then saw something surprising. AJ glanced towards the ring and got a gleam in her eye. He knew what she was up to….

* * *

The gym was cleared out as AJ shoved all of the towels into the washer and instead of showering or getting ready to leave AJ slipped into the ring and began to run the ropes.

"You're a determined little thing I'll give you that." Punk smirked stepping out of Colt's office where he was hiding out.

"I'm sorry I know I'm not supposed to be in the ring without a coach or use anything without permission-" she started nervously.

"Consider permission granted." Punk said walking towards the ring. "I would be doing the same thing you're doing right now."

"I fucked up today." She said to him and he was surprised by her use of a curse.

"We all fuck up." Punk shrugged. "It's getting back up and working your ass off that counts."

"I'm trying." She said slightly out of breath.

"I can tell. You really want this and it shows. That's why everyone gives you such a hard time." Punk said to her. "It's not that they don't think you can't make it it's that they know you will."

"You really think so?" she asked him.

"I don't think you need validating or an ego boost because you know you're good." Punk teased. "But yea I have no doubt in my mind." She smiled at the comment because coming from such a huge star and one of her personal heroes it was the best thing she's ever heard. "So are you going to run ropes all night or are you going to work on those bumps?" he asked her.

"I need a partner for bumps." She said to him.

"Or just a coach." He shrugged stepping in-between the ropes.

"Really? You'll help me?" she asked him.

"Yea why not?" Punk shrugged. "Jimmy boy is too busy pointing out what everyone is doing wrong and not correcting it. You deserve a fair chance. Just don't mention it to him or he'll try to sucker you into paying him more money."

"I won't say a word." She said trying to contain her excitement.

Punk and AJ trained for almost four hours straight and then he helped her finish up the towels so she wouldn't be stuck there all night.

"Thanks again for everything." She said to him.

"No sweat." He said with ease. "It kept me busy. So where's your car?" he asked her.

"I walk here. I'm like ten minutes away." Which wasn't the truth but she didn't want him to walk her home.

"You want me to walk you home?" he offered because he was at heart pure gentleman.

"Nope I'm good." She assured him.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Punk said to her with a tight smile.

AJ waved then walked off in the opposite direction and he frowned because she was heading towards the worse part of town. Punk just shook his head and walked towards the train station because the last thing he needed was to get too invested in a woman.

* * *

The next day they started with the running of the ropes and AJ had improved greatly. Even Jim was forced to compliment her. The boys in her group were less than thrilled to see AJ already pass over them in this department.

"Hey assholes I'm back!" Colt Cabana greeted walking through the doors.

AJ looked over as Jim grinned and jogged towards his friend. She was so excited to work with Colt finally and the less Jim the better as far as she was concerned. She had assumed Colt was more like Punk and took the time out to explain things rather than scold and move on.

Inside his office Punk joined Colt so they could talk about his short tour and the new recruits to the gym.

"So how are they?" Colt asked.

"Jim doesn't really need my help." Punk smirked. "But I've kept an eye on them. They're not bad."

"That's it? That's all you've got for me?" Colt laughed.

"Well the girl is the best one." Punk said to him and Colt nodded. "She's got the most passion and drive. She's also the most physical fit."

"Do you know this personally?" Colt asked nervously.

"I haven't touched her." Punk defended. "Anyway the guys could use an attitude adjustment."

"Literally or the Cena finisher?" Colt asked seriously and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Brandon is a prick." He said pointing through the window. "Arrogant, sexist and just down right annoying. He has nothing to brag about to come across so cocky."

"And I'm sure Jim will tell me he's the best we've got." Colt laughed.

"He loves him I don't get it." Punk said to him annoyed.

"So the girl is the best one and Brandon is the worst?" Colt asked.

"He's not the worst he's second best. His attitude is the worst." Punk corrected.

"You need attitude in this business." Colt reminded him.

"Not like that you fucking don't." Punk scoffed. "I will bet you $200 that he'll piss you off so bad you'll throw him out of the gym before the month is up."

"That's three weeks." Colt pointed out.

"I'm that confidant." Punk said smugly.

"You're on." Colt said shaking his hand.

* * *

Friday night rolled around and Punk was halfway to the train station when he realized he left his phone back at the gym. He was so pissed off as he stomped all of the way back to the gym battling the bitter cold. When he came inside he heard someone in the gym and peeked in to see AJ. He had to laugh to himself because clearly this girl didn't have a turn-off switch. Tonight she was working weights and building muscle.

"Do you go home ever?" Punk asked causing her to jerk her head behind and see him standing there.

"I could ask you the same thing." She smirked. "I got towel duty again today." She shrugged.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "You weren't slacking today though."

"No and Colt gave it to Chet who challenged me to a race and I lost." She said annoyed. "He so cheated."

"I'm sure he did." Punk said stepping further inside. "Working on weights?"

"Jim says I need to work on my strength because I am physically the weakest on the team." AJ said to him and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know how to use the weights?" Punk asked her.

"Duh." She laughed using a five-pound weight to curl her elbow. Her posture was terrible and the weight wasn't even enough.

"I'd say you're going to hurt yourself with the way you're standing but it's only five-pounds." He teased. "Mind if I show you?"

"Not at all coach." She said to him and he just let out a small chuckle and removed his jacket then walked over to her.

"First of all something heavier." He said reaching for a ten-pound weight. "You're not that weak."

"Ok." She said taking it in her hand.

"Next is posture." He said coming behind her and pressing his arm against hers then wrapped his fingers around hers holding the weight. "Stand like this then curl only so far. Take your time it's not race either." He mimicked the maneuver for her and then let go once she caught on. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes." She said concentrating on doing everything he said exactly.

"You really have to be careful with weights because it's so easy to pull something and you won't even feel it right away." He warned her and she nodded.

"Thanks a lot Punk." She said happily.

"Do you know how to use any of the machines? The leg press? Anything?" he questioned and she shook her head no. "I'll show you." He offered.

"I don't want to keep you from your life." AJ said to him.

"You're not." Punk assured her. As a matter of fact the time he spent at the gym was proving to be the distraction he needed.


	3. Busted

**A/N: Thanks for all of your aweosme reviews and as bonus for being great here's a new _long_ chapter! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

 **Busted**

* * *

The next week AJ had managed to sneak her way into staying for towel duty most nights, which earned her more time practicing. Most of those nights Punk would stay and work with her on whatever she was struggling with they also realized how much they had in common. Both liked the same comics, movies and music and a few nights she was on her own but it all added up and she was improving so much. At least that's what Colt kept telling her. The boys were getting more and more annoyed with her with each passing day since a 'girl' was able to out wrestle and class them.

"I don't get you." Brandon noted as he tossed his towel at AJ's face like he did every other day to her. "Now you're volunteering to do laundry is it that you've realized where the woman truly belongs?"

"No I just don't mind." AJ said as everyone else (as if on cue) tossed there's at her and onto the floor so she'd have to bend and pick them up.

"There's laundry mat right by my building and they have a hiring sign up in the window." Brandon chuckled as the few other guys joined and left.

"You must not have had many friends in high school huh?" AJ asked sadly. "I mean you're not very funny or original or do you make bad jokes to make up for your inadequacies elsewhere?" she asked curiously.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that?" Brandon boomed clearly not liking the stab at his manhood. "Seriously I want you to answer me!"

"I'm the best trainee in this class for starters." AJ smirked.

"Wipe that stupid fucking smirk off your face." Brandon boomed stepping towards AJ and towering over her but she didn't even flinch.

"Dude chill out." Chet suggested putting his hand in-between the two.

"You're real tough with every guy in here because you play the 'woman' card and that makes you untouchable." Brandon hissed. "You want to be treated like an equal don't you?"

"That's the goal." She said with a smug shrug.

"How about I punch you in the face and treat you the way I'd treat any guy who disrespected me like that?" Brandon suggested as his eyes narrowed and his face turned red.

"How about you go cool off?" the voice of Colt filled the room and Brandon turned to see not just Colt but Punk and Jim making their way over.

"She started it." Brandon defended as if he was a child.

"I don't care who fucking started it." Colt spat. "Get outside and run around the block a few times."

"Sure thing coach." Brandon said not even bothering to look at AJ again and quickly headed to the exit doors.

"You ok?" Punk asked his now favorite student.

"Yea it was nothing." AJ said with ease. "I really didn't mean to upset him so much but he was in my face." She said looking at Colt.

"Maybe you should run a few laps too." Jim suggested giving her an unimpressed look.

"For defending herself?" Punk asked looking at him. "He needs to keep his anger in check before someone gets hurt."

"I could have taken him." AJ mumbled under her breath folding her arms and Colt actually smirked.

"I have no doubt that you could." Colt agreed. "Don't worry about AJ." He said to her. "You're already on towel duty that's punishment enough."

"Really? That's it?" Jim asked following Colt as he went back to what he was doing across the room.

"Was I wrong?" she asked Punk.

"For defending yourself? Never." He assured her. "You push all the right buttons just be careful of who you're pushing because not all guys have the will power to walk away."

"I can take care of myself." She said to him simply.

"Clearly." He laughed. "If he gives you anymore trouble let me now. I've butted out the last few weeks but I'm done now."

"I'll be fine." She said to him. "Are you going to be hanging around tonight? I know you've been busy-"

"I'll be here." He assured her cutting her off. "I noticed you can use some tweaking with your ground work."

"Great!" she cheered. "I'll see you later." She said then walked off not noticing Chet watching her and Punk closely. He wasn't close enough to hear but he definitely saw something going on between the two….

* * *

"I'm telling you she's Colt's favorite because she's screwing Punk." Chet said to Brandon as they returned to the gym later that night.

"Punk? The guy who has been with the likes of Maria and Lita sticking his dick in her?" Brandon laughed. "I'm only here to prove you wrong."

"They were whispering and she was smiling." Chet said to him. "Be real since when does Punk pay attention or acknowledge any of us newbies?"

"He probably feels bad for her." Brandon shrugged as they quietly opened the doors that were still unlocked and tiptoed up the stairs towards the gym.

"Shit." Chet whispered opening the door on a crack and waving Brandon over. "I fucking told you!"

"Move." Brandon said pushing Chet aside and squinted his eyes.

AJ was on her back and Punk was pressing into her leg, obviously helping her stretch but to anyone else it probably looked really bad. He was using all of his upper strength to push her leg down that was now almost past her head.

"You're very flexible." Punk snorted causing her to giggle.

"I took gymnastics for twelve years." AJ told him.

"You were doing gymnastics when you were three?" he asked seriously then laughed at his own joke.

"Funny." AJ said trying to hold back her own laughter. "When I was 13 I started and did it up until last year."

"It's very impressive." Punk grunted as he pushed into her harder. "Does your leg feel better?"

"A little." She said. The whole reason this happened was AJ had gotten a cramp in her leg. Punk pushed away and sat back on his knees and waited for AJ to sit up.

"Think you want to try walking on it?" Punk asked her.

"Yea ok." AJ said as Punk stood up then grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet. "Good as new." She said hopping on it. Punk turned his back for just a second and AJ jumped on him pulling him to the ground in a move he had just taught her. "I beat you!" she cheered jumping up and down excitedly.

Punk latched onto her ankle and pulled her down and rolled on top of her keeping her pinned. He had a cocky smirk, as he was only inches from her face.

"That was really good but I'm going to make you great." He said to her seriously.

AJ wanted to smile at the comment but her chest was heaving from him surprising her and their eyes locked in a way they never had before. AJ obviously crushed on Punk when he was on TV but here at the gym he was her coach but now there was a shift and she knew he felt it as well. She caught Punk's eyes wander towards her lips, which she subconsciously licked lightly. Punk lowered his face and just an inch away there was a loud noise causing Punk to jerk his head up.

"Sorry!" Brandon said quickly as he and Chet accidentally stumbled through the door.

AJ looked mortified as Punk stood up. She came to her feet as well and Punk didn't share her embarrassment he actually looked pissed off.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked the two.

"Brandon wanted to come by and apologize to AJ." Chet answered quickly. "We knew she'd be here cleaning."

"Really?" Punk asked sarcastically.

"Yea sure." Brandon choked out but Punk could tell he was lying.

"Please don't let me interrupt it." Punk said stepping to the side so AJ was visible. "Apologize."

"Right now?" Brandon asked.

"That is why you came all the way back here tonight isn't it?" Punk asked curiously.

"Yea right." Brandon chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about earlier Mendez."

"It's fine." AJ said avoiding everyone's eyes since they were all on her.

"See you tomorrow." Punk said to them and they just nodded and left.

"I have to finish the towels I'll see you tomorrow too." She said to Punk quickly then raced towards the laundry room.

* * *

AJ walked out of the gym at close to 9, which was later than usual since she waiting out Punk. She was so embarrassed for almost kissing one of her coaches and she was pretty sure he was laughing at her deep down inside. CM Punk wasn't just some 'coach' he was one of the most famous wrestlers in history, one of the most talented and definitely one of the most attractive and in now way was she up to his standards. She was already thinking of excuses to get out of class tomorrow as the freezing wind hit her face. She pulled out her phone and saw she missed some calls from her mother and quickly called her back.

"I just sent your father to fill up the gas tank because we were going to drive to Chicago and look for you!" her mother scolded.

"I'm sorry mom I was busy all day today." AJ said keeping her jacket closed as she shivered.

"I don't' care how busy you are I need to know you're ok." Her mother reminded her.

"I know it's just I had a long night and it's freezing out here. Can I call you first thing in the morning?" AJ asked her.

"As long as you tell me you're ok and I believe you." Her mother said to her sternly.

"I'm really ok." AJ assured her.

"Hey let me borrow your phone." A man demanded walking up to her and keeping up with her fast pace.

"I'm on it." AJ said to him.

"April?" Her mother asked.

"I was talking to someone else. I'll call you tomorrow I love you." She said quickly then hung up on her.

"Seriously let me get your phone." The man said as he continued to walk at her pace.

"No." AJ said coldly. She was already having a bad night.

"You think I'm going to steal it? I just need it for a second." He argued not letting this go.

"Look I-" she stopped mid-sentence when he reached into her hand and tried to pry it out of her hand. "Hey!" She yelled trying to pull it back and the man was growing frustrated and clocked her across the face causing her to let go of the phone.

AJ quickly stood up and began to chase the man (what she would do if she caught up to him she had no idea but she was very pissed off right now). AJ was fast as she was so close to him until she slipped on ice and ended up on her ice.

"Fuck!" She yelled slapping her hand against the curb.

* * *

AJ finally made it back to her hotel and passed the front window.

"AJ!" the man who owned the hotel shouted.

"Yea Vic?" she asked. They were on first name bases name and he turned out to be an alright guy after all.

"We got your TV turned on finally." He told her. "And the heat is working in it again."

"Thanks Vice." She said with a weak smile.

"What happened to your lip? Rough wrestling class?" he asked and she placed her freezing hand over her lip and could feel a cut.

"Yea it was really tough today." She said in a defeated voice.

"You can't have a good day everyday." Vic said trying to encourage. "But put some ice on that because you're bruising."

"Thanks." She smiled then headed off into the parking lot and towards her room.

* * *

The next morning AJ had to call her parents to tell her she had dropped her phone so they would have it turned off and send her a new one. Had she told them that some idiot managed to steal it from her they would have talked her into coming back home. She was so close into calling Colt and blowing off the gym today but she knew she couldn't afford to miss a day. She dragged herself all the way back and hoped no one would question the busted bottom lip and bruised jaw.

Of course everyone noticed her face but thankfully no one had asked her about it. She saw that Brandon seemed very amused and he'd whisper something to the guys who would all begin to laugh. She also noticed Punk wasn't around today either which added some relief to her until he strolled in hours late.

"Busted lip and Punk's late." Brandon noted kneeling down to AJ's ear so only she could hear him as she stretched. "CM Punk get a little too rough for you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." AJ responded stiffly.

"Right." Brandon smirked. "I bet I'd be teachers pet to if the coach was female and I was fucking her."

"Again you have no idea what you're talking about." She said standing up.

Normally Brandon never bothered her but she was having a bad day and was ready to breakdown at any moment. She was starting to get home sick, her face hurt and she blew it with her own ally in the gym.

"What does he see you?" Brandon asked tapping his chin. "I personally don't think you could offer much."

"He's been helping me train." AJ snapped at him. "Nothing more."

"Out of the goodness of his nasty, tiny, cold heart?" Brandon laughed. "Why just you?"

"Maybe he doesn't see potential in anyone else." AJ shot at him. "Why do you care?"

"Because I pay for my gym time if I could get more I would." Brandon argued. "Why should you get a free ride? How come you get to stay after hours? No wonder you're doing better than all of us you're a fucking cheater!"

"Really again?" Jim asked walking over to the two. "I'm getting close to locking you both in a room together and I won't let you out until you can have civilized conversation."

"I was just curious as to why AJ has been getting free training?" Brandon asked him.

"What?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"Her towel duty is just a ruse so she can sneak back in and workout." Brandon told Jim who looked towards AJ.

"I'm sure Mendez knows that's against the rules." Jim said to her. "Is it true?"

"Yea but-" She started.

"No butts AJ." Jim said holding his hand up to silence her. "Everyone pays the same amount to get the same amount of training why do you feel you're above it?"

"I don't." She said shaking her head.

"I'm not sure whether I want to kick you out of this gym or charge you for the stolen hours." Jim said seriously.

"I said she could." Punk said from behind AJ.

"Really?" Jim asked annoyed.

"Yea I mean I felt AJ needed some work so I've been working wit her." Punk shrugged. "She knew it was against the rules and I told her it was fine."

"You pay to keep this gym up and running like I do Punk?" Jim asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"Ok now." Colt laughed. "This is getting crazy let's all just calm down and since I'm majority owner I'll hand this."

"Good." Jim said to her. "Start by calculating how much time she has stolen."

"AJ." Colt said looking at her with a frown then slowly smiled. "I was wondering why you wanted all the cleaning jobs now it makes sense. That's fucking brilliant!" he cheered and Punk tried to hide his smile. "Instead of punishing her you should be rewarding her for thinking outside the box." He said to him.

"There's insurance reasons as to why she can't be in here alone." Jim reminded him.

"She wasn't." Punk reminded him.

"I trust Punk with more than my gym but my life." Colt said simply. "I think it's cool, he said it was cool so get over it. And instead of ratting on AJ and trying to bring her down maybe you can learn a thing or two from her."

"Thank you." AJ said to Colt.

"Look at her face though." Jim argued. "She obviously hurt herself her last night."

Punk hadn't even looked at AJ since he was standing behind her and leaned over to see the busted lip and bruise.

"That's not from here." Punk said looking at it with a frown.

"I slipped on ice walking home." AJ told them. "I ate the curb." She shrugged.

"So it's settled." Colt said to them.

"This isn't right." Brandon said to Jim as they walked away.

"AJ come here." Punk said tugging on her arm and pulling her off to the side.

"He's looking." AJ said pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Brandon?" Punk asked unimpressed. "I don't fucking care I want to know if he did that to your face."

"Please." She laughed. "I would have destroyed him."

"So what happened? You don't fall on ice and hit such a small part of your face." He said to her. "Is it a boyfriend?"

"Oh come on." She said with another laugh shaking her head. "Do I look like the type to get hit and stick around?"

"No which is why I'm bothered." Punk said to her.

"Can you keep it between us?" she asked looking around so no one was listening.

"Yea of course." He said folding his arms and giving her his full attention.

"This guy tried to rip up off my phone last night when I was walking home. I tried to fight it and I was winning until he clocked me." She said annoyed. "I'm so mad about that!" she said balling her fists. "I tried to run after him and I was really close but slipped on ice. So really my story isn't a lie it's just not in the correct order."

"Did you call the police?" he asked her.

"With what? He stole my phone." She teased.

"You're a real comedian." He said with a laugh.

"No I'm too embarrassed. I reported the phone lost to my company and that's good enough." She said to him. "I just don't want anyone to know I got overpowered."

"I won't say a word." He promised. "Did you ice your lip last night?" he asked placing his fingers under her chin and tilted her head to look closer.

"I did." She said to him. "It doesn't even hurt. Look Brandon is talking about us."

"I'm shocked." Punk said stunned then smirked.

"He thinks something is going on." She whispered even lower.

"So? What do you care what he thinks?" Punk asked her.

"I don't I just don't want you to get a bad rep that's all." AJ said to him.

"How would fooling around with you be bad for my rep?" he asked her seriously. "You think coaches don't fool around with the women they're training in wrestling?" he asked with a laugh.

"Oh no nothing like that I mean look at me." She chuckled. "I don't want people to think you're desperate or I'm offering you sexual favors for more training that's all."

"I am looking at you." Punk said seriously. "Do you own a mirror?"

"I should get back." AJ said quickly to him and he just nodded but before she walked away he gently grabbed her wrist.

"I want to talk to you. Meet me outside before you leave for the night ok?" he asked.

"Sure." She said with a faint smile.

"We don't have all day Mendez!" Jim yelled from across the room and Punk glared at him.

"Are you fucking my student?" Colt asked as AJ walked away.

"No." Punk answered honestly.

"Ok so then I ask, do you want to fuck my student?" Colt asked him.

"Stop calling her your student it makes me sound like a perv." Punk shivered then walked into Colt's office with him following.

"What were you doing here all these nights with her and why didn't mention it to me?" Colt asked him.

"Training that's it." Punk said to him.

"Ok." Colt said nodding slowly. "Nothing else?"

"Nothing." Punk said to him. "Would there be a problem I there was something else?"

"Not for me no." Colt said to him. "But you do realize if you progress the way I think you want to you have to remember she can't have special treatment."

"Don't be ridiculous." Punk scuffed leaning against the desk and folding his arms.

"I mean you can't be her boyfriend or fuck buddy or whatever the hell you are or want to be with her here. Here she's a paying student and I won't treat her differently than I treat Brandon or any of the other newbies." Colt warned him.

"Did I ask you to?" Punk asked annoyed.

"No I'm just putting it out there." Colt said to him.

"You don't have to worry about it because I don't even think she's interested." Punk said to him.

"Get the fuck out." Colt laughed. "I've never heard you say those words before."

"It's true. She keeps pulling away." Punk said to him. "Is it because I'm retired? I'm not as attractive as I used to be or something?"

"I won't answer any of that." Colt said seriously. "But maybe it's the fact that you're her coach and she doesn't want people to think she's getting special treatment or maybe she really just wants to concentrate on wrestling."

"Maybe." Punk said gazing out the window and keeping his eye on AJ.

"She's going to be huge." Colt warned him. "She's going to go on to the WWE I can feel it. Do you really want to get attached to a woman who will be hitting the road and live the lifestyle you couldn't stand?"

"I don't know." Punk said shaking his head but keeping his eyes on her. "But I'm telling you there's something about her."

"She doesn't seem right up your ally." Colt agreed. "Just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

* * *

AJ was waiting outside as everyone passed by her. They shot her glares and she just had to roll her eyes.

"Good you waited." Punk said zipping up his jacket and rubbing his hands together.

"You asked." She shrugged. "So what's up?"

"Nothing I'm just going to walk you home." Punk said simply and she frowned.

"I was going to stay and workout." AJ said to him.

"You can't overwork either AJ." Punk said to her. "Lead the way."

"You don't have to walk me home Punk I'm a big girl." She said slightly annoyed.

"It's for my sanity. Just today." He said to her. "I can either walk with you or behind you the choice is yours."

"Fine." She said nodding for him to follow her ass he began to walk. "It's not even dark out yet."

"It will be in a few minutes." He reminded her.

"It was a fluke last night." She argued lightly.

"I've been robbed before too." Punk admitted. "Plenty of times in this neighborhood as a matter of fact."

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yea I mean I was in high school or at least I should have been in high school." He joked. "But yea it's a little rough I just want to see you home."

"I thought you wanted to talk about last night." She said as they walked the empty sidewalk together.

"It got a little heated I guess." He agreed. "I don't want to screw up your training AJ."

"I know." She said to him.

"But I'm not going to lie. If that asshole hadn't fallen into the room I would have kissed you." He said to her. "But again I don't want to screw up your training or push you into anything you don't want."

"People already think that I'm sleeping with you to get more training in." AJ said to him.

"I imagined they would." Punk said with ease. "They can think what they want it doesn't change the fact that you're the best wrestler to walk through Colt's gym doors."

"Are you saying that because you believe it or because it's what I want to hear?" she asked seriously.

"I'm honest." Punk said simply. "Very honest I'll never lie to you or anyone for that matter. Everything I say I mean."

"It means a lot to me that you believe me." She said with finally looking up at him. "It's not easy there."

"No it's not. It's worse for you because you're a woman." Punk pointed out. "But you've handled everything better than most people would have. You should be proud of yourself."

"I kind of am." She laughed.

They chatted the few blocks and when AJ stopped in front of the motel Punk looked disgusted.

"This is where I live." She said unembarrassed.

"I see." He said as he followed her all the way to her door. "Is there a reason you don't have an apartment? Are you thinking of leaving?"

"No." she laughed. "But I kind of like it here. It has everything I need and it's cheaper than an apartment."

"You have a great outlook on life." He laughed as they stopped in front of her door.

"Did you want to come in?" she offered unsurely.

"It's best I don't." Punk said with a laugh. "I might not leave."

"That's ok too." She whispered surprising him.

"You live here alone?" he asked her.

"If that's your way of asking if I have a boyfriend the answer is no." she said to him.

"Not at all." Punk smirked proving that she had caught him. "I just find it hard to believe you don't have anyone in your life like that."

"We broke up a few months before I even moved here." AJ told him. "He didn't understand why I wanted to do this."

"Most people won't." Punk reminded her.

"I don't need people to understand I just need them to either support me or move on." AJ said to him and he nodded.

"I get that more than you know." Punk said to her.

Punk placed his fingertip on her jaw and AJ grabbed his hand and took his one large one into both of her small ones.

"How are you so warm?" she asked pressing his warm hand to her face.

"I have warm blood." He shrugged. "But you're freezing and should probably get inside."

Punk leaned down and kissed just the corner of her mouth. His lips barely grazed any part of hers but AJ closed her eyes anyway and felt her stomach flutter.

"I'll see you later." She said to him.

"Or I could come in." he didn't even realize the words were leaving his mouth.

"You were right earlier." She said to him. "I've had a bad day and I'm pretty venerable as it is."

"I don't wan to take advantage of that." Punk said to her. "I'll see you at the gym and tomorrow I promise I'll stay late and work out with you."

"Thanks." She smiled as she slipped her key in the door. "Oh and thank you for walking me home."

"I'll do it everyday." He offered.

"Not necessary." She smirked then shot him a wink.

Once AJ stepped inside she noticed Punk waited until she fully closed the door and he shouldn't help but blush she had only hoped he hadn't seen her do it. Punk stared at her door for a good five minutes before deciding to walk away. His southern regions were screaming for him to run back into the hotel room and convince her to let him stay but his head was telling him to take it slow. He wasn't even sure what the hell he was thinking anymore. He just shook his head and headed back towards the gym.


	4. Tension

**Tension**

* * *

Another week passed and nothing had progressed between Punk and AJ because both had come to their senses slightly. They did enjoy openly flirting and teasing each other even at the gym now and most of the students were pissed off by it but now it was like AJ was untouchable. Not only that but she continued to excel in training which rubbed a lot of the guys the wrong way because they felt AJ was getting extra time due to her 'relationship' with Punk which was strictly friends.

"So in two days I'll be $200 richer." Colt reminded Punk as they hung out and ate lunch in his office.

"You're just keeping him to spite me." Punk remarked annoyed.

"He's got talent." Colt defended.

"He threatened to punch a woman in the face a few weeks ago." Punk reminded him.

"He didn't do it and he was angry." Colt pointed out. "I don't think he actually would."

"Yea I do." Punk said honestly. "If he doesn't lay off of AJ soon I'm going to punch his face." He warned Colt.

"Yea speaking of that how's that going?" Colt asked casually.

"What do you mean? We're friends nothing more." Punk shrugged.

"You two are always together here." Colt said to him. "It's pissing off Jim and the rest of the boys."

"Too fucking bad." Punk snorted. "She's got a real talent and an even better attitude."

"Why don't you just ask the girl out?" Colt asked with a sigh. "You clearly want to. I mean if you really don't give a shit about what people say here then why are you two continuing to dance around each other like you're not going to fuck soon because we all know you are?"

"You made a good point last week." Punk said to him.

"Seriously?" Colt asked stunned then let out a laugh.

"You said she's going to moving on into wrestling and I'm not about that life anymore. I can't ask her not to follow her dreams and I can't go back even if it is just to hang with her." Punk told him.

"She's not running into WWE tomorrow." Colt reminded him.

"No she'll start doing some local matches here then get a call from ROH then get a WWE tryout." Punk said already knowing. "It'll happen before I know it and I'm not setting myself up for that kind of shit."

"So you're just going to hang around her and not act on your feelings?" Colt asked amused.

"There's really 'no' feelings. She's a friend that's it." Punk said eating his salad.

"Whatever man." Colt said to him. "I mean if you or her or afraid of the guys getting pissed don't because they already are and you're not really coach here because you refuse to let me pay you for your time."

"I like hanging around here." Punk said to him. "And it's not just about that. She's a good girl who deserves a good guy."

"You're a great guy." Colt said to him.

"I mean a guy who is willing to give up his life for her career. I'm not that guy and I never will be." Punk told him honestly. "She doesn't need distractions or my name attached to hers as she's trying to get into WWE."

"They might sign her just to spite you if that was the case." Colt joked.

"Then torture her with shit matches." Punk said shaking his head. "Not happening."

"Fine." Colt said giving up.

* * *

In the ring the group was practicing bumps. Jim had opted on power bombs for everyone to work on. Of course AJ couldn't lift any of the much heavier guys in the group so she remained outside the ring.

"What are you doing Mendez? Get your plump ass in this ring." Jim demanded and AJ rolled her eyes and got into the ring. "You're the one that needs help with your bumps the most so you're doing this exercise."

"Sure coach." She said with a forced smile and stepped into the ring.

"I would have thought you and Punk practiced 'bumping' nightly." Brandon laughed as did the rest of the group including Jim.

"You guys are going to be power bombing Mendez." Jim informed them.

"All of them?" AJ asked.

"Are you saying you don't want to do this? Is it because you're a girl?" Jim asked amused. "It's not like you can do any of the lifting."

"No it's fine." She said to him firmly.

"That's what I thought." Jim grinned. "Let's go lineup."

Punk and Colt watched from across the room as each guy power bombed poor AJ to the mat. Clearly both were disgusted but couldn't stop it without making AJ look weak.

"This is the shit I'm talking about." Punk whispered to Colt. "I mean is that really fucking necessary?"

"No it's not." Colt agreed as he winced when one guy hit AJ a little hard. "But I can't stop it without embarrassing her."

"Fucking unreal." Punk muttered.

"Phil." A soft voice greeted from behind him.

Punk turned his head and there stood his ex-girlfriend. Maria was a beautiful redhead and not too long ago he was absolutely in love with her. Last he heard she was engaged or in a serious relationship so he wasn't sure why she was here now not that he could ask her because he was speechless.

"Maria." Colt smirked giving her a hug.

"You look great Colt." Maria smiled warmly.

"You always do." Colt returned her compliment. "I'll give you two a minute."

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked bluntly.

"I came to check in on you. Everyone is worried since you walked. You don't tweet, you don't show up places and you don't return calls." Maria noted.

"So you decided to come seek me out?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"I was worried Phil." She said with a sweet sigh. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Never better actually." Punk lied. "I'm loving my time off."

"They'll take you back you know." She told him. "Vince and Hunter are willing to talk to you I'm sure."

"I have nothing to say to them." Punk said to her with a shrug. "I like being home every night."

"Alone?" Maria asked sadly. "You have to be lonely Phil."

"Are you offering up your services?" Punk asked eyeing her flirtatiously.

"I wouldn't turn it down." Maria blushed slightly.

Punk was about to respond with an invitation to go back to his place because even though he didn't want to date her again he certainly wouldn't turn down a chance to get sex. He was going through a drought and part of that was the reason he was so moody. But before Punk could say a word he heard a loud bang then yelling towards the ring and looked back to see AJ on the mat holding her head and Jim leaning over her to check on her while Colt raced over.

Punk actually forgot Maria was there at all as he ran to the ring and joined Colt and Jim as they crowded the tiny diva in training. Punk actually pushed Jim out of the way as he leaned down to check on her.

"I'm fine really." AJ said still holding her head.

"What happened?" Punk asked looking over to Colt.

"He threw her across the ring." A female trainee said from outside the ring. It was Meredith and was AJ's few friends here. "That guy lifted her and threw her so hard and far that her head hit the turnbuckle." She ratted.

"Mind you own fucking business." Brandon hissed.

"I saw it." Colt said briefly looking up from AJ to Brandon. "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't realize she was so light." Brandon defended.

"No one else did it." Colt pointed out.

"I'm really ok." AJ said sitting up slowly. "Let's go again."

"No you're going to get check out first." Colt said to her.

"I don't need that." AJ argued. "I don't need any of this I can finish the drill!"

"I'm the coach and owner of this place so you will get checked out and it doesn't have to do with the fact that you're a girl if that's what you're getting at." Colt said to her.

"It's cool I'll take you." Punk said in a calm voice trying to calm her slightly.

"I bet you will." Jim muttered under his breath.

"You want to say that to my face?" Punk asked looking up at him.

"No it was nothing." Jim said quickly as Punk and Colt helped AJ to her feet.

"I really don't need this." She said climbing out of the ring.

"I saw you hit your head and I'm not taking any chances go get checked out." Colt said in a stern voice even surprising Punk.

"It's cool she'll go." Punk interjected placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her towards the doctor who worked in the gym.

"Who is that?" Maria asked walking over to Colt.

"She's a newbie." Colt said to her.

"Is he dating her?" Maria asked.

"Would it matter? Aren't you with someone?" Colt asked.

"I am. It's not my business I'm just curious." Maria defended with a nervous smile.

"Leave him alone." Colt said bluntly. "You played around with him for years and now you're back to dangle yourself in front of him. If you care about him the way you claim to you'll turn around and walk out of here and not come back."

"Since when did you get so mean?" Maria asked him.

"I'm not being mean I'm looking out for my friend who has enough problems in his life and doesn't need one more." Colt told her.

"Tell him I said goodbye." Maria said listening to Colt and giving up.

Colt just nodded and looked back towards Punk who was kneeling at AJ's side as the doctor checked her out and let out a laugh.

"I don't think he'll even notice you're gone." He muttered quietly so Maria wouldn't hear it as she walked right out the door.

* * *

AJ got the all clear from doc and even though she did Colt forced her to go home anyway. She tried arguing with him to the point Punk had to actually step in-between them. She eventually gave up since Colt threatened to throw her out for her good if she didn't listen to him. She could hear the snickers from the guys as she passed them and stormed out of the gym.

AJ headed back to her motel and tried calling her mother because she knew if anyone could cheer her up it would be her but her mother wasn't answering her phone and now she was not only upset about work but also started to worry about her. When someone knocked on her door she figured it was Vic coming to check on her heater that was again not working.

"It's about time I am freezing." She said swinging the door open but was surprised it was Punk instead.

"How did you know it was me?" he teased causing her to laugh even though she didn't feel she could at the moment. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She said stepping aside. Punk noticed how she placed flowers around the room in an attempt to make it feel homey along with a tablecloth over her small table.

"It's colder in here than out there." Punk said shivering.

"The owner is working on it." AJ said to him and he nodded. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check in. You left before I had a chance to talk to you again." Punk said to her.

"I was fine and I didn't want to keep you from your friend." AJ said to him and he looked confused.

"Who?" he asked.

"Maria. I saw you guys chatting before I got hurt." AJ said simply. "Do you want something to drink? I only have water or coffee."

"Coffee as long as it's hot." Punk said to her.

"It's the hottest coffee in Chicago." She teased preparing him a cup. "Just milk right?"

"Yea." He said to her. "And as for Maria she was just checking in on me."

"You don't owe me an explanation." AJ said to him.

"I know I don't." He replied coolly. "Look, I did come here to check on you but I also wanted to talk you."

"About the tension?" She asked him.

"Exactly." He smirked. "I think you're great and not just at wrestling but in every aspect of the word but I think things have been a little tense because we haven't discussed anything."

"You never struck me as the conversation type." She teased.

"Sometimes I like to talk." He smirked taking the coffee she offered him.

She reached for her cell phone and checked it before he started to speak and he frowned.

"If you're busy it can wait." He said to her.

"I haven't heard from my mom and normally she calls me ten times a day." AJ said putting the phone down. "Sorry go ahead."

"Fuck it." He said putting the coffee down and walking towards her with purpose.

Punk cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers, which was something he had wanted to do for a very long time now. AJ was completely surprised but she had imagined this moment for so long that she knew how to respond. AJ gripped his face forcing him to lean down and deeper into the kiss as Punk wrapped his arms around her slender waist and tugged her against his body.

Punk's tongue slid over her bottom lip begging for her to part them, which she did. AJ had never been kissed like this in her entire life and couldn't believe she had waited this long to let him do this. The kiss wasn't killing the tension it was actually only igniting it and AJ could feel Punk walk her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. AJ was so consumed from the kiss she heard ringing.

"AJ your phone." Punk said pulling away. He didn't want to and everything in his body told him not to but she was waiting to hear from her mom.

"Thanks." She said gently drying her lips with her fingertip and saw it was her mom calling. "Where have you been?" she asked annoyed.

Punk fell onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling as she took her phone call. He came here to tell her that they would be friends and only friends and even called Maria on his way over and set up a late night 'booty call' with Maria this way he could let out his sexual frustration on someone other than the girl he knew would break his heart. He noted to himself to have the booty call first.

Punk sat up when he heard AJ talking loudly and starting to cry. Clearly something very troubling was happening and he watched as her entire face went pale.

"I'll be right there….no I'll take the train…no it's not too late I'll be there!" she said then hung up. "I have to go." She said grabbing her jacket and he stood up.

"Where?" he asked.

"Jersey. My dad is a security guard and he got hurt tonight at work." She sniffled. "I have to be there with him."

"You can't take a bus it's over ten hours." He argued. "I'll get you there let me take you to the airport."

"I can't get on a plane right now." AJ said frantically grabbing her keys. "Could you do me a favor and let Colt know? I don't want him to think I quit."

"I'll call him after I get you on a plane." Punk said standing in front of the door. "I'll buy you the ticket."

"I couldn't ask you to do that." She said as she cried.

"You're not." He said to her. "You don't have a choice anyway. Pack a small bag because who knows how long you'll be gone for."

"He was shot." She sobbed out and he frowned. "She didn't say how bad it was but it couldn't have been good. I mean how many security guards survive something like that?"

"Hey it's ok." He said pulling her against his chest.

"I'll never forgive myself if he's not." She cried.

"Just take a breath AJ." He said running his hand up and down her back. "I'll help." He pulled away from her. "Do you have a bag or something?"

"I have stuff at home." AJ said to him. "I've never even been on a plane." She blurted out then let out a laugh as she cried. "My dad is probably bleeding to death and I'm worrying about being on a plane."

"I'll go with you." Punk offered without thinking. "You shouldn't be alone anyway."

"You don't have to do that." She said to him looking up at him with saddest eyes he had ever seen.

"No I want to. You're nervous and worried about your dad I'll make sure you get there safely."

"Thank you." She said trying to smile but the fear was taking over her.

"I'm going to just buy some tickets now off of my phone and we'll head right over there. Is there anyone else you have to call? An aunt or someone?" he asked her.

"No it's just us." AJ said to him and he gave her a tight smile. "It's always just been the three of us."

"Ok well at least make sure you take everything you'll need." Punk said to her.

"I'm too scared to think." She said to him honestly as she felt her heart pound against her chest.

"Your dad needs you to be strong not scared." Punk reminded her gently. "You're going to be there before you know it just put the bad stuff out of your head and think positively."

"I begged him to retire." AJ said as she grabbed a few items that would fit into her bag as Punk ordered the tickets on his phone. "He should have listened to me."

"He's stubborn like you I'd guess." Punk said seriously and she smiled through her tears at that comment. "So you really shouldn't be worried because if your dad is like you then he's a fighter."

"Where do you think I learned it from?" she asked back cutely.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys!**


	5. The Next Step

**The Next Step**

* * *

Once they arrived in New Jersey a few hours later Punk escorted AJ to the hospital personally. He had no intentions of staying but he decided to hang back and wait a little bit to see if her father had made it. He turned his phone on and saw a slew of messages from Maria who had completely forgotten he had made plans with that night. She apparently drove to his house but he wasn't home to let her in. He shrugged and skipped over them because AJ's problem was more important than his urge to get laid. He called Colt because he had only shot him a text as he was boarding the flight.

"You're still in Jersey?" Colt asked him.

"Yea I just want to see how he's doing first. AJ is still in with him talking to his doctors." Punk told him.

"That was awfully kind of you to escort her personally and then to hang around that's even nicer." Colt forced out.

"Don't make this about anything other than me being a good friend." Punk said brushing it off. "She was so scared she was shaking there's no way I could just put her on a plane she had never even been in an airport before."

"All I'm saying is that it's really nice of you." Colt laughed. "And tell her not to worry that she can take as much time as she wants."

"I will." Punk said then saw AJ turning the corner towards him. "I've got to go. Talk to you later." He said quickly not taking his eyes off of AJ as he hung up. "How is he?"

"His doctor said he'd be fine. He was shot in the shoulder and the bullet went right through him. He's in some pain but that's it. He's not awake yet though so I'm going to stay the night at least." AJ informed him and he nodded.

"That's great." He said with a smile.

"AJ when you get home could you-" her mother stopped upon seeing CM Punk standing with her daughter and let out a big smile. "Well, well hello." She smiled extended her hand to Punk.

"Mom this is the friend that got me here." AJ said to her feeling embarrassed already.

"You told me a friend you didn't tell me it was CM Punk." Her mother grinned. "We're big wrestling fans."

"You can just call me Punk." Punk smiled at her as he shook her hand.

"And you can call me Janet." She responded. "I want to thank you for getting April here so quickly."

"It's no trouble at all." Punk assured her.

"Still thank you very much. It's nice to know that April has such a sweet friend looking out for her." Janet said with a smile as AJ rolled her eyes. Clearly her mother found Punk to be attractive and was embarrassing AJ "You're much bigger in person than on TV."

"Oh my god." AJ muttered under her breath.

"Thanks I get that a lot actually." Punk smirked.

"Ok it's enough." AJ interrupted. "Are you coming home with me?" she asked her mother.

"No the doctor said only one person can be in the room so I'll stay the night and wait for him to wake up. You go home and get some sleep you look exhausted." Her mother said to her. "And I know it's late so your friend is more than welcome to stay at the house as well."

"I have an early flight in the morning I'll just hang out at the airport." Punk said to her politely.

"You don't have to go to the airport and wait for hours you can come back with me." AJ said to him.

"Sure." He said to her.

"I'll be back in the morning." She said giving her mother a kiss. "I'll bring you some fresh clothes."

"Thanks baby." Her mother smiled. "I hope to see you again." She said to Punk.

"I'm sure you will." He smirked.

* * *

Once they arrived at AJ's house Punk was in awe of it. It was a small house but still had plenty of room for just the three of them. It felt so homey to him. The paint was bright on the walls, flowers everywhere, family photos. Clearly this was a happy home that she grew up in.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"I ate at the hospital." Punk said to her. "The cafeteria food isn't all that bad."

"I really do appreciate you coming with me." She said to him.

"I didn't mind." Punk said to her. "And I am really happy that your dad is going to be ok."

"Me too." She said relieved. "I hate to see him like that but I'm glad it wasn't as serious as my mom had thought originally. What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"Ten." He told her.

"There isn't too much space but the couch pulls out. I'd offer you my bed but I don't think it's big enough." AJ said to him and he smirked. "Even though I'm sure you'd love my Batman bed sheets."

"I would." He laughed. "You lived her up until you moved to Chicago?"

"No I was a few blocks over." She said casually opening the closet door.

"By yourself?" he asked her.

"No. I had a roommate." She told him and he nodded. "Ok a boyfriend." She said looking at him.

"If you were living with him it must have been serious." Punk noted.

"It was for a little while." AJ said passing him the bed sheets.

"Are you going to look him up while you're in town?" he asked casually looking at his phone.

"No." she laughed. "I haven't spoken to him since I left for Chicago and have no desire to talk to him anytime soon. Even though his parents are friends with mine so he probably knows about my dad and will be sniffing around."

"Exes have a way of popping up when you least expect it." Punk agreed.

"Yea I guess." She said to him. "But I kind of want to talk about what happened before my mom called."

"Right." Punk said knowing this would come up.

"Why does it always get so awkward?" She asked him with a laugh. "It doesn't feel awkward but talking about it…"

"Is weird." Punk agreed. "So let's not talk about it." He suggested. "Let's just hang out and watch a movie or something."

"How do you feel about Batman Begins?" she suggested agreeing to let this go.

"I feel damn good about it." He smirked.

* * *

The movie was on for maybe four minutes before they ended up kissing. Punk's mind was running wild but still couldn't think clearly. AJ's arms were wrapped his neck while his hands wandered all over her back. The tension was about to bubble over and Punk knew he had to pull away which he managed to do.

Punk looked towards her face that was flushed and as much as he wanted to end this now before it went to far he couldn't. He decided he didn't care and needed to be with her. The pressure inside of him was just about right to explode so he grabbed her face again and pressed against the couch as he climbed over. Punk's hands were now moving more freely as they ran over her t-shirt covered breasts and gave them a squeeze as he pressed his pelvis into hers.

Punk's lips moved from hers and to her jaw line then neck. Punk guided down her body until he was looking at the top of her jeans but didn't touch them, he pushed her t-shirt up and began to leave kisses on her torso while his hands again moved to her breasts and cupped the while he ravished her stomach.

AJ was growing very hot and began squirming underneath him because she too had an itch that needed scratching. Although the kisses to her abdomen were sensual and oh so very hot she needed to move this along.

"Punk." She rasped out but he didn't hear her or he was just ignoring her. "Punk." She said louder and reluctantly looked up at her. "Do you have….you know?"

"Yea." He said knowing exactly what she was asking about.

"Get it." She ordered in a lustful way. It hadn't just been a while for him, she had gone without sex longer than Punk had. He stood up and reached into his pocket for his wallet where he had a condom while AJ tugged off her own t-shirt and Punk removed his in kind.

He was back on her in a flash as he placed the condom on the coffee table and went back to kissing her mouth. AJ cupped his neck and face while Punk's hand wandered south and he un-buttoned her jeans and slid the zipper down. AJ let out a need moan as Punk's hand slid under the tight material and he began to cup and play with her sensitive flesh over her panties.

"You're fucking soaked." He said pulling his lips away. "Jesus I can't wait."

"Don't. I want you." She encouraged.

"What do you want?" he asked teasingly as she felt her panties be pushed to the side.

"You." She said trying to arch into his touch.

"Where?" he asked teasing her flesh.

"Right-" she started but loud knocking at her front door froze the two. "No." she almost cried as Punk pulled his hand out of her pants and the person kept knocking loudly.

Punk reached for his shirt and put it on as he passed AJ her shirt. She was slow in putting her shirt back on because she clearly didn't want to. But the knocking only got more obnoxious and now Punk was more annoyed than before.

"Do you want me to get it?" he asked ready to kill whoever interrupted him 'sealing the deal' with AJ.

"No I got it." She said straightening out her shirt as she walked towards the door. AJ looked through the peephole before opening it and rolled her eyes.

"Who-" Punk started but AJ shushed him.

"I know you're in there." The voice said. "The lights are on and your mom isn't there."

AJ reluctantly opened the door and let in the man who was so anxious to get in. Punk eyed the preppy clean-cut man who had to be AJ's age or just a year or so older. He was the type of guy that Punk would beat up in high school.

"I heard about your dad and went right over the hospital but I missed you." The man said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"He's fine." AJ said taking a step back and wiping her cheek.

"And you are?" the man asked looking towards Punk as he finally spotted him.

"He's a friend of mine from Chicago." AJ answered for him. "Thanks for stopping by but I'm really busy here I'll tell my dad you were asking for him." She said walking to the door.

"I haven't seen you in months and you're ready to throw me out already?" the man chuckled. "Your jeans are undone." He said pointing to the area and she quickly turned around to adjust her jeans. "You must be a special friend." The man said looking towards Punk with a grin.

"It's not really your business." Punk said casually.

"I'm Scott." He said extending his hand but Punk didn't flinch. No matter who this guy was he was still the man that interrupted his time with AJ and that was unforgivable.

"Punk." Punk responded and that's when Scott spotted the condom on the table.

"I really have poor timing." He laughed. "Or really good timing depending on how you look at it."

"It's poor timing and I'm really tired so it's best you go." AJ said opening the door.

"How long are you going to be in town for?" he asked walking to the door but stopping short in front of AJ. "Want to have dinner and catch up tomorrow?"

Punk eyed the man amused because it took some set of balls to ask her out in front of him knowing that something was going on between them.

"I'm planning on leaving tomorrow night actually. I can't miss too much practice." She said to him.

"This wrestling thing still in your head?" he asked with a laugh.

"It is." She said strongly.

"Fine I'll stop by in the morning and give you a ride to the hospital to see your dad." He said as if it wasn't an option.

"I'll be taking her to the hospital." Punk interjected. "But thanks for offering."

"See? All handled bye." She said pushing him out the door and closing it quickly.

"Your ex?" Punk asked.

"How did you guess?" she asked with an uncomfortable laugh.

"He seems like an ass." Punk said to her. "Not your type at all."

"He's not which is why he's outside the door now." AJ smirked. "Thanks for the save with tomorrow morning by the way."

"No problem. I have no desire to head home early anyway." He said to her.

"Oh you don't really have to say." She told him. "I can have a cab take me over."

"I said I'd take you so I'll take you." Punk said to her. "It's not a problem."

"So is the moment dead?" she asked him.

"I think so." He chuckled.

"So what now? We tiptoe around each other for another few days?" she asked him.

"No. We just take it slow." Punk said to her. "It's going to happen because obviously we both want it to but you deserve better than a rump on the couch anyway."

"It doesn't have to be life altering." She noted.

"No it doesn't but it also doesn't have to be dirty and quick on the couch." He retorted. "Now go upstairs and get some sleep." He said to her and she let out a laugh. "Seriously I won't be able to rest with you next to me."

"Fine." She said to him. "I'll be upstairs in my room, it's up the stairs and second door on the right if you change your mind." She said in a teasing voice.

"I'll be fine." He smirked.

"Well if you do need anything and come upstairs just know I sleep naked so you might want to knock first." She said to him and he gave her a nod of approval.

"You really know your audience." He chuckled. "I'll give you that."

"Goodnight." She said reaching up and kissing his cheek.

* * *

Punk was on the couch watching the movie alone for twenty minutes after AJ left and he kept looking towards the small staircase. He couldn't concentrate on the movie knowing AJ was upstairs probably naked and stood up, grabbed the condom and tried creep up them but the house was old and the stairs cracked as he walked up them.

He pushed open AJ's bedroom door and saw the lights were off but she was clearly awake. She was right her bed was small but it was bigger than the couch, which was good enough for him. AJ looked over to the door and saw him standing in the doorway and tried not to smile too smugly. Punk stepped further into the room but left the door open for the light so he could see where he was going.

Punk stood at the foot of the bed and removed his t-shirt then knelt down to remove his shorts and boxers. AJ was thankful it was still kind of dark inside the room because she had to be blushing like crazy. She pulled the blankets down and he crawled carefully into the also creaky bed and since there wasn't a lot of room he ended up right on top of her.

Punk began to kiss her lips and as he pressed his body against hers he knew she wasn't lying about sleeping completely naked. AJ spread her legs apart slightly so Punk could nestle in-between her body as he kissed her. Punk's hands explored her body as much as he could until he hit the spot he had been desperately searching for early. His fingers teased her lips as he eased a finger inside of her while never parting his lips from hers.

"That's good." She moaned against his lips.

"It's going to be so much better." He whispered as he added another finger and played with her a little longer.

Punk's mouth moved to her pulse point and he began to suck on the sweet spot while she thrust her hips slightly into his talented fingers. There wasn't enough space for AJ to do much of anything so she had to just lay there and take it but she didn't mind. She now understood why Punk had so many girlfriends, he was amazing and he hadn't even done much yet. Punk pulled his mouth of her neck and slid his fingers out of her and she let out a disappointed sigh.

"Don't stop." She pleaded. "No interruptions."

"I can't stop." He admitted placing the condom wrapper into his mouth and tearing it open. "I don't want to."

Punk sat up slightly as he eased the condom onto himself and then kneeled back down. He kissed her deeply for second then pulled back.

"No going back." He warned her.

"I'm ready for you." She assured him and that's when she felt him push into her body.

Punk was definitely bigger than anyone she had ever been with before. He was only halfway in and she could feel her body stretching to accommodate him.

"Are you ok?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Keep going." She encouraged and he used full force to push all the way into her.

AJ let out a gasp as he was fully buried inside of her. Punk didn't move to give her body a few minutes to adjust to him.

"Holy fuck AJ. You're so tight." He rasped against her. "It's going to be so fucking good."

"Move Punk." She begged.

Punk began to move his hips and the discomfort for AJ was mostly gone and now she was able to feel the full amount of pleasure. Her nails dug into his back as he used his lower half to push into her repeatedly. The quicker he moved the more the bed moved and made noise.

Punk was sure her headboard was leaving marks in the wall and he was almost afraid the bed was going to fall through the floor but he didn't stop he only went harder into her body that felt amazing to him. He could feel AJ's nails leave their marks in his back, which caused him to let out a growl into her neck, and only egged him on.

"Oh that's it." AJ cried out feeling her body tense. "That's so good don't stop!"

"You're good." He countered. "Your body was made for this, made for me." He said moving in and out of her. "So fucking good."

"Make me cum." She begged. "I'm so close."

"I'll take care of you." He assured her lifting his head to look her in the eye. And even though the room was dimly lit he knew she was looking right back into his eyes.

"Promise?" she asked and it wasn't just sex related and both knew it.

"I swear." He said kissing her again.

AJ's hands moved from his back and found his and linked their fingers together. Punk placed their arms over their heads as he made love to her. AJ could feel her body was closer to the edge but she wasn't ready for this stop she wasn't sure if they would even do this again. Punk didn't slow down until she clenched around him and her orgasm rocked through her body. Just feeling AJ lose it was enough for him and he came as well.

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up in AJ's small bed and wondered how the hell they both managed to sleep in it all night. AJ was sleeping but stirring next to him so she'd be up in a few minutes. With the sun rays beaming in Punk was able to see her childhood room fully and the first thing he noticed was a CM Punk poster hanging by her window he had to laugh a little out of it. He knew she was a big of fan of his and wrestling in general but her entire room was all wrestling and Batman. She was his dream girl. When Punk tried to get comfortable he moved to his back and saw a huge Kane poster hanging directly above her bed.

"Punk?" she asked in a groggy voice feeling him moving around.

"Yea I'm still here." He smirked rolling onto his side so her back was pressed to his chest. He placed a kiss to her shoulder and he could tell she was smiling.

"My shrine to wrestling didn't scare you off?" she teased.

"No but the Kane poster hanging above your bed almost sent me running for the hills." He teased.

"He's cute." She defended.

"He wears a mask. Underneath he isn't that pretty." He said to her.

"I have to take a shower." She said rolling slightly so she was facing him. "Do you want to use it first?"

"We can use it together." He suggested.

"If you think my bed is small, it's double the size of my shower." She teased.

"So that's out." He said defeated as AJ stepped out of the bed. Her back was facing him but she was completely naked. He didn't get a chance to fully appreciate her body last night since it was so dark. AJ bent over to grab her bathrobe and Punk felt himself already start to get hard as he licked his lips.

"So I guess it wasn't a one time thing?" she asked covering herself with her robe and turning around to face him.

"I don't want it to be but that's up to you." He said standing up now himself and AJ looked away quickly because he was as well fully naked. "We're definitely passed that."

He walked over to her and untied her robe and revealed her full front to himself and eyed her with appreciation.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night? Was it good for you?" he asked moving his eyes ever so slowly up her body until he met her eyes.

"I really did." She admitted trying not to blush. "Did you?"

"I enjoyed it so much I'm already imagining repeating it." He smirked.

"Maybe in a bigger bed next time." She teased as her eyes now wandered his body.

"I have a king size bed at my place." He said to her. "You should go shower." He said taking a step back.

"Are you sure you don't want to first? I have a feeling you'll be using the cold water." She said nodding towards his growing erection.

"That's a good idea." He agreed.

* * *

Punk took AJ to the hospital that day and her father was up and you wouldn't even think he had been shot. His spirits were up and he brushed off this accident as if it never happened. He was already talking about getting back to work. Another thing that surprised AJ? Her father LOVED Punk. AJ's intentions was just to have Punk drop in and say hello but her father waved him in and they had been talking literally for hours. And AJ had to believe Punk was enjoying himself to since the two seemed to have a lot in common. AJ was almost jealous that her father's full attention was Punk and not her.

Finally it was time to go since Punk got them both later flights back to Chicago this way she could make it back to training tomorrow. She had never had anyone in her life like Punk who went of their of way to take care of her like he did. He didn't have to fly down with her, he didn't have to spend the night and he certainly didn't have to spend his day with her father listening to his boring stories and gushing about Punk's WWE days even though she knew talking about wrestling made him uncomfortable.

"Thank you for everything." AJ said as they finally reached her motel room at close to midnight.

"Stop thanking me. Your folks are great I didn't mind it." He said walking her inside.

"Still it means a lot to me." She said to him.

"I know." He said simply. "I'll let you get some rest you have to be at the gym early tomorrow."

"You'll be there?" she asked.

"Yea." He smirked. "Where else would I be?"

"This thing between us would it be ok if we kept it quiet?" she asked him. "I'm not embarrassed or anything but-"

"It would make things easier at the gym for you." He finished already knowing. "Yea it's actually for the best that it stays between us." He agreed.

"Are you in a rush to get home?" she asked shyly.

"Not at all." He said closing the door behind him…..

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry the story is far from over there's tons of drama to look forward to like awkardness at the gym and will AJ move on into the wrestling world and leave Punk behind? Stay tuned!**


	6. You Are Beautiful

**You Are Beautiful**

* * *

AJ was right back at the gym and after sleeping with her Punk couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The way she moved around the ring, the way she stretched before workouts even the way she took bumps turned him on. They had been back from New Jersey for a few days now and have been together every night since than.

"Do you need a bucket for your drool?" Colt asked him.

"Shut the fuck up I'm not drooling." Punk snapped. "I'm just doing my job and watching the group."

"You're doing a lot more than watching AJ." Colt teased. "I know you fucked her."

"What?" Punk asked him.

"You definitely got laid I can see it written all over your face." Colt laughed. "But if you two are trying to keep quiet try to remove your eyes from her at least a few times a day."

"Whatever man." Punk scoffed turning to look at him.

"So how is she?" Colt asked amused.

"A ten." Punk admitted and Colt's face fell.

"I knew I should have tried it with her before you got your dick in her." He said bitterly. "So what is this? You two dating? Or just fooling around?"

"No matter what we're doing you lost your shot." Punk informed him.

"Relax I wouldn't touch one of your girls." Colt assured him.

"I don't know we're just having fun." Punk shrugged. "A lot of it." He said glancing back towards his lover.

"She's going to be having her first match soon." Colt informed him. "We're having our big open house where investors come in and AJ is on the card."

"Who is she wrestling?" Punk asked.

"Brandon." Colt said and Punk's face fell. "I'm kidding man, Meredith. I told her before she's really excited."

"She should be. And she's ready for it." Punk said to him.

"I think so too. She needs to work on her pacing though. Just in case you two still hang back to train. Unless you guys don't anymore?" Colt asked.

"She stays and trains and I help her." Punk said to him. "I'll work with her tonight."

"I'm sure you will." Colt laughed.

"It's not really like that. When she trains she trains hard. She wants this more than anything." Punk said to him.

"More than she wants you?" Colt asked. "Have you talked to her at all about why you walked away? Why you won't go back?"

"No it's not something I like to talk about besides I'm sure she knows everyone has heard the story." Punk reminded him.

* * *

"So is your time with 'coach Punk' already up?" Brandon asked entering the women's locker room.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." AJ snapped as she quickly pulled on her shirt since he walked in on the middle of her changing. "And get out of here this is the women's locker room."

"Relax prude I've seen it all and you don't have much to offer." Brandon teased eyeing her figure that he clearly wasn't impressed with.

"You really want to start with me?" AJ asked. "It had been so peaceful these last few days without you nagging at me."

"I was being polite giving your family emergency but that's passed now." Brandon smirked. "So you have a match during Colt's big open house."

"Yea I noticed you don't have one yourself." AJ noted.

"I'm not fucking one of the coaches." Brandon shrugged.

"When will you realize that I'm just better than you?" AJ asked with a laugh. "I'm a better wrestler and I have a better personality."

"Wrestling isn't about personality it's about who you know apparently." Brandon mocked. "Maybe I'll hang around after hours like you do. You think Punk will show me some pointers or is he all about you?"

"I'm sure he'd love to show you how it's done." AJ remarked sarcastically. "You're more than welcome to hang around if you think you could keep up."

"I've been looking for you." Jim said walking into the locker room and now AJ rolled her eyes.

"I'd really like some privacy." AJ said annoyed.

"Watch your tone I'm the coach." Jim snapped. "Brandon seriously you need to get back out there and get on the weight machines."

"I'm on it coach." Brandon said excusing himself.

"So is this what you are? You're striving to be a ring rat?" Jim asked her seriously. "I mean those girls get on TV but for all the wrong reasons and believe me fans will pick up on it."

"How dare you." AJ hissed coldly.

"Just because Punk can say and do what he wants doesn't you get to so you watch the way you talk to me." Jim warned poking her in the shoulder. "Remember who you are and where you come from."

"I've never forgotten. Maybe you should try teaching me instead of constantly putting me down and don't say it's because Punk gives me lessons and he pisses you off probably because he's better at this job than you and better friends with Colt, you have been down on me since the day you met you." She argued.

"Because look at you." Jim said gesturing his arms. "You'll never make it and I don't just mean physically you're an adequate wrestler sure but look in the mirror." He said disgusted. "You have an ass but that's it. You have long dark boring hair, you have no breasts, you don't have a pretty smile and you don't even dress like a girl. Promoters aren't looking for a good wrestling in women they're looking for sex because it sells and you don't have it."

The way he spoke with such intensity only proved that he believed everything he was saying to her and those were all things she had thought about before but hearing it out loud from a professional bothered her to the point where she began to tear up.

"You're also clearly too sensitive for this business too." Jim laughed in her heartbroken face. "I'll help you out if you want AJ but you have to put in the work."

"How?" she sniffled slightly trying to fight her tears.

"For starters you are getting pudgy." Jim said looking at her stomach. "You need to lose a few more pounds and I know your ass is your best feature but some of it has to go." He said disgusted. "Then we can work on your face and look into implants for you."

"You really think I need implants?" she asked him.

"Seriously?" he chuckled and cupped her breast but she slapped his hand away and took a step back from him. "I'm just helping."

"Help, don't touch." She said coldly.

"Jim are you lost?" Colt asked walking over to them. "We need you to run the drills and Brandon told me you were in here, why are you in here?"

"I was giving AJ a pep talk that's all." Jim said to him. "Clearing the air."

"She looks super motivated." Colt remarked sarcastically seeing her devastated face. "Go." He said to Jim.

"We'll finish this later, ok AJ?" he said with a warm smile then left the locker room.

"You ok?" Colt asked.

"Yea I'm fine." She said wiping her eyes quickly.

"Did he do something to you?" Colt asked.

"It's fine really." She assured him.

"Want me to get Punk?" Colt offered.

"No." she said quickly and that alarmed Colt. "It's really ok. He was just being very honest with my situation."

"And what's your situation?" Colt asked her.

"I think everyone knows what's holding me back." AJ said with a bitter smile. "I need to get going." She said grabbing her bag then walking right past Colt and out of the locker room.

* * *

AJ came back at six like she had normally been doing and Punk was already inside waiting for her.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." He teased.

"Sorry I had some stuff to do at home." She said putting her bag down. Clearly her mood had been bought down since earlier.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing." She shrugged.  
"Was it the pep talk from Jim?" Punk asked casually as he laid out a mat.

"Colt told you?" AJ asked.

"He did. Said you were crying. What did he say to you?" Punk asked her.

"It was nothing really." She shrugged.

"Tell me." He said calmly. "I mean you can tell me or I can ask Jim myself."

"Don't involve yourself." AJ warned him. "I can't be so sensitive. It's my fault."

"But you're not sensitive which is why I'm so bothered." Punk said looking up at her.

"If I tell you do you promise not to say anything to him?" she asked him.

"Sure." He forced out.

AJ took a seat on the mat he had just laid out and he sat across from her crossed leg and gave her his full attention.

"Jim told me that I'm not good enough to make it." She said to him.

"And you believed it?" he laughed. "You're the best wrestler Colt has had her all year."

"He doesn't mean wrestling." AJ corrected. "He told me no one would sign me and put me on TV looking the way I did."

"I'm sorry?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me?" AJ frowned.

"Because it's the dumbest thing I've ever hard." Punk said still laughing. "You're gorgeous why would you even listen to him?"

"He made some good points." AJ said to him. "He offered to help so that was nice."

"Help how?" Punk asked as his laughter slowly calmed down.

"Losing weight-" she started.

"Lose weight?" he asked seriously. "From where? You weigh 105."

"He said my ass is too big." She said to him and he rolled his eyes. "He's not wrong! You talk about how big my ass is all of the time." She reminded him.

"Yea but I love it." He corrected. "It's perfect."

"He said I need implants." She added.

"He's an idiot. You want people to pay attention to your wrestling ability not the way you look. I mean obviously its part of the territory but you have that in the bag." He said to her. "He's just trying to get into your head."

"He made good points Punk." She said pulling her knees up against her chest and looking at him.

"He's never wrestled for anyone. He has no idea what promoters are looking for." Punk reminded her.

"Scott wasn't big into wrestling but I used to make him watch it with me sometimes and he used to say the same things." AJ confided. "It's one thing if it comes from one person but two means it's real. I know a lot of the guys here say it."

"They're blind." Punk said with ease. "You're absolutely beautiful. Jim and Scott just don't want you here. You don't think people told me the same thing? I wasn't big enough to wrestle, I had too many tattoos- I didn't fit the mold and look at everything I accomplished."

"You're a man." She reminded him. "It's easier."

"I agree but that's why you're here isn't it? To learn and prepare and we'll make sure you do." Punk said to her. "But you can not let him get into your head because he won't be the last one to try."

"You're right." She said giving him a sly smile.

"You need to work on your body confidence." Punk said to her seriously as he crawled over to her and she knew what was coming. "I personally love your body."

"Which part?" she teased as he crawled over until she was laying down on the mat.

"All parts." He said running his flat over her bare collarbone then lowered it to one of her breasts and squeezed it. "Love this." He said kissing her breast over her shirt and nipped his teeth over her nipple.

"What else?" she asked as he moved down her body and pulled her tight spandex pants down with her underwear.

"This is definitely a favorite of mine." He said completely discarding her bottoms leaving her bare from the waist down. "So warm, wet and tight- always." He kneeled down and placed a kiss there as he spread her legs further apart and nestled his face in-between her legs.

Punk's kisses there grew hotter as AJ began to sweat herself. His tongue teased her folds as he lapped up the juices that were starting to escape her body. AJ moved her legs so they were draped over each of his shoulders and he eased her up slightly so her ass was off the ground as he delved his tongue into her core.

"Oh fuck yes!" AJ cried in ecstasy.

Punk's mouth was magical to her as he added a finger and moved his mouth over her clit and began to suck on it until she came which she did. But Punk didn't lower her yet he lapped up everything her body gave him before easing her back down onto the mat.

"Sex is actually a great workout." He said to her seriously and she laughed.

"Take yours pants off." She ordered sitting up. "Get a condom."

"I'm always prepared." He said reaching into his gym shorts pocket.

"Let me." She said taking it and opening it.

Punk stood up and pulled down his short and AJ quickly got to her knees and closed her hand over his shaft and pumped him a few times before placing the condom on him. Punk grabbed her by her hands and pulled her up to her feet and kissed her. She wasn't sure where Punk was guiding her until they hit a rolling chair with no arms. Punk turned her around so she was sitting backwards on the chair. AJ felt's Punk hand move gently to her throat and cranked her neck back slightly so he could kiss her lips as he knelt down and penetrated her from behind.

"Jesus." She moaned as he moved quickly in and out of her slick folds with no sign of slowing down.

The position of sitting up backwards as he pushed into her was something AJ hadn't experienced. She gripped the chair tightly and cried out as fucked her hard into the chair.

"You're perfect." He grunted out. "Don't you hear me?"

"Yes." She whispered as her face scrunched up. "Oh god yes!"

"Yes you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes I hear you Punk!" she yelled out.

"You're so fucking beautiful. Look." He said and she wasn't sure what he was talking about but when she opened her eyes she realized why he moved this to the chair. They were right in front of the mirrors. "Look at how good you look."

AJ looked into the mirror for less than a minute before turned her head to the side so Punk could kiss her, which he eagerly obliged. He kissed her until she came and she fell slightly forward onto the chair and he joined her a few rough thrusts later.

"My legs are so weak right now." She admitted cringing as she stood up from the chair.

"It's just a warm up." He said to her. "Go take a shower and meet me on the mat when you're done we still have work to do."

"Sure thing coach." She smirked pulling off her top.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't shower with my clothes on." She teased removing her sports bra next and tossing it at his stunned face.

* * *

The next morning Punk was at the gym even before Colt was because he couldn't sleep he was anxious to see AJ which was becoming a bit of an unhealthy habit for him.

"Look at you." Jim joked walking into the office. "You really are putting in a lot of time here."

"I like it here." Punk said not even looking up from his phone as he sat behind Colt's desk.

"Or is that you like someone here?" Jim teased.

"Could be." Punk said putting his phone down. "Speaking of AJ why are you so hard on her?"

"You're the one that's hard on her." Jim laughed but Punk wasn't amused. "Did she tell you about our conversation yesterday?"

"No she didn't." he lied. "But Colt told me you upset her. It's like you've stooped to the level of the other guys here. You're supposed to be training her not bringing her down."

"I could say the same thing for you." Jim said back to him. "You're supposed to be helping out not helping yourself to the fresh meat."

"Fuck you." Punk snapped.

"Need I remind you this is my gym? You have no part in it or say for that matter how I work with these guys isn't your fucking business!" Jim yelled.

"It is my business if you're trying to push the one good wrestler you have here!" Punk yelled jumping out of his seat now.

"She's not the best!" Jim yelled back. "You just aren't seeing things clearly because you're blinded by the tight ass. Do you even want her to do this? She becomes a wrestler you get left behind remember that!"

"This isn't about me this is about her." Punk argued.

"No it's about you. You don't want me picking on your flavor of the week." Jim scoffed.

"No I don't want you bullying her or anyone else here for that matter." Punk countered.

"What's going on in here?" Colt asked walking into the office.

"Punk thinks I'm going too hard on his girlfriend." Jim defended.

"That's not what I said." Punk corrected looking at Colt.

"You have been rough on her." Colt noted.

"You too?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"Why were you in her locker room yesterday?" Colt asked him. "Do you know how bad that looks?"

"I'm sure not as bad as it looks to be fucking her." Jim said to him annoyed then glared at Punk. "And believe me I wouldn't touch that fucking rat with a ten foot pole!"

"Seriously what's your issue? You're like this with all the girls we bring in here." Colt said before Punk could respond.

"He's sexist obviously." Punk said folding his arms.

"I don't fucking need this." Jim said to them. "I also don't have to defend myself but if you want me to put on the kid gloves for your girl than fine! Just stay out of my face!" he shouted at Punk then stormed out of the office.

"He started it." Punk said to Colt.

"I don't care but I need you to try with him he owns some of this place too." Colt reminded him. "I have to work with him everyday you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll buy him out." Punk said to him and Colt looked surprised. "You're majority owner and you have the final say but let me buy him out."

"Why?" Colt asked him.

"He's not good for your gym. He's closed minded and he's not even good at training." Punk argued. "Let me buy him out I'm sure there's a clause in that contract he signed. Get rid of him and I'll work here and I'll even put more money in and you can hire more guys."

"You're serious?" Colt asked him.

"Yea I'm serious. Let me buy him out, kick his rich ass to the curb and we could do this right." Punk insisted.

"You're going to move on from this you get that right?" Colt asked with a laugh. "People want you to do movies and appearances and you're going to start doing them."

"I'll be here most of the time and that's also why I said I'd hire more people." Punk pointed out. "Let's do this."

"Alright." Colt grinned extending his hand. "It's a deal."


	7. Coach

**Coach**

* * *

Two days after agreeing to buy out Jim it was all in motion, just without Jim's knowledge. Punk's lawyer was one of the best and was making this happen. He was hoping once Punk sat down with Jim to let him know he'd be out he wouldn't fight it. He would just take the money and run but he had a feeling he'd be more difficult about it.

"You've been on your phone all night." AJ said rolling over to face him. It was late and Punk was again spending the night in her motel.

"It's my lawyer." Punk said putting the phone down.

"Is everything ok?" she asked as he rolled onto his side so they'd be nose to nose.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked her.

"Sure." She said intrigued.

"I'm buying Jim out at the gym." Punk said to her.

"Really?" she asked surprised. "Jim seems pretty into his job. I'm surprised he's ok with this."

"He doesn't know yet." Punk confided.

"Is it because what he said to me?" AJ asked him. "I don't want you to do it if that's the case."

"No I mean it plays a small part in it but no this is about him being bad at his job." Punk said to her running his fingers up and down her bare arm. "Colt needs help and he's not getting it from Jim."

"I think it's awesome." AJ said to him. "But no special treatment right?"

"None I swear." He assured her.

"He's going to be mad." She noted.

"Yea I'd guess so." Punk said to her. "I don't give a flying fuck."

"You wouldn't." She laughed.

"So as fun as it's been staying here with you in this motel how about you come to my place tomorrow night? I want to celebrate this big business deal." He said to her.

"Shouldn't you celebrate with Colt?" AJ asked him.

"He'll be there and a few of our friends but I want you there. You can spend the night." He offered.

"I get to sleep in that huge bed you've been bragging about?" she teased.

"You'll definitely be in my bed but I don't know how much sleep you'll get." He grinned.

"You really want me around your friends?" she asked him.

"Yea I do. You're cool they'll all like you, I mean Colt already does." Punk shrugged. "And tomorrow is Friday so I was thinking you could stay the weekend? I have a big gym in my house you can work out in."

"Ok." She said trying not to smile too brightly. "I do have a match to get ready for."

"You'll be ready." Punk promised her giving her a kiss.

AJ pulled away and nestled her head against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her to keep her close. It helped that her cheap motel room was always freezing but he liked having her close. He was now growing very accustom to the tiny Diva in training and he still wasn't sure it was the best idea but it felt right.

* * *

AJ was on the mat warming up with the rest of the guys while Punk, Colt, Jim and an attorney had a closed-door meeting in their office. While everyone whispered about it AJ remained quiet since she was the only one who truly knew what was being said. The group could hear yelling going on but no one could really make anything out.

"What's going on with coach Jim?" Brandon asked AJ.

"How am I supposed to know?" AJ asked trying to ignore him.

"You have an in." Brandon shrugged. "They've been in there for like an hour."

"So go knock and ask yourself." AJ said annoyed and that's when the office door opened and Jim stormed out. He didn't even look towards the group as he slammed the doors open and stormed out.

"Where is coach going?" Bret asked Brandon.

"No idea." Brandon said to him.

"Show's over." Punk said walking over to them. "I'll run your lessons today."

"Where's coach Jim?" Brandon asked him.

"Gone." Was all Punk said. "We're starting off with running laps outside." He said clapping his hands together.

"Usually coach Jim has us start with abdominal drills." Brandon informed Punk who smirked.

"Well like I said coach Jim is gone so we're going to be starting outside and running." Punk said to him. "Running not your strong suit?"

"No I can do it." Brandon said quickly then headed to the door with the rest of the group.

"Everything ok?" AJ asked standing up.

"Everything is great." He said happily. "Get your cute ass outside." He whispered then smirked.

* * *

Punk was holding a stopwatch as he waited for the group to get back around and not surprising at all the first person he saw was AJ. He had to smile at how great she was at all of this and really thrived off of the competition.

"Did I win?" AJ asked stopping just as she passed Punk with Brandon not far behind.

"You did." Punk said trying not to laugh.

"It's not a race sweetheart." Brandon said holding onto his knees as he caught his breath.

"Actually everything you do here is competition or a race." Punk informed him. "You're second, as usual."

"It's bullshit I didn't know we were being timed." Brandon argued.

"So you need motivation to do the best that you can? If I had told you I was going to time you would have tried harder?" Punk asked seriously.

"It's just not right." Brandon said to him.

"No it is right. You're just not fast enough." Punk remarked as the rest of the group came in.

"What does this have to do with wrestling? Why am I paying all of this money to run? I can fucking run." Brandon argued.

"Actually you can't." Punk laughed. "How about you run for five more minutes and cool off?"

"I'm so sick of everyone telling me to cool off!" Brandon yelled.

"If you have a problem with the way that coach you can go home." Punk said to him. "I'm not Jim and your attitude doesn't impress me it actually pisses me off."

"This is favoritism." Brandon argued glaring towards AJ.

"I didn't rig it so AJ won she won because she's faster than you." Punk said calmly. "You're second best and you should be used to it because you've come in second for pretty much every exercise that's ever been done here. Step it up."

"Whatever." Brandon muttered.

"Do you even want to be here? You've bitched since the day you got here." Punk asked him.

"I want to be here, I've paid to be here and more importantly I deserve to be here more than anyone else in this gym." Brandon told him.

"Prove it." Was all Punk said to him. "Five minute water break then back inside." He said to the group.

* * *

AJ was at the water fountain getting water and when she turned around she bumped right into Brandon.

"Are you happy pet?" Brandon asked her.

"Pet?" AJ asked.

"Teachers pet, coaches pet same thing." Brandon shrugged. "You get Jim canned then your boyfriend steps up."

"It's not like that." AJ said to him.

"It is like that now I'm being shit on." Brandon argued. "I mean it's not enough that you get special training and the rest of us have to work at a disadvantage but now this? It's not fucking right and you know it!"

"Why are you so angry all of the time?" AJ asked unimpressed. "I mean you seem to hate women as well. Do you have mommy issues?"

"Don't talk about my mother you fucking twat." He spat and that surprised her so much she didn't even have a comeback. "Yea, keep your mouth closed because I'm sure it needs a break from all that dick sucking to Punk."

Punk was watching from afar and saw AJ's face fall slightly as Brandon walked away and shook his head. He just couldn't understand why everyone was constantly giving her a hard time. He made a mental note to himself to make sure she had a nice weekend without talking about training so she can put it out of her mind for a bit.

"It's only going to get worse for her." Colt said to Punk.

"The worse he makes it for AJ the worse I make it for him." Punk said to him. "Do you drug test?"

"Of course before they come in." Colt said to him. "You think he's on drugs?"

"He's snapping, getting bigger by the day I don't know you tell me." Punk said to Colt.

"I can't just test him for no reason." Colt said as they watched him aggressively hit the bag.

"Sure you fucking can!" Punk argued. "He's going to hurt himself or somebody else and if that someone else is AJ I'll be out for blood and not just his."

"Relax man she's in good hands here. I have zero reason to throw him out or test him." Colt said to him. "I also can't afford to throw paying students out. Just chill out and I'll keep an eye on him."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Punk said sternly then walked off.

* * *

"So this is your place huh?" AJ asked stepping outside with a small overnight bag.

"It is." He said closing the door behind him.

"Did I say place? I meant palace." She said in awe of the huge home.

"Here let me take that from you." Punk said taking her bag. "Notice there's heat in my home?"

"I like being cold because I like curling up next to you every night." She smirked leaning into his body and letting him kiss her.

"Let me show you the bedroom." He said with a sly grin and grabbed her hand.

AJ stepped into his bedroom and he was right his bed was huge and also looked comfortable.

"It looks like a bed from a really nice hotel." AJ grinned.

"It's much nicer than one of those." Punk laughed and watched as she jumped onto the bed and bounced slightly.

"This is seriously amazing." She said running her hands over it. "Can I take a nap?"

"Yes you can take a nap." He chuckled.

"What time are your friends coming over?" she asked moving up the bed and he joined her lying next to her.

"Tomorrow. We have tonight and Sunday to ourselves." He said to her.

"Jim was really mad huh?" she asked.

"He wasn't pleased but he'll get over it. He'll take all of that money and go on a nice long vacation." He said to her. "I think Brandon was taking it worse."

"Yea what was that about at the water fountain earlier?" he asked her.

"He was just being an asshole." She said rolling over so she was on top of Punk. She sat up so her ass was directly over his crotch and smiled.

"What did he say?" he asked running his hands under her t-shirt.

"I don't really remember." She said to him. "Let me handle myself at the gym."

"I am or I would have walked over there and asked. But right now I'm not asking you as your coach."

"What are you asking me as?" she asked curiously. They didn't really have a title and she was getting curious.

"Well we have sex." He noted.

"A lot of it." AJ agreed.

"We've spent most nights together." He added. "Do I have to give you like a lettered jacket or something? We're dating."

"Just each other?" she asked.

"Why? Are you dating someone else?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"No but I could be." She shrugged innocently.

"No you're stuck with me." He said to her. "Now tell your boyfriend what Brandon said to you today."

"He called me a twat." She told him and he jerked his head back in surprise. "He thinks I got Jim fired and now that you're in charge I get a free pass because he thinks I'm sucking your dick."

"That's a very vulgar conversation." He noted trying to remain calm.

"I didn't say much." She said to him seemingly unbothered.

"Well you are sucking my dick." He pointed out and she let out a laugh.

"Yes but I'm not doing it for favors." She reminded him.

"No you're not." He agreed. "I hate him."

"He's just a hothead." She said to him. "He's still not as bad as Jim at least he keeps his hands to himself." She reasoned. AJ leaned down to kiss him but Punk turned his head so she caught his ear.

"When did Jim touch you?" Punk asked as she frowned.

"I didn't mean to say that." She said shaking her head.

"But you did so now you have my attention so tell me and don't try to get out of it because I won't give it up." He warned her.

"When he came into the locker room to talk to me just before Colt walked in he grabbed cupped one of my breasts." She said to him as if it was completely fine.

"Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me? Or if you didn't want to tell me why not Colt?" Punk demanded sitting up with her still straddling his lap.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." She shrugged.

"You didn't think that a man who was supposed to be like a teacher to you and leading you touching you like that wasn't a big deal?" he asked her seriously.

"He's gone now what's the problem?" she asked him.

"The problem is he would have been gone days ago. And it would have cost me less money because he would have been fired and maybe even fucking sued." Punk argued.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to say anything. I don't want to be a rat." She apologized.

"Sure there are some things you should keep to yourself but someone touching you like that if they're supposed to be your boss? No that you report." He said to her.

"I just didn't want everyone to think I was this big baby. It's hard enough for me Punk I'm the only girl in my class the last thing I need is for everyone to think I can't handle this job." AJ said to him.

"That isn't part of the job AJ." He said to her. "If anything like that happens again promise to tell at least Colt. It doesn't have to be me if that makes you uncomfortable but talk to Colt."

"I promise." She said to him. "Don't be mad at me." She pouted cutely and he gave her a weak smile.

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him.

"I'm not mad at you." He said when she pulled away. "I don't like guys in high power like that taking advantage of people. Especially women, especially my woman."

"Your woman?" She asked teasingly rolling her hips into him.

"You like that?" he grinned tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Calling you mine makes you hot doesn't it?"

"Anything you say makes me hot." She said then leaned in so her lips were brushing against his ear. "But that made me wet."

"Damn." He rasped out feeling himself grow hard by just her words. AJ lifted his shirt off of his body then pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him against the bed.

Punk placed his hands behind his head almost smugly as she crossed her arms and pulled off her t-shirt. She reached behind him her back and unclasped her bra next and tossed that to the side.

"Which one?" Punk asked quickly sitting up.

"What?" she asked him confused by the question.

"Which one did he touch?" he asked again.

"This one." She said running her fingers over her left breast.

Punk's mouth clasped over her breast and began to suck on her right nipple. AJ ran her fingers through his hair as he began to now roughly suck on her. AJ continued to grind into his hardening shaft as he pleasured her.

"Lay back." She requested prying his mouth off of her breast.

"Yes boss." He teased laying back.

AJ climbed off of him and onto the floor and quickly shimmed out of her pants and panties and then moved to Punk's jeans and undid them before freeing him of the rest of his clothing now.

"Condoms are in the top drawer." He said pointing to the bedside table.

"Let me put my 'big mouth' to use first." She teased getting on the bed and crawling on her knees to him.

AJ spread his legs apart and lowered her mouth onto his thick member. AJ's mouth was like nothing else as he gently thrust up into it. Her hands began to stroke him as she moved her mouth up and down. Punk shut his eyes tightly and tried to enjoy the intense pleasure she was giving him.

"Stop." He said almost hesitantly but she didn't even slow down. "Fuck AJ stop!" he yelled out and she released him with an audible pop.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

He didn't answer her but instead reached his arm over and opened his top drawer and pulled out the box of condoms not even caring that he spilled most of them on the floor. She licked her lips as he ripped the wrapper open and slid the condom over himself. AJ sat up and hovered her entrance over him but then suddenly dropped all the way down.

"Fuck!" he yelled out in almost a moan.

"You liked that?" she asked him catching her own breath.

"Do it again." He almost demanded.

"Ok baby." She practically cooed.

Punk wasn't sure what the hell she was doing as she stood on her feet and bent her knees slightly. It must not have been comfortable as she was in an almost squatting position. She placed her hands on his lower stomach and dropped onto him again then again and again and again. He had almost forgotten how flexible she was as she used the strength in her legs the entire time.

"Jesus you're a goddess." He groaned now pushing his hips up to meet her halfway. "So fucking fit."

"I'm going to cum soon." She warned him.

"You did good baby relax." Sensing she still wasn't comfortable and doing this for just his pleasure.

"You're close too." She cried out but when she dropped down on him he quickly flipped her over so she was under him. "I could have finished."  
"I know but I like you under me best." Punk grinned as he grabbed her legs and wrapped his arms around them so she was spread out for him.

Punk pushed into her hard as her breasts bounced from the impact directly in front of his face.

"Tell me what I am." She requested and he grinned smugly.

"You need me to say it while I'm marking you as we speak?" he snorted as his pace picked up some.

"Please tell me I want to hear it." She said holding onto his shoulders in fear of flying into the wall behind her since he hitting into her so hard.

"Mine." He growled and she moaned in response. "Will you make that sound every time I say it? Because I'll say it all of the time." He almost threatened. "Mine." He repeated and he could feel her body tensed as she was seconds away from coming.

"Now I ask what am I to you?" he asked her but she didn't respond and he pushed as far as he could go into her then stopped moving.

"You're everything." She said with her eyes still closed tightly as her orgasm was about to bubble over. She wasn't sure if that's what he wanted to hear but he must not have minded it since he began to move immediately again.

AJ came so hard that Punk thought she was going to lift him off of the bed. She was tight around him that he had trouble moving into her but that wasn't a problem since her orgasm pushed him into his.

Punk released her legs and fell onto her body as he tried to catch his breath. Being with her felt new every time and it always took his breath away. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes that were foggy with lust and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss before pulling out of her and throwing his legs over the bed. He pulled the condom off of himself and tossed it into the nearby trashcan.

Calling him her 'everything' would normally send him running for the hills and he'd be thinking of a way out of this if she was anyone else but hearing it from her made him feel almost powerful. He wanted to be that for her even though they hadn't been together very long. He was trying to think of something to say that would top that but he was at a loss for words but he had to say something so she wouldn't think he didn't like it.

"AJ." He said as he turned around but had to let out a small chuckled seeing she was already asleep. He stood up from the bed and pulled down the bed sheets and moved her so she was under them. "You really are something else." He said to himself in a whisper.

Punk looked at the time and it wasn't even eight and he was starving but he got into the bed next to her anyway because he didn't want her sleeping without him. He draped his arm over her waist and kissed the nap of her neck as he closed his eyes and didn't sleep but just rested with her in his arms.

* * *

The next day it was a pretty packed house. All of Punk's friends and even family were over. Punk made it seem like there would be Colt and a few buddies but there had to be over twenty people here having a good time.

"So I guess we have you to thank." Cliff Compton said walking over to AJ.

"Thank for what?" she asked.

"Pulling my buddy out of his weird creepy funk." Cliff laughed. "The guy didn't return my calls since he left WWE up until recently and Colt told me it was because he had a special lady in his life. I'd guess that's you."

"I guess it is." She said trying not to blush.

"I here you're a hell of a wrestler as well. I heard that from Colt." Cliff said to her.

"He really said that?" AJ asked.

"He told me you were the best he got in with the new batch and possibly the best he's ever gotten at all." Cliff told her and her eyes widened. "He doesn't just say things either so I'm sure it's true."

"Stop ratting me out." Colt said walking over. "Besides we're here to celebrate Punk and I going into business together nothing else work related."

"Sorry, sorry." Cliff laughed. "I'm going to go bust Punk's balls I'll be back." He said then walked off.

"AJ I don't want to talk about training or anything but…" he trailed off.

"Punk told you what I told him about Jim?" she asked.

"Yea he did." He said to her. "I don't want you harassed AJ. You can't keep something like that from me again."

"I won't." she said to him. "I just didn't want-" she stopped herself mid-sentence. "Never mind."

"You didn't want Punk to hear and go postal on Jim." Colt finished for her.

"Exactly." She admitted.

"You were looking out for him more than yourself and that's a big reason why I like you but you have to put yourself first sometimes too." Colt said to her. "You don't have to tell him. Just like if you have any other issues such as with Brandon or one of the guys and you're afraid Punk will kill them you just come to me."

"I will." She said to him.

"I'm your coach and teacher but I'm also your friend and more importantly I'm your boyfriends best friend so I have your best interests at heart." He said to her.

"I know you do." She said to him with a smile.

"You're going to be big AJ just trust me." He said to her.

Across the room Cliff was talking to Punk about something but he wasn't even listening he saw AJ smiling and talking to Colt then she was whisked away but his sisters and she was laughing again. Probably some embarrassing story about him but he didn't even care. If she laughed like that forever he'd be ok with whatever was being said.

He excused himself from Cliff and stole AJ from his sisters and pulled her into the kitchen for some privacy.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her.

"I really am. Your family is great." She gushed. "I actually really needed this."

"Why is that?" he asked playing with her hair subtly.

"I've been a little homesick." She admitted.

"So go home some weekends." He said as if it was nothing. "I'm sure your parents would love having you home for a weekend."

"It's not just that." She said shaking her head. "It's just being around nice genuine people and in a home for a change. I'm really missing it."

"When you get signed you'll be on the road most of the year." He pointed out.

"I just have to get used to it." She said to him.

"I know you will but I'm just trying to say you need to take advantage of some of this free time while you still have it." Punk said to her. "Go home next weekend."

"Come with me?" she asked without thinking.

"Sure." He said without hesitation.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea I mean I've already met your folks so it won't be nerve wracking or anything." He said to her.

"My parents have asked me everyday since they met you to bring you home for a proper weekend anyway." She admitted.

"So we'll go to Jersey next weekend." He said to her. "I'll get the plane tickets."

"You don't have to do that. I'll buy the tickets." She said to him.

"How are you paying for them?" he asked with a laugh.

"I meant train tickets." She corrected. "And it's not up for discussion."

"A train ride?" he frowned.

"A nice five hour train ride." AJ grinned. "Don't worry I'll make sure you don't get bored." She assured him peaking his lips then skipping back outside with the rest of the party.

Punk had to smile towards the door she just walked through and ran his fingertips gently over the lips that she had just kissed. She was pushing her way into his cold heart and once she made it in there would be no way out for either of them….


	8. Worst Prank Ever

**Worst Prank Ever**

* * *

The weekend went perfectly and AJ meshed into Punk's life perfectly. His family loved her and was ready to marry them off and his friends thought she was fantastic. He had never been with a girl that both family and friends approved of. AJ seemed to enjoy herself just as much and now Punk was constantly thinking how this would be over soon, AJ would move on to wrestling and going on tours and he'd be left behind. He suddenly realized what his exes used to complain about when he would be in the road. He wanted to back out but he just couldn't he now realized he had to figure out a way to make this work now.

His new job of training at the gym was going great as well and AJ being one of the few he worked with was an added bonus. Her fire and passion in the ring only attracted him more to her. Sure the guys at the gym still gave AJ a hard time but she always got the last word and even though it made him proud it also made him afraid if he was to ever get into an argument with her because he learned he'd never win.

"Come on AJ!" Colt yelled as he prepped her for her big match with Meredith on Friday while Punk worked with the guys who didn't make the card, Brandon being one of them who was less than pleased to be shafted over AJ.

"I told you she'd crack under pressure." Chet said to Brandon as they glanced over to AJ, Meredith and Colt.

"It's such bullshit." Brandon said disgusted. "She fucks a former wrestler to only get this opportunity and that dumb asshole falls for it and let's her do whatever she wants. She's a fucking wrestling groupie! She just wants to hang around them and fawn over them."

"I heard they're pretty serious." Chet said to him. "Someone posted a picture on Twitter over the weekend and she was in Wicker Park with him and he lives there so I assume she's living with him."

"Who fucking cares. I hope he knocks her ass up." Brandon scoffed and Chet widened his eyes. "She belongs at home with a spatula in one hand and a crying kid in the other. That bitch doesn't-" Brandon stopped when Chet shook his head slowly and nodded subtly. Brandon turned around and there stood an amused Punk with his arms folded and a big smile.

"Oh please finish I think you were just getting to the good part." Punk encouraged enthusiastically. "That bitch doesn't what?"

"We were talking about my ex." Brandon laughed.

"Really? Because I heard my name mentioned." Punk said to them. "You know what Brandon for someone who hates women so much you spend an awful lot of time talking about them."

"I'm not talking about much of a woman." Brandon remarked bravely and Chet stepped away because this was getting uncomfortable.

"You're really pushing it." Punk warned him. "Watch what you fucking say around here."

"Or what? You're going to throw me out after all of the money I've poured into this place?" Brandon asked. "I deserve a fair shake here and shouldn't be persecuted because I don't get along with your girlfriend."

"It has nothing to do with that it has to do with the fact that you have one of the worst attitudes I've ever come across and believe me kid I've worked with a lot of assholes." Punk informed him. "You're right I don't like the way you talk to AJ or speak about women in general I also don't like how you're never on time or how you don't apply yourself to what we're doing but most of all I hate your smug attitude thinking you deserve to be here because you paid. Guess what? Everyone has paid!"

"Even AJ?" Brandon asked him. "Did she actually pay to get in or did she get a special payment plan where she pays you personally every night?"

"We're going to walk away." Colt said walking in-between both of them. "Both of you."

"He better fucking walk away." Punk warned him.

"Why are you even a teacher man? You couldn't hack it in WWE. You took your ball and went home like a pussy!" Brandon shouted now everyone turned to look towards them including AJ. "I guess you are what you eat." he spat and Punk went to lunge for him but Colt grabbed him and held him back.

"You're done." Colt said looking back at Brandon. "Grab your bag and get the fuck out of my gym."

"No let him stay." Punk said surprising everybody.

"Dude I really think-" Colt started.

"No let him fucking stay and work his ass off." Punk said to him. "I'm also not giving him an excuse to bash me online."

"I wasn't planning on going anyway." Brandon said and Colt glared at him.

"Are you sure?" Colt asked Punk.

"No he's going to stay. If he wants to leave he'll do it because he knows he can't hack it." Punk said almost smugly.

"I'm going to be the best in the world." Brandon said to him with a laugh. "It's about time that title had some real meaning anyway." He added then walked off.

"Say the word and he's gone." Colt said to Punk now that Brandon was gone.

"No fuck it." Punk spat then stormed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Punk went out the back way by the dumpsters to take a few minutes to calm down. It didn't take long for AJ to find him outside.

"Are you ok?" she asked stepping over to him after peeking her head out the door.

"Yea it's all good." he assured her putting on a smile. "I shouldn't have let him get under my skin like that."

"It was the WWE stuff that really got to you huh?" she asked.

"I don't like talking about it or having it thrown in my face." Punk admitted. "Just thinking about it pisses me off no one knows what it was like for me there."

"I get that." She said giving a weak smile.

"I know you do because you've never asked me about it once." Punk said to her.

"If you did ever want to talk about it I'd listen to you. I wouldn't pass judgment either I swear." she said to him.

"It's not a time I like to look back on. I said what I had to say about it when I spoke on Colt's podcast and now I'm done with it." Punk said to her.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if I went there?" she asked him. "Would you hate me?"

"Never." he smirked. "You're not me and you can work wherever you want to and I'll support you with anything."

"So you wouldn't dump me?" she asked him.

"No." he said honestly. "I think you deserve better than WWE but there's not many options out there."

"What happens when I'm on the road most days are you going to wait for me?" She asked him and he laughed.

"Let's worry about that when it happens." Punk smirked cupping her face with one hand and giving her a kiss.

"I guess I'm getting a little ahead of myself." AJ smirked.

"You have a right to look forward to your career but don't think negatively." he said to her. "You need to be positive in this business."

"I need to get back inside and practice." She said to him. "Are you going to go back in there and rip off his head?"

"If he says one more stupid thing about you I make no promises." He said to her.

"Remember here we are coach and trainee." She reminded him.

"Yea, yea I know. Doesn't mean I don't picture you naked when you're making those grunting sounds in the ring." he smirked and her face flushed.

"Punk." She scolded trying not to smile.

"You're such a sweet innocent little girl here but when I get you in bed..." he trailed off stepping into her personal space and eyeing her up and down. "...it's an entirely different story."

"Are you going behave this weekend?" she teased.

"Why wouldn't I? Your folks love me." Punk said with ease.

"I'm sure they wouldn't be too happy to know you pinned me to my bed a few weeks ago and fucked me." she smirked.

"I'm sure they wouldn't. But I won't have to worry about that we're getting a hotel right?" he asked her but she just smiled. "We're not getting a hotel?" he asked as his face fell slowly.

"They want me home and they want you there too. What was I supposed to say no?" she asked him.

"We're not going to fit into that bed." Punk sighed.

"We won't be." She said with a smile. "My mom got new sheets for the couch for you." she told him eagerly but he didn't share her excitement.

"Oh come on." He sighed.

"I know it sucks but it's only for two nights." She reminded him.

"Didn't you live with your boyfriend? Surely your parents don't you're a virgin." Punk asked her.

"No of course not." she said to him. "It's just there's not a lot of room there and I don't want to make them feel bad about not having more space for us."

"It's cool." Punk said brushing it off. "You're right besides it would be disrespectful to violate you in your parents place anyway."

"You didn't have that thinking the night you crept in my room." she laughed.

"You're right I mean with your parents home." Punk smirked.

"Yea my dad wouldn't like that." AJ said to him nervously.

"You say it like you know from experience." Punk noted. "Do you know for experience?"

"Do you really want to discuss my past sexual experiences?" She asked him seriously.

"I have an open mind." Punk shrugged. "I mean it's not really fair because you just have to google me and you know my entire history."

"I doubt that's true." She smirked. "But no my father never walked in on me in the act but when I was younger I did sneak a boy into my room and he was less than thrilled."

"What were you two doing?" Punk asked curiously.

"Just kissing." She defended. "And he exploded! He nearly killed this poor guy right in front of me. I mean he actually hit him!"

"Are you serious?" Punk asked growing nervous.

"Yea it was awful." AJ said remembering it. "So be on your best behavior."

"Maybe you should stay at your parents house and I'll stay at a hotel." he suggested.

"No way. I plan on sneaking something in this weekend." she teased.

"Sneaking what where?" he asked.

"Sneaking your di-" she was cut off by a voice behind her.

"I need my student back." Colt said to Punk.

"We were just getting to this great part of our conversation." Punk frowned.

"Oh don't mind me." Colt said with a smirk and planted himself right next to AJ. "Go ahead AJ."

"Never mind." She said quickly. "I'll tell you after classes."

"I won't be around. Remember my brother got me and Colt tickets to the Blackhawks game?" Punk asked and then it hit her.

"Oh right duh." she laughed.

"I'll take you back to my place before I go." Punk said to her.

"No I'm going to do what I've done the last few months and stay and workout then go back to my place." she smirked knowing he was trying to be slick and not have her go back to her cold motel. "But I'll see you tomorrow." She said reaching up and kissing his cheek.

* * *

Later that night AJ was lifting a few weights while Punk was off at the game. It was nice to have no distractions but Punk was actually a big help and he made boring tasks like this fun.

"Mendez." A voice startled her and she turned and saw Barndon, Chet and a few of the guys walk in.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked them.

"You get free gym time so do we." Brandon said casually tossing his gym bag on the floor.

"I don't think Colt will like everyone packing out the gym." AJ said eyeing them as they all dashed off to different stations.

"Colt never said we couldn't." Brandon shrugged. "Where's Punk tonight? I was hoping he could help me out and 'coach' me."

"He's not here." AJ said to him.

"Oh so it's just us." Brandon said walking over to her. "Need help with the weights."

"No." AJ said turning her back to him and placing her weight down.

"Come on you have your first match in a few days let us help you." Brandon said to her.

"No I'm leaving anyway." she said walking past him and grabbing her bag.

AJ walked into the locker room and quickly stepped into the shower since she didn't have hot water at her place and cleaned off her days workout. When she stuck her hand out of the shower to reach for the towel she left for herself it was gone. She peeked her head out from behind the curtain she noticed not only was her towel gone but so were her clothes.

"Hey AJ." Brandon said walking over to the shower.

"Where are my clothes and towel?" she demanded holding the curtain against her body.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brandon said simply. "We just wanted to let you know we're going to be here for a while."

"Seriously get my stuff." She warned him.

"Seriously rat, I have no idea what you're talking about." Brandon chuckled. "But if you need clothes just walk out the door and head past the weight machines and ring where we all are and go into the closet where Colt keeps spare shirts. He doesn't have pants though but you should be accustom to not wearing any I'm sure."

"You asshole." She sneered.

"Let's see what you're working with." He said yanking the curtain off it's hooks and she quickly ran into the corner of the shower trying to cover herself. "Not impressive." he said simply. "Oh well I'll take this with me." he then turned and left the locker room.

AJ ran out of the shower and locked the door so no one could come in. There was literally nothing in there to cover herself with and whoever took her gym bag had her phone inside of it. She was really going to be stuck here until morning. But she'd rather be stuck here alone then have to walk naked in front of the boys to get clothes. She also assumed she'd just wait them out even though it was impossible to hear if they were still there or not.

* * *

It had to be almost an hour later and AJ was still nervous to step outside to see if the boys were gone. She wasn't ashamed of her body but she also wasn't confident enough to flaunt it. She was not sure she would be hear all night and have to figure out a way to explain this to Colt and Punk. She looked up when she saw the door handle being played with and slid further into the corner of the shower. Her knees were pulled up to her chest to cover herself as she heard the door open.

"AJ?" a voice asked and Colt walked by and looked into the shower and saw her and quickly turned his head. "Oh sorry!" he said covering his eyes. "I found her!" he yelled out and in a second Punk was in the locker room and walking to her.

"Thank god." She said relieved.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked kneeling down to check on her.

"Clothes." She requested with chattering teeth.

"I'll uh- get them but where are they?" Colt asked still looking away.

"I don't know." She shivered and Punk removed his own jacket and wrapped it around her cold body.

"I have a spare bag in the office with clothes bring in it here?" he asked Colt. "What are you doing AJ?"

"The guys thought it would be fun to steal my clothes." She said to him.

"The guys? What guys?" Punk asked.

"Brandon, Chet and a few others." she said to him. "Don't be mad." she said seeing his face turn red. "It was just a prank."

"Here." Colt said walking back in with his hand again covering his eyes and dropped Punk's bag by the shower then walked out.

"What happened to the shower curtain?" Punk asked reaching for his bag and unzipping it.

"They pulled it off so if I had to leave to get clothes I'd have nothing to cover myself with." She said as she let Punk remove his jacket then slip an over sized t-shirt over her head. "I'm so cold."

"I know baby." he said pulling out a pair of shorts. "I don't have sweats or anything."

"It's ok it's better than nothing." she said as he helped her up and into his large shorts. He pulled the string and tied them tightly around her tiny waist.

"I'll take you back to my place because I actually have heat." he said to her.

"My place is fine." She assured him.

"No it has no heat and it's freezing. You'll get sick and you'll miss your big match." Punk pointed out.

"Ok your place it is." She said as her teeth still chattered.

"Here." he said putting his jacket back over her.

"I need my bag Punk." She sighed. "I had my wrestling gear and my phone in there. I can not afford to lose another phone."

"I'll find it." Punk said to her. "No one touched you right?"

"I'd tell you if they did." She said almost annoyed he'd ask. "Like I said it was just a prank."

"Dumbest prank ever." he muttered.

"Please don't say anything?" she asked and he just shook his head. "Punk." she repeated but he ignored her as he helped her out of the shower. "Phil." she said in a warning voice and now Punk knew she was serious because she had never called him that.

"I'm trying to be patient AJ I really am." He said to her.

"Are we all good?" Colt asked as they stepped out of the locker room.

"I swear I didn't do this." She said looking at the messy gym.

"I didn't think you did." He laughed. "Who was in here? Were we robbed?"

"It was your dream team of guys." Punk said to him. "They came in used the gym and hassled AJ and stole her gym bag and your shower curtain."

"Who? I need names." Colt said looking at AJ.

"Leave it alone it was prank." AJ insisted. "These what happens isn't? No favors."

"This isn't a favor they left my gym a mess." Colt argued.

"I'll stay and clean it." AJ promised him.

"No you're going home because you're freezing." he said to her. "I'll come by tomorrow morning and clean it up."

"So you're willing to let this slide?" Colt asked Punk surprised.

"It was just a prank." Punk forced out for AJ's benefit. "I'll clean it up they're supposed to be my responsibility anyway."

"I'll clean it up you just get her out of here." Colt said looking around the messy gym. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"I really don't mind." AJ insisted.

"I do. Go home rest up you have a match to prep for." Colt told her with a tight smile.

* * *

Friday finally rolled around and AJ was getting ready for her match in her locker room. The last few days had been very tense in the gym since the guys knew Punk and Colt knew what went down but neither addressed it. It's like everyone was waiting for the bomb to go off.

"You ready?" Punk asked walking into the locker room.

"Yes." she said turning to face him. She was wearing a studded black bra and spandex black pants. It wasn't fancy but it was good enough. "Do I look ok?"

"You look fantastic." Punk grinned and gave her a sweet kiss.

"What if I mess up?" she asked him.

"It's not do or die AJ. If you make a mistake you make a mistake." He shrugged. "Don't worry about the people out there worry about being safe because at the end of the day that's all that matters."

"Thanks." She smiled but yet was still shaky.

AJ's match wasn't at all like Punk had expected. She was better in front of audience. He knew she was great but surpassed even his exceptions. Little AJ owned the ring and played off of the small crowd of strangers that absolutely adored her. She was flying off the top rope, out of the ring and taking bumps like a champ. AJ didn't get the in-ring victory but she as the real winner of the night. AJ was the most talked about performer of the night and indie promoters were already hounding Colt about her. Everyone was right, she was going to be a star.

Punk was actually looking all around for AJ but they had a late train to catch to Jersey. He found her being circled by a group of slimy promoters and quickly pulled her away.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked him.

"We have a train to catch." He reminded her.

"I almost forgot!" she said slapping her head. "Let me just grab my bag, you have yours right?"

"Yea." He said then laughed as she ran off.

"She's good." A voice said from behind Punk, a voice he hadn't heard in some time.

"Oh shit." Punk grinned. "Paul Heyman as I live and breathe."

"Hey kid." Paul said giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked.

"I actually came to see you." Paul said to him. "Vince sent me because he heard about this. He wanted me to push you into coming back but I know better."

"You were always smart." Punk smirked.

"So that's the girlfriend?" Paul asked.

"How do you know that?" Punk asked.

"Word spreads like wildfire." Paul shrugged. "And Colt filled me in when I snuck in as her match was starting. She's fantastic whatever you guys are doing here keep it up."

"She is great." Punk agreed.

"You seem happy." Paul said with a genuine smile.

"For the first time in a very long time I am." Punk said to him.

"Is that the new job or the new bed mate?" Paul teased.

"Both." Punk admitted freely. "She's good for me."

"She's a wrestler and a damn good one. How long is she going to be sticking around for?" Paul asked him.

"Let me worry about that." Punk said to him.

"You know if she signs with Vince you could always come back..." Paul trailed off.

"Never happening." Punk said to him. "She can work wherever doesn't mean I have to."

"Ok I'm ready." AJ said then froze upon seeing Paul Heyman.

"You were wonderful Miss. April." Paul greeted using AJ's in-ring name.

"Thank you so much! Coming from Paul Heyman that means everything!" she squealed.

"Talented and smart." Paul smirked looking towards Punk. "You really have good taste women."

"I'd love to stay and chat but AJ and I have to get going." Punk said placing his arm around her.

"Nice to meet you honey." He said grabbing AJ's hand and kissing the top of it.

"You too." she said blushing.

"I'll call you in a few days and check in." Paul said shaking Punk's hand.

* * *

They arrived into Jersey late and both just wanted to crash and fall asleep. But mostly AJ just wanted to celebrate her big debut match.

"There you are." Janet Mendez greeted hugging AJ then Punk. "You must be hungry!"

"No we ate on the train we're good." AJ said to her. "Where's dad?"

"Sleeping." She said to her. "He wanted to wait up for you but he's been so tired since his accident."

"It's ok." AJ said to her.

"I hope you don't mind the couch Punk." Janet said to him.

"Not at all." Punk smiled kindly.

"AJ your bed is all made up for you." Janet said giving her another kiss on the cheek. "Tomorrow morning I want to hear all about your first match and what you've been up to."

"Sure mom." she said.

In an hour later Punk was tossing and turning on the pullout couch trying to fall asleep but this bed was not cutting it for him. He felt the bed dip slightly and noticed AJ.

"Oh no." He said shaking his head. "Get the fuck out of my bed." he demanded and she had to cover her mouth from laughing.

"You're kicking me out?" she pouted. "I really need you tonight." She said leaning down to kiss him but he was up and out of the bed.

"I'm not doing this here with you." Punk hissed in a whisper.

"Don't be a chicken my parents could sleep through an atomic bomb." she said getting to her knees on the bed. She was wearing only a large t-shirt and he had a strung hunch she had nothing on underneath it.

"No fucking way." he argued and she screwed her eyes at him.

"Please baby." she pleaded crawling closer to him.

"No." He said sternly.

"I keep thinking about you upstairs." she said reaching him as her knees were still on the bed. "I kept thinking of the last time I was in that bed and how you thrust into me over and over until I was in tears."

"AJ." He warned looking away from her as her hands roamed his t-shirt covered chest.

"You were so big." She whispered into his ear and he shut his eyes tightly. "You barely fit inside of me, remember?"

"I remember the story you told me about your dad finding you kissing a boy in your room." Punk said loudly to try to kill the mood. "You said he beat him up."

"Are you really afraid of my dad?" she laughed.

"Good fathers with good daughters will do anything for them. I'm not tempting fate." he said serisouly.

"I knew I liked you." a voice laughed and AJ nearly jumped off the bed.

"I was behaving!" Punk said loudly as AJ's dad turned on the light.

"I can see that." he laughed. He was a bigger man who was covered in tattoos. "Come here my boy!" he cheered pulling a nervous hug.

"Daddy. Hi." She said getting off the bed and giving her father a kiss hello.

"Hi baby." he smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I was just coming down to say goodnight to Punk." She smiled. "You should be sleeping though."

"I need something to drink and I heard you two talking." her father said to her and AJ looked mortified. "Now when AJ told you that story about nearly killing the boy she was with did she mention her age?"

"Daddy don't." She begged.

"No she did not." Punk smiled happily. "I'd love to know."

"15 years old." He told him and Punk shook his head mockingly at AJ.

"Disappointing AJ." Punk teasingly scolded.

"Now do you want to know how old the boy was?" her father asked and AJ fell onto the bed because there was no stopping this now. "19."

"19?" Punk asked stunned then looked at AJ. "Are you crazy?"

"She must have been if she thought she was going to be kissing a 19 year old boy under my roof." her father said now glaring at AJ. "That's why I reacted the way I did."

"I understand that completely." Punk said nodding.

"He was 4 years older than me did you know Punk is 9 years older than me?" AJ asked her father and Punk glared at her for ratting him out.

"You're not 15 anymore sweetheart." He smiled at her. "And I like Punk. He's an honest guy and from what I hear he takes good care of my daughter." he then looked towards Punk. "You do right?"

"He does." AJ answered for him.

"Alright I'm going to grab my water and head off to bed. I'm looking forward to tomorrow and getting to know you." He said to Punk.

"Me too sir." Punk said to him polietly.

"Call me Rob." he said to him. "You behave." he warned his daughter and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"15 AJ, really?" Punk asked her.

"You probably lost your virginity at 15." she snapped at him. "I was just kissing him."

"14." Punk corrected.

"And my dad thinks you're a saint I'm so horny pervert." AJ sighed annoyed

"You are a horny little she-devil." he grinned.

"A horny little she-devil with no panties on." She whispered.

"Stop." he said annoyed.

"We have a basement." She whispered. "And it's soundproof because my dad's band used to play music down there."

"Your dad is in a band?" Punk asked amused.

"Sound proof Phil." She said to him and he grinned.

"You like calling me Phil huh?" Punk asked.

"Do you hate it? It keeps slipping sorry." she said to him.

"No I think it's appropriate to call me Phil actually." Punk said to her.

"So let's go." She said getting off the bed.

"I'm not having sex with you here and I knew you'd pull this on me so I made sure not to even bring condoms." he said smugly.

"You are such a sissy." She snorted. "Big bad CM Punk is afraid to touch his hot and soaking girlfriend."

"Soaking?" he asked growing intrigued.

"I have condoms." She said to him.

"You mean the 19 year old's you used to sneak into your bed didn't provide protection?" he mocked.

"I have it hidden in the basement come on." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the basement door.

* * *

Once they were in the basement that was dimly lit Punk could see instruments that were covered in dust.

"So your dad doesn't play anymore?" Punk asked.

"Not so much no." she said grabbing an empty flower pot off of the top shelf. "Ha! It is still here!" she said proudly then handed Punk the condom.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he laughed then blew the dust of it. "It's like a hundred years old and will break."

"Ugh come on." She said pulling on his sweatpants. "Be careful." she said to him.

"This is such a bad idea." He said to her. "Your parents-"

"We're not teens Phil." She laughed.

"I have never been with a woman who has begged me for sex like this." He laughed

"And I have never been with a man who has turned me down for sex like this." She shot back and he arched a brow at him.

"Come here." He said waggling his finger and beckoning for her to join him. "That futon sturdy?" he asked nodding towards the dusty red futon.

"I think so." she grinned as he leaned down to kiss her.

While Punk kissed her AJ pushed him backwards onto the futon and landed right on his lap. Her hands were running though his hair while his hands moved under her t-shirt and he cupped her bare ass giving it a tight squeeze pushing her into his growing erection.

"Please keep it down I really don't want your parents waking up." Punk asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Please don't mention my parents while I'm butt naked straddling you." she responded.

"You're going to have to finish me off." he warned her cupping her chin. His eyes watched her mouth as she licked over lips. "I have no condom and no where to finish off, you know what I mean?"

"I'll take care of you." She assured him. "I'm looking forward to it actually."

Punk tugged at his shorts and lowered them slightly just enough for her to grab his shaft and stroke him while kissing him.

"I can't wait to be in you without anything." He admitted against her lips.

"It's going to be so good." she agreed as he stiffened in her hands. "You haven't even touched me and just thinking about it is making me so hot." She said in a lustful voice.

"I'm ready." He said to her and pushed her hands off of him.

AJ raised her hips and dropped onto him until her ass was hugging his thighs. They didn't move for a moment as they began to kiss wildly. This was a whole other level of intimacy for both of them. To be unprotected and feeling the contact without any barriers was amazing to both of them.

"You have to move." he said finally pulling away from the kiss and she rested her forehead against hers and let her take control.

AJ was moving slowly and sensually over him and rolling into him just right. Punk's hands were still at her ass as he looked into her eyes. Neither broke the contact which only added more to the intensity.

"That's it Ape." he said encouraging her to keep going.

"You like it?" she teased.

"Fuck yea." he grunted. "Harder. You have that strength do it."

AJ moved harder and faster and Punk growled as his hands moved to her back for purchase. The only sounds that were heard now was skin slapping between the two and loud breaths. AJ knew he was getting close and he was probably closer than she was. She would take care of herself but her hands were on his shoulders and didn't want to let go.

"Phil." She warned and he moved his hand in-between their bodies and began to rub her clit. "Oh yes Phil!" she cried.

"Shh" he warned her as she came all around him.

AJ almost forgot how strong Punk was as he lifted her dead weight off of her body. She didn't have time recuperate though. She laid across the couch and placed her mouth over him and began to suck on him. Punk's fingers tangled in her hair as he rested his head and back against the couch and let her do this for him.

"You taste that?" he asked her and she hummed. "That's why I always want to devour you. You taste like something magical now you now." he said almost coldly and she wined into him as she added her hand into the mix and pumped him as she sucked him.

Punk didn't even have to move into her mouth because she didn't needed any help in this department. AJ moved her hand away and lowered her mouth all the way down when he felt himself hit the back of her throat he held her head in place as he came into her.

"Fuck!" he growled as he emptied inside of her. He moved his hand off of her head and she sat up.

AJ coughed as she swallowed his fluids fully. It was rougher than Punk intended it to be but with AJ things always got intense fast when he was with her.

"You ok?" he asked concerned and used his thumb to wipe the corner of her mouth where he left some of himself.

"Mhmm." She grinned devilishly.

"I didn't mean to hold you like that." he said to her.

"I liked it." she assured him and kissed him deeply. "Did you?"

"Hell yea." he said and it was the first time AJ had ever seen him glow.

"We better get back to our beds." she said standing up. "Well I better clean up first then get to bed. So was it worth it?"

"It's always worth it with you." He smirked pulling up his sweatpants.

"Tomorrow night I'll be on my best behavior I promise." she teased.

"Oh don't say that." he cried out dramatically as he followed her out of the basement.


	9. Giving it up

**Giving it up**

* * *

The next day was a huge BBQ even though it was still cold out. AJ's families rule was always 'if it's not snowing it's BBQ season'." AJ didn't have extended family so it was just neighbors she grew up with and family friends who were dying to see AJ and meet the boyfriend that her parents had bragged about. For the most part Punk seemed to be enjoying himself as well and mingled with everyone even though a lot of them were just wrestling fans.

The only time AJ tensed up was when her ex-boyfriend Scott arrived at the shindig. She already knew Punk wasn't a fan. Even if she hadn't dated him she was sure Punk wouldn't get along with him. They were polar opposites in every sense of the word. They were like oil and water and AJ was now going to have to focus on keeping them apart all day.

"So did your parents invite all of your exes to this or just him?" Punk asked girlfriend as he sipped his beverage.

"Scott's parents are friends with my parents." AJ shrugged. "Just ignore him."

"He's wearing a sweater tied around his shoulders." Punk laughed looking at him. "You were really into preppy little jerks huh?"

"He is a jerk but he was always good to me so be nice." AJ warned him. "He got ragged on by everyone for dating the poor Puerto Rican girl from around the corner. Kind of like you do by the guys at the gym." she noted giving it thought.

"People are stupid." Punk said to her. "And no one rags on me for dating you they actually rag on you. But if this guy was so great why did you leave him?"

"We were just two different people. He's looking to get into politics and I wanted to get into wrestling which he hated. And like I said he is a jerk to other people and that used to bother me." AJ told him. "So when do I get a rundown on your past girlfriends?" she asked him.

"There's not much to say about any of them." Punk said simply.

"Even Maria?" AJ asked casually as if it didn't bother her that she showed up at the gym a few weeks ago looking for him.

"She was my most serious girlfriend." Punk admitted. "We lived together before I moved into the place I'm in now."

"And what happened?" AJ asked curiously. "You clearly still like her."

"I do like her." Punk agreed. "She was a big part of my life for a long time but I guess it's a lot like you and Scott we simply didn't mesh. It got to the point when we were only together because it was familiar and that's not the kind of relationship I wanted to be in and neither did she."

"Did you sleep with her when she came by the gym?" AJ asked him.

"No I was with you remember?" he pointed out.

"Did you want to?" She asked him.

"Yes." he said honestly. "It was to only get you out of my head though."

"What if she stops by next week?" AJ asked him.

"Then I say hello and go home to you." He shrugged. "It's not like that."

"I trust you." She said simply. "I was just curious."

"Hello there." Scott greeted walking over to the couple and he gave AJ a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful April."

"Thanks Scott." she said then stepped towards Punk and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You remember my boyfriend, right?"

"CM Punk." Scott grinned shaking his hand. "April used to watch your DVD all of the time now I know why you were so familiar to me. Do you always date your fans?"

"AJ is a lot more than a fan." Punk replied. "She's a wrestler."

"Is she now? A few weeks away and she has that silly belt?" Scott laughed.

"It doesn't work like that Scott. But I did have my first match." AJ said to him.

"Good for you." Scott grinned. "Did you win?"

"She was the most talked about performer." Punk answered for AJ.

"So when are you heading back?" Scott asked looking at AJ.

"Tomorrow morning." AJ said to him.

"No time for dinner to catch up?" Scott asked as if Punk wasn't standing there.

"No I'll be here with my parents and boyfriend." She said to him. "Phil come on I want you to meet my friends from high school." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

* * *

The next day they were back in Chicago and Punk had taken AJ back to her motel. He had to go see his sisters but he at least wanted to drop her stuff off.

"I thought you told me this heat would be back on by the time we got back from Jersey." Punk said feeling the cold air hit him as soon as he stepped into the motel room.

"He's working on it." AJ said simply. "I like it cold."

"It's not healthy and it's not legal." Punk said annoyed. "What's the managers name?"

"Vin." she frowned. "But he's a really hard working guy just leave him be."

"If he was so hard working he'd make sure you had fucking heat in your room." Punk argued. "Grab your bag you can stay with me."

"No I'm staying here." She said un-zipping her bag and pulling her clothes out.

"Why won't you just stay with me?" he asked her.

"Because I don't want to." She said with a laugh. "As soon as I started living with Scott things went downhill and I'm sure the same could be said for you and Maria. Besides I like my 'me time'." she said happily.

"I understand completely." Punk assured her. "But can't you have 'me time' in a heated motel in a better part of town?"

"This is all I can afford at the moment but that's changing soon anyway. I'll be out of here before you know it." she said to him.

"And where are you going?" he asked her.

"A different motel. This one is a few blocks over." She said proudly and he rolled his eyes. "It's much nicer and it even has a pool!"

"Having a pool is important during this time year." Punk agreed sarcastically. "Where are you getting the money to stay in a better place?"

"My night job." She said with a grin.

"You don't have a night job." He laughed. "You're at the gym or with me at night."

"Turns out my dad's friend who was at the BBQ yesterday knows someone who owns a place out here and is in need of a night worker." She said to him.

"Where?" he asked her.

"I don't know exactly but it's a waitress job and I'm good at that." She said to him. "He already made the call for me I just have to go there tonight and introduce myself."

"What about your training?" Punk asked.

"This job doesn't start until 8. I can still get in a few extra hours at the gym." She said to him.

"What about time for yourself? When will you eat? When will you sleep?" he quizzed.

"I'll have plenty of time to myself at work, I'll eat at the gym and on break from my job and I'll sleep in-between." she said as if she had it all figured it out already.

"What about time with me? And I don't just mean gym time, private time." He clarified.

"I'll always make time for you." She said to him. "It's only a few nights a week."

"Why don't you ask Colt if there's something for you at the gym?" Punk suggested. We need someone to clean the equipment."

"Because that would be like taking money from you and that would make me feel like a prostitute." she said to him.

"Fine do it your way. You said you were going over to the place now let me drop you off." he offered.

"I have time I need a shower first." She said to him. "Go see your sister and I'll see you in the morning." Punk leaned down and kissed her before leaving.

"Call me when you get back." He said to her seriously.

"I will." she promised.

* * *

The next day at the gym it was another cold day but Punk took Brandon outside for some one on one time.

"What are we doing out here?" Brandon asked shivering.

"You're going to run drills." Punk shrugged.

"It's fucking freezing." Brandon argued.

"Relax it's not like I left you in a cold shower or anything." Punk laughed sarcastically and now Brandon knew why he was doing this. Payback for leaving AJ freezing last week. "I'll be inside but I'll be watching from the window." he said pointing to the big open window.

"You're not staying out here with me?" Brandon asked him.

"No way it's fucking cold." He laughed. "I'll come down and get you in like an hour."

"I could get sick!" He yelled after Punk who ignored him and walked into the building anyway.

Punk was watching Brandon run those ridiculous drills and laughing as he sipped on his hot coffee.

"You are so mean." AJ said coming up next to him with a smile.

"I'm fair." Punk shrugged.

"I wasn't out in the snow." she reminded him.

"Same thing." Punk said to her. "Are you staying tonight?"

"I am but I already have to go into work so nothing after." she told him.

"So it begins. I thought I wouldn't have to worry about losing time with you until you signed with a promotion." Punk mocked.

"I'm only working four hours." She said to him. "And I'm off Thursday"

"I thought this gig was only a few nights AJ? I'm not just saying it because I'm going to miss you but you're really going to run yourself into the ground." Punk pointed out.

"What am I supposed to do? I need money Phil." she said to him.

"I have plenty of it that I'm not using." Punk reasoned.

"No." She said annoyed. "I'll be fine I can multitask."

"Training takes a lot of you as it is but then you're going to leave here and go stand on your feet for a few more hours?" he asked her.

"I have to do this." She said to him. "If we can't make it through me working a part time job how are we going to survive when I get called up somewhere?"

"It's not about me AJ." He reminded her annoyed.

"I can do it all." she said dramatically. "I can train fullt-time, work part-time and still have plenty of time with my boyfriend. And in-between all of that I'll find time to feed and clean myself just you watch." she said poking his chest then walking off.

"She's pissed." Colt laughed. "Why are you picking on her?"

"I'm not picking on her I'm looking for her." Punk defended.

"No you're upset because she got a job and now you're going to miss out on time with her. It's not like you work with her for ten hours a day or anything I can see why you're so upset." Colt mocked.

"If I have to say it's not about me one more fucking time." he warned.

"This isn't easy on her man. Be a little more supportive. Instead of shitting on what she's doing which by the way is pretty fucking awesome why don't you offer to pick her up after work?" Colt suggested.

"I could do that." Punk said quietly.

"I know you have it in your head that once she gets signed somewhere it's over between you two but you have to believe a little more." Colt insisted. "The way you look at her..." he trailed off shaking his head.

"What? How do I look at her?" Punk asked.

"Your eyes look at her as if to say 'I'd follow you anywhere including to the company I walked out of and trashed'." Colt said to him.

"Absolutely not." Punk said very seriously. "Are you really encouraging me to go back? You of all people?"

"No never." Colt said quickly. "I'm just telling you what I think and that I wouldn't blame you. Sometimes it's worth it." He said nodding towards AJ across the gym. "All I'm saying is you're not going to lose her and I can see it in your eyes you're determined to make it work with her so don't sweat this small stuff because the big stuff is right around the corner."

* * *

AJ got out of work later than she had thought. It was close to one thirty in the morning because her relief was late. AJ didn't mention to Punk she was working at a bar. She wasn't a bartender but just a waitress and the tips weren't great but it was money. She was already starting to replay Punk's words in her head about her spreading herself too thin. Her entire body was aching at the moment and she was starving. AJ wasn't even sure she'd make it the few blocks home without collapsing from sleep deprivation on the way home.

"Hey." A voice greeted and AJ kept her head down. She was still in a bad part of town and didn't want to chance being robbed again. "AJ it's me." the voice laughed and she jerked her head up and turned around to see Punk outside his car leaning against it.

"Hi." She said relieved as she walked into his open arms. Punk gave her a sweet kiss hello then a warm smile. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here actually?"

"I called your dad." Punk shrugged. "I wanted to give you a ride home."

"Really?" she asked unsurely.

"Yes really." He laughed.

"You're not here to warn me about being out late and it getting in the way of my training or time with you?" she asked.

"I'm just here to give you a ride." Punk said simply.

"I'm hungry." She whined and he smirked.

"Want me to take you for food?" he offered tucking her hair behind her ear and she nodded with a sad pout.

"I'm really tired though." she complained cutely.

"Need me to hand feed you?" he teased and she nodded again and he frowned. "Come on." he said opening the car door for her.

Back at the motel it was very late and AJ just crawled into bed next to Punk ready to sleep.

"Thank you for picking me up and feeding me." she said with a yawn.

"Anytime." He said kissing the top of her head as he tried to get warm in her cold motel room. "So uh- the new job you didn't mention it was bar."

"It's really more of a pool hall." She defended. "There's bouncers there if you're afraid I'm not capable of looking out for myself."

"Not at all but that is good to know." Punk said to her.

"I have a connection to the owner everyone goes out of their way to be nice to me." she assured him.

"Good." he said closing his eyes.

"If you want me to quit I will." She said surprising him.

"Why would I want that?" he asked.

"If I get out this late every night I'll never get alone time with you." She said to him.

"We'll work around it." Punk said to her. "You want this job? Keep it and I'll help you and support you anyway that I can."

"You really are the best." She said curling into him.

* * *

The next morning AJ was exhausted and it showed. The poor girl could barely stand and she had to be back at her new job soon. It was killing Punk to see her struggling but he just hoped she'd get into a routine and adapt.

"I can't have this." Colt warned Punk as he walked into their office.

"What?" Punk asked.

"AJ." Colt spat. "I need her on her A game! She's going to be the one to make a name for this place I can't have her coming in looking like a zombie and wrestling like a kid!"

"Calm the fuck down." Punk said holding his hand up. "It was her first night."

"I want her to do better for herself but I need her to be focused on training first. Not her new job and you- here." Colt said to him.

"You really do need to chill." Punk said annoyed. "Give her a fucking chance."

"It's this new job or her training her." Colt said to him.

"So she can't work? How the fuck is she supposed to make money?" Punk asked jumping out of his chair. "She lives in a cheap motel with no heat! She needs something better and she can only get better for money do you know she can earn money?"

"You pay for it than!" Colt argued. "I need her her here mentally and physically."

"I've tried she doesn't want me to pay for anything." Punk said to him. "You should be happy I'm with a woman who doesn't want to spend my money."

"Personally I'm thrilled." Colt laughed. "But professionally I'm annoyed. I've had a lot of inquiries about her already I need her ready."

"From who?" Punk asked. "You didn't mention this."

"Look I tried to tell you the other day or at least hint around to it." Colt said to him with a sigh. "Paul wants her to tryout for NXT."

"Oh please." Punk laughed.

"I got a call over the weekend about it and they're waving their tryout fee for her. It's in three weeks." Colt said to him.

"You're being serious." Punk said as his face frowned.

"I thought you had known since it was Paul's word that got her foot in the door." Colt said to him. "He wasn't just here for you he was here scouting."

"No Paul didn't mention it." Punk said turning red.

"I didn't even tell her yet so that's why I didn't say anything." Colt said to him.

"Are they interested in her for her ability or her boyfriend?" Punk asked him.

"It depends on whatever Paul told them." Colt said with a shrug.

"This is happening a lot sooner than I thought it would." Punk said with a sigh. "I thought we had at least a few more months."

"They might not sign her." Colt said to him. "She's barely wrestled."

"Since when does Vince care if the girls can wrestle?" Punk asked him seriously. "And if he gets a whiff that I'm involved with her it's over. He will sign her to lure me back for sure."

"Or he has no idea and Paul just really liked her." Colt suggested. "I was going to call her in here to tell her. It's extra motivation to get her head on straight."

"Call her in." Punk said taking a seat across from Colt's desk and a few minutes later AJ was sitting next to the empty seat.

Punk kept his eyes on AJ the entire time as Colt explained to her that WWE not only called to ask her to try out but they would waive their fee and pay her travel expenses. He could see her eyes light up but she didn't even crack smile. This was all she ever wanted in life and she didn't seem too excited.

"Can I think about it?" AJ asked Colt.

"Think about?" Colt repeated as if she was crazy. "Why?"

"Because I'm not ready yet." She insisted.

"They train you there. You won't go down there and jump in a ring." Colt laughed.

"I don't think so." She said standing up. "Is that it?"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Colt asked her.

"Relax." Punk said to him.

"She's going to blow this." Colt told him. "And I want a real reason as to why. Don't you want to wrestle?"

"That's why I'm here." AJ said to him. "I just don't want to jump into anything half ready."

"They'll make you ready." Colt gritted. "Anyone else would be jumping for excitement."

"Can you give us a minute?" Punk asked Colt.

"It's the lack of sleep." Colt said standing up. "You need to quit that job." He said as he walked out the door.

"Why are you blowing this off?" Punk asked her.

"I don't want to do it right now." AJ said with a shrug.

"You think you'll have another opportunity like this?" Punk asked with a chuckle. "You really think if you blow off WWE now they'll ever consider you again?"

"I'm not ready." She repeated.

"You're ready AJ." He said standing up and walking over to her. "You're great in the ring and like Colt said they'll train you."

"No it's not that." She said to him. "I like the way everything is right now. I like being here with you."

"AJ no." he said softly shaking his head. "You're not blowing this off because of me."

"You hate them Phil and if I go there and by some stroke of luck get signed we're done. You'll never see me and you won't be able to stand the fact that I work somewhere you hate." she said firmly. "I'll hold out for Ring of Honor."

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised her. "How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"I just want more time with you." She said and he grabbed her hands.

"We have plenty of time." Punk said to her.

"I know what will happen." She said to him. "No one survives on the road."

"Actually people do." Punk corrected. "I will break up with you before I let you give up anything for" me." he warned her. "Do not make me do that. Please."

"I don't want to do this out of fear you doing that." AJ frowned. "I'll have more chances Phil."

"Not like this one." Punk said firmly. "You're going. But the choice is yours as to whether you do it alone or with me."

"I want you to be with me." She said to him.

"And I will be. Don't blow this AJ." he said in a soft voice. "I'm right here with you."

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Are we good?" Colt asked peeking his head in.

"Call Paul tell him she'll go." Punk said to him.

"Done." Colt said anxiously. "Did you tell her to quit her job yet?"

"What?" AJ asked looking up at Punk.

"Ignore him." Punk said shooting a glare towards Colt.

* * *

A few nights later AJ had called him and asked him to pick her up from work which he anxiously ran off to do. It was before midnight and that was the first time this happened. The minute he pulled up she jumped into the car.

"Bad day at work?" he smirked.

"I quit." She said proudly.

"It's been like three days." Punk laughed. "What happened?"

"I had an epiphany." she said to him happily.

"Oh really?" he laughed as he began to drive away from the bar. "You've agreed to let me help you?"

"Sort of." She said to him and his eyes widened.

"Everything is happening so fast and not just the wrestling but me and you as well and I am in control of my own destiny. Back home no one believed I'd make a week through training and now I'm trying out for the WWE." she said to him.

"I don't know what this has to do with me." Punk smirked.

"I just want to be happy." She said to him. "You make me happy." he smiled at the comment and glanced towards her then moved his eyes back to the road. "Let's run away."

"Run away?" he asked with a laugh. "Where to?"

"I don't know let's just keep driving." She said to him.

"What about your audition?" he asked her.

"If we make it we do if not we don't." She shrugged.

"You're more nervous than I thought you'd be." Punk laughed. "Stop trying to think of ways of it."

"You don't want to run away with me?" she asked teasingly.

"I'd go anywhere with you." he said without hesitation. "Even to Tampa for an audition for a company I hate. That's how much you mean to me and that's how much I believe in you."

"You're boring." she huffed folding her arms.

"So what really happened at work?" Punk asked amused not buying she would quit.

"I got fired for dropping a bunch of dishes." AJ said annoyed. "It was either pay for the dishes or take the termination."

"I would have paid for them." Punk reasoned. "Want me to talk to your boss?"

"No." She said to him. "So you really weren't tempted at all to run away with me?"

"For half a second." he smirked. "Then I realized you were just trying to hide something. Your place or mine?"

"Yours." AJ said to him. "I'm having a small rodent problem in my room."

"You're leaving there." he said seriously.

"Not without a job." AJ said to him.

"Just stay with me. At least until the 'rodent' problem is fixed." Punk offered. "We won't be living together just consider it a long weekend or something."

"I guess a long weekend is ok." she said to him. "Speaking of long weekends do you remember last weekend?"

"At your parents house? Yea vaguely." he teased. "What about it?"

"That's the last time we had sex." She said to him and she felt him put his foot down on the gas harder.

"Why do you think I'm speeding?" he asked shooting her a wink.


	10. Your Beautiful Soul

**Your Beautiful Soul**

* * *

Three weeks of training her ass off, staying late, coming in early and nonstop preparation from Punk her big audition with WWE was here. Punk and AJ flew in two days early so she wouldn't be jet lagged and spent the two days together. Punk was going to enjoy these two days because the minute she signed with WWE he had decided it was over. It wasn't that he'd be angry it was that he didn't want to hold her back. She was still hesitant about going forward with it as it was because of his feelings.

Punk knew how hard life on the road was going to be for her and how hard it was going to be to keep a relationship with him. He wanted her to accomplish her dreams and do so without worrying about him. It was going to hurt him a lot more than it was going to hurt her. He had truly fallen in love with this girl he had known a short amount of time but because he did love her he had to let her go. If it was meant to be they'd find each other again down the road.

Punk didn't go to the audition obviously or anywhere near the NXT facility so he waited back at the hotel that was a block over. He was to jittery about breaking it up with her and had hoped her audition went on for hours so he could avoid it. But to his surprise she walked in the door only an hour after leaving.

"Hey." he greeted. "I guess they didn't need much time to decide they wanted you." Punk laughed.

"No they needed no time." AJ said to him dropping her gym bag to the floor. "They didn't sign me Phil."

"What?" Punk asked stunned.

"They barely even gave me a chance. The minute I showed up they commented on my size and figure." AJ told him. "And the minute they did it knocked my confidence down. I had trouble running the ropes and my timing was all off. I just couldn't hack it."

"It was too soon." Punk said simply. "Don't worry about it."

"If I can't make it there I won't make it at all." AJ reminded him as she fell into the nearby chair.

"That's not true AJ there's plenty of places you can work." Punk assured her.

"I'm not trying out for anything until I'm actually ready." She said shaking her head. "I'm humiliated Phil the coach was laughing at me. He patronized me and thought I was some dumb kid. He wasn't wrong."

"You're not dumb AJ." he said firmly. "Don't say that."

"The worst part is I let you and Colt down." AJ sniffled.

"No you didn't." he said with a smile. "Getting a call up in the first place was huge."

"I failed." She frowned looking up at him.

"No you didn't." he assured her.

"I thought I was at my best and it wasn't good enough." She said to him. "Maybe I never will be."

"Trust me you will be. WWE is just stupid." Punk said to her. "They're also really difficult to get signed by. Colt never could get signed by them and he has a great career." he pointed out. "Plenty of wrestlers are successful without Vince McMahon."

"But that's been my dream. I never imagined being anywhere else but there. And I won't be unless I change things." She said to him.

"Change what?" he asked.

"The way I look." She said to him. "If they didn't seem so surprised by my appearance it wouldn't have bothered me and I would have killed it today!"

"What's to change?" he asked her. "You're perfect."

"You're only saying that because you're my boyfriend. Your opinion is irrelevant to me." She said waving it off.

"Gee thanks." Punk snorted.

"I need to get a job I'll go back to the restaurant and beg them to take me back." she started off.

"For what?" he asked. "The job distracted and exhausted you."

"Implants." She said to him and he rolled his eyes. "A hair cut, makeup-"

"No, no and no." Punk disagreed. "You told me you wanted to be a wrestler because you wanted young girls to look up at you the way you looked up to your idols. How could you do that when you're not even truly yourself?"

"I won't be able to do it at all if I don't get out there." AJ pointed out. "I'm just not pretty enough to do this." she then stood up and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

The plane ride home was quiet since Punk had insisted AJ needed no work done and she argued any point. If Punk didn't hate WWE before he did now, AJ's confidence was almost destroyed completely with less than an hour with WWE officials. He wasn't relieved that she didn't get signed but he wasn't too upset since now he didn't have to end things with her. But now he had a bigger job- he had to prove she was not only talented but beautiful.

Punk had never dealt with this before since most of his girlfriends were so cocky about their appearances. And if they did complain about how they looked all he'd have to say was they looked great and they'd move on but not AJ. She was far too stubborn for that. He was also worried about the reaction at the gym because he knew Brandon and the rest of the guys would just be brutal with her. He knew a lot of them were hoping she'd fail at this.

"You know if you're going to get a job again please get a better place first." Punk said to her as she was back in her motel room now.

"I guess I'll be here forever training so I should probably look for something a little more permanent." AJ said falling onto the bed.

"Yea? Like a real apartment?" he asked her intrigued.

"I can't afford anything too big but I have a small savings account and have enough for something." she said to him. "Maybe I could get a room mate or something."

"I'd rather you be my room mate." Punk smirked.

"That's ok." She laughed.

"Are you not happy with him?" he asked bluntly.

"Of course I am." she said sitting up alarmed.

"You don't want to stay at my place, you don't care about my opinions when it comes to anything none wrestling related to you, you don't want me to help you and to be honest I think you're just using for me sex." he said childishly folding his arms.

"Are you serious?" She asked him.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"I'm not using you for sex." she laughed and he screwed his eyes at her. "I don't want your money or your home. And as for the opinions on the things I want to change about myself physically I don't listen to them because you're a great guy and would never say 'you should do that'."

"I would be honest with you." Punk said to her. "I'm always honest and if I felt you needed to change something I would agree with you."

"Ok so you're honest." She shrugged. "So if I ask you a question would you be honest with me?"

"Always." he said to her.

"Is it true you were going to break up with me if I got signed to WWE?" she asked bluntly and he was taken back by the question.

"It's not that simple." Punk said to her.

"It's a yes or no question Phil it's very simple." she argued. "Was that your plan?"

"Yes." He said honestly.

"So all that talk about us making it was bullshit? You lied about that?" AJ asked him.

"I wasn't lying when I said that stuff I meant every word I just changed my mind." Punk said to her.

"If you want to break up with me Phil then just do it. I'm not getting signed anywhere anytime soon so I'll be sticking around." AJ pointed out.

"I don't want to hold you back." Punk said to her honestly. "I didn't want you to start this great chapter of your life but you wouldn't enjoy it because you'd be worried about me."

"So are you glad I didn't get signed?" she asked him.

"No." He said to her. "The selfish part of me was a little happy but after seeing how it really rocked your confidence no."

"That little rumor didn't do much to help my confidence." she said to him.

"Who told you this AJ?" he asked her. "I didn't tell anyone hell I probably wouldn't have even gone through with it! It was just in my head!"

"Brandon." AJ said to him. "He heard you talking to Colt the day before we left and told me."

"Why didn't you ask me about it?" he asked her.

"I didn't believe it that's why." She said with watery eyes. "I thought I meant a little more to you."

"You mean more to me than you know. That's why I was going to do this." Punk said to her. "This was for you not me."

"Right." AJ said not believing him. "I'm really tired maybe you should just go-"

"I'm not leaving AJ." He said cutting her off.

"They asked me about you." she admitted surprising him.

"Who?" Punk asked.

"The coach I don't even remember his name." AJ said to him. "The minute I walked in the door."

"What did they ask you?" Punk asked growing angry.

"Just if it was true I was getting 'private lessons' from you." She said to him. "It made me feel really cheap too."

"I'm sorry." he said to her.

"I lost my dream job, confidence and almost my boyfriend today." she said with a sad bitter laugh. "I really think I need to sleep this day off."

"You didn't almost lose me." Punk said to her. "The minute you walked in that door and looked at you I knew I couldn't end it."

"I don't know what to believe and now I'm scared that every time I get called for something you're going to dump me." She said to him. "I love doing this but having you in my corner means a lot to me. I don't think I'd be able to do without you."

"You won't have to." Punk promised.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" she asked him.

"Because I love you, that's how." he said with a steady voice. "I love everything about you actually. The way you wrestle, the way you laugh, the way you cheat at video games, the way you support yourself, the way you never give up, I love the way you look and most of all I love the way that you love me and take care of me and listen to me and the way you don't take my shit." he laughed.

"I do love you." she agreed.

"I know you do." he smirked. "I don't want you to change a thing about yourself because I fell in love with this body it matches your equally beautiful soul." Punk leaned in and gave her a tender kiss.

"You can't run from me, I won't be able to do this if I'm constantly worried about you thinking you're doing me a favor by breaking up with me." she warned him. "It won't help me it would break me."

"I get it now." He said to her.

"Good." She said kneeling on the bed and tugging his t-shirt up so he would pull it off.

Punk stood at the foot of the bed and let her kiss his colorful chest while her hands played with his belt. Punk looked down at her and just basked in the fact this beautiful woman took care of him this way. She had no idea how gorgeous she really was. Punk stepped away and AJ frowned as she looked up at him and pulled her t-shirt off now and gently pushed her onto the bed. AJ watched with anxious eyes as he pulled off her jeans now and let them fall to the floor.

"You have no idea how good you look right now." he said licking his lips.

AJ had to admit how good he looked but her mouth went dry. His jeans were undid only at the top and she could see his bulge growing by the second. His jeans were begging to be pulled off but when she tried to sit up he pushed her back down so she was lying flat on the mattress again. Punk slid her panties down her amazing legs and then stepped out of his jeans. Once Punk's member was visible to her she unknowingly licked her own lips and was ready to pounce on him which she tried to do. s

"You are a very eager beaver." he laughed grabbing her by the arms and put her back in the center of the bed.

"Don't you want me?" she asked. "I really want you."

"I clearly want you." he said gesturing towards his hard thick shaft.

"I want you in my mouth." she said almost desperately.

"You really a dream girl." he laughed. "You had a bad day and I'm going to cheer it up for you."

Punk's hand rested on her torso and he began to move his hand lower but she clasped her hand around his wrist and halted his movements.

"I can do this on my own." She pointed out.

"Oh really?" he asked amused.

"I'm not a prude Phil." she said to him. "Do something I can't do."

"You're killing all of my fun." He said annoyed as he got onto his bed and spread her legs.

Punk was sitting up on his knees in-between her legs and towering over her. AJ's only visual was Punk's dick and she wasn't complaining. She began to arch her hips up looking for some kind of attention from him. Punk grabbed himself and began to tease her folds. He had full intentions of putting a condom on but he wanted to feel some of her juices against his bare skin first.

"Inside." She moaned enjoying the contact.

Punk's head rested at her clit and massaged it for her and she let out little cries.

"You're so fucking wet it's crazy." he said to her.

"I really want you." She grinned lustfully.

"I want to play with you." he smirked. "You're most beautiful like this."

"So I should have went into my audition with no pants or underwear dripping like a faucet?" she asked with a laugh as he continued to tease her.

"No this is my visual only." he said to her with a smug smile. "Do you remember what I did to you the last time you thought you weren't pretty enough to wrestle?"

"You fucked me in a chair." she laughed slightly then Punk slipped just the tip of himself into her.

"What else?" he asked not moving.

"We were in front of a mirror." she answered quickly wanting him to get on with it. "There's only one tiny mirror here in the bathroom." She smirked.

"I'm not going to say it or make you watch it even though when you're coming your face is so hot." he grinned. "I want to take a picture of it and look at it every night."

"Why a picture when you can have the real thing?" she teased.

"I'm going to make love to you so good you're going to feel like the most beautiful woman in the world." He warned her. "You're going to know how good you are by the time I'm done with you."

AJ sat up and grabbed his face and pulled him into a searing kiss as she slowly pulled him back against the bed with her. It was enough of a distraction that Punk slid into her body fully now. Punk laced his fingers with her as he pushed their arms above their heads and slowly rocked into her body. AJ spread her legs further apart to he had more space.

AJ's lips pulled away from his as she cried out against his tender thrusts. There was something very intense about this that drove AJ wild and clearly Punk as well. His thrusts were so hard but slow at the same time as he left kissed on her neck. AJ began to clench around him making it unbelievably tight for him and hard to get in. He stopped kissing her neck and buried his face there and growled into her neck as he used all of his strength to push into her now.

AJ came first and a few tears escaped her eyes but Punk quickly kissed over the few drops causing her to smile as he came a moment later. It was at that moment that AJ realized Punk didn't have a condom on because she had never felt that before with anyone. She was frozen place as Punk grunted a few times before finally pulling out of her.

"You didn't pull out." AJ said to him and he hadn't even realized it. His eyes widened in horror as he looked at her now. "It's ok I'm on the pill." she assured him.

"Fuck I'm sorry." he said running his hand over his face. "I've never slipped up like that ever before."

"It's ok." she said rolling onto her side and looking at his tilted face. "It was different and it was a first for me. No man has ever...well you know."

"A first for you? Good to know." he smirked.

"I kind of like knowing there's something of you in me." She whispered blushing slightly.

"Does it make you feel beautiful?" he asked teasingly.

"It really does." She said honestly. "Thank you." She said giving him a sweet kiss then resting her head on top of his still heaving chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said kissing the top of her head then both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day at the gym Colt was beyond nice to AJ about the entire thing and offered very encouraging words. She had assumed that Colt warned the guys to not rub it in AJ's face because she could see they were all dying to say something to her as they snickered and whispered behind her back. Thanks to Punk and the night before though she wasn't as upset as she thought she'd be and tonight was only going to make her happier because Punk was taking her to a hockey game. She was skipping late not training and heading straight out with him.

"Hey Meredith." AJ greeted as she slipped on a small Blackhawks jersey that Punk had purchased for her.

"Sorry about you tryout AJ." she said looking into her locker.

"It's ok it was there loss." AJ shrugged closing her locker door. "Are you ok?"

"Yea just really tired." She said with a forced smile.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked unsurely.

"It's nothing I can talk about with the coaches girlfriend." Meredith smirked.

"It's not like that." AJ said to her. "Training and our personal lives are separate. We've agreed to not miz the two."

"I really can't discuss AJ." Meredith said closing her own locker door.

"Stop and just talk to me." AJ said stepping in front of her. "What's going on?"

"I did something stupid." Meredith admitted. "Or at least I think I did I don't even remember."

"Tell me." AJ encouraged.

"On Saturday night a big group of us went to the bar. It got out of hand." Meredith whispered.

"What did?" AJ frowned.

"I don't even know. One minute I was at the bar dancing with the guys the next night morning I'm home in bed." Meredith told her.

"So what's wrong with that?" AJ asked.

"I had on no clothes." Meredith cried. "I was sore, I had bruises."

"Oh my god." AJ murmured.

"I asked the guys if they saw who I left with and they said some bald guy who was buying me drinks but I don't remember any of it!" she cried.

"Did you go to the hospital?" AJ asked her.

"I showered first. I just wanted blood tests to make sure I didn't catch anything or get pregnant." Meredith told her.

"You should have gone to the police." AJ said to her.

"And say what? I got drunk and can't remember who was I was with?" Meredith asked her. "Or whom."

"Whom?" AJ asked.

"The doctor that examined me couldn't get samples because I was clean but the bruising on my legs point to more than one attacker she thinks." Meredith told her.

"You have to go to the police Meredith!" AJ insisted.

"I can't AJ! I can't split my focus." Meredith argued.

"The guys only saw you leave with one guy though. Maybe they saw something else." AJ suggested.

"They would have told me AJ." Meredith said to her. "Don't ask them about it either because they won't tell you anyway and I don't want anyone knowing. And I mean anyone." she said to her knowing she was referring to Punk. "They'll send me home or think I can't hack it."

"I don't think they would do that but I'll respect your privacy." AJ assured her. "If you need anything you could call me." Meredith looked up behind AJ then put on a big s mile.

"Thanks AJ I'll see you tomorrow. Night coach." She said walking past Punk who had obviously come in to find AJ.

"Now that jersey looks great on you." Punk grinned.

"Thanks." She said with a forced smile as she grabbed her purse.

"Something wrong?" Punk asked her.

AJ knew the right thing was to tell Punk and not just for Meredith's sake but so the boys would be forced to be more honest about what happened that night even though AJ already had a good idea of what truly went down. But she knew keeping her word to Meredith was just as important.

"Right as rain." She said happily and Punk slung his arm over her shoulders and walked her out of the gym.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your amazing reviews everyone! I appreciate them all! :)**


	11. Promises are made to break

**Promises are made to break**

* * *

A few days later AJ showed up at the gym but this time realized she was the only girl in sight. Meredith who had been looking worse with each passing day didn't show today. She was concerned something happened to her and went in search with Punk who was in Colt's office.

"Where's Meredith?" AJ demanded and Punk looked over to Colt.

"She left." Colt said to her. "Told me yesterday she needed to go back home and think things over. Not sure what that meant but I assume she won't be back. But don't worry we have a few new girls coming in soon so you'll be able to have some matches."

"How did she sound?" AJ asked him curiously.

"Weird. But she's always been weird." Colt laughed.

"Is something wrong?" Punk asked her.

"That's all she said to you about leaving?" AJ asked Colt ignoring Punk.

"Yea." Colt said slowly. "Is there something I should know?"

AJ looked at Colt ready to tell her what she believed happened to Meredith that caused her to leave the gym she had been training in for over a year. But she also remembered keeping the promise to her and whether she was here or not AJ had to stick to it.

"AJ?" Punk asked her trying to get her attention.

"No." AJ said looking away and walked out the door.

"She's lying." Colt said simply looking back at his phone.

"Worst liar ever." Punk agreed shaking his head.

"What's she up to?" Colt asked looking over to him.

"I have no fucking idea." Punk said to him. "She was hanging around Meredith the last few days but I thought they had just formed some kind of a friendship." he shrugged. "Maybe I was wrong."

"It is odd she just up and left." Colt said to him. "I mean she wasn't the best but she was one of the most motivated. Maybe I should have talked her into staying or at least tried to figure out why she left so abruptly. Normally when they leave they want their money back she didn't."

"The guys had been whispering about her." Punk noted. "I didn't hear much but maybe your star palyer Brandon pissed her off."

"He's not my star player and you stopped me from kicking him out." Colt argued.

"Because I don't want to be the reason he leaves I want you to realize how bad he sucks." Punk said to him.

"He doesn't suck." Colt sighed annoyed. "We have this conversation constantly. Hey if he wasn't a paying student here I wouldn't talk to the guy I'd probably punch him in the face but this isn't about attitude it's about talent. And I hate to remind you but you're attitude wasn't always the best but I put up with you."

"There's something wrong with him." Punk said standing his ground. "Whether it's drugs or deep rooted mommy issues regardless there's something not right."

"He doesn't like your girlfriend." Colt said to him.

"Did you know he overheard you and I talking about me calling it off with AJ if she got signed with WWE and ran and told her?" Punk asked.

"It obviously didn't bother her since you both seem happier than ever." Colt scoffed.

"I changed my mind." Punk told him. "I wasn't going to do it but then it was in the back of her head anyway."

"What changed your mind?" Colt asked curiously. "No one would blame you if you did."

"WWE took a lot from me but I won't let them take her away from me." Punk said "I will not let them take away the one thing in my life that makes me happy."

"Damn." Colt smirked. "It's pretty serious huh?"

"It is." Punk agreed. "You know her she's amazing."

"She is your type." Colt agreed. "And you are more tolerable to be around."

"Gee thanks." Punk mocked.

* * *

In the gym AJ was at the weights station when the boys walked over to her.

"Hey Mendez where's your friend?" Brandon asked her.

"Meredith?" AJ asked and he nodded. "I don't know why don't you tell me." she replied coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brandon asked her then he laughed. "Are you feeling left out because we don't go to the bar with you?"

"We just assumed you're not old enough to get in." Chet laughed.

"And we just don't like you." Brandon laughed.

"Darn." AJ mocked snapping her fingers. "It's just like high school when I couldn't sit at the cool table at lunch. I'll get over it."

"I mean you could come out if you want." Brandon offered. "I bet a little thing like you could drink."

"I don't drink at all." AJ said as she continued to use the weights.

"Straightedge like your boyfriend that's cute." Brandon remarked amused. "You probably couldn't keep up with us anyway."

"Yea I would actually agree. I hear you guys get wild." She said giving them a knowing smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chet asked her.

"Nothing." AJ shrugged. "I know Meredith was out with you guys and now she's no longer here."

"If that's how it works then please come out with tonight." Brandon begged. "I'd love to be rid of you once and for all."

"I hate to break it to you but I'm not going anywhere." AJ said smugly.

"Why would you?" Brandon laughed. "You've got the life here! You come and wrestle and do whatever the hell you want, you go home and fuck a guy that you probably used to jerk off to and it doesn't hurt that he's loaded."

"Life isn't about the money or the reward, it's the journey." AJ said to him and Brandon laughed right in her face.

"You are so warped it's actually not even funny anymore." Brandon said frustrated to her. "That attitude isn't getting you anywhere it certainly didn't help you get into WWE."

"At least I got an tryout." AJ replied arrogantly.

"Yea and I'm sure your name being attached to the most talked about man in wrestling had nothing to do with it." Brandon said to her. "If you were really any good you would have gotten signed. You know what? Maybe that's what happened to Meredith? Maybe she was so pissed at the fact that you were getting shit handed to you that she left."

"I think we both know the real reason Meredith left." AJ whispered coldly.

"What are you hinting at?" Chet demanded. "What is she talking about?"

"Ignore the bitch." Brandon said giving her a disgusted look. "She knows nothing."

"Or maybe I know more than you think." She shot back at him. "I know."

"There's nothing to know." Brandon said with ease and AJ just nodded sarcastically.

"I spoke to Meredith before she left and I know what really happened." AJ informed him. "Now give me one good reason to not to tell Colt or Punk."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Brandon said folding his arms.

"Chet seems to know since he looks just about ready to vomit onto the floor." AJ smirked.

"Don't start rumors rat." Brandon warned her.

"You don't scare me Brandon." AJ said to him. "I'm going to talk to Meredith and then I'm going to talk to Colt." AJ turned around but Brandon yanked on her arm causing her to face him.

"You have no idea what the truth is so mind your own fucking business and stay out of mine or I'll be all up in yours." He hissed in her face.

"What's this?" Colt asked stepping over and removing Brandon's arm from AJ.

"She's always ragging on me man." Brandon sighed sadly. "Always throwing it in my face on how she's untouchable because she's with your friend."

"It's really not right." Chet agreed and AJ would roll her eyes but she was a little shaken from Brandon.

"She said all of that huh?" Colt asked looking at AJ then back to them. "Well she's not wrong." he laughed. "What's the real problem here?"

"There's no problem." Brandon said with ease stepping away. "Right Mendez?"

"It's fine Colt." she whispered rubbing her arm.

"AJ you have to tell me what the hell is going on." Colt said once Brandon walked away.

AJ looked back and saw Brandon and Chet were still watching her then turned back to Colt.

"It was nothing. They hate me it's the same shit different day." AJ shrugged. "It's ok though."

"It's not if he's physically hurting you." Colt said seriously.

"Please for my sake let it go?" she asked then walked off.

Colt watched AJ walk off then turned back and saw Punk leaning in the doorway of the office watching the entire scene unfold. He shrugged at Punk then walked off to start his lesson. Punk eyed AJ then looked across the room to Brandon and tried to piece together what the hell t wiwas going on and how Meredith fit into it.

* * *

Later that night Punk was again bunking at AJ's motel because he just couldn't stand to leave her there overnight. She loved this dumpy place and her independence but two nights ago a drug dealer was stabbed in the parking lot so he'd be hanging around here as much as possible. But the good thing was AJ was finally looking into apartments.

"This place seems ok." AJ said looking through the newspaper. "How's this neighborhood?" she asked showing him the ad.

"It sucks." Punk said passing her bag the paper. "You know Wicker Park is great."

"I can't afford Wicker Park and you know it." she said to him as she circled more ad's in the paper.

"I can." He remarked. "Why won't you live with me? We're together every night as it is what's the difference?"

"I already told you I'm not jinxing our relationship like that." She said seriously. "You shouldn't want to either. The next time I live with a man I'll be married to him."

"Seriously?" Punk asked disappointed.

"Just be happy I'm talking about living arrangements and not sex." she smirked.

"Good point." Punk said snatching the paper from her hands.

"Hey I'm reading that." she whined.

"And I'm helping. If you really insist on doing this I'm going to find you good places that won't rip you off. What can you afford a month?" Punk asked her.

"Probably $900." she said to him and he gave her a blank stare. "No good?"

"No AJ it's not good." He said to her. "Where do you think you're going to live in Chicago for that little a month?"

"I'm pushing it by even that much. I'm really going to have to work." AJ said to him.

"I won't say it again." He hummed to himself.

"Even if I did live with you I'd pay rent." AJ said to him. "I have to work. My savings is running up Phil. All the money I'm putting into shelter for myself is all I have left. I won't be able to afford food or clothes."

"Let me help you with money at least." He said dropping the paper. "I have plenty of it and I barely use it."

"If I won't live with you I won't take your money either." She said to him.

"It's just silliness." Punk said casually. "How are you going to work? Training is crazy as it is."

"I'll figure it out plenty of people do." AJ said to him.

"So you want to tell me what happened with Brandon at the gym?" Punk asked her.

"Nothing." she said looking down at the paper.

"I don't understand why you lie to me all of the time." he pointed out. "You don't get that you're in a relationship with me, right?"

"Yes but-" she started.

"But nothing." he said annoyed. "Start communicating better with me AJ because this is starting to piss me off."

"I made a promise." she said to him.

"What about your promise to me?" he asked her. "Don't I trump everyone else?"

"Meredith went out the guys while we were in Tampa and she doesn't remember what happened except she woke up in her bed naked and hurt." AJ told him.

"What?" Punk asked alarmed. "You didn't think that was something you should have fucking shared?!"

"She doesn't think it was them. Never crossed her mind. It crossed mine though." She said to him. "That's what we were talking about when Brandon snapped."

"Are you fucking crazy?" he asked her seriously. "I mean what the hell were you thinking? First not telling me or Colt and second confronting him yourself?"

"There's no proof you can't kick him out of the gym based on a feeling." AJ said to him. "And I didn't say anything because I promised Meredith. You can't just break the trust of someone who is hurting like that."

"You were wrong AJ." Punk said sternly. "Very fucking wrong and you know it." He said getting off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"To let Colt know he has gang bangers in his gym." Punk said pulling out his phone.

"Phil I'm trusting you not to say anything." AJ said climbing off of the bed. "There's no proof! And I promised Meredith!"

"Meredith is gone AJ and I'm sorry but I own a part of this gym and I have a legal obligation to protect the people in it." Punk said to her.

"So the trust thing only works one way in this relationship?" she asked him.

"This isn't about trust AJ this is about protecting people you included." He said to her. "I'd break any promise or law for that matter to do just that." he said reaching for his phone. "I'll be right back." he then walked outside to make the phone call.

Punk was outside on the phone for twenty minutes before coming back in.

"Mad?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said as she kept her eyes on the very small TV.

"Good me too." he said to tossing his phone onto the table. "Do you have any idea what you could be messing with here?"

"Whatever Phil." AJ said with a wave of her hand.

"I'm not kidding around AJ." He snapped grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. "If something like that really happened to Meredith then we should have been notified especially if gym members were present."

"She didn't want anyone to know and she had that right and you took it away from her." AJ argued. "I don't care if the boys are pissed that I said something I care if she's upset."

"AJ she left! She's not coming back!" Punk laughed bitterly. "It's not up to you to fix this and what did you really think you would accomplish by flaunting it in his face that you knew?"

"I was just trying to be a good friend." AJ said simply.

"Yes and that was very nice of you but if you were really a good friend you would have told her to talk to me so she wouldn't have been so scared she left." Punk argued. "I mean do you realize we could lose our gym? Think of the lawsuit that we can get hit with!"

"Are you insane? That's what you're thinking about?" she asked disgusted. "You just told me you had plenty of money and didn't care about giving it to me! Meredith is the one suffering and it hasn't nothing to do with you! I bet she wishes she lost money over a piece of herself. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I'm not comparing anything AJ." Punk said calmly. "Of course what happened to her is terrible."

"You seem more worried about it's going to affect you." AJ snorted. "This is why Meredith didn't want you guys to know. She knew you wouldn't understand."

"I understand." He argued. "I think it's truly one of the worst crimes that someone could commit and to think of it happening to one of my sisters or you I'd go crazy which is why I need to act on it."

"And do what?" AJ asked. "Are you and Colt going to sit down with everyone who was with her that night and ask if they're the one that raped her?"

"I don't know AJ but we're going to try to figure it out." Punk said to her.

"Maybe you should go home tonight." She said sitting back in her bed.

"I'm not leaving you here AJ." He said kicking off of his shoes and climbing into the bed next to her. "This motel sucks and besides I don't want you going to bed angry at me."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be angry whether you're here or not." She warned him.

"That's fine by me." He said pulling off his shirt and going under her blankets. "As long as I wake up next to you I'm fine."

"Do you understand what kind of shit you're getting me into at the gym?" she asked him. "They already hate me but now it's going to be ten times worse."

"You've got me and Colt don't worry about it." Punk said with ease.

"You're my boyfriend and Colt is coach. I don't have one single friend here." she reminded him. "And now I never will. I thought a big thing wrestling was the bonding you did with other wrestlers but they hate me so much that they really might kill me and cut me up into pieces."

"I wouldn't let them do that." Punk said to her.

"I need a friend. Which is why a roommate isn't a bad idea either." AJ said to him. "I'm certainly not going to be gaining any friends at the gym." AJ mumbled turning off her light.

"I'm your friend." Punk reasoned.

"You're also my boyfriend. Who am I supposed to complain to when you piss me off?" She asked him.

"You talk to your mom." Punk pointed out.

"She always takes your side." She said annoyed.

"Do you even want to be friends with any of the guys at the gym?" Punk asked her.

"Well not Brandon or Chet but the other guys would probably talk to me if they weren't around." AJ said to him.

"They're leaving." Punk told her. "Well Brandon is at least."

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Colt doesn't want him there anymore." Punk said to her. "He doesn't like him as it is and the Meredith story-"

"There's still no proof." AJ cut him off.

"It's just not working out." Punk said to her. "He was in your face again today and now he's grabbing you and we can't have that."

"He's going to be so pissed." AJ said to him.

"Yea he is and he'll probably throw a tantrum which is why I don't want you at the gym until at least noon." He said to her.

"I have to miss morning training?" AJ asked him annoyed.

"Just for tomorrow." Punk said to her. "We don't want him starting with you on the way out. I'll call you if he's gone before than and you can walk over."

"Fine." she said to him.

"You do get this isn't to protect my business? I want you safe. I can't have you in the reach of violent angry men." he said to her. "I'm sorry if that makes you mad but I love you and I'll put you first always."

"I get it." She admitted annoyed climbing under the blankets herself and laying on her side so they were nose to nose.

"I hate that you don't consider me your friend." He admitted.

"Oh come on it's not what I meant." AJ said to him.

"I think friendship is an important part of any relationship." Punk said to her.

"It is and I value ours. Of course we're friends." She said with a smile. "But you do drive me nuts sometimes."

"You're one to fucking talk." He scoffed and she pinched his arm.

"Be nice to me." She warned him. "And kiss me." she said puckering her lips.

Punk barely grazed her lips and then closed his eyes to fall asleep.

"Cheapest kiss ever!" She laughed shoving him so he was on his back and crawling over his body. "You know I want something better."

"I'm tired AJ." He said seriously pushing her off of himself. "Maybe in the morning." he yawned rolling over so his back was to her.

AJ was frozen in shock with her mouth gaped open. She kept waiting for him to turn around but he didn't.

"Fine." She said annoyed rolling onto her side so her back was to his.

Less than thirty seconds later his warms were wrapped around hers and he was kissing the nape of her neck.

"Gotcha." He teased...

* * *

The conversation with Brandon didn't go well and because they couldn't accuse him of what they all felt he did they had to sugar coat the reasons he was asked to leave and was even handed back his entire payment in cash. Brandon stormed out of the office and screamed out about how this gym was 'unfair', 'biased' and a waste of time. He knocked over a table and tossed a chair as well but at least he left.

AJ was walking up the stairs to the gym ten minutes after Punk texted her to come in and the coast was clear.

"You fucking hateful bitch!" Brandon hissed jumping out behind the pillar. "You fucking told them! You don't even know what the fuck you were talking about! I never touched her!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." AJ said to him reaching for the door but he jumped in her way.

"They mentioned Meredith AJ and I know they heard that bullshit from you!" Brandon yelled. "You do realize you completely destroyed my life right? You and your big fucking mouth ruined my life!"

"You'll get into another gym." AJ reasoned.

"Not like this one!" he shouted. "I hope you're happy because the second you go in there you won't be. Those people are going to hate you even more. You're disloyal, you're a liar and you're sleeping with the now owner. They're going to eat you alive and spit you out." he hissed.

"I'll be just fine." AJ said opening the door.

"You say that now but Punk isn't always going to be there to baby you." Brandon warned him. "And hey the real world is just as bad rat bitch!" he continued to yell as she stepped into the gym and closed the door.

Before going into the locker room AJ took a moment to rest against the door and let out a breath. She was truly hoping she did the right thing talking to Punk and she didn't just cost this innocent man his career...


	12. Picture Time

**Picture Time**

* * *

Two weeks later and all was going better than ever for AJ. With Brandon gone everyone was ten times nicer to her at the gym but she was sure a lot of it was out of fear of being tossed from the gym but she didn't care as long as she could train without distraction. The newest distraction wasn't gym related at all but it was boyfriend related.

"I just don't understand why you didn't mention this weeks ago." AJ said as she sat in the middle of Punk's bed and watched him pack a bag for LA.

"It really slipped my mind I've been so busy with the gym that I forgot I even made plans." Punk said to her. "It was set up months ago."

"It's fine I'm just going to miss you." She said with a shrug.

"It's only a week." Punk said placing a stack of shirts into his bag.

"And what are you going to be doing again?" she questioned.

"I'm filming some stuff for Nerdist." He told her.

"I love Nerdist!" she beamed.

"Well I have that and I'm going to a UFC fight and I'll be hanging out with my old friend Rener." He told her.

"Gracie?" she asked and he nodded. "Well have fun."

"Stop sounding so bitter." He laughed. "I will come back you won't even miss me."

"I might." She sighed. "I think I'll just head to New Jersey for the weekend."

"Want me to get you a plane ticket?" he offered.

"Nope." She said grabbing the shirts he threw in and began to actually fold them for him. "I'm not even sure I will. I was thinking about convincing Colt to let me into the gym this weekend."

"Don't over work." He warned her. "You could come down for the weekend if you want." he offered but it sounded forced and not very sincere so she waved it off.

"No I have some apartments to look at too." She said to him.

"Can you call me before you sign your name to anything?" he asked her. "I know Chicago better than anyone and I'll know if you're getting a good deal."

"If I remember sure." She said zipping up his bag. "What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"11 so I have all morning. I'll drop you off at the gym before I go to the airport." He offered. "Stop being so down." He laughed taking his bag off of the bed and dropping it to the floor. "I really just forgot to mention it I'm not trying to escape from you or anything." he teased and she gave him a smile.

"I know it's just going to be weird. I've gotten very used to you." she admitted.

"And I you." he agreed.

"Whose going to help out at the gym?" AJ asked him.

"Colt has a few guys coming in to fill in. You'll be in good hands." He assured her. "Just do me a favor? If you insist on going back to train after hours leave at a reasonable time. I'm uneasy with this whole Brandon thing."

"Brandon already signed up for another training school." AJ told him.

"In Chicago?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"I heard it's where Jim is working now. Not sure where it is but a few of the guys still see him after class." AJ told him. "Besides I can take Brandon." She snorted.

"Yes I know." He smirked. "So you want to send me off with a bang or what?" he asked her seriously and she let out a loud laugh.

"That's how you ask for sex?" She laughed.

"It was worth a shot." he shrugged and AJ rolled onto him.

"You don't even have to ask." she grinned then leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

The next morning Punk walked into the gym with AJ and as usual she was one of the first ones here. There were some mornings she would get there before Colt even and it drove Punk crazy. He would have preferred to sleep in a little longer but her excited bubbly attitude when it came to wrestling outweighed the need to sleep in.

"Aren't you leaving?" Colt asked stepping out of his office.

"I am in a few hours I wanted to escort AJ to the gym." Punk said to him as he watched AJ skip off to the mat to warm up. "I think she's mad at me for going."

"Why would she?" Colt asked. "I mean if she didn't want to go with you and stay and train that's her problem."

"I never asked her to come with me." Punk said thinking about.

"Are you kidding?" Colt asked with a laugh. "Then she deserves to be pissed. You're so fucking selfish." He laughed.

"I had these plans set up for months I forgot I was even going." He said to him then looked back towards AJ. "So you think she's mad at that?"

"Do I think your girlfriend is mad that you're taking off for a week to LA without her and hanging around friends that clearly you don't want to introduce her to?" Colt mocked. "I mean I'm sure she doesn't think it's because you're embarrassed by her or anything."

"That's not it at all." Punk argued. "Why would I be embarrassed?"

"I don't think you are but you know how chicks think." Colt shrugged. "You could have at least extended the invitation man."

"I really didn't even think of it." Punk sighed annoyed. "I should ask her right?"

"It's too fucking late." Colt laughed. "Now it's a pity invite."

"Fuck." Punk mumbled to himself. "You'll look out for her for me right?"

"Will do." Colt assured him.

"Don't let her come back here too late." he warned Colt who just nodded. "She's gotten her third cell phone ripped off of her since she got here walking home late."

"That's a real problem." Colt said to him.

"It's the same fucking guy too." Punk said annoyed. "She talks to the guy too! It's like their friends."

"Call the police." Colt said to him.

"AJ refuses because he's homeless." Punk said to him. "I'm almost positive she just lets him take it now. I have to get her out of that motel and in a better area."

"I'll give her a ride home when I'm here this week." Colt said to him. "I'll be gone Thursday through Monday though."

"Where are you going?" Punk asked.

"I have some shows you do realize that this gym doesn't pay all of my rent right?" Colt laughed.

"So whose going to be here? Are you closing the gym? I can't just leave her sitting in the motel for half the week while I'm gone." Punk hissed.

"That's why you should have invited her to go in the first place." Colt pointed out. "And relax I have a few friends coming down Trent, Cliff, Jay."

"Alright." Punk said then he walked over to AJ. "Hey." He said waving her over and she stood up and walked towards him. "I'm taking off I'll call you tonight." he leaned down and kissed her. It was the first time they were so public at the gym but AJ didn't care because his kisses cleared her mind.

"I love you." she said when he pulled away.

"I love you too. Be careful." He warned and gave her another quick kiss.

"Have fun." she smiled as he walked off.

* * *

The next day at the gym Colt was getting ready for his own trip when Cliff walked into his office.

"This job is awesome." Cliff smirked. "Feel free to take off as much you as you want."

"I don't trust you with this place." Colt laughed.

"Oh speaking of that." Cliff started already laughing. "Trent."

"What about him? Everyone seems to like him." Colt said to him.

"They do but do you know who he really likes?" Cliff asked with a laugh and pointed outside the window over to where Trent was working with AJ and both were laughing about something.

"Oh fuck." Colt's face fell. "Tell him to stop sniffing around her." he said slapping Cliff upside the head.

"I told him that Punk and AJ were kind of a thing." Cliff defended.

"They're not kind of a thing they're the real deal and if Punk comes home and sees Trent sniffing her hair he's going to kill us both." Colt hissed. "I mean he will literally cut us up into pieces. Fucking fix it!"

"He's just being nice." Cliff defended.

"Fine. I'll just text Punk that you're trying to set Trent up with his girlfriend." Colt smirked smugly.

"How serious are they anyway?" Cliff asked him. "So what if Trent is trying to get in for a night?"

"They're pretty serious." Colt said to him. "He loves her."

"Get the fuck out of here." Cliff laughed.

"I'm serious man." Colt said and Cliff's amused face fell. "Tell Trent to keep his hands to himself or Punk is going to rip them off of him then beat us to death with them."

"Fine relax I'll tell him to back off." Cliff said to him.

* * *

The next day AJ was eating lunch outside since it was actually getting nicer out.

"Hey there you are." Trent greeted. "Do you always eat lunch by yourself outside?"

"Not normally but it was a nice day today." AJ said as she scooted on the bench so he could sit with her. "Normally my boyfriend is with me." She added subtly but Trent caught it.

"Yea Cliff mentioned you're dating Punk." Trent said to her. "But after last night I assumed it was over."

"Last night?" AJ asked him.

"The pictures online." Trent said looking at his phone.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Don't you surf the web?" Trent asked with a laugh.

"Not really." AJ shrugged. "I don't have a Twitter or a Facebook or anything."

"Here." Trent said passing her over his phone.

"Who is that?" AJ asked looking at a photo that a fan took the previous night.

In the photo Punk was sitting across a small table from a very attractive woman. There was another photo of Punk leaning into the woman and clearly whispering into her ear. AJ could feel her heart literally drop into her stomach.

"That's Felice Herrig." Trent informed her as he took a bite out of his protein bar. "They used to date or something."

"Here." She said passing him back his phone.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Trent said to her.

"Yea." AJ said with a forced smile and took a bite out of her salad. "He didn't call me last night either."

"He's a busy guy. This is his first public appearance since walking out of WWE. People are all over him." Trent reasoned.

"Too busy for me." she mumbled under her breath.

"Here." he said waving her over.

"What?" She asked slowly scooting closer to him.

Trent raised his phone up for a 'selfie' and kissed AJ's cheek just before the flash went off.

"Now that's a great photo." Trent said looking at it and showing her.

"I hate selfies." She frowned.

"Well lucky for you Punk follows me on Twitter and guess where I'm posting this?" Trent asked as he typed on his phone.

"Oh no don't do that." AJ said quickly.

"Too late." Trent said smugly. "Cheer up you're too pretty to frown."

"Hey, hi!" Colt said out of breath as he stopped at the bench. "Been looking for you two everywhere!"

"Don't you have a flight?" Trent asked with a laugh.

"Yea I just wanted to see AJ first." Colt said with an obnoxious laugh. "Just checking in to see if she needs anything since Punk asked me to keep an eye on her."

"Don't worry I'll keep my eye on her while you're both away." Trent offered.

"Clearly." Colt grinned forcefully. "Can I have a word with you?"

"It's ok I'm heading back in. Have a safe trip Colt." AJ said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop." Colt hissed at Trent.

"I'm just messing around." Trent laughed. "She's cute and funny and she's sad with him gone I'm just helping. Not everything is sexual. Besides do you think I'm really like that?"

"No but I know you take shit too far." Colt said to him. "Believe me you think this is fun and games but Punk isn't going to find it to be so funny. He's obsessed with her."

"I know." Trent laughed. "Cliff keeps shooting me death glares every time I try to talk to the girl. I don't want to date her man I'm just talking to her. We like the same things."

"Just leave it be and don't make shit worse." Colt said to him as he looked through his phone. "Delete it." he said to Trent who let out a laugh. "I'm serious fucking delete it because he will see it."

"So? She saw his pictures with Felice and she was so sad." Trent reasoned. "I'm just giving her a shoulder to lean on."

"He's going to flip out." Colt said running his hand over his face.

"How come she's not allowed to have guy friends but he's allowed to sleep with Felice?" Trent asked.

"He wasn't sleeping with her you don't even know what those pictures were about." Colt said to him. "You're going to cause AJ a lot of trouble if you keep that up. Do her the favor and delete it."

"Fine but I'm sure he wouldn't even care." Trent said then a moment later laughed. "He blocked me on Twitter. Does that mean he saw it and is mad?"

"I'm leaving I'll see you around, thanks for all the help and I hope Punk doesn't kill you." Colt said as he walked away leaving Trent laughing.

* * *

AJ was trying to fall asleep later that night but the photos of Punk with Felice were keeping her wide awake along with the heavy rain falling over Chicago. Right after lunch Punk began calling her and she ignored all of his calls because she wasn't sure what she would say but she did know she'd want it to be said in person. At around two in the morning there was knocking at her door and she stiffened in bed trying to ignore it.

"It's me AJ!" Punk yelled knocking again.

AJ got out of the bed and walked to the window near her door and pushed the curtain and sure enough there was Punk soaked from the rain. She reluctantly took the chain off the door and unlocked it to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's late I know but you weren't answering my calls and I had to talk to you." Punk said running his hands over his hair to slick it back from the rain.

"You flew home just to talk to me?" AJ asked him.

"How else was I going to talk to you?" Punk asked her.

"Is this about the photos?" AJ asked folding her arms.

"There was more than one?" Punk asked her.

"There were two Phil." she said glaring at him.

"Two? I thought there was only one." He said confused. "Let me see it."

"See it? You lived it why do you have to see it?" AJ asked bitterly.

"Wait what?" Punk asked confused. "You are talking about the photo with you and Trent Barreta."

"I'm talking about the photos of you having dinner with another woman." AJ spat.

"Felice?" Punk asked annoyed. "I wasn't even having dinner with her she came over to my table and sat down I was having dinner with someone else."

"There was a picture of you whispering in her ear." AJ reminded him. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"If you were so upset about it why didn't you ask me about it? Why did you ignore my calls and take pictures of another guy kissing you?" Punk demanded.

"He kissed my cheek relax and it wasn't planned he just did it." AJ defended to him.

"What have you been up to all week while I've been away?" Punk asked bluntly. "Has Trent been staying with you at night and working out with you?"

"Oh please." AJ said disgusted. "I'm not like you I can't switch my feelings off and cheat on someone I love."

"I didn't cheat on you AJ!" He yelled.

"Don't yell at me you're the one that messed up!" she yelled back.

"I didn't cheat on you how could you even think that?" He asked her.

"How could you not invite me to LA with you?" She asked back. And that was really the root of all the tension. "I thought at first it was because you didn't want to bring your poor girlfriend who can't afford a new pair sneakers around all of your rich friends but that wasn't it, was it? You wanted me here so you could go and do whatever you want with whoever you wanted to!"

"It wasn't like that AJ." He said in a much calmer voice. "I didn't think you'd want to come."

"I wouldn't have. But an invitation would have been nice." She said coldly. "You didn't call me last night either and I didn't know why but now I do."

"I was having dinner with Dana White." Punk informed her.

"Oh so I'm sorry you were with some other woman!" She yelled out dramatically and he began to laugh hysterically. "You think this is funny? You think the fact that I tossed up my lunch after I saw those photos is funny? The fact that I already told Cliff I wouldn't be into train tomorrow because I knew I wouldn't sleep is funny?"

"I'm sorry." He said calming down his laughter. "I really am but Dana is a man. He's the president of the UFC." now AJ was embarrassed. "Dana stood up to go to the bathroom and Felice took his seat for a few moments. I wasn't whispering in her ear I was giving her a kiss on the cheek goodnight because she was leaving. She was there for two minutes if that."

"Oh." AJ said with her arms still folded but looking away.

"I'm sorry I upset you AJ but you should know me better than that." he said to her.

"I could say the same for you? Were you expecting to find Trent here?" She accused.

"No." Punk laughed then looked away because a part of him was. "What is up with that?"

"Nothing he's nice and he's been training me that's all. Don't worry Cliff and Colt have warned him away from me." AJ said to him.

"They're good guys." Punk said casually. "You told Cliff you wouldn't be in tomorrow?"

"Yea I didn't think I'd have a clear head." AJ said to him.

"So you have a three day weekend, come back to LA with me." Punk offered.

"Are you insane?" she asked him.

"I need to go back to LA I still have things to do." Punk said to her"stay with me and hang out."

"It's not a good idea Phil." AJ said to him.

"You can join me at a UFC fight." Punk suggested. "You'd like it I'm sure and I kind of need you there."

"Why?" She asked him.

"It's a lot to get into and I can't at this time of night." He said to her. "But I will tell you I promise. Just say you'll come to LA with me."

"You really want me there?" she asked him.

"Yes but more importantly I need you there." He clarified.

"I'll come." She gave in and he grinned.

"Yea you will." He said with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a perv I'll get you towel to dry off." she stepped into the bathroom and back out with a towel. She ran it over his face and through his hair then helped peel his soaked shirt off of him.

Punk quickly kissed her as she carelessly dropped his shirt to the floor and let him cup her face as he deepened the kiss. Punk's hands moved under her night shirt and tugged it up over her head and thankfully for Punk she had nothing on underneath that. Punk was now cupping her ass and lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist all the while never parting lips.

"I missed you." He murmured against her lips as he carried her over to the bed.

"I missed you more." She replied as he placed her onto the bed.

"As soon as I saw that picture of you with Trent I flipped out." he admitted as he stood over the bed and untied her pajama pants.

"It was nothing." she assured him.

"I know I just didn't like it." He said to her. "His lips on any part of you is not ok." he said pulling them down her legs and then moved to pull her panties down next. "I can't wait to punch him in the face next time I see him. He knew what he was doing."

"He's just nice." She smirked.

"Too nice." He said as his hands moved to his own fly and button. "When guys are that nice they want one thing from a girl."

"Oh yea? And what's that?" She asked teasingly as she squirmed on the bed.

"Something that is already mine." he said just leaving his jeans opened as his hand dropped to her torso then roughly ran down south. "Right here." he said cupping her delicate flesh.

"Oh!" she moaned enjoying the touch.

"Trying to get his hands in what's mine. What a fool." He said to himself as he slipped two fingers into her as he stayed standing.

AJ placed her feet onto the bed as she arched into the movements of his fingers. Punk curled his fingers inside of her and she let out such a satisfying moan that he was sure even though it was pouring out the people in the room next door had to have heard her.

"You came all the way back for me?" she asked trying to keep her eyes opened and locked on him while he casually played with her.

"Of course I did. This is serious between us AJ." He said honestly. "I wasn't going to let a misunderstanding or some loser come in between what we have, what we're going to have."

"What are we going to have?" she asked breathing heavily now.

"We're going to have it all." He said as his thumb ran over her clit a few times and sent her into her orgasm.

Punk dropped to his knees on the side of the bed and AJ knew what was coming next.

"I never meant to hurt your feelings. And I'm not embarrassed by you." he said as he draped her knees over his shoulders and slid her down the bed so his mouth was inches from her core.

"Please." she pleaded arching and she felt him blow gently against her sensitive skin.

"Let me apologize in my own pace." he smirked.

"You don't have to apologize for not inviting me somewhere." She pointed out.

"I want you everywhere with me." he added before be lowered his mouth onto her.

AJ was looking up at the ceiling as a tear fell from her eye from the absolute joy he was bringing her. All she could hear was slurping sounds and the feeling of his tongue invading her in a way that wasn't natural. She tried to remain still as he lapped her up and sucked on her gently.

"You don't sound like you're enjoying this very much. Have I lost my touch?" he teased.

"I'm trying to keep this going." AJ admitted not even looking at him.

"We have plenty of time to do this so you can add a little something to this." He smirked. "Wrap your legs around me." he told her.

AJ wrapped her legs tighter around his neck and he stood up elevating her to the point that her head was barely touching the bed anymore as he dived his mouth into her. AJ's loud moans that were turning into screams were turning him on to the point that he thought he'd rip his jeans open from being so hard. Finally she came and Punk eased her back onto the bed.

"Holy fuck." she muttered rolling onto her stomach as she caught her breath.

"Stay just like that." Punk said as she heard him removing his jeans and then a packet ripping realizing it was condom.

"Are you sure you don't want me like this?" she asked seductively getting on all fours.

"Yea that's good too." He choked out and got onto the bed and sat up on his knees and rammed right into her from behind. "Fuck AJ." he grunted pushing past her tightness.

"Harder Phil!" She ordered.

"I'm trying but you've got to help me out." he grunted.

A few minutes into it and AJ was already getting close. She remained on her hands and knees and looked back at him and he almost came right then and there. She was always beautiful but her bright red face with seductive smile while he was inside of her was always when she was most beautiful. Punk's thrusts were getting erratic as he was getting close too.

"You'll think of this next time Trent is helping you warm up." Punk warned her.

"You really want me to think of hot sex when I'm with a different man- ah, ah, ah!" she yelled out.

Now someone was banging on the wall from next door telling them to keep it down but they ignored it until they were both fully satisfied. AJ came first and Punk's chest dropped over AJ's back and his hands cupped her breasts as his thrusts slow downed a tad until he finally came minutes later.

"Phil." She said alarmed as he got under the covers.

"What?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"I have nothing to wear in LA. I don't have a dress to go to a UFC fight! I can't go!" she said as it all hit her.

"There's five hundred dress shops there we'll find you one." He yawned and pulled her against his body. "And you're coming to the fight with me because I want people to meet you." he kissed the nap of her neck and rested his face in-between her shoulder blades.


	13. Support System

**Support System**

* * *

AJ had never been to LA before but she was loving it. Punk and her flew in the afternoon after he surprised her in Chicago and hit the ground running. He sent her off on a spa day while he took care of some things. And to AJ's surprise not only was it a spa day but they informed her that Punk had insisted she pick out a dress from the boutique for tonight's UFC fight. AJ would have never normally accepted this but Punk wasn't around to argue with about it and honestly she felt like a princess and she had never felt that way before.

AJ was spray tanned, had her hair trimmed and dyed and was now sporting a ridiculously expensive dress with perfect matching boots. She looked herself over in the mirror in the huge hotel room Punk had to make sure she looked ok. She felt so refreshed and relaxed this was exactly what she needed after months of hard training and sleepless nights.

"Hey!" Punk announced as he walked in the door. AJ was in the bedroom but heard him, she was almost nervous for him to see her. She wasn't sure how he'd take to seeing her all dressed up with her hair and makeup done. She wasn't even sure how she felt about it. "I'm late I know but I need ten minutes to get dressed and we'll make our dinner reservations." he announced as he walked into the bedroom and froze upon seeing her. "Wow."

"I don't look silly?" she asked nervously. "I don't look like a 12 year old who sneaked into their mom's makeup bag?"

"You look absolutely breathtaking." he said in awe of her. "I mean wow." he repeated grabbing her hands and tugging her towards him. He leaned down and gave her a short but deep kiss.

"Thank you for the dress and princess treatment." She couldn't help but blush after that kiss.

"You deserve it." he said to her. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready I'm sure you're starving."

"It took me nearly six hours to get ready and it's going to take you only a few minutes?" she laughed.

"I already shaved and showered I just have to get in my suite." Punk said reaching into the closet.

"So dinner is just us tonight?" AJ asked him.

"Just the two of us." Punk said to her. "I want you to myself before people start drooling all over you at the fight tonight. Just so you know there's going to be a lot of eyes on me so that means there's going to be a lot of eyes on you as well. Your picture is going to be everywhere by this time tomorrow I hope you're ok with that."

"I guess." She said unsurely.

"I'll make sure no one gets too personal or anything." Punk assured her. "Just stick by my side and you'll have a great night."

"I'd stick by your side anyway." she smirked.

* * *

Later at dinner Punk spared no expense as he took her to a beautiful restaurant for an early dinner before the fights started.

"This place is amazing."AJ grinned. "I've never eaten somewhere that had more than one fork." she giggled.

"It's not my thing but I wanted to go all out for you this weekend." Punk said to her as they waited for their food.

"So why did you need me here?" She asked curiously.

"Remember I told you I was having dinner with Dana a few nights ago?" Punk asked and she nodded. "He wants me to fight in the UFC."

"Wow." AJ said slowly. "That's good isn't it?" she asked seeing his steady face.

"It is an awesome offer and I want to do it." Punk said to her.

"Congratulations!" AJ squealed. "This is so fantastic! I'm so happy for you!"

"Well nothing is set in stone yet I wanted to talk to you first because you are a part of my life now and I didn't want to rush into anything without discussing it with you." Punk said to her.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but what's the big deal?" AJ asked as she sipped her water. "You'll fight a few times a year I'll still see you all of the time."

"No you won't." Punk informed her honestly. "If I do this I have to train. I'll have to join a gym and probably move there."

"So you're leaving?" AJ asked completely stunned. "This day sure took a quick turn."

"I won't do it." He told her. "If it's not something we can work through I'll turn it down."

"Turn it down? You've always talked about doing this I remember reading interviews when you were still with WWE about it. You have to do it no one else on this planet get's an opportunity like this."AJ argued shaking her head. "You'd never ask me to turn down something wrestling and I'd never ask you to turn this down."

"I don't want this to cost me you." Punk said to her.

"So it won't." She said with ease. "You'll get days off and stuff right?"

"I will." he said with a smile. "You're willing to stand by me to do this?"

"Of course." she said with a nervous smile. "I don't want to end things with you."

"There's a gym in Milwaukee I think will take me. I won't even have to move. It's not a far drive." He said to her.

"See? It's not that bad." AJ said already feeling better.

"You know what would really help this situation?" Punk asked her. "If you lived with me. You'd see me every morning and night."

"I don't know Phil you know how I feel about that." she reminded him.

"You don't want to end things and you're willing to stick by me through all of this but you still won't live with me?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"I told you I don't trust it after what happened with me and Scott." AJ said to him simply. "Besides I don't drive and walking to the gym from your place isn't ideal. Let's just try it this way first."

"When are you ever going to agree to just bite the bullet and move in with me?" he asked her with a defeated sigh.

"Never." She laughed. "I have enough faith in our relationship where we don't have to change our living arrangements. But what happens if you can't go to this Milwaukee gym? What if you go to LA? Or somewhere else really far?"

"You just said you had enough faith. I won't make any decisions without talking to you." he assured her.

"You'd really talk to me first? I'm just your girlfriend." AJ reminded him.

"You're a little more than that." He smirked.

"Does Colt know about any of this?" AJ asked him. "He just gained you as a partner and now you're leaving. Is Jim going to come back?"

"No." Punk said with a laugh. "Jim isn't coming back if anything Jim is going to be sued because legally he's not allowed to work for a competing gym for at least 6 months. I'll still own part of the gym I just won't be there helping."

"I'm really going to miss having you as my teacher." AJ admitted with a sad smile.

"I'll always help you out." He said to her. "Colt might not be too happy though." he laughed.

* * *

"Are you fucking crazy!" Colt yelled in the office. It was the following Monday and Punk had informed Colt he was not only offered a deal from Dana but after AJ put her stamp of approval on it he signed on officially.

"I'm still going to own part of the gym and I won't start training for a few more weeks so I'll stay and help you pick some guys to train. I have to do this." Punk reasoned.

"Of course you do." Colt said annoyed. "It really is great I know how much this means to you."

"Thanks." Punk said to him.

"Congratulations." Colt smiled and gave him a hug. "So where are you going to train?"

"I'm driving to Milwaukee Friday to check out Duke Rofus's gym. He really wants me there." Punk told him. "Also it's close to home which is important as well."

"No offense but why?" Colt asked with a laugh. "I would have thought you'd go with Rener. He might be pissed you don't pick his gym."

"AJ trumps Rener." Punk shrugged.

"Does she know?" Colt asked him.

"She does. I talked to her first about it." Punk admitted. "Flew her out to LA with me, she met Dana and a few of the guys."

"That's right I thought I saw a picture of you and the 'mystery lady' online." Colt said to him. "So she's ok with it?"

"She fully supports me. I wouldn't be do it without it." Punk said to him.

"You'd blow off all of this money for AJ?" Colt asked stunned.

"It's not about the money and AJ makes me happy." Punk said plainly. "Happiness trumps everything else. Last time I worked somewhere I was miserable and I won't do that again."

"Good for you." Colt grinned. "So with you traveling so much how is this going to work with you two? Are you moving her in finally?"

"I've asked for about the tenth time to move in with me and she shot me down like she's done every other time I asked." he said annoyed.

"What's the big deal?" Colt asked him. "Your place is great!"

"I know why she won't and I get it." Punk said to him. "I know what I have to do to get her into my place."

"So spill it." Colt urged.

"I'd rather keep it to myself." Punk said to him.

"Seriously? I'm your best friend and you won't tell me?" Colt asked offended. "Unless its something sex related I want to know. Actually if it is sex related I want to know."

"She told me a few months ago that she wouldn't move in with anyone until she's married or engaged." Punk told him and Colt's face fell.

"And you're seriously considering marrying her?" Colt asked stunned. "Little AJ? Little AJ who is going to become a wrestling star and travel the world while you're becoming a big UFC star and unable to travel and have to stay in one place?"

"All the more reason to do it." Punk said to him. "I love her." he said with a smile. "She makes me happier than anything, I hate living apart from her, I don't want to live without her, I don't want to do this UFC thing without her and I don't want her to do wrestling without me."

"You feel that way now but whose to say your opinion won't change in a few days?" Colt asked.

"I'm not proposing tomorrow." Punk laughed. "I'd have to get a ring first besides usually when I'm with a woman I begin to dread it a few weeks in and stick it out to see if my mind changes not with her. I want more from her."

"Then go for it." Colt said to him. "I mean she does make you annoyingly happy."

"She really does. I'm about to go on this awesome crazy ride and I want her sitting shotgun." Punk said happily.

"Hey am I interrupting?" Trent asked sticking his head inside the office.

"No what's up?" Colt asked.

"I got a last minute show so I won't be in for the week." Trent told him.

"That's cool Punk's back for the week at least." Colt said to him.

"Oh yea how was your trip?" Trent asked.

"Wonderful." Punk forced out.

"You know I think your Twitter glitched and blocked me." Trent laughed.

"Wasn't a glitch." Punk said calmly as he looked at his phone and tried to ignore Trent.

"Punk's leaving the gym so there's going to be an open spot." Colt said to Trent and Punk's head jerked up and he glared at him. "I know your gigs are getting fewer and further between."

"I really do need the money." Trent said to him.

"We'll pay you well." Colt offered.

"Alright we'll talk more when I get back but consider me in." Trent smiled. "See you around Punk." he then left the office and Colt looked towards Punk who was still glaring.

"What?" Colt asked.

"He likes AJ." Punk pointed out.

"AJ is a great girl a lot of us like her." Colt laughed.

"You know what I mean. I know he was all over her while I was gone and not just from the picture. When I saw the picture and AJ wouldn't answer my calls so I called Cliff and spilled everything." Punk said to him in an annoyed voice.

"AJ doesn't like him like that." Colt said waving it off. "Besides I can't turn away a professional wrestler because he likes your girlfriend. Whose to say someone else won't? Don't you a have faith in AJ?"

"Of course I do doesn't mean I want some guy hanging all over her especially if I'm going to be away most of the time." Punk argued. "He'll be here training and helping her and I'll be an afterthought."

"A little faith man." Colt repeated. "Trent's a great guy but he's not you. I'm sure AJ could have had her choice of anybody and she picked you."

* * *

AJ's knees were over Punk's shoulders and his hands were gripping the cheap motel bed headboard as he plowed into her small but welcoming body. AJ was covered in sweat as Punk's sweat was now dripping onto her body as well but she didn't care. AJ was no prude when it came to sex but she was bent in some way at the moment and Punk's angle zeroed in on her g-spot perfectly and she had cum numerous times already and he was really just getting started. The sex was amazing but she knew that was because of their deep personal connection as well. She had been yelling out his name and that only egged him on more.

"Louder." he seethed as he used all of his strength to thrust into her.

"Phil!" she screamed.

"The people four doors down didn't hear that." Punk hissed as he gripped the headboard harder and used the strength in his legs to keep him up and going.

"Phil!" she screamed so loud that even he cringed. "Phil, Phil." she moaned pushing back and he could feel her coming all over his hard shaft.

"I love the way you say my name." he grinned smugly as he kept moving into her.

"Jesus Christ Phil." She cried. "You're a machine."

"Keep building me up." he laughed.

"You're hitting it so perfectly." She cried closing her eyes tightly.

"I'd keep going if I wasn't afraid of breaking you in half." He said as he let go for a few thrusts later.

Punk untangled AJ's gooey legs and arms from whatever parts of his body they were wrapped around and helped her get comfortable in bed.

"I need a shower." She yawned.

"In the morning, sleep now." he instructed.

"You're staying the night right?" she asked him.

"Of course I am." he said to her.

"I can't stay and work at the gym tomorrow night I'm going to see an apartment." She informed him.

"No kidding." he forced out.

"And it's not far from where you live." AJ said to him. "It's a little more a month but I can swing it."

"How are you going to afford an apartment in Wicker Park?" he asked her. "I know what you have saved up and if you do this you won't have food to feed yourself or pay your other bills."

"I'll have a roommate." AJ said to him and he rolled his eyes and fell back against the bed.

"I find it ridiculous that you'd rather live with a total stranger than me." he snapped.

"It's not like that." AJ reminded. "It's bad luck and even though you don't believe in it I do."

"Can you wait a few weeks?" he asked her. "Let me get settled picking a gym first then I promise I'll go with you to see any apartment and help you move in."

"What's the difference if it's now or later?" AJ asked him. "I don't have much to move anyway all my stuff here fits in my bag. It's a cute place I saw pictures online and the person who lives there seems nice."

"I know you're going to tell me that your potential roommate is girl." He warned not even looking at her but up at the ceiling.

"Of course. You think I'd move in with another guy?" she asked with a laugh.

"I don't know AJ." Punk admitted. "I hate that you're doing this and I wish you'd just give it a little time before you rush into a place."

"Give it time? I've been looking for well over a month." AJ reminded him. "Why are you acting like I just sprung this on you?"

"I'm not I just wish you'd wait late a longer." He said to her. "And again I don't believe in luck so I don't get why you won't live with me."

"My mother warned me before I moved in with Scott that it was bad luck to live with a man before marriage or at least engagement." AJ said to him. "It's something I believe in why can't you respect that?"

"I do I respect all of your choices AJ I just don't like them." He said to her. "Can I at least go with you to see this place first?"

"If you're free tomorrow at 6 then sure." She said to him.

"I'm free." He assured her. "I have a meeting with my lawyer at 5 but I'll meet you at the apartment. Don't sign a thing." he would just talk AJ out of signing to give him some more time to do this the right way.

"As long as you're there." she said to him.

* * *

It was 6:10 and AJ tried calling Punk again but his phone went right to voice mail. Obviously he wasn't showing or if he planned on it he'd be late but she didn't have time to wait around for him.

"I know you want your boyfriend to see the place but I have someone else who wants to see the apartment as well." Candice the woman who would be her roommate warned her.

"No it's fine I'll look without him." AJ said with a smile.

AJ loved the apartment. It wasn't ideal and it was very small but it was better than her motel room. And Candice seemed like good enough people to live with.

"I know the bedroom is small but it has great lighting." Candice pointed out.

"It's really nice and I like the tile floor." AJ said looking at it.

"So what do you say?" Candice asked anxiously. "I've met with four other people and you are by far the most normal one I've met. I also can tell you like your privacy and keep to yourself."

"Where do I sign?" AJ asked excited.

"No signing yet." Candice said to her. "I just need a deposit first then I get all the paperwork in order."

"Oh ok." AJ said without giving it thought. She didn't know better she had never looked into renting an apartment before. "A check is ok right?"

"Yes and it's this month's and next's month rent which is going to be two thousand." Candice said eagerly. "Once the check clears and I know you're good for the money we sign the paper work. Until thing you know how to reach me. Oh and if you change your mind you loose the deposit."

"I won't change my mind." AJ said ripping the check out of her check book and passing it to her.

As AJ headed towards the train station since Punk still hadn't shown she heard a car honking and it was Punk driving up next to her.

"I'm sorry babe." He said rolling down the window but AJ kept walking. "The meeting went late and when I got out of it my phone was dead. I'm sorry." but AJ just kept walking and looking straight ahead. "Come on are you really going to make me drive next to you all the way home?"

"I'm taking the train so that's going to be difficult." AJ said coldly.

"AJ just get in the car." He insisted. "We'll go back to the apartment right now and I'll look at it with you."

"It's too late Phil." She said.

"Can you please get in the car so we can talk about it?" he huffed and she stopped walking and looked towards his pitiful face. "Please?"

"Fine." She said marching over to his car and getting inside. She made sure to slam the door extra hard causing him to cringe. He was very protective over his car.

"So are you sure you don't want to go back?" Punk offered. "I'm sure they won't mind showing it late."

"I already saw it Phil." She said as he began to drive. "And I took it."

"You what?" he asked hitting the brakes.

"Phil you have to drive we're in the middle of the road." She warned him.

"You told me you'd wait." He hissed.

"And you told me you'd be there at 6." she shot back at him as he began to drive again.

"So you did it to spite me?" Punk asked. "I begged you not to sign anything."

"Well I didn't sign anything so I technically didn't lie." she said smugly.

"But you said you took it." Punk pointed out. "So you didn't legally take it? You just said you would?"

"I gave my deposit Phil." She said to him and he pulled over. He actually looked angrier than before and she had no idea why.

"So you're telling me you gave a complete stranger a check without signing anything?" Punk asked trying to not explode. "How much?"

"It was two thousand." She said to him.

"Two thousand." he laughed to himself. "You didn't think that was strange AJ!" he yelled startling her. "You just got scammed AJ!"

"You don't know that." She said thinking about it now.

"Of course it was a scam AJ! What was the address so I can go and get your check before it gets cashed?" He demanded.

"I'll call her up myself and talk to her and you can hear her and understand you're overreacting." AJ said pulling out her phone.

"I don't want to fucking talk to her." he said snatching the phone out of her hands. "I want to see her and have her place your check in my hand!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" She demanded.

"Because you're not that stupid AJ." He hissed and her face fell. "I'm sorry I-" he started but she was already out of the car that was not far from the bus station. "AJ wait!" he yelled out getting out of the car.

"Sir you can't park here." a police officer informed him from his cruiser.

"I know I'm not my girlfriend just ran off-" he started.

"We'll have your car towed." he warned him. "Move the vehicle."

"Fuck." Punk muttered getting back in his car. He saw AJ run right into the train station and now he'd never catch up to her.

* * *

AJ didn't go back to the motel knowing that's exactly where Punk would be waiting for her, instead she headed to the gym. She ran into the locker room and quickly got changed and headed over to the mat to warm up.

"Took you long enough." A voice said from the office and AJ let out a scream.

"How did you know I'd be here?" AJ asked narrowing her eyes at Punk.

"Because I know you like the back of my hand." Punk shrugged. "I didn't mean to snap like that I'm just upset for you. Could you please give me the address so I can go over there and calmly talk to your new 'roommate'?" he asked her.

"I'm not stupid Phil." She snapped at him. "Stop talking to me like I'm a kid if I made a mistake let me make it and butt out of my business."

"Come on AJ you can't afford to lose that kind of money!" he argued.

"It's not a scam she was really nice and she lives there! Where is she going with my money?" she asked him.

"Call the bank and put a stop on the check." Punk ordered her and she rolled her eyes.

"My bank isn't even open right now. It closes at five." she said with a shrug. "You'll see."

"Please AJ." He begged now. "Help me, help you."

"I don't want your help Phil. If I wanted to be called stupid I would have stayed with Scott in Jersey." AJ said to him. "He loved to throw it in my face I didn't make it with college. He said I was far to stupid to live on my own in Chicago."

"I don't think you're stupid it was a horrible choice of words. You're innocent and sweet and you trust people because maybe people in New Jersey are nicer but people in Chicago are not." He informed her. "This happens all of the time."

"You should just worry about yourself." She said to him. "Clearly that's what you were tonight when you blew me off anyway."

"I lost track of time AJ." He sighed. "Is it really worth two thousand dollars to prove a point to me?"

"You'll see." She said stretching.

"Fine." Punk said standing up. "Do you want me to leave or can I stay and help you work out at least?"

"You can stay." She said briefly looking up at him. "I need help with my leg work."

"Just let me get changed." he said as he started to walk away then stopped and looked back at her.

"No Phil." she said not even looking at him. "Let me worry about the apartment."

"Fine." He gritted out then stomped off.

* * *

Two days of trying to get in touch with Candice Phil was right. Her money was cashed and gone from account and Candice was gone. AJ decided to head over there before the gym but no one answered. Punk was right of course and now she not only felt like an idiot but she was an officially broke idiot.

"Where have you been?" Colt asked as AJ walked into the gym late and her head was hung low.

"Sorry I'm late Colt." She said not even looking at him.

"It's alright but are you?" he asked trying to get a look at her. "Phil just drove to your place looking for you. He's been worried. "

"I'm an idiot." AJ announced.

"What?" Colt asked with a laugh. "I mean I don't think Punk was the greatest pick but you're not an idiot for dating him." He teased.

"It's not about him I lost two thousand dollars in a scam." AJ admitted.

"The apartment thing? Punk told me about that." Colt said to her

"Great so everyone knows." AJ said with a sigh.

"Hey it's fine. But look I suggest you let Punk help you with it. This happens a lot." Colt said to her.

"I signed a check over to her there's no way out of it. And now that's it. I thought I'd be set for two months and get a job within the next eight weeks for the rent. I won't be able to even stay at the motel Colt! I'll be homeless!"

"You won't be homeless." Colt laughed. "You think Punk is going to leave you on the street?"

"He should." AJ said bitterly. "I'm such a moron. He could do better."

"Stop beating yourself up." Colt insisted.

"AJ." Punk announced walking in the door. "What the fuck? I called you ten times!"

"You were right." She cried and threw her arms around him.

"It's ok." He said hugging her. "It'll be fine."

"I'm not ready for the real world apparently." She sobbed against his chest. "I should just go back home to Jersey."

"Don't be silly." Punk said rubbing her back.

"Why don't you go home and rest?" Colt suggested.

"I need to train." AJ said sniffling and looking towards Colt.

"How about I go stop by the apartment and you can come with me?" Punk suggested.

"She's gone I already went there before I came here." AJ said to him. "I really do need a job."

"If you were a stripper you'd make back the money you lost in one night." Colt suggested teasingly but Punk shot him a glare that actually frightened him. "I was kidding!"

"It's not even a bad idea." AJ said with a small laugh and Punk was now glaring again at Colt.

"Look I need some help around the gym." Colt said to her. "Cleaning up, setting things up for the mornings if you agree to do it you'll save me on interviewing people."

"I don't want a pity job." She said to him.

"It's not I really was looking into it." Colt said to her. "What do you say? The pay is good too."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." he smiled.

"Thanks Colt." She said giving him a hug.

"No problem." Colt said then gave Punk a head nod and walked off.

"See? It worked out." Punk grinned looking down at her. "Stop crying." he said titling her chin so she was looking up at him.

"I feel like such a dummy." she said to him. "I'm not smart, I can't wrestle what do you even see me?"

"My life." he said without hesitation and that's all it took to stop her tears.

"I hate to ask but..." she trailed off.

"If you need money to get buy for a little bit it's not a problem." he said before she even had to ask knowing it was hard for her to do.

"Just a small amount to pay off the hotel for another week and get some food." she said to him quickly. "And I will pay you back with interest."

"I don't want it back or with interest but I'm sure you'll do whatever the hell you want to do anyway." He said with a bitter smile.

"That is true." She said to him. "I love you." She said capturing his lips.

"I know." He grinned. "Go warm up because I know you don't want to practice when you'll be missing it Friday to go to Milwaukee with me."

"Ok." she said then skipped off to the mat.

Nope. It was definite now. He loved her more and more with each passing second forget day. Marrying her was going to be the single greatest thing he's ever done in his life...


	14. Home with you

**Home with you**

* * *

On Friday AJ went to Milwaukee with Punk to check out Duke Rofus's gym and it was an amazing facility. AJ was actually jealous that Punk was going to be training there. Punk seemed to like it a lot to and already assured Duke that he would be going there to train. AJ seemed to like the area a lot too and Punk wasn't lying it wasn't too far from Chicago which was important to both of them. They still had a few weeks before he was going to start training so she was going to make the most of it.

Punk dropped AJ off at her motel since he had plans with Colt but promised to come by after the Blackhawks game. AJ walked into her motel and was startled to see the owner in her room with another man looking at her thermostat.

"What's this Vic?" AJ asked the owner.

"Sorry AJ but we're just getting those nagging issues fixed up for you." Vic smiled.

"Winter is pretty much over." AJ noted.

"Well the air wasn't working either so you'll be thankful when it gets warmer also there's hot water!" Vic cheered.

"Why are you doing all of this?" AJ asked suspiciously.

"Because you're a loyal guest here." Vic said with a shrug.

"I still owe you this weeks rent." AJ said to him. "And I haven't forgotten-"

"-it's already been taken care of." Vic assured her and AJ rolled her eyes.

"My boyfriend paid you?" AJ asked and he nodded. "Did he also give you extra money to fix up this room?"

"Not really. He just kind of 'talked' me into it." Vic smiled nervously.

"I don't get it." AJ said shaking her head and dropping her bag. "First he wants me out of here because he said this place is a unsafe shit hole."

"He's not wrong." Vic agreed nodding along with AJ.

"And now it's like he's trying to force me into staying." AJ laughed confused. "I really don't get him."

"I've seen him on the TV you know." Vic said to her. "Doesn't he have enough money to get you a better place?"

"He's offered but I like being on my own and taking care of myself. This week I kind of flubbed with something but normally I'd never let him pay for my room." AJ defended quickly.

"I just assumed you were his mistress." Vic shrugged.

"Why would you think that?" AJ asked offended.

"He comes by late at night, leaves really early, it's a seedy motel where no one would spot him and now he's paying for your room." Vic said to her.

"You make our relationship sound cheap." AJ shivered.

"I'm sure it's not but come on." Vic laughed looking around the rundown room. "The guy has a ton of money."

"Money isn't a factor in our relationship." she said proudly.

"Clearly." Vic said with a roll of his eyes. "At first I thought you were a hooker."

"Vic!" AJ scolded.

"I'm still not sure either..." Vic trailed off.

"It's not like that." AJ said disgusted.

"Whatever I don't judge the people that stay here." Vic said grabbing his toolbox. "We'll be back tomorrow." he then nodded for his partner to follow him as he walked out the door.

"How much do you charge? Does it go by night or charge by the activity?" The odd looking man helping Vic asked.

"Get out." AJ said annoyed holding the door open for him.

"Jeez just asking." He mumbled walking out the door and AJ slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Across town Punk was in a ring shop, the sixth one in the past two weeks and still couldn't find the right one. He was close to buying about a dozen but couldn't commit to one.

"Maybe you are having so many issues buying the ring because you don't really want to do it." Colt suggested.

"Trust me asshole this is something I want." Punk sneered. "But she's not a normal woman she needs something unique."

"Fine." Colt laughed. "Don't know why you want me tagging along I know nothing about rings."

"But you know AJ." Punk pointed out.

"Not as well as you do." Colt grinned.

"And you never will." Punk remarked casually as he looked through the glass displays.

"If you don't pick something quick maybe someone else will." Colt suggested and Punk jerked his head to look at him.

"I'm kidding man relax." Colt laughed. "This one is nice." he said pointing to a ring.

"Too small." Punk said briefly looking towards the small diamond ring.

"She's practically homeless I don't think she cares how big her diamond ring is." Colt pointed out.

"I care. She's going to be my wife so she gets the best of the best." Punk said without hesitation.

"You are really into her." Colt snorted.

"I wouldn't be here ring shopping if I wasn't." Punk said to him. "This place doesn't have it."

"And what is it again you're looking for?" Colt asked following him out of the store.

"I don't know but I know none of those rings are right." Punk said to him. "Unlike most people I plan on only doing this once."

"Look I'm happy for you but don't you think you're rushing into this a bit?" Colt asked and Punk stopped in tracks and looked towards his friend. "I mean do you even really know her?"

"If you don't support this than what the hell are you doing here?" Punk snapped.

"I support you I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Colt said to him.

"I don't get it I thought you liked her." Punk argued.

"I do I think she's great but I don't know her that well." Colt admitted. "I mean you've been with women for years and never even considered marriage and now a poor girl from New Jersey pops up who has no money or career-"

"Don't." Punk warned him. "Don't accuse her of using me."

"I'm not it's just weird." Colt sighed.

"She doesn't want to live with me." Punk reminded him.

"No she said not until she was married what better way to force you into this." Colt pointed out and Punk's eyes widened in awe of his friend. "People talk about it Punk I'm just telling you what I hear."

"Fuck them and you." Punk spat then walked off.

"Come on man!" Colt yelled walking after him.

"How fucking dare you shit on the one thing that makes me smile in my life." Punk hissed getting in his face.

"You just seem hesitant." Colt defended.

"I'm not hesitant I'm nervous this is kind of a big deal." Punk argued. "I didn't realize you felt AJ was a secret gold digger if I had known that I would never have asked you to come along and help me."

"I don't think she is." Colt sighed. "I'm just confused. This is happening so fast."

"Life moves fast." Punk pointed out. "I spent so many years in WWE just getting by and not even enjoying waking up in the morning. Now I jump out of bed, I smile when I fall asleep and she's the reason for it. It doesn't matter if I propose now or ten years from now because it's all going to be the same for me I just don't want to waste time."

"I'm sorry." Colt said to him. "You know I like AJ."

"Do you?" Punk asked him.

"I do, I really do." Colt said to him.

"Did you know she was going to blow off her WWE audition for me?" Punk asked him. "She was afraid I'd walk out on her. She put me above her career and no one has ever done that for me before."

"She really was going to walk from that?" Colt asked and Punk nodded. "Alright she's a keeper."

"I don't need you to confirm that." Punk remarked annoyed.

"Alright let's go somewhere else." Colt said to him.

"Maybe ring shopping is something I should do alone." Punk said coldly.

"Come on I know a great place it's antique jewelry and they have some nice stuff. You might find your ring there." Colt suggested.

"Fine." Punk agreed.

* * *

Later that night AJ was wiped out and headed to bed early. All the driving and getting up early exhausted her. She heard her motel room door open and quickly shot her head up in fear but the light from outside revealed it was only Punk.

"Since when do you have a key?" She asked amused as he closed and locked the door behind her.

"Since I met Vic." Punk smirked. "Hope you don't mind."

"I don't." She said settling back into bed and closing her eyes. "Did you have fun at the game?"

"Oh yea it was great." he said as he quickly stripped down and joined her in bed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before getting comfortable to fall asleep himself.

"He thinks that I'm your hooker." AJ said to him.

"Who?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"Vic." AJ said to him but he just kept laughing.

"It's not funny." She said trying to hold back her own laughter.

"You'd be the cheapest hooker I've ever had." he said still laughing.

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"I'm kidding." he assured her as his laughter began to die down finally. He tugged her over so her head was resting on his chest.

"You better be." she warned him. "Thank you by the way for paying him. I'll have your money back next week when Colt pays me."

"I don't want it." he groaned.

"I don't care." she mocked. "Love you." She whispered as she drifted off into sleep.

As he laid in bed wide awake because he never fell asleep this early he ran his fingers gently through her hair and imagined doing this every night with her. There was zero hesitation just nerves that she would say no. She was very unpredictable and there was no telling what she would say. She was a wild card and even though he loved that about her it's what also scared him the most about her.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Colt asked the following Monday as Punk rolled into the gym a few minutes after AJ. "I thought you had to go back to Milwaukee and officially sign off?"

"I do but I was dropping AJ off first." Punk said to him.

"So did you do it?" Colt asked him.

"No I didn't do it." Punk whispered. "I want something a little more special which is also why I'm here."

"Oh boy." Colt mumbled.

"I know she's coming back tonight to work but tell her you have floor waxers coming in and she can't be here until eight." Punk told him.

"Why what do you need the place empty for three hours?" Colt asked him.

"I have an idea." Punk said to him. "I should propose to her where I met her."

"Here? In my gym?" Colt asked him.

"What's the big deal?" Punk asked.

"I feel like it's going to end with you two fucking in my gym." Colt said disgusted and Punk just smirked and looked down at his feet. "You...you already did?" but Punk didn't answer and now looked up at the ceiling trying not to smile. "Where Punk?" he asked in a sad fearful voice. "Not on my desk right?"

"No." Punk said to him quickly.

"Where?" Colt asked and Punk looked towards his chair. "Where I sit?" he asked and Punk nodded. "I'm sitting where your naked ass was fucking your girlfriend."

"Actually I didn't sit in the chair at all." Punk smirked.

"Then how did you...you dirty dog." Colt couldn't help but smile. "That's ok I don't mind being where AJ's beautiful bare backside has been."

"That's my future wife you're talking about." Punk warned him.

"Such a weird thing to hear you say but I have time." Colt laughed.

"So you'll make sure she doesn't come back until 8?" he asked him.

"Yea, yea." Colt said to him. "Clean up whatever crap you set up."

"You're helping me set it up." Punk informed him.

"I'd be honored. Do you want me to pick up the condoms or the vibrators?" Colt asked seriously.

"We don't need vibrators." Punk remarked smugly.

"I'm starting to think you're marrying her for the sex and the more I think about it the smarter I think you are." Colt teased.

Punk looked over to AJ and saw Trent was already there chatting her up and he rolled his eyes. Colt looked back and then back towards Punk.

"He's just training her." Colt reminded him.

"AJ!" Punk yelled and waved her over. He watched as she held her finger up to Trent then skipped over to him.

"You can't do that every time he talks to me." AJ frowned.

"I didn't even realize Trent was there." Punk lied easily. "I was just leaving and I'm going to be late so I probably won't see you until you get off from work."

"Which is going to start at 8." Colt added to her. "I'm having the floors stripped first."

"Oh ok. Do you want me to come by earlier and help?" she offered.

"You're not a floor waxer." Punk laughed. "Take a few hours off and get some sleep or something."

"Ok." She shrugged and reached up and attempted to give Punk a quick kiss but he pulled her into a deep and tongue filled kiss. Punk opened his eyes during the kiss and looked towards Trent who let out a laugh and looked away.

"I'm not your coach anymore." Punk reminded her as she pulled away and looked ready to protest it. "I can kiss you like that without everyone crying about it."

"Right." She said still blushing from the kiss. "Drive safe." she warned him. "No speeding!" she scolded as she walked away.

"I'll be back at five make sure she's gone." Punk said to Colt.

"Will do." Colt assured him.

* * *

A few hours into the day Colt had kept his eye on AJ but only because she had a shadow who was in fact Trent. AJ clearly rebuffed him and was polite but now he was starting to see why Punk was getting so angry.

"What are you doing?" Colt asked Trent as he walked past him.

"What do you mean?" he asked stopping.

"Why are you up her ass?" Colt asked him. "I mean are you just trying to tease Punk or are you really trying to get into his girls pants?"

"She's cute and funny." Trent shrugged. "I don't see his name tattooed on her anywhere."

"Lay off of her." Colt warned him. "Or you and I are going to a problem."

"What's the big deal? He's not serious about her." Trent laughed. "She's not up to his level."

"Why would you say that?" Colt asked.

"She's just..." He trailed off. "You know."

"Spit it out. Just say it." Colt said to him.

"She's a 7 at best." Trent shrugged with a laugh. "She has no money, no home, no big physical attributes what does she have to offer him? I'm sure him sleeping with her is just a way to past the time until he falls for the next model or athlete."  
"She's not a 7." Colt shook his head. "He's nuts about her."

"He's like a kid with a new toy." Trent said to him. "He's gone from the gym it's over. I mean she doesn't believe that for some reason she thinks with Punk working out of state they'll only get stronger." he laughed. "I mean she's sweating about what she's getting him for Valentines day because she's broke like he's even go to care about it."

"He cares more than you think." Colt said to him. "And you're already pushing him and trust me he will push back. Leave her alone because if you fuck this up for him and her Punk won't be the only one pushing you."

"I'm just having a good time." Trent defended.

"Have a good time with someone else. She's off limits to you." Colt said being serious for a rare moment of his life. He knew after yesterday how much AJ meant to his best friend and he wouldn't let anyone get in the middle of it.

* * *

It was 7:30 as AJ walked quickly towards the gym. She had gone home and fallen asleep but thankfully loud noise from the room next door woke her twenty minutes earlier. She kept looking at the time as she walked and only looked up when she heard her name.

"Mendez!" a voice yelled from a car driving up next to her.

"Jim" AJ said surprised.

"Long time no see." He said stopping his car and getting out of it. "I got your boyfriends lawsuit."

"What lawsuit?" AJ asked him.

"Don't play stupid Mendez. Someone told Punk and Colt I was working for a rival training school." Jim spat.

"I didn't realize it was a secret and I didn't know he was actually going to sue you." AJ said feeling bad.

"So he mentioned it?" Jim questioned.

"Briefly." AJ said to him and he rolled his neck in annoyance. "I'm really sorry Jim."

"I bet you are." he laughed. "You cost me my job at a gym I helped Colt build up and now you cost me a new job and what looks to be a few grand." he snapped. "You literally walked into Chicago and ruined my entire life and I just want to know why?"

"I didn't mean to." she said nervously. "I really-"

"Stop playing innocent with me!" Jim yelled causing her face to harden.

"I'm late." she said trying to pass him but he grabbed her arm.

"What is so great about you that Punk and Colt just fall all over themselves for you?" Jim hissed within an inch of her face.

"You did it to yourself." AJ snapped. "Your rude and sexist comments did you in with Punk the day I arrived there and he didn't even know me back then and as for Colt he's smart, a lot smarter than you give him credit for and saw through your lying bullshit and half ass training."

"You're a ballsy little thing." Jim laughed still not letting go of her arm.

"I have somewhere to be." AJ said looking at his hand. "Are you going to take your hand off of me or am I going to have to scream?"

* * *

The gym was littered in candles and rose pedals as Punk looked at the time and it was ten after eight and no AJ. She was never late especially for work. Punk didn't want to call her and chance giving away the big surprise so he had Colt do it but she didn't answer.

"Something is very wrong." Punk said to Colt as it was now 8:40.

"I looked around the route she would take here from the hotel and I didn't see her." Colt said to him.

"I've got to go the motel." Punk said slipping the ring box into jeans.

"And ruin the surprise?" Colt asked with a frown.

"What if she fell and hit her or head or something?" Punk asked him.

"She probably just over slept." Colt reasoned. "She looked really tired."

"She's not like this." Punk argued growing far to antsy.

"I'll go to the motel and get her." Colt offered grabbing his keys. "Just wait here in case she shows up."

"She's not coming she would have been here. What if she figured out what I was doing and that's why she didn't show?" Punk asked him. "What if she got hit by a car? What if-"

"Sorry I'm late." her sweet voice announced as she walked in but froze upon seeing the gym completely covered in a romantic atmosphere and seeing Punk was surprising as well. "What is this?"

"Told you." Colt whispered then casually walked past AJ and out of the gym.

"You ok?" was the first thing he asked.

"Yea I'm good." She said still looking around. "I ran into an old friend on my way over- what is all of this Phil?" she asked looking up at him.

"Its uh-" he started suddenly his mind spaced and he had no idea what to say. He was actually shaking now.

"It's what?" she asked him then smiled. "You did this for me?"

"No I did it for my other girlfriend and didn't get a chance to clean up the mess." Punk grinned and she rolled her eyes. "Of course it's for you."

"Everything is so pretty." She smiled looking around. "Look at these white roses! They're my favorite!" She leaned over to smell the fresh bouquet of roses on the table and let out a happy sigh. She loved the smell of flowers and would live in the small garden back home. "So what's the occasion-" she stopped speaking and her face dropped once she turned around to look at Punk.

Punk was on one knee with a ring box in his hand and he looked terrified. Probably almost as terrified as she looked to him.

"I love you." He said to her and she just nodded. "Will you marry me?"

"Phil." She said softly then smiled. "I know you want me to live with you but proposing is extreme."

"It has nothing to do with that." Punk said remaining like a stone.

"You look terrified." She noted. "You're pale and shaking you don't want to do this."

"I'm terrified that you're going to say no." Punk admitted. "I mean I've thought about every which way this could go and I never really considered you saying no but your face is actually scaring me and I feel like I just put my heart out here in the open and you're about to stomp on it."

"I would never stomp on your heart." She said to him looking into his eyes.

"So marry me April Jeanette Mendez." he said in a stronger voice. "Marry me and let's start our lives together. Let's do it all together. We'll have new careers and new people around us but at the end of the day we'll always have each other."

"You really want to marry me?" she asked him.

"More than I want to take my next breath." Punk replied smoothly. "My hand is starting to cramp." he warned her as his hand was still held straight out with the ring box. "But I can wait like this for another hour at least if you need time."

"I don't need time." she said shaking her head softly. "Yes I'll marry you."

"Yea?" he asked as the color in his face slowly came back. She just nodded with a big grin and in a flash he was on his feet and picked her up and spun her around the room.

AJ moved her face so she could kiss him which she was dying to do. Everything was washed away, everything was good, she was the happiest she had ever been in his embrace.

"I love you." he said against her lips before kissing her again.

"I love you too." she grinned while happy tears escaped her eyes.

Punk eased her onto her feet and took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. AJ looked at the perfect diamond ring and looked back at him.

"It's beautiful." she said to him.

"Doesn't do you justice." He replied and she grinned.

"Is it done?" Colt's voice from outside the door.

"Yea come in!" AJ yelled and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Are we engaged?" Colt asked excitedly.

"We're engaged!" AJ cheered and Colt ran over and gave her a hug.

"We're engaged?" Punk asked Colt as he pulled away from AJ and gave him a hug.

"I feel like I've been part of this relationship from the start." Colt smirked.

"You're not invited to the celebration." Punk warned him.

"Did you see the ring?" She asked Colt showing him the diamond.

"I did see it when he picked it up." Colt informed her.

"Were you surprised?" Punk asked her.

"Stunned." She admitted. "I mean how did you keep this secret? I'm not surprised Colt kept it to himself but I would have thought my parents would have dropped a hint." She laughed and Punk froze in place. He knew he was forgot something...

"Your parents?" Colt asked her.

"You did call my dad first right?" AJ asked Punk and he smiled. "You didn't call him?"

"I meant to I really did." Punk admitted nervously. "I was just really excited to do this that it slipped my mind."

"Oh it's ok." She forced out.

"We'll go to New Jersey this weekend and tell them in person." Punk suggested.

"Yea? Don't you have hockey tickets?" AJ asked him.

"I did." He forced out.

"Marriage is all about compromise." Colt said smugly knowing he'd be getting those tickets. "I mean it's the least you could do after blowing off her parents."

"It would really mean a lot to me." She said to him.

"I offered didn't I?" Punk laughed and shot Colt a glare.

"I'll take the tickets off of your hands." Colt offered quickly.

"I'm sure you will." Punk sneered.

"Don't worry I'm sure my parents will be thrilled they adore you." AJ said to him.

"Could have at least texted her dad." Colt whispered to Punk who he could tell was already kicking himself. "You're the only child right AJ?"

"Yea." AJ said playing with her ring happily.

"Only child and you couldn't even pick up-" Colt started.

"No making him feel bad." AJ warned Colt.

"Yea get out so we can celebrate." Punk said to him.

"I don't want any sex in my gym." Colt reminded him.

"Too late." both Punk and AJ said at the same time.

"You too are very similar it's creepy." Colt said backing away.

"I'd rather go home and celebrate." AJ said looking up at him.

"Home is with me, right?" he asked looking for clarification.

"Home is always with you." She added giving him a kiss.


	15. Celebrate Good Times

**Celebrate Good Times**

* * *

AJ was at her motel Friday packing up her away bag as she and Punk were heading to New Jersey to tell her parents the big news about their engagement. She found herself stopping and looking at her ring randomly throughout the day because it was so beautiful.

"You ready?" Punk asked walking into her motel room as if he owned it.

"Just about." She said putting one last shirt inside the bag. "You seem worried." she noted looking over to how anxious he was.

"I like your parents and I don't want them to feel disrespected that I didn't call them first." Punk admitted.

"They'll get over it." AJ laughed. "They don't really hold grudges."

"Still though." Punk said to her.

"They'll understand they care more about my happiness." AJ assured him.

"And you are happy?" he asked her and she laughed.

"Do I seem happy?" She asked him. "Oh and don't worry we're staying in a hotel this weekend."

"You mean I don't have to sleep in a separate room from my fiancee?" He mocked. "How did you get your parents to sign on for that?"

"They don't know." AJ said to him as she zipped up her bag.

"They don't know that we're staying in a hotel?" Punk asked her.

"They don't know we're coming in general." She laughed and his face fell.

"What do you mean they don't know?" He asked. "We're just swinging by?"

"They'll love it." AJ said to him.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Punk asked.

"Saying you and I were coming to Jersey randomly for no good reason would tip them off." AJ shrugged.

"I don't like this I mean we should at least call." Punk encouraged.

"We'll fly in tonight have a good nights sleep at the hotel and drop by tomorrow. They'll be thrilled." AJ assured him.

"If you really thought that you would have tipped them off." Punk said to her.

"They adore you what are you so worried about?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know AJ I'm just nervous. What if they're against the idea?" Punk asked.

"You think if my parents aren't ok with us getting married-which they will be- I'd call this all off?" she asked him.

"No but I know you'd be devastated." Punk pointed out.

"You're crazy." AJ laughed kissing him. "That's part of the reason why I'm marrying you."

"Part?" he asked curiously.

"Well your body is one reason." She remarked seriously.

"All the ladies use me for it." Punk remarked bitterly.

"Buck up." AJ said slapping his ass and he grinned happily.

"So when are you packing up for good?" Punk asked looking around the motel.

"Why would I do that?" AJ asked innocently and he glared at her. "I'm kidding." she laughed. "Actually while I'm home I'll pack up a few more boxes and have them sent out. I left most of my stuff at home because I didn't have a solid place yet."

"Awesome." Punk said to her. "So by the time we get back?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want me to move in so quickly?" She asked him.

"I've wanted you to move in for months and before you say it no it's not why I asked you to marry me." Punk warned her.

"I'm just nervous about taking the train everyday to the gym I'm still not used to how they run." AJ told him.

"We'll work it out. Maybe we'll get you a license too." He suggested.

"One thing at a time." She said to him.

"Well you're going to be on the road at some point soon." Punk pointed out. "You're going to need to learn how to drive."

"Yea I know." She said picking up her bag and passing it to Punk's waiting hand. "Ready?" She asked.

"No but let's get going." Punk smirked.

* * *

Saturday morning AJ and Punk arrived at her home and her parents were thrilled to see them.

"I wish you would have called I would have had everyone over!" Her mother gushed as she poured them a cup of coffee at the kitchen table.

"Honey that's probably why they didn't call." AJ's father laughed. "Tell her April."

"We're actually here for a reason." AJ announced to her parents.

"You're pregnant?" Her mother asked hesitantly.

"No mom." AJ laughed and Punk was now starting to sweat.

"She's not even married how could you think that?" Her father asked her mother with a laugh.

"Look this is kind of on me." Punk began at the table as AJ's mother sat down next to her father. "I asked AJ to marry me."

"What?" Janet asked stunned.

"I said yes." AJ said happily holding out her hand.

"I know the right thing would have been to call you." Punk said looking at Robert. "It honestly slipped my mind and I did not mean to disrespect you and I don't want you to think that I don't value your thoughts on it."

Janet looked towards Robert then both slowly smiled.

"Welcome to the family son." Robert grinned standing up as did Punk and hugged him.

"Told you." AJ whispered.

"This ring is gorgeous!" Janet beamed. "You have to wear my wedding dress!"

"Oh I don't think so." AJ said nervously.

"When is the big day?" Robert asked.

"We just got engaged daddy we haven't thought of any of that." AJ said to him.

"I know you moved to Chicago to wrestle and it's a shame that it didn't go anywhere but you got a great man of it." Her father cheered slapping Punk's shoulder.

"I'm still going to be wrestling." AJ told the him.

"You're going to get train, wrestle, plan a wedding and start a family?" Her mother asked surprised. "That's a lot for you."

"We're taking it one day at a time." Punk said to her. "I don't want AJ to stop training or doing what she loves."

"Phil is going to be doing some different things too so we'll both be kind of busy." AJ told them.

"So why get married?" her father asked. "Don't get me wrong I think it's great but if you're not going to have time together what's the point?"

"We're in love." AJ said simply.

"That's good enough." Janet smiled. "And if you want I'll plan the wedding. We can have it here in Jersey and you can get married down the street at the church you made communion and confirmation! Father Fitzgerald will be thrilled to perform the ceremony."

"Oh um we haven't discussed the wedding yet but we do know we're not having a church wedding." AJ told them.

"Why the hell not?" Robert asked.

"Phil isn't catholic." AJ said to him.

"I'm sorry." Robert laughed looking towards Punk. "I just assumed you were. I thought you were an Irish boy?"

"I am." Punk nodded.

"So what religion do you study?" Janet asked.

"I don't study any." Punk forced out. This was worse than telling them they were getting married.

"You're not religious?" Robert asked surprised.

"No sir I'm not." Punk forced out.

"Do you celebrate holidays?" Janet asked him hopefully.

"Of course I do." Punk assured her.

"So your babies won't be christened?" Janet asked AJ.

"Babies?" AJ laughed. "We've been engaged for three days relax."

"I'm just saying these are things you should consider before marriage." her mother said to her. "Did you put any thought into this?"

"No because it's not about religion it's about us." AJ said with a smile.

"We've got time to worry about it Janet." Robert said calming his wife.

"We are very happy don't get us wrong." Janet assured the two. "I'm just thinking of further down the road that's all."

"Janet join me in the living room for a minute." Robert smiled nodding for her to step into the next room.

"We'll be right back." Janet told them as they walked away.

"My dad will ease all of her fears." AJ assured Punk.

"I didn't even think about the church thing." Punk said to her. "Are you ok with not getting married in a church?"

"Of course I am. My mom is just very traditional." AJ told him. "But you're doing great."

"Thanks." he forced out.

"I mean you're really on your best behavior." AJ noted and he nodded. "I feel like it wouldn't matter what you heard you'd still remain calm because you want to impress my parents and that means so much to me."

"I'm fine AJ." He laughed.

"Well while you're calm and in an area you can't yell I've been meaning to tell you something." She started off. Remember when I was late for the proposal?" she asked him.

"You got robbed again?" He asked annoyed.

"No." She laughed. "I got into a fight with someone on the street."

"You what?" He asked her stunned.

"I'm only telling you because I believe in a completely open and honest relationship." She said casually as she sipped her coffee.

"Who did you get into a fight with? Do I know who she is?" Punk asked.

"She is a he and yes." She said quickly. "It was Jim."

"What?" He asked as his voice got slightly louder.

"My parents are in the next room." She whispered pointing to the door.

"What happened AJ?" Punk asked in a quieter voice.

"You didn't tell me you were suing him." AJ whispered back.

"Actually Colt is suing him and he has every right to since he broke his contract." Punk said to her. "It has nothing to do with you."

"He knows I'm the one who told you." AJ said to him. "He got in my face on the street and he grabbed my arm and I kicked him..." she trailed off and Punk looked up at the ceiling and counted to ten. "Two officers driving by came by and broke it up."

"Are you out-" Punk started but was interrupted but AJ's mother.

"All better." Janet beamed. "We want to celebrate!"

"Great." Punk forced out.

* * *

Punk and AJ's parents ended up invited some people to help them celebrate their engagement. Punk was surprised by how much he enjoyed the feeling of a small neighborhood and family vibe. He supposed he'd have to get used to it anyway since AJ was so close to her parents. But he spent most of the evening not even talking to her. He didn't want to argue with her in front of family so he successfully avoided her until they got back to the hotel.

"I don't understand why you're so upset." AJ said following him into the hotel room. "I told you what happened."

"Almost a week later." Punk argued. "Did he hit you?"

"No he grabbed me and I hit him." AJ said to him. "The police broke it up, warned us and I went to the gym. That was it."

"Where did you see him again?" Punk asked her.

"On my way to the gym." AJ repeated.

"So he was following you to the gym?" Punk asked.

"Don't be so over dramatic." She snorted.

"AJ this is a big fucking problem." He argued. "The reason he's gone from the gym in the first place is because I didn't want him around you."

"I thought it was because he was bad at his job." AJ said to him.

"Treating a paying student the way he treated you was being bad at his job." Punk defended.

"I don't want to talk about Jim while we're supposed to be celebrating our engagement." AJ laughed. "We had such a great time with my parents let's not put a damper on it."

"I'll get a restraining order against him next." Punk warned. "He won't be able to get near the gym or you."

"Stop with all the legal shit." she groaned. "It just pisses people off and costs more money."

"I have the money to burn. In case you haven't heard I'm going to be a UFC fighter." He teased. "And you'll be a huge wrestling star."

"That seems to have stalled." AJ admitted. "No one is inquiring about me anymore."

"It takes time." Punk reasoned. "I know a lot of people on the independent scene let me talk to some people for you."

"I don't want to be an independent wrestler." she reminded him. "I want a title and a real career."

"You can have that on the scene." Punk pointed out.

"You really think I burnt my bridges with WWE don't you?" she asked him.

"No I don't. But if that's what you're waiting on you might be waiting a long time." Punk said to her. "You were with me at the fight, we're getting married they're going to know who you are and who I am to you and they're not going to like it."

"You're right." She nodded. "I mean Ring of Honor seems cool. Trent brags about it."

"I loved it there." Punk said to her. "It's not a crazy travel schedule and it's actually about the wrestling and not the acting. I still talk to a lot of the guys there."

"I really want to do this on my own." she said to him. "But thank you anyway."

"Do you just like to make things difficult on purpose?" he asked her seriously.

"Yup. Get used to it pal because you're locked in for life." she reminded him holding up her left hand.

"Damn." He teased.

"I really want to thank you for being such a trooper today." She said removing her jacket.

"I'd say you don't have to but I kind of want to see what you have up your sleeve." He grinned eyeing her anxiously.

"No sleeves involved, actually no clothes involved." she said to him.

"Ok I'll take you up on thanking me." He said seriously.

"Good." She said grabbing the chair and patting it for him to sit.

"The chair? With the big bed right there?" He asked disappointed pointing at the King size bed he had requested.

"Sit." She ordered and he walked over and sat in the comfy large armchair.

AJ crossed her arms across her body and pulled her t-shirt off and Punk grinned happily.

"Do I need singles for this?" he asked and she glared at him. "Kidding."

AJ didn't remove her pants but dropped to her knees as she eased his apart so she could nestle in-between them. Punk looked down at her and watched as her hand moved up his leg all the way to his thigh and began to rub his bulge over his jeans.

"Can you uh- take your bra off too?" he asked her and she removed her hand and stood up but didn't reach for her bra. Instead she leaned over and unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down is legs. He watched as she reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and cellphone.

AJ grabbed a condom from the wallet and tossed it onto the bed but handed him his cellphone and he seemed very confused.

"What am I supposed to do this?" he asked her.

"Film me." She said in a soft voice and he was now vibrating.

"Sorry what?" he asked knowing he misheard her.

"You're going to want to remember this moment." She assured him.

"That kind of stuff makes me nervous." Punk admitted.

"You don't have to do it." AJ shrugged slowly unzipping her own jeans in front of him. "I just think you will."

"Fuck." he forced out typing in his pass code for his phone.

AJ was in her bra and panties and moved to his lap and began to kiss him while her hands roamed under his t-shirt. The kiss was very rough on AJ's part but Punk wasn't complaining as she grind against his hard shaft. AJ parted lips with him as she lifted his t-shirt over his head then slithered to the floor and back on her knees.

AJ freed Punk from his boxers last and held him firm in her hand while her mouth moved to base and took that part of him into her mouth. She roughly sucked on the very sensitive area as she now began to stroke him. AJ was right Punk did want to remember this moment and gave in and began to film his fiancee. AJ released his balls with a pop and looked up at the camera and grinned. AJ ran her tongued from the bottom to the top then quickly covered his tip with her own mouth and stroked him.

"God damn AJ." He groaned biting on his bottom lip. "Fucking hell AJ." He threw his head back and figured if he missed anything he could simply watch it later since his hand was still steady above her head and filming her.

AJ took him all the way into her throat now and when her mouth would move up her hand would follow. Punk was squirming now and gently pushing into her mouth as he was growing very eager to let go now. The only thing he could hear over his own groans was the wet sloshes of her tongue.

"That's it." Punk encouraged and watched one of her hands slide down her own body. "Fuck sake AJ."

AJ's mouth was moving faster as she sensed him getting closer and now her hand was back and she placed it on his chest as she sucked on him. Her nails dug into his chest slightly and he grabbed the disappearing hand and placed one of her fingers into his mouth.

"I'm right there." He warned her finally releasing her finger. "You going to take me?" he asked her and she nodded as she kept her mouth occupied. "All of me? Every last fucking drop?" she hummed against him and slid her teeth gently over him and he came as if on cue.

Punk's free hand kept her head against him as he poured himself down her throat and she looked up at him while he did so catching him and the camera. AJ slid her mouth with ease off of him and sat back.

"Did you get that?" she asked cleaning off the corner's of her mouth with her fingers.

"All of it." he said stopping the recording but making sure to save it. "You were right."

"I'm always right." AJ grinned as she stood tall and watched as Punk was still slouched in his chair recovering. Punk's eyes were glued to her panties that he could see even from where hie was sitting how drenched they were and he felt his body begin to recover.

"Come here." He nodded and she walked over to his lap and rested her knees on either side of him as she pressed her lower half against him.

"You seem sleepy I can finish myself." She assured him and he grinned.

"I'm not going to lie, a big part of me would love to see that." He said seriously. "But a bigger part that's actually physically attached to me can't let that happen." he replied in husky voice.

Punk kissed her again and let his hand wander down her panties and slid his fingers in-between her slick and soaking folds lettering her coat him. AJ rose up and down to rub herself against his digits as she continued to kiss him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she tilted her head into the kiss. Punk's coated fingers moved from the inside of her panties and he slid his hand around her ass and one he began to probe her back entrance with it. AJ either didn't notice or care as she didn't let up kissing him. Once he pressed his finger all the way into her she moaned and jerked into his now hard again member.

Punk slid her panties to the side and helped guide her down on his erection. His finger worked her backside and while she rode him up and down and finally her need to moan was too much and moved her mouth off his. AJ looked into his eyes and stopped her movements and slid off of him.

"AJ." He hissed. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't put a condom on." she reminded him as she stood all the way up.

"Fuck." He said as he hit his head against the back of the chair.

"It's ok you don't need it." she said reaching into her bag and pulling out a small bottle.

"Uh AJ." He chuckled nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said to him as she walked towards him with the lube.

"It's not going to be gentle." he warned her.

"I've done it before Phil." She laughed and he glared at her annoyed. "I have." she defended as she placed some lube onto her palms and rubbed it up and down his shaft.

"Do you always travel with lube?" he asked snatching it away from her.

"It's good for your skin actually so yes I do." She said simply and watched him toss it to the floor. "Unless you're uncomfortable with this..."

"Of course not." He said to her and she knew he wanted this she was just teasing him. "I didn't realize you were a pro that's all."

"You really want to hear about all the different sexual positions I've been in with exes over the years?" she asked him seriously. "Do you really want that image in your head as I'm about to get on top of you?"

"You're right." He forced out.

Punk watched as she turned around so her back was to him and with his hands on her hips guided her over his member and was in awe of her as she moved until she was sitting on his lap fully taking him into her body.

"Fuck." AJ groaned in slight pain but mostly pleasure.

"You good babe?" he asked in her ear.

"Yes." She said as she began to move her hips and Punk's hand stayed on her hips as he helped her out.

"It's been a while huh?" he teased feeling how tight she was.

"Oh god yes, too long." She moaned as her hips started to move faster.

"Easy baby." he urged. "I want you to be able walk tomorrow."

"I don't have plans tomorrow." She teased and he felt himself twitch inside of her.

AJ's hands moved to his thighs as she continued to backwards thrust with him but this position was very difficult to get anything done.

"Phil." She cried. "Please?"

"Please what?" he asked innocently.

"Harder." she urged and was now growing frustrated.

"On the floor." he said wrapping his arm around her and easing her onto the floor.

AJ felt gaping emptiness that she didn't like when he left her body to put her on the floor but it didn't last long because he was right back where he was supposed to be. AJ was on all fours and Punk was on his knees behind her and he was moving very fast into her body.

"Better?" he teased.

"Sooo much better." she said closing her eyes tight to block out the small amounts of pain and concentrate on the pleasure.

"You've got to tell me if it's too much or I'm hurting you." He warned her.

"You're not." she almost snapped. And now he was afraid she'd kill him if he didn't continue.

Punk's hand wandered up her back and to her shoulders as he gripped them to help him push into her body harder. Punk was closer to his release than AJ, much closer in fact. Punk moved his arms around her body and took her as he fell onto his back and she now how the deepest penetration and she let out such a pleasurable scream he was sure the mirror broke. Punk's hand moved to her front and teased her clit relentlessly until as she tried to keep her hips moving.

A moment later Punk came hard into her body and she joined him at the same time coming around his fingers. Punk gently and carefully eased AJ off of him and she fell to the floor next to him.

"That was different." Punk noted catching his breath and turning his head to look at her.

"Good different?" she asked.

"Amazing different." he corrected and she smiled. "Are you ok?"

"I'm on cloud nine." she grinned very happily. She pecked his lips and then kissed his cheek.

"We have an early flight it's time to get you to bed." he said sitting up and grabbing his boxers and sliding them on.

Punk walked over to the bed and pulled down the covers then looked to see where AJ was who wasn't standing behind him.

"I can't get up." She giggled.

"When you go into the gym Monday morning and you can't stretch or move make sure you don't tell Colt it was because of sex." he laughed scooping her up in his arms and placing her into the bed. "You can tell Trent though."

"Stop." She laughed. "You're the only man I want in my life."

"Good keep it that way." he smirked.

* * *

Arriving back in Chicago Punk went to AJ's motel to help her pack up her stuff.

"It's going to be weird to be in real house. I've grown used to this place." She said to him.

"You're weird." Punk laughed as he packed up some of her clothes.

"It was my first place on my own." She reminded him.

"But my place has a gym." He reminded her.

"I'm going no matter what don't worry." She assured him.

"So in two weeks UFC is announcing my contract and I want you there." he said to her. "It's going to be in Vegas. I know you've missed some training days but we can fly to Vegas on Saturday morning so you won't."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said happily. "How excited are you?"

"Very. Well half excited, half nervous." Punk admitted. "People are going to rip me for this."

"Who cares? You're living the dream. Enjoy it and don't let anyone try to take it away from you." she said seriously.

"Still nervous." he said to her. "I've been out of the spotlight for a while now and now I'm being thrown right back into it. I hope I'm doing the right thing."

"This is something you've been exciting about for weeks now. I understand the nerves but don't let the fear take away the joy. You're going to do great." she assured him.

"I just need you there with me to keep calm." he smirked.

"I really wouldn't be anywhere else." she promised.

"Good because I can't do this without you." he said to her seriously.

"You don't have to." She assured him giving him a smile.

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up in Punk's bedroom well she would guess it was her bedroom now too. She looked to her side and saw Punk was gone then heard the shower and realized where he was. As soon as she sat up and ran her hands over her face her cell phone began to ring and she didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello?" AJ asked.

"Hi is this April Mendez?" a friendly female voice asked.

"It is." she said unsurely.

"This is Rebecca Sanders calling from WWE. We wanted to set up another audition with you." she said to AJ.

"Are you serious?" she asked trying not to squeal.

"Yes." the woman chuckled. "We received your training videos and want to try the audition over again. The 18th of this month at 3pm."

"The 18th? That's in two weeks isn't it?" she asked her.

"Yes Saturday." Rebecca confirmed. The same Saturday where Punk was going to be making his big announcement.

"I can't." AJ said without even considering it. "The 18th is just no good for me I have a prior engagement."

"We don't just set these up every day Miss. Mendez. If you can't make the 18th I can't guarantee you another tryout." Rebecca warned her.

"I understand that and I would never pass it up but I have a family engagement that I just can't get out of here." AJ said to her.

"Alright than, have a good day Miss. Mendez." Rebecca said to her.

"Wait you mentioned tapes. I never sent in tapes. Are you sure you have the right person?" AJ asked her.

"They came in from a coach at your gym." Rebecca said to her and AJ knew it was from Punk and had to smile to herself. "I'm sorry we won't be seeing you in person." she then hung up but AJ regretted nothing.

"You're up early." Punk noted stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "You have another hour before you have to be up and getting ready to train."

"I couldn't sleep." she admitted.

"You hate it here that much?" Punk asked her and she laughed.

"No I just realized you weren't next to me anymore." She frowned.

"If I get back into the bed you're going to be limping again." he warned her.

"I'm still limping." She reminded. "Colt is going to be mad."

"Worth it." he said smirked then gave her a kiss. "Morning."

"Good morning." she said happily.

"I'll make you breakfast while you're in the shower." Punk said to her.

"I can get used to this." She said easing her way out of bed.

"You should." He grinned.


	16. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

* * *

The announcement in Vegas was amazing. There were so many people around and Punk was clearly in his element. She was right by him when he announced the big news and was front row at his press conference. He even gave her a special shout out during the press conference when he mentioned not being able to do this without his fiancee's support. AJ didn't even give the audition she missed with WWE a second thought because clearly Punk needed her more than she needed to be a WWE superstar.

But when Colt got wind of her blowing off the audition he wasn't as understanding...

"I really don't get it AJ." Colt said shaking his head. "WWE calls and you go." he laughed annoyed.

"Phil needed me." AJ pointed out. "He said he needed me there."

"So you told him you had a rare second chance with WWE and he told you that he needed you?" Colt asked not buying it.

"I didn't tell him about the tryout." AJ admitted. "What was the point? He'd tell me to go and I know he wouldn't mean it. I wanted to be there for him."

"You're really as crazy as he is." Colt said amused. "I have to admit something to you. When you first started dating and he was going to propose to you I wasn't sure what your intentions were."

"You mean you thought I was gold digger?" She asked him.

"Something like that." Colt agreed. "This proved me wrong and even though I never said it to your face I still owe you an apology for it. Clearly you're as head over heels for him as he is for you."

"I don't blame you for wondering about me so don't apologize." AJ said to him. "I love wrestling and it's something I want to do but Phil comes before any of that. I don't regret my choice."

"I think it was stupid." Colt shrugged. "But they called you up out of nowhere so they must be interested in you maybe they'll call again."

"It wasn't out of nowhere. Someone kept sending them videos of me training." AJ said to him.

"Punk." Colt laughed. "He sent them anonymously. He's been doing it constantly actually. Man is he going to be pissed when he finds out you blew this off."

"He doesn't have to know." AJ said to him.

"Don't lie to him he'll find out eventually." Colt warned her.

"I really don't think this a big deal." AJ argued to him. "I mean who cares?"

"He'll care." Colt corrected. "Just like you want whats best for him he wants the same if not more for you. Look this isn't all bad news because I have something exciting for you."

"I love exciting news." She grinned.

"How do you feel about working a wrestling show? A real one?" He asked her.

"I feel great about it." AJ grinned. "When?"

"A week from Saturday. I'm working a show in Kentucky with Cliff and they needed more performers and Cliff showed them your stuff and they want you." he told her.

"Are you kidding." she asked placing her hands over her mouth.

"No." he laughed and she jumped into her arms and hugged him.

"This is amazing thank you!" she screamed not letting go.

"Hey you even get paid for it." Colt said as she pulled away. "It's a real gig this time."

"I can't believe this! I have to call Phil!" she said so excited that she could start to cry.

"You earned it AJ." Colt said to her. "You've been working your ass off and it's only just starting to pay off. Soon enough you'll be in the ring almost every night."

"It's really happening." She said to herself as the shock started to hit her.

"It is. Hold on tight AJ because it's going to be a crazy ride." he warned her.

* * *

AJ didn't want to break the news to Punk over the phone so she headed home during lunch to surprise him. He wasn't starting at the gym yet but he was spending most of his days working out and getting ready for the hard stuff. He was returning from a run when he saw AJ at the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked from the bottom of the front steps.

"Phil I've got amazing news!" She announced running down two steps then jumping into his arms. "I'm having a real match!"

"What?" Punk asked smiling.

"Colt and Cliff got me a match! I'm going to be on a real card with them!" she told him excitedly as her legs remained wrapped around his waist.

"That's great and long overdue." he said to her. "When and where?"  
"Saturday night in Kentucky." She said to him and he forced a smile. "Can you make it?"

"Yea I just have to switch some things around." he said easing her down and onto her feet.

"If you can't make it I'll understand." She assured him. "I know these next few weeks are going to be crazy."

"It was just UFC wanted me to fly out to do some media appearances." Punk told her.

"You can't switch that around." AJ said putting on a brave face. "I get that it."

"I want to be there for your first real match AJ I really do." he said to her but he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"Phil I get it ok?" she lied. She really wanted him there but she didn't want to guilt him either.

"Do you?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"I do." She said forcing a smile. "It's ok I know you'd be there if you could be."

"I promise to work with you every night this week though. And I'll have Colt film it for me." Punk said to her.

"Good enough." she smiled kissing his cheek. "Besides I won't be alone I'll have Colt and Cliff there."

"That's true." Punk agreed. "I'm really excited for you."

"I know." She said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her into the house.

* * *

Friday night Colt and AJ would be flying out to Kentucky and Punk was already getting antsy about it. He went to the gym later that night to drop AJ's bag off and when he walked in he saw her running the ropes to prepare. She was taking this very seriously and he was truly proud of her.

"Hey man. Haven't seen your face around here in a while." Colt greeted.

"Yea I know I've been busy." Punk said to him. "She seems ready huh?" he asked amused looking at his fiancee.

"She's been running the ropes all day man." Colt laughed. "Heard you can't make it."

"I would. I mean my last interview is over an hour before her match and I just won't make it flying in." Punk said to him. "I don't feel right asking them to change it or telling them I can't make it."

"I get it." Colt shrugged. "She's not upset though?"

"She said she understands." Punk shrugged.

"I would have thought she'd throw the tryout in your face but clearly she's a good woman." Colt laughed.

"What tryout?" Punk asked.

"Crap." Colt said to himself. "I told her to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Punk asked.

"WWE called her and wanted to fly her out for another tryout." Colt said to him. "They got those videos you sent."

"Why didn't she go? Why didn't she tell me?" Punk asked him.

"Because the tryout was the day of your big press conference." Colt informed him.

"She should have went to the tryout." Punk aruged.

"I told her the same thing. Don't feel bad she didn't even tell me about it, I heard about it from my few friends in WWE." Colt said to him.

"Why would she blow this?" Punk asked getting angry.

"Don't say anything and have her flying out thinking about upsetting you." Colt warned him. "And obviously she blew it because she thought being with you was far more important."

"Now I feel like a bigger dick than I already did." He said to him.

"I would." Colt said to him.

"What am I supposed to do? Blow off a day of media that I'm already being advertised for?" Punk asked him. "That won't fly with Dana."

"I'm not saying that I'm just saying I'd feel like a dick too." Colt said to him.

"Hey did you remember my bag?" AJ asked spotting Punk and running towards him.

"Of course." Punk said holding it up. "I'm also here to make sure Colt takes good care of you on the road."

"It's only two nights away." she reminded him.

"I know." Punk said to her. "Still want you in one piece."

"I'll take good care of her." Colt assured him. "I'll make sure eats, sleeps and doesn't run off with any much better looking guys."

"Have fun on your media day." She said to him. "I'm going to try and watch all of them." she assured him and he cracked a small smile.

"I know you will." He said cupping her cheek.

"I have to shower before we leave will you wait for me or do you want to say goodbye now?" She asked.

"No I'm actually going to take you both to the airport." he said to her.

"Since when?" Colt asked eyeing him.

"Since now be grateful." Punk snapped. "I can just take her and let you take a cab."

"He's so fucking crabby how do you put up with him?" Colt asked.

"I thought you had to be up early for your own flight in the morning?" AJ asked him.

"I do but I want to see you off." he smiled. "Hurry and shower I don't want you to miss your flight."

"K I'll be right back." AJ said then grabbed her bag and headed towards the locker room.

* * *

Colt was looking at the time on his phone as he was standing in-between the airport doors and Punk and AJ. Punk and AJ were making out like two teenagers who weren't going to ever see each other again.

"Seriously the flight." Colt said out loud but Punk ignored him as he continued to kiss AJ goodbye.

Colt rolled his eyes and bounced on the balls of his feet as he was seriously starting to think they were going miss their flight.

"You do realize she's coming home on Sunday right?" he asked but again no response. "I mean you two have been going at it for over ten minutes we really have to go."

"He's right." AJ said pulling away and her lips were plump and swollen now.

"I love you." AJ said looking up at him with her big doe eyes.

"I love you too." He said sweetly and kissed her lips again.

"If you get lonely don't forget about the video." She whispered but Colt still heard it and his face dropped in shock.

"You read my mind." He grinned.

"Ew!" Colt yelled out. "Come on AJ he's tainting you anyway." he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from him.

"Both of you have a good show." Punk said then stopped Colt. "Take care of her." he warned her.

"Like I said, she's in great hands. Me and Cliff will keep her close." Colt promised.

"Let me know what time your first interview is!" She shouted as Colt pulled her into the airport.

Punk gave her a small wave before heading back into his car. He was already feeling like shit about this but watching her head off with his friend for her first match just didn't sit right with him, should be him. Was he already putting his new career before his fiancee?

* * *

Backstage at the show AJ was bouncing around like a nervous wreck. She was wearing jean shorts and a cut up punk rocker shirt with knee high converse.

"Hey you look great." Cliff greeted walking into the locker room. "Very different look from any of the other girls."

"Thanks and thank you again for helping me get on the card." AJ said to him.

"No problem I just showed the footage you're the reason you're here." Cliff said to her. "Speaking of you're going to go over your match with your opponent in a few but I just wanted to be the one to break the news to you that you'll be getting the win."

"Are you kidding?" She asked him. "Why?"

"Because the woman you're wrestling is a heel." Cliff shrugged.

"I have to Phil!" She said grabbing her phone and calling him but he didn't answer.

"That's like the fifth time today huh?" Cliff asked.

"He's really busy." AJ said to him acting as if it didn't bother her.

"And you've been really patient about it." Cliff noted. "Look take it from me. I've never seen Punk happier than when he's talking about you. He loves you to the moon and back."

"I know this." AJ said to him.

"If he's not answering right now it's because he's rushing to get things done so I can skype your match for him which he did ask me to do." Cliff said to her.

"He really asked you to do that?" AJ asked surprised.

"He's more excited than you are." Cliff laughed.

"I know." AJ said to him. "You don't have to defend him because there's no need to."

"Oh and one more thing, I suggest you take the ring off you don't want it to break or anything in the ring." with that said Cliff left her locker room and AJ looked down at the ring. She decided right than and there that she'd never take the ring off her hand.

AJ spent twenty minutes going over the match with a much more seasoned but friendly performer. She watched from the curtain as Colt had his match and was in awe of the large crowd that at least had 400 people there. She was starting to get nervous and reached for her phone again and sent Punk a text.

' _Hey I'm about to go on. I'm really scared and think I'm going to get sick in the ring. Maybe don't watch it in case I make a fool out of myself_.'

Surprising to AJ her phone vibrated less than a minute later and it was a response from Punk who she hadn't heard from the last few hours at all.

' _You look beautiful._ '

AJ scrunched her face and wondered how he knew how she looked and that's when she turned around and saw him standing a few feet behind her.

"No way." she said with a big grin.

"You really do look beautiful." He smiled and she ran into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked him.

"I moved my last interview so I could fly in. I almost didn't make it I literally just walked in the door." Punk said to her.

"You didn't have to do that." she said to him. "You're exhausted."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." Punk said to her.

"I can't even tell you how much it means to me that you're here." She said to him holding back tears.

"You're the most important thing in my life and you needed to know that." he said simply.

"AJ we need you at the entrance." a promoter said to her.

"I've got to go." she said to him. "A kiss for good luck?"

"Luck is for losers and you my dear are not loser." He informed her tucking her hair behind her ear. "But I'll kiss you anyway because it's been 24 hours since I have." he smirked and gave her a quick kiss.

"It's like fucking deja vu" Colt said as he wiped the sweat off of his face with a towel after a long match. "Am I just seeing things?"

"AJ!" the promoter yelled.

"You'll kill it." Punk said to her then released her so she could head out.

"Seriously what the fuck are you doing here?" Colt asked.

"Couldn't miss it." Punk said simply as he moved towards the curtain and watched AJ skip out to the ring. "She looks great."

"You really are a romantic guy." Colt laughed.

"I can't get the phone on to film it for Punk!" Cliff yelled walking over to Colt not even seeing Punk. "He'll fucking kill me-"

"I think he'll get over it." Colt said.

"Dude." Cliff grinned. "What the fuck?"

"Why is everyone so surprised?" Punk asked annoyed. "She is going to be my wife."

"Speaking of that whose best man?" Cliff asked him.

"Yea?" Colt asked.

"Shh it's starting." Punk said avoiding the question and looking towards the ring.

Punk watched the match very closely and was so proud by how far AJ had come. She looked like a seasoned vet in the ring as she took on the larger female wrestler. Punk watched as AJ ran the ropes and locked in the 'octopus hold' on her opponent. He had no idea she was even practicing this move.

"She's been working on that for weeks." Colt said proudly.

"She locked it in beautifully." Punk noted just as proud.

"Look at the way she bends." Cliff said in awe tilting his head with a goofy grin.

"Cliff." Punk warned.

"I'm just saying the things you must do to her in bed..." Cliff trailed off. "Or did you not know she can bend like that?"

"I knew." Punk said unable to hide his smug grin.

When the bell rung Punk realized AJ picked up the win and cheered loudly along with the crowd that seemed to really like her. Now he was happier than before that he took the late fly down.

"Unbelievable." Punk laughed clapping along with the crowd.

"She really is. I'm telling you she's going to be a star." Colt whispered to Punk as they watched the ref raise AJ's arm in victory.

"Who was that?" Punk heard someone ask they walked by with someone else.

"No idea she's from Chicago. Heard WWE is interested in her..." the voice responded.

"Get used to it." Colt said to him. "And the fact that your name is attached hers now..."

"It's not attached." Punk corrected. "It's going to be the same name soon."

"How soon?" Colt asked.

"Not soon enough." Punk smiled as he watched AJ celebrate in the ring.

* * *

As soon as Punk walked into the hotel room with his bag AJ was on him. She was very anxious to celebrate her big night and even though Punk was exhausted he was looking forward to. Seeing her in the ring like that was a very big turn on to him, actually everything she did was a big turn on to him.

"You were so great tonight." he said as he pushed her jacket off of her shoulders with barely parting lips.

"Did I look good?" she asked as she was now removing his jacket as well and bother were anxiously pulling at the others clothes.

"You always look good but you were bending in ways I want to have you." He whispered causing a shiver down her spine.

"Thank you for coming." She said as he pulled off her shirt fully.

"I haven't yet but ok." he grinned and began to devour her mouth again.

Punk had to growl into the kiss as AJ's small mouth sucked on his tongue. Punk's hands moved to the clasp of her bra and took care of that but it still danged since her arms were still circled around his neck. Punk's hands moved to her pants and pushed them down to her ankles with her panties and finally pulled away from the kiss. Punk pushed her onto the bed so she was sprawled out naked before him.

AJ watched him as he pulled his t-shirt off and she moved her hands down her body and began to touch herself as his eyes locked on hers as he undressed fully. Punk slowed down the movement of undressing just so he could enjoy the sight of her playing with herself. She was arching into her own touch and biting on her bottom lip as she waited for him.

"I watched that video last night." he informed her.

"Did you like it?" She asked him teasingly.

"It kept me warm last night." He grinned.

"You want a replay?" She asked sitting up so her legs were dangling off of the bed. She grabbed onto his thighs and tugged him close enough so his hard on was an inch from his mouth. She licked at her lips and then roughly sucked on his tip and began to stroke him.

Punk didn't want this to happen he just want to go right into her body but when her hands were on him he couldn't think clearly. Her mouth and hands were the perfect partners and his body appreciated it. The loud sucking sounds brought him back to reality and as much as he wanted to pull away he couldn't.

"Do you like it baby?" she asked stroking him and looking up at him.

"Yes." he said pushing her aside. "Keep going. Don't stop until I say."

She would normally never listen to anything Punk told her to but when it came to sex it turned her on. She liked being able to bring a man like CM Punk to his knees with just her mouth. Blowjobs were quickly becoming his most favorite thing and she knew it. She wasn't sure if his exes just didn't do it right or didn't like it but there was something very hot about being having your man the tip of your tongue literally.

"That's it AJ." he said moving his hand to the back of her neck and clasped it gently. "Good girl."

"If I'm bad will you punish me?" she asked pulling her mouth away briefly and he almost busted right than and there.

"Jesus AJ." he muttered looking down at her fake innocent eyes. There was nothing innocent about her.

AJ was about to place her mouth back over her but he nudged her head away and pushed her shoulders so she was laying on the bed.

"You're not going to last long." She warned him. "Let me finish you."

Punk laid hovered over her body and kiss her while he stroked himself and that's when AJ felt his warmth hit her stomach as he released onto her body. AJ never broke the kiss but instead deepened it. Punk pulled away and looked down at the beautiful sight beneath him.

"Bend for me." He ordered and she sucked in a breath.

"How do you want me?" she asked teasingly.

AJ stretched her legs apart so it looked like a perfect split. Her legs were as far apart as humanly possibly hanging in the air.

"Like this?"

"That is perfect." he said gently running his hands over her spread out inner things. "How long can you stay like this?"

"Depends." she smirked.

Punk laid his body across the bed and dived his mouth into her surprising her even though she knew it was coming. He was absolutely sucking her dry and her nails were digging into his scalp. When he would suck on her parted lips she cried out and then his tongue would be inside her the next second and she'd be moaning. She felt like her body was convulsing but she wasn't coming. Punk pulled his mouth away and grinned as she squirted right in front of him.

"That is very hot." Punk said smugly. "Holy shit AJ."

"I couldn't help it." she admitted breathing heavily.

"I don't want you to help it." he said seriously as she dropped her legs because they became weak. "I kind of wish I taped that."

"You're really into the taping now huh?" she grinned.

"You have no idea." he said to her as he moved up her body.

AJ saw him grab himself and began to slid himself in-between her lips and she knew he was going to keep this up until he was fully hard again. Punk moved up her body and squeezed her breasts and began to slid his shaft in-between her perfectly sized cups.

"Phil." She cried as she used the pad of her thumb to help send her into her first orgasm.

Punk kept moving and AJ's tongue darted out as she tried to reach his tip and he stopped his movements and laid fully on top of her now.

"My lips are starting to get jealous of my dick." Punk grinned.

"I love all of your body parts equally. No reason for jealousy." She teased.

"I can't wait to marry you." he said to her. "Remember a few months ago?" he asked gently nipping at her lips.

"You're going to have to be more specific." she teased as he continued to leave sweet kissed on her lips and cheek.

"You said we should run away together. Let's do it. We can move to an island and live on a beach." he suggested and she laughed.

"What about the UFC?" she asked him playing along.

"Fuck em'." He said simply. "When I'm like this with you I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be more."

"We'll always have nights like this no matter where we are during the day." AJ promised him.

"Promise?" he asked her.

"Promise." She confirmed.

AJ wasn't even sure when Punk entered her body but it was beautiful. They had a rough start and now he was truly making love to her. He was the most passionate man at everything he did and sex was included. AJ made little gasps as she Punk's head rested on her shoulder and she looked up at the ceiling as he thrust into her gently.

AJ's legs moved to wrap around his waist as if to trap him there forever. He gently kissed her shoulder and she could feel his hot tongue run over his small bites. Being with him like this made her forget all about her big night and first official match and that said something. She thought nothing would ever top her first match but the love her life showing up to support her and loving her like he was was beyong anything else.

"I don't have anything on." he said to her.

"It's ok." she whispered. "I want to feel you inside of me."

"I'm really close." he warned her as his movements picked up slightly. "Really fucking close actually."

"Do it." she encouraged and a few seconds later she felt him pour into her and that alone sent AJ into her orgasm.

AJ felt Punk's hot breath against her neck and he was still inside of her as he tried to regain his composer.

"I'd stay like this forever except I need a shower." she smirked and he rolled off of her. "I have such an early flight in the morning."

"Switch and it come home in the afternoon with me?" he asked her.

"I can't say to no you ever." she smirked then got out of the bed.

Punk's eyes couldn't but explore her body as she casually walked into the bathroom. She left the door open on a crack as she turned on the shower and made sure it was really hot before stepping in.

* * *

AJ wasn't surprised when she heard the glass door open and turned around to see Punk standing in there. It was a double shower so he turned on the water at his end. Punk didn't even look back at her as he lathered up his body.

"Are you going to pretend like I'm not in here?" she laughed.

"If I look I'll I want to touch." Punk said looking at the wall as he cleaned himself off.

"Should have waited until I was done." she said simply.

"I know you blew off a WWE tryout." Punk said to her and she turned to face his back.

"I didn't blow it off I spoke to them and told them I couldn't make it." AJ said to him. "Don't be mad."

"How can I be mad at you for doing something so selfless for me?" he asked as he began to wash his short hair. "I'm only telling you I know so you're not surprised when you get another phone call this week."

"From who?" AJ asked.

"WWE." he said to her. "I called in a favor. Surprised I even still have any."

"Are you serious?" She asked him but he still wouldn't look at her.

"I appreciate what you did and damn when I heard it I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me love you that much more but I don't want you putting my career ahead of yours again." He said to her. "Go to the tryout when they call I don't care when it is."

"No." She said surprising him and he turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked with a laugh.

"I wish you would have just stayed out of it." She said turning off the shower water and grabbing a towel.

"What the hell AJ?" Punk asked wrapping a towel around himself now as he followed her out.

"Why did you butt in?" She asked him. "Who asked you to do that?"

"No one but who asked you to turn down a tryout for me?" he asked her.

"I wanted to!" she yelled. "I'm not going to any WWE tryout."

"Why?" he asked annoyed. She was so hot and cold when it came to WWE.

"Because I like my life the way it is right now." she said simply.

"Ok but it can be better. What's the point of all the training if you don't tryout for this?" he snapped.

"What's the point of us if I get signed and have to move to Tampa?" she asked him. "Have you thought about that? You can't leave Chicago and I'll have to be in Tampa! I don't want to live across the country from you!"

"AJ-" He started.

"Don't say we'll make it work because we can't." she said to him. "I'm not shutting the door on WWE forever but not right now, right now I want to be in Chicago with you full-time. Use your favors if you want on something more local not WWE and not not now." she was speaking very firmly and seriously there would no changing her mind.

"Ok." he said to her. "I just feel like-"

"It's not a sacrifice." she said cutting him off knowing where it would go. "The only who would be making the sacrifice would be me and that would be my happiness I was giving up and I won't do it. You told me me that leaving WWE was the best thing you ever did because you may have left something you loved but you were happier for it. If you love me at all you'll let me be happy."

"I want you to be happy that's what all of this was about." He defended lightly.

"Please let it go?" she pleaded. "I promise I won't stop until I'm exactly where I want to be professionally but please let me do it in my own pace at my own time?"

"I'm sorry for butting in." he said giving in. "I just want to help you."

"And you will just not like that. Even if you weren't in the picture picking up and moving to Tampa all alone just isn't something I'm interested in." She said to him.

"Ok." He smiled and opened his arms to her so she could hug him. "After tonight a lot of people are going to be calling you."

"I know this. So let me handle it." she said to him. "But thank you."

"I just want to see you accomplish everything you want." he said to her.

"I know you do." she smiled. "And I will."


	17. Manipulate Me

**Manipulate Me**

* * *

AJ did receive a call from WWE this time from Joey Mercury who she knew was a friend of Punk's. She explained how now just wasn't the right time for her to pick up and go to Tampa for any reason and he seemed very understanding and let it go with that.

But as the weeks passed and Punk started training full-time AJ started getting more and more calls and was finally making her own money doing what she loved. She worked a lot of independent shows in Chicago and anytime she had to leave town for a show Punk would normally go with her if he couldn't make it for training Colt would be with her. One time she had a small show in New York and her parents went with her. Punk wasn't fond of AJ traveling alone on the wrestling since just yet.

AJ wasn't sure if it was her in-ring talent or her now very known connection to Punk but she became what the industry liked to call an 'internet darling' and the more she turned down WWE the more they tried to get her. Punk told her they didn't like rejection and to expect them to offer her everything under the sun.

But as of right now AJ was content. She was working her ass off at shows on weekends and spent every night with Punk. Sometimes during the week she'd skip out on training since she wasn't 'rookie' anymore and would go to Milwaukee with Punk and watch him train. She was truly on cloud nine at the moment and nothing was going to knock her down.

"Are you coming with me tomorrow?" Punk asked her from the couch as she was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"No Colt asked me to help out at the gym. Can you believe he wants me to help him work with the new recruits?" she asked with a laugh.

"I can believe it. You're the best thing that ever happened to that school." Punk said to her. "Do you know how much money I'm making off of it?"

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked poking her head out of the kitchen.

"People are watching and following your career now AJ and they know where you learned to wrestle which was there. They want to be like you." Punk said to her.

"Cool." She said to herself and he laughed.

"Oh hey I've got another question." Punk said to her and again she poked her head out. "When are you marrying me?"

"Phil I already told you I can't pick the date myself." She said to him. "And I was thinking you'd want to wait until after your first fight is in the books."

"I'm starting to think you really are just using me for my body." he teased.

"I'm going to marry you stop bitching." she mocked.

"Mean too." he snorted.

"You sound like my mother. She keeps thinking after she mentioned a church wedding we're just going to run off without telling her." AJ said to him.

"I can take time off from training you know." He said to her.

"I know but we're both so busy." She said to him. "Don't worry I haven't completely forgotten about our wedding."

"Good to know." he said as he sat in front of the TV.

"I already picked out my dress." She said to him.

"No date, no venue, no food, no guest list but you got the dress." He noted.

"You can help to you know." she pointed out.

"I know but wedding stuff is usually a woman thing." He argued.

"That's sexist." AJ said to him and he rolled his eyes.

The doorbell rang and Punk looked at the time and saw it was after eight already.

"Want me to get it?" she offered from inside the kitchen.

"No, no I got it." he said turning off the TV and walking to the door.

Punk swung the door open and let out a laugh.

"Never thought I'd see you on other side of this door." Punk laughed.

"I'm full of surprises." Paul Heyman smiled. "Come here." he said pulling his friend into a hug.

"Come in." Punk nodded and Paul stepped inside as Punk closed the door. "I heard you guys were in town for a show. You didn't tell me you'd be stopping by."

"I'm actually here on business." Paul said to him.

"You know how I feel about them and I'm signed with UFC so you know you're wasting your breath." Punk said to him and Paul gave him a tight smile.

"I'm not here for you Punk." Paul informed him. "I'm here to see the future Mrs. Brooks."

"She already turned down WWE." Punk reminded him.

"And you know how Vince feels about being turned down." Paul shrugged.

"Since when is Vince in charge of scouting new talent?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"Actually Hunter saw her match in New York a month ago and showed Vince. They don't just want her they need her." Paul said to him. "She'll skip developmental. They have no female talents worth watching they need someone fresh, someone already seasoned and someone the fans already like. They need her. I'm prepared to offer her anything she wants."

"They do realize she's marrying me right?" Punk asked him.

"I think that has a lot to do with it." Paul admitted. "I think deep down they'll have her mend fences between you two."

"I don't want her in the middle." Punk warned him.

"Mr. Heyman?" AJ asked surprised to see the man.

"Call me Paul." He smiled.

"You didn't tell me he was stopping by." AJ said as Paul shook her hand.

"I didn't know." Punk said to her. "He's here to speak to you."

"Me?" she asked.

"I'm here to get on my hands and knees and beg you to please come to the show tomorrow night." Paul said to her. "I wanted to make a pitch myself but Hunter would rather do it personally."

"Hunter?" AJ asked surprised.

"You've created quit the stir online." Paul noted. "We're not asking you to sign anything just hear us out that's all."

"What do you think?" AJ asked Punk and he shrugged.

"It's up to you." He said simply.

"I told them I can't relocate to Tampa." AJ said to him. "He's wasting his time if he thinks he could talk me into that."

"No relocation." He assured her. "Like I said it's just a friendly get together nothing more. No contracts, no pressure." AJ looked passed Paul and to Punk who gave her an approving head nod.

"I guess." AJ said to him.

"You can bring a friend as well they really want you to enjoy the show." Paul said to her.

"You free?" She teased looking at Punk.

"I don't think Punk or Colt are welcomed." Paul laughed. "Anyway I have to get going but here's the information on the arena and the time." he said giving her an envelope that had a ticket, pass and a note. "Good to see you Punk." Paul said to him then let himself out.

"They really want you." Punk grinned.

"Yea." She said putting on a smile but Punk knew it was fake.

"What is it? You don't have to relocate or anything now." Punk said to her.

"I don't know much about contracts or good deals and I can't bring you with me." AJ said to him. "As a matter of fact I can't bring you to any show and I love having you in the audience watching me."

"We knew this would happen with them." Punk reminded her. "Don't sign or agree to anything AJ. Write everything down and bring back to me and I'll let you know if they're offering you a fair deal."

"Ok." She said to him. "It's just being somewhere you're not welcome..."

"AJ go, listen and report back." He laughed. "That's it."

"Alright." she smiled.

* * *

AJ opted to take the train to the arena since it wasn't far rather than having Punk take her. She didn't want to risk Punk being spotted anywhere near a WWE event. She was actually getting really used to the trains in Chicago and enjoyed the usually quiet rides. AJ was listening to music and zoned out the entire train and didn't notice the familiar face on it that clearly saw her. She got off at her stop but so did Brandon. She still had her music in as she texted Punk that she was off the train and would call him after the meeting to let him know how it went.

"AJ!" Brandon yelled but she couldn't hear him as she waited at the light to cross the street. It was almost seven already and she was running a little late she just dove into the street and narrowly avoided cars but he was right on her heels and mimicked every move she made.

AJ was a block away from the arena when she felt a hand around her mouth and was being pulled down a alleyway. She tried screaming but it was muffled but quickly Brandon released her.

"Brandon." She said stunned. She hadn't seen him in months, the last time was when he was screaming at her on his last day at the school. He looked a mess and reeked of alcohol.

"Big star like you remembers my name?" he asked with a bitter and cold laugh.

"Are you drunk?" She asked him.

"Fuck you." he spat. "Where are you off to?"

"I don't have time for this." AJ said moving to pass him but he pushed her onto the floor. "Are you crazy?"

"You got into it with Jim a few months ago I heard, try fighting me big shot." Brandon urged.

"What is wrong with you?" AJ asked getting back up but Brandon pushed her back down.

AJ wasn't sure why but Brandon just began kicking her as hard as he could in her stomach. She couldn't even block the shots and she could hear her ribs cracking with every blow. The final kick came to her face that was weak enough to not knock her out because deep down he hesitated.

"You ruined my life!" Brandon yelled as AJ got onto her knees and began to cough. "You're a big star now because you fucked a big star! You got me thrown out of my gym! Jim is in worse shape than me!"

"I'm sorry." she choked out holding her stomach with one arm and using her other to keep her on her knees.

"You had it coming Mendez." Brandon cried realizing he had gone too far.

"Just go." AJ hissed through the pain. "Go before the police get here and you really have nothing."

"Fuck it." he said shaking his head and ran off.

Once he was gone AJ relaxed a bit and fell to her butt and rested her back against the brick wall. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"You're done already?" Punk asked.

"I need you to come and get me." She hissed through the pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked sensing something off in.

"I was a block away from the arena and I'm in an alley behind that pizza place you took me to a two weeks ago." she said trying to figure out where exactly she was.

"What the fuck are you doing in an alley?" he asked her.

"Just come and get me." she said quickly then hung up.

* * *

It was only ten minutes later AJ heard footsteps and couldn't believe Punk made it there so fast.

"Are you alright miss?" a man an apron asked. He had a garbage bag in his hand and clearly worked in the pizza place.

"I got jumped." AJ said to him.

"I'll call the police." the man said dropping the bag.

"No don't do that." she said to him. "My fiance is coming and he'll take me to the police." She told him.

"You're bleeding." the man said kneeling down and looking at her busted lip.

"No don't touch it." She said jerking her head away.

The man was away from AJ in a second and she looked up in horror to see Punk standing over the poor guy who was just trying to help her. Punk looked at AJ who was sporting a fat lip then looked back towards the man and grabbed him again.

"No Phil!" she screamed trying to get up. "It wasn't him!" she got it out almost less than a second of Punk's fist crashing into his jaw. Punk slowly dropped his fist and eyed the man.

"I just found her like that." he defended. "I wanted to call the police."

"AJ what happened?" he asked turning from him and kneeling to be at AJ's side.

"She said she was jumped." The man answered for her.

"Call the cops." Punk said briefly looking back at the man. "Where are you hurt?"

"It's really not that bad." AJ assured him. "My ribs took most of the damage."

"Let me see." Punk said easing her shirt up slightly and saw the red marks that he knew would turn to bruises soon. "What did he take?"

"What?" AJ asked him.

"This person didn't just jump you for no reason I'm sure, did he take your wallet? Or your ring?" he asked but noticed her ring and her purse at her side.

"Nothing." She said quietly. "I think he followed me off the train and he was drunk. He probably doesn't even realize what he did. I have to get to my meeting Phil."

"You can't go to the meeting AJ you're all cut up." Punk sighed checking her over again.

"I know you don't believe in luck or fate but this has to be a sign." AJ said to him. "There's a reason I didn't make that interview."

"Yea some lunatic jumped you." Punk remarked. "Did he say anything to you AJ?"

"Um-" she started but she heard sirens pull up.

"It's about fucking time." Punk hissed standing up.

* * *

At the police station AJ was being interviewed by the police after having the EMT's wrap her ribs. They told her they weren't broken but to make sure she should go the hospital which she opted against.

"So you didn't get a look at the man?" The officer asked AJ as Punk sat next to her.

"Yea I did." AJ said uncomfortably.

"Was he tall? Short? What color hair? Eyes? Did he say anything to you?" The officer probed.

"Can we have just one minute?" Punk asked the officer. "She's still a little shaken."

"Yea sure I'll go get coffee would you like any?" the officer asked them.

"I'll take one with some milk." AJ smiled.

"None for me thanks." Punk said and waited for the officers to leave. "AJ what aren't you saying?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I know you AJ." He smirked. "And you're lying to the cop and to me and I want to know why."

"I just don't want anyone to get in trouble." AJ said to him.

"Someone kicked you in the ribs and the face AJ." Punk pointed out. "They deserve to get into trouble."

"I don't want to say." AJ said to him.

"You have to." Punk argued.

"I don't have to." AJ corrected.

"Why are you protecting this person?" Punk asked her.

"Because they don't have anything. What's getting someone arrested really going to do for me anyway? I'll be tied up with lawyers and it's just a waste of time." she reasoned.

"Ok." Punk said simply surprising her.

"Really?" she asked unsurely.

"Really. I mean this happened to you and it's not my place to change how you feel." Punk said to her. "So what if this person attacked you for no reason and cost you a huge opportunity with WWE obviously he's in worst shape than you are."

"He is." She said to him. "And it's my fault." She mumbled to herself.

"Ok so tell the cop you didn't see anything and I'll take you to the hospital." Punk said to her.

"I don't need the hospital." She said to him.

"I forgot you're an expert on not only the law but health as well." Punk laughed.

"You're mad." She frowned.

"Not at all." Punk assured her. "It's your life AJ I'm just your partner and as your partner I'm supposed to support you so that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Punk walked AJ out of the small office and they were just about out the door.

"I left my phone inside." Punk said to her. "Meet me at the car."

"Ok." she said slowly walking out the door holding her ribs.

Punk walked back to the office and found the officer inside.

"Jim Kincaid or Brandon Malone." Punk told him. "She doesn't want to say who because she feels she cost them their jobs but it was one of them."

"They worked together?" The officer asked writing it down.

"Jim used to run a gym out here and he was fired a lot had to do with his unfair treatment to AJ. Brandon was thrown out for a lot of reasons but pranks and pushing AJ around was one of them." Punk told him quickly.

"Without her help I won't have much to go on unless they admit to it." the officer warned him.

"Just try ok?" Punk asked and he nodded.

* * *

The next day Punk took the day off from the gym to keep an eye on AJ. She still wasn't sure why he was acting so calm about all of this because she thought for sure he'd be asking her who did it and why she wouldn't press charges. He also didn't push her into going to the hospital which was odd to her to but after sleeping her ribs were still killing her. She knew Punk was waiting for her to ask him to take her to the hospital, he thought she'd crack that's why he was being so patient and why he didn't go to the gym today but she wouldn't let him win.

"Morning." Punk greeted from the kitchen counter as he hate a bowl cereal. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." She forced out.

"There's a hot pot of coffee." He said sipping his own.

"Oh good." She said happily. She looked for her mug and realized it back in the cabinet. She swung the cabinet door open and saw the mug was on the middle shelf and went to reach for it but the pain from her ribs caused her to stop.

"Need help?" Punk offered.

"Nope." She said closing the cabinet door. "I'm not thirsty."

"No? You have coffee every morning at least three cups actually." Punk noted. "Today you don't feel up to it?"

"No I don't. I decided I wanted juice instead that's all." She said opening the refrigerator.

The doorbell rang and Punk stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Once he was out of sight she ran to his coffee mug and began to drink as much as she could.

"Hey Mr. Brooks." the officer from last night greeted. "I just wanted to swing by and let you know we spoke to Mr. Malone and the minute he saw us he admitted to everything."

"No kidding." Punk laughed. "Why did he do it?"

"Said he was drunk and felt like shit about it. He was arrested but he'll probably work out a deal. He seemed really upset about it. I don't think he'll be trouble for Ms. Mendez in the future." the officer told him.

"I want him to pay for what he did. I don't want a slap on the wrist." Punk said to him.

"She won't give a statement and he cooperated." the officer said to him. "Like I said the guy seemed to feel bad he even cried when we were booking him. He won't be bothering her again but if you feel uneasy take out an order of protection."

"Yea thanks." Punk said to him. "I appreciate you stopping by."

"Do you want me to tell her?" The officer asked him.

"Nah I'll tell her." Punk said to him.

Punk walked back into the kitchen and AJ was leaning against the counter sipping juice.

"Don't you want to sit?" He asked her.

"No I'm ok. Who was at the door?" she asked.

"The police officer from last night." Punk said grabbing his coffee then frowned seeing it was empty. "Did you throw out my coffee?"

"No." she shrugged. "You must have finished it. What did he want?"

"Brandon was arrested for jumping you. Admitted to it." Punk said picking up the newspaper.

"What?" She asked surprised. "I didn't even tell them."

"Yea I know weird how they pieced that together." Punk said keeping his eyes on the paper.

"You told the police, didn't you?" AJ asked annoyed.

"Did you drink my coffee?" Punk asked as the thought hit him suddenly.

"Phil why did you tell the police?" She asked him.

"Because he fucking jumped you AJ and for some reason you blame yourself for the reason he's messed up his life." Punk said to her annoyed. "It was either tell the police or get arrested for returning the favor to him is that what you wanted? You want me to get arrested?"

"No of course not." she sighed walking over to him. "I just didn't want to make things worse for him."

"And you didn't, I did." He shrugged. "Also he admitted to it so it's a done deal."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him he laughed under his breath.

"I'm not mad I just don't get you." he admitted. "Why aren't you as mad as I am?"

"Because life is good for me." She said to him. "We all waked into the gym almost a year ago with the same hopes and dreams and not only did I accomplish my dreams professionally but I found the man of my dreams and I'm getting married and have a roof over my head and the more I look around at the people I started with the more I realize I'm the only one."

"It wasn't just handed to you AJ." Punk reminded her. "You worked your ass off, you got back up after being knocked down, you put in the time you earned everything good that has happened to you. Maybe if the guys were more focused on their own training instead of yours they would be as successful as you are."

"I guess." she said to him.

"Stop feeling bad about your success or happiness. You shouldn't feel guilty." he said taking her hand into his own.

"Ok." she whispered and he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Now that all of that is out of the way how about you let me take you for some x-rays." He offered eagerly.

"I don't need x-rays." she said simply and he dropped her hand in shock and watched her skip out of the kitchen.

"She is such a pain in my ass." Punk mumbled shaking his head.

* * *

Colt dropped by a few hours later to check in on AJ who was upstairs most of the day.

"What is she doing up there?" Colt asked him.

"I have no idea. Probably laying down because she's in so much pain." Punk said as he worked out in his gym downstairs. "She's too proud to let me take her to the hospital."

"So it was really Brandon huh?" Colt asked.

"The one and only." Punk said to him. "Piece of shit."

"What about her meeting?" Colt asked. "Did she tell them what happened or why she missed it?"

"No she didn't because she believes it's a sign from god or something that she shouldn't be apart of WWE." Punk snorted.

"She's insane." Colt said seriously.

"Completely off her rocker." Punk agreed. "I left a message with Paul this morning but I haven't heard back. Hopefully they reschedule it."

"I have to get back to the gym but I'll just run up and say hi to her." Colt said to him. "Are you heading up to Milwaukee tomorrow?"

"Yea I can't miss another day. I'll see if she wants to come with me but if she doesn't you can swing by and make sure she didn't fall over or anything right?" Punk asked.

"Of course." Colt said to him.

"Thanks." Punk said to him.

Colt walked up the stairs and pushed up Punk and AJ's bedroom door that was already open on a crack.

"AJ?" Colt asked.

"Colt help." She cried. She was in her bra and her shirt was half over her head covering her face.

"AJ." He said in a disappointed voice. "Off or on?"

"Off." she said to him and he pulled the shirt over her head.

"You need to go to the hospital." he said to her.

"Can you pass me that shirt?" she asked pointing the shirt she had laid on the bed for herself.

"Here." he said pulling it over her head and helping her into it.

"Can you just button my jeans too?" she asked him with a sweet smile and he shook his head and reached her zipper and button.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Punk's voice rang out causing Colt to jump back.

"I was putting the clothes on not taking them off." Colt defended nervously.

"Hospital." he said to AJ who rolled her eyes but gave in.

"I didn't even look." Colt said to Punk who just glared at him.

"Can you lock up my place?" Punk asked not even bothering to change out of his gym clothes.

"Yea no problem." Colt said to him.

* * *

"I told you they weren't broken." AJ said as Punk followed her inside their house.

"Yea but they wrapped them properly which is nice and gave you some pain medicine." he said to her.

"I'm already feeling better." She said to him.

"Bruised ribs hurt." Punk warned her.

"But the doctor said as long as I don't mind the pain I can still work and do regular activities." she said to him.

"That is true." Punk said to her as he tossed his keys on the nearest table. "Would you like me to make you cup of coffee?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"You have to get used to asking for things when you need it AJ." He said to her. "It's not a bother and it makes me feel useful." he teased.

"I don't want to be needy." she defended as she slowly sat down on the couch.

"You're not needy you're hurt and I want to help." Punk said simply as he entered the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door and AJ was sure Punk didn't hear it so she slowly got out of her seat and opened the front door. She was stunned to see Triple H, Paul Levesque, Hunter- whatever people call him standing tall with Paul Heyman next to him.

"Um hello." she forced out nervously.

"AJ glad to see you're alright." Paul greeted kissing her cheek. "We were on our way to the airport and saw you coming in and thought we could have that meeting you missed yesterday."

"I didn't miss it on purpose." She assured them.

"Punk called me and told me what happened. Glad to see you're ok." Paul said to her.

"Come in." AJ said stepping aside to let the two men in.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Hunter said shaking her hand.

"You too." she forced out.

Punk was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen when he saw Hunter and Paul walk in.

"Hey I thought you'd be in Milwaukee." Paul forced out nervously. "Aren't you usually in Milwaukee at this time?"

"I usually am but took the day to take my fiancee to the hospital." Punk said to him.

"Punk." Hunter greeted and Punk forced a sarcastic grin and head nod.

"I'll be downstairs." Punk said to them.  
"Wait what do I do?" AJ whispered to Punk before he could leave the room.

"You listen. Don't settle for anything but the best deal because you deserve it." was all he said. "If you need me I'll be right downstairs."

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" AJ asked once Punk was gone.

"No we can't stay long." Hunter said to her. "Sorry for just dropping by but we keep missing each other. I'm happy to see you're alright."

"I am." She said to him.

"I'm going to get to the point." Hunter said as they all took seats. "We want to sign you. We want to take our female talent to another level and we need someone leading the charge. I've seen your stuff and we want to make this happen. You can wrestle, you can talk, you can work a crowd and you're not like any other girl we have."

"It has nothing to do with who I'm about to marry?" AJ asked them.

"I actually didn't know you were about to get married." Hunter said then looked at Paul.

"I want to be in WWE." AJ said to him. "More than anything it's all I ever wanted but I can't move to Tampa."

"It's a developmental program that everyone has to go through AJ." Hunter said to her. "With all due respect you're good but you're not great. A few months with us you will be."

"I told Paul I couldn't move." AJ said looking at Paul who turned his head away innocently. "My fiance is training here and he can't leave and I can't live apart from him."

"You can." Hunter said to him. "You just don't want to. I'm going to offer you training in the best facility in the country. You'll work with the legends and superstars everyday, you won't get this training anywhere else. Your career is about to take off."

"You're not getting younger either." Paul added. "I understand you want to wait until Punk is a little more settled with his career but you'll miss out on your own career. Do you want to be AJ the wrestling icon or AJ- the wife of CM Punk and nothing more?"

"I think I can have both." She said proudly. "On my own terms."

"No one is going to offer you a deal where you don't have to leave home." Hunter pointed out. "Come down to Tampa for a few days and see how we do things then decide." he said handing her his card.

"I can't move." AJ said passing him back the card. "But thank you for the offer."

"Just hold on to it." Hunter smirked. "It was nice meeting you."

"I'll meet you outside." Paul said as Hunter walked out the door.

"I'm trying to get you in kid." Paul laughed looking at AJ. "The god damn COO just came into your home and you shit on his offer."

"I didn't shit on it." AJ defended. "It wasn't what I wanted."

"What you wanted or what Punk wants?" Paul asked her.

"I'm sorry?" AJ asked sarcastically. "Phil is supportive and wants me to be apart of WWE."

"He says it but he doesn't mean it." Paul said to her. "Do you think he wants his new bride working at a place that he hates? And I thought you were a little more independent and would fight for your career."

"I will fight for my career but on my own terms." AJ said to him. "You don't know Phil he wants me to do this."

"No honey you don't know him." Paul smiled. "I've known him longer than you and I know that you're making a huge mistake because the minute he has his first fight you're getting dropped. Just like every other woman in his life. It happened to Maria when he signed up to WWE, it happened to Beth once he got the title and it happened to Amy once he hit his peak."

"I want you to leave." AJ said walking over to the door and opening it. "Don't disrespect him in his own home."

"Exactly his home." Paul said to her. "Not yours. Don't blow an opportunity of a lifetime for a fling."

"You heard her leave." Punk's voice rang out.

"I'm just trying-" Paul started.

"I know what you're trying to do and you're doing what you do best and that's manipulate people into doing what you want." Punk said calmly. "That's what you do best. You know AJ is a great catch and you'll do anything to sign her. But unfortunately for you she's smarter than anyone you've dealt with and sees right through it so get the fuck out."

"Don't lose that card." Paul said to AJ then gave Punk a weak smile before walking out the open door.

AJ slammed the door behind him and shook her head.

"They are gross." She said to him. "I mean sleazy. Why didn't you tell me how sleazy they are?"

"I wanted you to figure it out for yourself." Punk smirked. "Which you did obviously. What Paul said to you-"

"-don't worry about it." She said cutting him off. "I know what he was trying to do. Some friend of yours he is, huh?"

"He didn't mean it like that. He just really wants you." Punk said to her. "He sees a good business move. But you should hold onto the card."

"You were listening?" AJ asked him with a shy smile.

"I was curious." He admitted. "You handled yourself well and I'm glad you didn't settle or let them bully you into something. You really killed Hunter's ego that was the best thing I've seen in a long time."

"I didn't mean to do that." She said to him.

"It's just going to make them want you more." Punk smirked. "They'll be back trust me."

"I always trust you." She grinned reaching up waiting for him to lean down and kiss her which he did.

"Want your coffee?" he asked her.

"Yes! I need my caffeine fix pronto." she said following him into the kitchen. "After can you help me shower?"

"We just got your ribs wrapped." he complained.

"I know but I trust you can re-wrap them." she said to him. "Besides it's just a bruise I don't need the wrapping."

"Fine." he said to her.

"Then can you stop hiding in the gym and watch a movie with me?" She asked cutely.

"Yea I can make that happen." He smirked.

"I was also thinking while you're bathing me and tucking me into bed we can talk wedding dates." she said to him.

"Oh we're going to get married?" he teased.

"Yes I know I haven't been helpful with much of anything besides finding a dress." she admitted as Punk prepared her coffee just the way she liked.

"You've been busy, I've been busy." he shrugged handing her the hot cup.

"Yes we have and that's something else too. We need to set time aside at least once a week for us to start planning on it." she said to him.

"That's doable." he agreed.

"First thing we have to decide on his Chicago or New Jersey." She said to him.

"Chicago." he said simply.

"Really? You won't even consider New Jersey?" she asked him. "That's where I grew up."

"Yea but this is where I grew up and most of the people coming to the wedding live here." Punk pointed out.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked. "There are plenty of people in Jersey who would love to come to my wedding."

"Besides your parents who?" Punk asked her.

"High school friends." She said thinking about it. "Scott-"

"He's not coming to our wedding." Punk laughed.

"I'm going to have to invite his parents Phil they're good friends of my parents how can I not invite their son?" AJ asked him.

"Simple don't send him an invitation." Punk shrugged. "If they ask why tell them that your soon to be husband doesn't want anyone at his wedding that has had sex with his bride."

"So Trent can't come either?" she asked and Punk's head nearly snapped off his neck as he looked towards her. "I'm kidding!" She said laughing hysterically. "Oh my god!" she said holding her stomach. "You should have seen your face." She was actually crying from laughing.

Punk reached over and took her cup of coffee and poured it down the sink.

"That's what you get for making bad jokes." He scolded.

"It was so worth it." She said still laughing.

"Shower yourself." he said childishly.

"Oh stop." She said as her laughter slowly died down. "If I agree to getting married in Chicago will you forgive me?"

"I don't know AJ." he said thinking about it. "You really made my heart stop."

"You really think I'd ever cheat on you?" she asked smiling and he just shrugged. "Ok better question, you really think I'd ever want to be with another man after having you at your best?" she asked seductively. "All those nights I let you bend me, twist me and film me? The way you make me scream, you really think another man could bring me to that level?"

"Now you're just making me hard." he said just as annoyed.

"I'll take care of you." she said to him.

"You can't have sex AJ give yourself a few days to heal." he said to her.

"My mouth isn't bruised." She replied simply and he swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded at her.

"You always knew how to manipulate me." Punk said seriously.

"I know my man." She shrugged. "So am I forgiven?"

"Yes." He said helping her out of the stool she was sitting in. "No more jokes like that." he warned her as he helped her to the stairs.

"What if I promise each one ends with me on my knees?" she asked him.

"You're so the fucking devil." He said to himself.


	18. On the road

**On the road**

* * *

"How are those ribs?" Colt asked AJ as she entered the gym a week after hurting herself.

"They're sore but good." She said dropping her bag.

"Think you wrestle this weekend?" Colt asked hopefully.

"Um hell yes." She grinned. "Where?"

"It's in Detroit." he told her.

"I've never been there." She said to him and he laughed. She hadn't been to many places so he wasn't surprised.

"I'd tell you the pay but I'm sure you don't care." Colt smirked.

"You're right." She said to him happily. "So when is it Saturday?"

"Two shows one Friday night then Saturday night." He told her and she nodded.

"Great so we're leaving Friday?" She asked him.

"That's the catch I'm not going." Colt said to her. "I'm not part of the card but Trent is and he's willing to take you with him."

"Oh." She said quietly.

"It won't be just him don't worry." Colt assured him. "A few of his buddies who are also going to be at the show are traveling with him so you don't have to worry about pissing off Punk."

"Great." AJ said to him.

"So I can tell him you're in?" Colt asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." she said to him.

"You know Punk told me about Paul and Hunter dropping by. I'm really proud of you for sticking to your guns and standing up for yourself." Colt told her proudly.

"I thought you'd be mad." She said to him.

"Mad? For not letting anyone to bully you into something? Never." Colt smiled. "You make me proud."

"Can you finally admit I'm the best student you've ever had?" She teased.

"No." He said seriously then grinned. "I really would be there with you if I could make sure you tell Punk that."

"Why?"she asked with a laugh.

"You getting into a car with Trent and three other guys? Not going to sit right with him no matter what you tell him." Colt laughed. "And I know he can't make it Friday so...good luck."

"You just don't know him the way that I do." AJ said to him. "Know your audience. He'll be perfectly fine with me going. He'd never tell me not to go."

"Yea but doesn't mean he'll be happy about it." Colt said to her.

"It won't be for long since I'm in the process of getting my license and I've been saving for a car." She said proudly.

"You're saving up your money for a car when Punk has three cars and he only uses one?" Colt asked with a laugh. "Just take one of his!"

"No way he already pays all of the bills I'll pay for my own car." she said to him.

"I still don't know how thrilled he'll be if you're traveling alone." Colt said to her.

"He seems ok with it. He wants me to drive and has been teaching me so obviously he knows I'll start driving myself." She shrugged.

"He'll get over it." She said simply. "He can't hold my hand forever. My whole life my parents have been protecting from everything and now he's taking the charge with it. He knows I need my independence."

"Well good luck explaining Detroit to him." Colt laughed.

"I don't need luck." She grinned.

* * *

Punk walked in at close to eleven. He was tempted to just stay in a hotel tonight but he promised AJ he'd try his best to make it home as often as he could. He didn't even think he'd make it in the front door due to exhaustion but he managed and dropped his bag right at the door and fell onto the couch. He just needed to close his eyes for ten minutes.

"You're home." he heard the sweet voice of his fiancee and struggled to open his eyes but man was he happy he did. He saw her legs were bare and slowly looked up to see she was just wearing underwear.

"Yes I am." he said waking up and sitting up. "And you're in your underwear."

"I am." She laughed moving to straddle his lap and gave him a sweet kiss hello. "How was the gym?"

"Good." he said to her. "How was the gym for you? You didn't overwork and hurt your ribs did you?"

"Nope they're great, see?" she said looking down at her bare torso and Punk's eyes looked but ended up staring at her breasts.

"They seem great." He said to her.

AJ grabbed his hands so he could wrap his arms around her and she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. Punk was tired but his hands were awake as they slid beneath the back of her panties and cupped her ass gently.

"I have a show this weekend." She said in-between kisses.

"Yea? With-" he started but she kissed him again and began to slowly thrust her pelvis into his growing erection.

"It's in Detroit." She said before kissing him again. "Two nights." She said removing her lips and then again kissing him. "Friday and Saturday."

"Mhmm." He hummed into the kiss. The last thing he wanted to talk about was her wrestling while she was half naked and humping him.

"I know you're tired so I'll make it fast." She said pulling her lips away but resting them against his while she spoke. He was looking into her eyes as he felt her playing with top of his gym shorts and pulling out his shaft which she began to stroke.

AJ went back to kissing him deeply while he hardened in her small hands.

"I'm so wet for you." She whispered and he growled into the kiss and moved one of his hands to her front and played with her flesh with her panties still covering it. "You feel it?"

"I do." he groaned.

AJ smiled wide as he touched her and kissed him one more time before hitting him with the news of who her traveling partner was going to be this weekend.

"Colt isn't going to be at the show." she said as still stroked him, more slowly now.

"Can you not talk about him while your hand is on my dick?" He asked with a laugh.

"I just want you to know that I have a ride and you don't have to worry." She said as she felt him push her panties to the side because he was ready for her. AJ raised her hips and was inches away from him when he gripped her hips.

"How are you getting there?" Punk asked her concerned.

"Trent and some friends." She said then leaned down to kiss him but he turned his head.

"What?" He asked almost disgusted.

AJ used the distraction to drop onto him fully causing him to hiss and she smiled feeling the distraction worked perfectly.

"Fuck AJ." He groaned as her hips swayed beautifully into him.

"You had a long hard day you deserve a warm welcoming." she teased as she continued to move smoothly over him.

Punk's hands stayed at her hips and helped guide her pass as his eyes looked down and watched as she made love to him.

"I don't deserve you." he muttered to himself but she picked up on it.

"You deserve this and so much more and I'm going to give it to you everyday of my life." she assured him nudging his head so he was looking at her.

AJ used some of her athleticism and leaned as far back as she could go so Punk couldn't even see her face. She placed the palms of her hands onto the coffee table and used it to push onto him harder and she knew he was about to loose it.

"That good baby?" She asked.

"Amazing." he grunted. "But your ribs..."

"They're better than new." she assured him then bit on her bottom lip as she concentrated on pleasing him. She wanted so badly for him to go first but he began to rub her clit sending her into her orgasm.

AJ could have fallen right onto the floor but Punk scooped her up and pushed her onto the couch and began to push into her as he searched for his own release.

"Jesus Phil!" She yelled out. She was surprised he had this much energy since he was half awake just minutes ago.

"You think this is going to distract me?" He asked with a laugh as he lifted one of her legs straight up as he moved faster into her.

"Oh god Phil you're hitting my-" she started.

"I know what I'm doing." he said smugly as she cried out in pleasure. "I know your body like no other."

"No one." she agreed.

"You're going on the road with a group of guys?" he asked her.

"It's not like-" she started but she couldn't even form a sentence.

"You thought you'd distract me with sex? It was so close to working you know me just as well." He grinned.

"Phil I need to cum again." She cried.

"You want to cum again?" he asked her teasingly and she nodded. "You want to go on the road with Trent too?"

"Oh god Phil it's not like that." she moaned.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "You sharing a room with him to? A bed?"

"No!" She yelled out as he pushed as far into her as his body would allow him to go. He was completely inside of her as he began to play with her clit until she came again.

Punk pulled out of her almost completely and then slammed back into her as his own released hit deep inside of her body.

"Are you really going to ask me to miss two paying shows?" She asked as she calmed down a bit but Punk was still inside of her and laying across her body.

"You know I would never do that." He said as his head rested over her left breast as he tried to relax his own body now.

"You have your first sparring session you can't miss it Friday I'll be fine." She said to him.

"Can't you let me hire you a driver for the weekend?" he asked hopefully.

"One of the best parts about wrestling is the travel stories." she pointed out. "You don't have to worry about me you know where my heart belongs."

"It's not you I'm worried about." he said sitting up and gently pulling out of her. "But what can I do? I assume you already said you'd do it?"

"I did." She said to him and he just nodded as he pulled up his shorts. "What's the big deal?"

"How about if I went on the road for the weekend and went with three girls?" he asked her. "I don't think you'd like that very much would you?"

"I travel with Colt and Cliff all of the time." She pointed out.

"I trust Colt and Cliff. They're family." He clarified.

"If it really bothers you that much I'll tell Colt I can't make it." AJ said to him reluctantly.

"No don't do that." Punk forced out. "Go." he said to her. "I trust you."

"I know you do but you're right I'd hate it if you went with three women." She admitted.

"I'm able to drive myself and wouldn't have to depend on someone so I get it. It's not like you have a choice." He said to her. "But I want to be in constant contact with you the entire weekend." he warned her. "First missed call and I'm finding Trent and killing him."

"It'll be fine." She promised him.

"I just worry about you because you're so new to all of this." Punk said to her. "A lot of the guys on the road aren't like Colt or myself. They go out they get hammered some of them get high and I don't want you caught up in the middle of anything. The road is great and all but sometimes it's not."

"As much as you don't like him you know Trent is a good guy." She pointed out.

"Yea I guess." He muttered. "Just be careful please? I feel weird about you going off alone without anyone with you."

"I won't be." She smiled cupping his face and giving him a chaste kiss. "And I'll be so careful. Right after my match I'll run back to my hotel room and stay locked inside until the next show I promise."

"That's all I ask." He smirked as he adjusted her underwear for her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him.

"I wasn't until that." He smirked. "It's late though so you should go up to bed and I'll take care of myself."

"No I'm not even tired." She said standing up.

"Are you going to cook for me dressed like that?" he asked pointing to her matching black bra and pantie set and she just nodded while smiling. "Can I watch from the kitchen? And drop things in front of you and watch you bend over and pick them up?"

"Sure." She laughed as she turned and walked into the kitchen and Punk eagerly followed behind her.

* * *

It was Saturday night and AJ's last weekend show was over. She was with Trent and the few guys who drove in with them waiting for the promoter to pay them. The pay wasn't why she wrestled, she wrestled because she loved it but she also wasn't an idiot and didn't want to be cheated either. So when she's handed more than less of half of what Trent and the other guys received she spoke up.

"Hey Kurt right?" AJ asked walking over to the promoter.

"Yea." He said. "Oh good match these last two nights by the way." he said to her.

"Well if you thought they were so good why did you rip me off?" she asked him bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" the man asked with a laugh.

"I got paid less than anyone else here." She pointed out.

"You got paid the same amount as your opponent did." Kurt shrugged. "You're walking away with a thousand bucks. That's $500 a night."

"Yea I can do math." AJ said sarcastically. "The boys got $2500."

"Yea and what of it?" he asked crossing his arms.

"My matches were longer than there's." AJ pointed out.

"Ok." He said still not catching on.

"Why did you cut my pay?" She demanded now.

"Because honey you're not a boy." he laughed. "Don't you know that's how this business works?"

"This has never happened to me before. I've wrestled plenty of shows and have gotten if not equal but pretty damn close to what the guys were paid." AJ argued.

"They're doing it wrong than." He said simply. "I only have women on the show for the horny guys in the audience. And tip sweetheart? If you want to make more wear less you'd be more in demand."

"This is ridiculous." AJ huffed.

"Aren't you Punk's lady?" the guy asked quietly.

"Yea." She said to him.

"So why are you crying about money? Doesn't he provide for you?" he laughed.

"It's not about the money it's about the principle." She argued.

"AJ come on." Trent said walking over to her.

"No I'm not leaving until I get my fair share." AJ said not even looking at Trent.

"With this kind of attitude you won't work anywhere again." Kurt said to her. "No one ripped you off you're a woman and you got paid more than most women get paid so be thankful for that."

"First of all you shouldn't be allowed to promote because this isn't even the amount we agreed upon." AJ pointed out. "It's $500 shy a night."

"AJ it's enough." Trent said to her.

"Tell Cabana she's done working my shows." Kurt said to Trent then walked off.

"Hey!" AJ yelled after him.

"AJ you can't do stuff like that." Trent said to her.

"I got ripped off Trent." AJ argued.

"You don't even need the money." Trent laughed.

"I pay my own way and that's not even the point!" She yelled. "Why should I get paid less because I'm a woman?"

"It's the way it is and it's not just here it's everywhere and I know when you show up at places with Colt and Punk you get paid a little extra and that's because you bring Punk with you and that puts extra eyes on the show and it keeps Punk happy. It has zero to do with your talent. Even if you go to WWE you'd be getting paid a lot less than even the newest male talents." Trent informed her. "Just let it go."

"It's sexist." She said folding her arms.

"I'm not saying it's not but standing here and causing a scene isn't going to get you paid more money it's going to cost you jobs." Trent said to her. "It's also going to cost me and Colt jobs and we're not about to marry a millionaire."

"Fine." She said bitterly and stomped off.

* * *

Punk was in a deep sleep by eight pm on Saturday night. Saturday was the first day he had to himself without AJ or training and he literally did nothing but lounge around. He caught up on some much needed sleep and didn't plan on waking up until AJ walked through the front door Sunday afternoon. But of course that isn't what happened because he jerked his head up when he heard a crash downstairs at around two in the morning. He thought it may have come from outside but heard another loud crash and now he was out of bed and ready to kill whoever broke into his home.

Punk quietly eased down the stairs and heard someone in the living room but didn't see the light on. He was able to make out a figure due to the street lights shinning in from outside but couldn't see who it was except the person was kneeling down on the floor. Punk tiptoed behind the person and then tackled them further to the ground. The person even couldn't let out a scream as Punk locked them in a choke hold and kept them on the ground.

"It's me!" a voice choked out and Punk would know that voice anywhere and was now horrified. Punk let go and quickly stood up and ran to the light.

"Fuck AJ!" he yelled seeing her on the ground and coughing. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." She said still coughing as she sat on her hands and knees and tried to regain control of her breathing.

"I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow night." he defended as he rubbed her back as she coughed.

"I came home early." she said feeling the oxygen run to her brain again and moved to sit on her ass.

"I'm sorry, so, so, sorry." he said still horrified. "Do you need ice? I'll get you ice."

"I'm ok." She said rubbing her throat. "Your training is really going well huh?"

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her.

"Yea it's just the cherry on top of a shitty night." She said as she started to stand up and Punk quickly helped her to her feet.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"The promoter ripped me off." AJ said to him.

"What?" He asked her.

"They paid me peanuts compared to the guys." She said to him and he nodded. "You agree with it too?"

"No I don't agree with it at all." he said to her. "But it does happen."

"I walked right up to the promoter and defended myself and demanded I get paid at least what he told Colt he'd pay me." She said to him.

"Good for you." Punk said proudly.

"He didn't give me anything and Trent took his side and I had to leave. I didn't even want to stay another night." She said to him. "I used basically all of the money I got from the show and had a cab take me."

"I would have picked you up at least." Punk sighed.

"It's fine I wanted the time to myself." AJ said to him. "Trent and the promoter had the nerve to say I didn't need to be paid more because I'm marrying you."

"Clearly they don't realize that you don't let me pay for, well anything." He smirked.

"It's just not fair then Trent made me feel bad for even saying anything." AJ said to him.

"Don't feel bad. You should always stick up for yourself." Punk said firmly. "Fuck Trent and the promoter you deserve what you were promised at the very least."

"I feel bad because it's not about the money." AJ said to him. "I'm fortunate enough to have a wonderful man in my life who provides a roof over my head and keeps food on the table I get that-"

"Doesn't mean you should be treated differently or paid any less." Punk finished for her. "You're right."

"This stuff isn't easy as I thought it would be." AJ admitted with a sigh.

"Unfortunately there's a lot more to wrestling than just wrestling." Punk said giving her half a smile. "This was a learning experience for you."

"Yea well it sucked." She said childishly as she folded her arms. "I got ripped off and beat up by my fiance."

"Oh don't say that." Punk said cringing. "Why didn't you turn on the light by the way?"

"I was going to but I tripped over something." She said looking back and then rolled her eyes. "Toys Phil? Really?"

"They're transformers and I wasn't 'playing' with them I was transforming them." He argued lightly.

"And you left them right in front of the door because?" she asked him.

"I have no defense for that." he admitted.

"I'm marrying a big kid aren't I?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't say 'kid'." he chuckled scratching the back of his head. "But enough of that besides the pay bullshit how were your shows?"

"Good." She forced out.

"You don't seem like you enjoyed yourself." Punk noted.

"I mean the matches were great." She admitted. "It just felt different. I didn't really have any friends with me and it was kind of lonely."

"The road does tend to get lonely." Punk agreed. "It's the worst part of the business."

"Yea." She said to him. "It's fine it was one bad weekend right?"  
"Yup and you'll have plenty of good ones I promise." he said to her. "Are you hungry? There's left over pizza if you want." He offered.

"No I'm really tired I just want to crawl into bed and sleep off this entire weekend." she said with a tired smile.

"Go on upstairs I'll clean up down here." He said to her.

"You're the best." She said giving him a kiss goodnight and headed up the stairs.


	19. Escape

**Escape**

* * *

The weeks flew by as Punk trained like a beast and AJ worked more and more shows and wedding plans had been put on hold while both were so busy. They did have weekends but Punk had put in for a week off from training and AJ pulled out of a few shows so her and Punk could spend a full week together uninterrupted.

"So an entire week off what are we going to do?" she asked him. "Besides plan the wedding."

"Pack a bag." he said to her.

"Pack a bag?" she asked with a laugh. "Where are we going?"

"On a vacation." He said simply. "A week off is nice but I want to be somewhere hot where we won't be interrupted and get to truly rest."

"Ok sounds good." She said to him. "But where to?"

"Mexico." He said with a grin. "A beautiful resort on the beach, a private pool, good food- it's going to be great."

"I've never been to Mexico!" she squealed.

"I had a feeling you hadn't." he laughed as he pulled out a luggage bag and passed it to her. "Start packing we're leaving first thing in the morning."

"But what about our wedding planning?" She asked him.

"We can plan from the beach." He shrugged.

"Oh can I drive to the airport?" She asked excitedly. AJ had gotten her license a few weeks ago and even purchased her own car. Of course her car was used and scared the shit out of Punk. It made all sorts of noises and to be honest AJ wasn't the best driver.

"I was thinking I'd drive and take my car." He said with a forced smile. "My car needs the millage yours already has a lot."

"You drive out of state twice a day everyday." AJ said narrowing her eyes at him. "You hate the way I drive!"

"I do not." He said quickly. "You can drive ok? Just drive my car at least."

"Are you going to coach me on driving the entire way there?" she asked him.

"I'll try not to." was the best he could offer.

"You know a promoter called me and wanted me to work some shows in Mexico in December." she said to him.

"Mexico huh?" Punk asked with a smile. "You're really becoming the most popular female wrestler internationally."

"I don't know about that." She said unzipping her luggage bag. "I don't want to book anything to far in advance until I know what's going on with you and your fight."

"I'm not sure yet." He said to her.

"It's no rush. I'm in no rush." she said to him simply.

"You're a saint you know that?" he asked amused.

"You call me a devil all of the time." she pointed out with a laugh.

"You're both." He shrugged. "I like both." Punk walked over to the dresser and saw a drawing left out. "What is this?"

"Oh some fan drew that for me." AJ said happily walking over to it. "Isn't it great?"

"Yea it's you." He smirked looking at the amazing pencil drawing. "They mailed it here?"

"No they came by Friday afternoon and rang the bell." AJ said to him and Punk looked towards her.

"And you just opened the door and let them in?" Punk asked surprised.

"No I didn't let him in. I took the drawing and thanked him." AJ said to him. "He drove all the way from Tampa to deliver it personally."

"That's really great." He forced looking at the picture again and then dropping it onto the dresser.

"What?" She asked sensing his voice off.

"I don't like fans swinging by my place like that." He admitted. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't just ignore him he was harmless." She said to him.

"They all seem harmless but when someone drives all the way from Florida to knock on your front door to just hand you a picture the person clearly is much more than a fan." Punk said to her.

"I think you're crazy." She said to him simply.

"Have I ever stirred you wrong when it came to this business?" He asked her seriously.

"No." She admitted.

"I'm not about to start now. Next time a fan drops by to see you don't open the door." he said to her.

"But if they travel from so far away it's tough. Besides I know this guy he's been to every single of one my shows." She said to him.

"So he travels to wherever you go?" Punk asked and she nodded happily. "Don't open the fucking door for him again."

"Phil." She sighed annoyed.

"Not kidding AJ." he said seriously. "If he comes around here again and doesn't leave than you call the police I mean it."

"Oh my god you're being so over dramatic." She laughed.

"I'm not AJ. I've seen shit like this on the road with the girls." Punk said to her. "Kelly used to get the worst of it."

"Fine Phil." She said pacifying him for the time being. She didn't want to argue with him when they were about to go away together.

"Don't just say it do it." He said seriously to her.

"Ok I'll do it." She forced out.

"I worry about you that's all." He said to her.

"You're always worrying about me." She frowned sitting on the bed. "I mean do you think I'm a total idiot?"

"Of course I don't but you don't know this business like I do. You don't know the price of fame yet." Punk warned her.

"I'm not even famous." She laughed.

"You're not WWE level but you are getting there. People have Twitter pages dedicated to you, websites, you got fan mail- people know you." Punk pointed out. "The more matches and the more exposure you get the more fans that will come with it. Less privacy, less time to yourself. Which is why I think Mexico is a perfect trip for us to just escape from it all for a few days."

"Ok but I don't have bathing suits." She said to him. "I have to go to the mall before it closes."

"You don't own a bathing suit?" he asked her.

"I have some but I didn't bring them to Chicago with me." She said to him.

"What do you wear in the hot tub? You're always on the roof in the hot tub." he asked her and she just smiled.

"You do not go onto the roof in daylight naked." He said stunned and she nodded. "People can see you AJ."

"No one sees me and you know this already whenever you come in I'm already naked." She laughed.

"I thought you were just always waiting for me." he argued.

"Want to come shopping with me?" she asked teasingly.

"Yea ok." He said to her. "I'll drive." he said anxiously pulling out his car keys and she rolled her eyes and followed him out.

* * *

Punk was already regretting going shopping with her. They were in some swanky bathing suit shop and she had been in the dressing room for half an hour now.

"Do I at least get to see them?" he asked her from outside the door.

"I don't like any of them." She said and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Babe please we still have to pack I'm sure they look great on you." He insisted.

"Do you like this one." She asked opening the door and AJ was sporting a leopard bikini top and black bottoms.

"Yes." he said eyeing her carefully. "They're a little small though?" he asked turning her around to her to see her ass practically hanging out of the bottoms.

"My boobs are small and my ass is big. It's hard to find the right size." she said to him.

"Can't you get a small top and bigger bottoms?" Punk asked her.

"Not here you can't." she said to him. "Do you like it?"

"You look great." He said to her. "So are we done?"

"I can't just wear one suit." she laughed looking herself over in the mirror. "I need one without straps so I won't get any tan lines." She said to him closing the door and he rolled his eyes again.

"Didn't you bring one in with you?" he asked her.

"Yes I'm going to try it on." She said through the door. "You can go off and do something else if you don't want to help."

"I do want to help." He said to her. "But I'm on the other side of the door."

The door opened on a crack and Punk grinned as he stepped inside the spacious dressing room.

"What about this one?" She asked holding up a red bikini. "Or should I stick with all black?"

"Get all of them." he said anxiously.

"I can't get all of them." She said taking off her bikini top and trying on the black one. Punk watched as she slid out of the bottoms and tried on the other ones and he frowned.

"It's a thong AJ." He said to her.

"It is not a thong. It's a bottom but it's thin to help with tan lines.

"Who cares if you have tan lines?" He asked her seriously. "Your entire ass will be hanging out."

"I care about tan lines." She frowned. "Do you like it?"

"Yes of course I like it you're barely wearing anything." He groaned.

"Are you going to be a grump this entire trip?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"No." he forced out.

"Do you think I look pretty in this?" she asked cutely.

"Of course you do. You look pretty in anything." he said to her. "I'll buy you every single suit you brought in to try on so you don't have to decide."

"Can I try on just one more?" She asked. "Then I promise we can go."

"Yea go ahead." he said and watched her change into another suit.

"I like this one." She said wearing one with a red top and black bottoms.

"I like it a lot too." he said to her.

"So this one is definite." She said happily.

"I have to get out of here." he groaned looking up as she bent over to take off her bottoms.

"Why?" she laughed.

"You keep bending and you're half naked..." he trailed off. "It's just making me hard."

"Everything makes you hard." She teased.

"You always make me hard." he said to her. "You need to finish before I decide to finish."

"Stop." she laughed.

"I bet no one will come in..." he trailed off.

"We have all week in Mexico." she said getting dressed. "Thanks for shopping with me."

"Thanks for the free show and the hard on." he retorted.

* * *

Mexico was gorgeous and AJ was having the time of her life. She loved the beach and heat as she spent the first two days laying out and swimming. Punk wasn't unhappy either, this week away was exactly what his bodied needed to recover from all the work he had been putting into it.

"How are you tanning and I'm just burning?" Punk asked as they walked into their room that was directly off the beach.

"You're not using the right tanning stuff." She shrugged. "Besides I'm Puerto Rican."

"Ah that's right." He said following her inside but his eyes remained at her ass that he felt was hanging out all day on the beach.

"Stop looking at me like you've never seen my ass before." She laughed.

"It's distracting." he defended. "And when you 'ran' into the water the old guy sitting next to us nearly had a heart attack."

"Shut up." She laughed as he took a seat on the bed and watched her move around the room. "You're creeping me out."

"You're beautiful. I could watch you move around all day." he said simply. "Besides your ass giggles since it's hanging out so much."

"I won't wear this bikini again." She groaned annoyed.

"Wear what you want." He shrugged. "I'm not the type to tell any woman how to dress."

"Are we ordering room service tonight?" She asked him.

"If you want to go out we can go out." he offered.

"I kind of want to stay in and hang by the pool." She said to him.

"So we'll do that." He shrugged simply. "Whatever you want is good for me."

"I just want to change into a different suit." She said to him and his eyes widened.

"Now that we'll be on our private terrace and pool you want to wear a more appropriate suit." He laughed. "You are unbelievable."

"Maybe I won't wear any suit." She smirked standing between his legs.

"I'm so hungry." he said eyeing her.

"We can order now if you-" she started but he was busy untying her bikini bottoms.

"Not talking about food." he added casually.

Punk turned AJ around once she was bare from the waist down and reached up without getting up to untie her bikini top once the garment fell to the floor Punk buried his face in the area he had been drooling over all day.

"Phil." She yelped in surprised as he licked and nipped at her plump cheeks and stood up and turned her so she was on the bed with her ass up.

Punk didn't even give her a moment before he began to eat her out like a starved man. AJ was gripping the bed sheets as her neck and head rested on the bed. The slurping sounds was all AJ heard over her own moans of pleasure as Punk's fingers parted her folds to give his mouth better access to her. She came only a few minutes later and felt Punk flip her legs so she was laying on her back on the bed with her head right at the edge of it.

AJ reached over her head to his swim trunks to pull them down because she wanted to have him in her mouth but he swatted her hands away from him.

"You think I'm finished with you yet?" he asked with a laugh. "I said was starving- I'm still hungry."

"Oh god." She moaned in anticipation and pulled at his swim trunks anyway.

Punk leaned his body over hers so his mouth was hovering over her sweet spot and AJ took the opportunity to stoke him since he was basically dangling in front of her face. The minute his mouth was on her again she took him into her mouth. The harder he sucked on her sensitive flesh the harder she did to him and they were just now competing with each other. Punk's hand eased her thighs closer apart as she tried to tighten them feeling her release approaching.

AJ continued working on him as well and she knew his body just as well knowing he was very close. She couldn't take him in too deeply due to her laying down and him not being very cooperative since he was more focused on her. But she managed to make it work and just as he was about to come she came which distracted her from her task at hand and he came a second later except most missed her mouth.

"Phil." she whined as he carefully rolled onto her side and his head was still resting near her feet when he sat up.

"Sorry baby." he laughed seeing the mess he had made.

"You got it in my hair." She cried and he handed her a bath towel to clean herself off.

"You didn't really give me a lot of options." he defended.

"I need to shower." She said to him.

"Wait I'm not done with you yet." He said tugging her back onto the bed as she stood up. "What's the point of showering twice?"

"I guess that's a waste of water." She smirked as she was now lying near his face and began to kiss him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Punk was sitting up in bed with his arms crossed with an angry face.

"Phil this happens-" she started.

"It doesn't happen to me." he said roughly cutting her off.

"You just, you know...it takes time for men." She reminded him trying to make him feel better.

"Not for me." he said to her. No matter what AJ did he just couldn't get hard again and it was pissing him off.

"Sometimes it takes a whole day." She pointed out.

"I'm not waiting a whole fucking day." he spat. "Something must wrong maybe I'm sick..."

"You're not sick you're just-" She stopped speaking when he glared at her.

"I'm what? Say it AJ." He said bitterly.

"Getting older." she said reluctantly. "You're also really tired. This trip was supposed to be about resting and you've been up at the crack dawn running every morning."

"I'm tired all of the time and it's never stopped me." he reminded her.

"It's obviously not going to happen can I go shower now?" she asked him and he just glared at her.

"It's going to happen AJ I just need ten minutes." he said to her. "Do something sexy."

"You think I'm at fault for this?" She laughed out loud. "Trust me I've never had a problem turning a man on, well at least until now at least." She teased but he didn't see any humor any of this. "I'm going to take a shower." she then climbed out of the bed and left him there to sulk.

"Can you order the food?" She asked him.

"I'm not doing anything until I'm up and ready to go again." he said to her.

"So what? We wait a few hours or so." she laughed.

"I wouldn't have wasted it if I knew that was the problem." he aruged.

"You obviously you enjoyed it." She shot at him. "You consider a blowjob a waste?"

"I'd rather be in you." He said honestly and slightly bitter. "It's your fault anyway."

"My fault?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yea you and your mouth just couldn't fucking wait." He shot at her. "And now you can't turn me on again. It's on you not me."

"Oh please." she laughed. "Maybe I just treated your body so good it's still in shock. Or maybe you just can't keep up with me." She shrugged with a laugh and he again glared at her.

"Go take your shower." he ordered coldly and listened to her laugh as she walked away. Punk lifted his bed sheet and looked down and groaned. "You're a fucking disappointment."

* * *

The next morning AJ was sleeping soundly but was woken up by Punk shaking her violently.

"AJ get up!" He hissed.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked trying to wake herself up.

"I have to go to the hospital." he said to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked alarmed.

"I didn't get my morning wood AJ." he said and she rolled her eyes and laid back down. "AJ this is serious." he said shaking her again.

"Did you sleep?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Not really." he said to her.

"That's the problem. Go to sleep for a few hours." was her advice.

"I've never had this problem something is very wrong." he warned her.

"When I was with Scott it would take him a full 24 hours." AJ said to him.

"I'm not that fucking loser." Punk reminded her. "This is really bad AJ."

"It's not bad you just have rest. Don't go to run, don't go on your phone just sleep." she suggested.

"How am I supposed to sleep when my dick is broken?" He asked her seriously and heard her laugh. "Why do you think this is funny?"

"I don't baby and I know you're freaking out but you really just need to sleep." She said to him.

"I don't sleep." He reminded her.

"Try to." She said to him. "I'm telling you that's the problem."

"Can't you try to help me here?" he asked her. "Just do that thing you do."

"What thing?" she asked him.

"I don't know look at me, talk dirty to me, jerk me off- something!" he argued.

"I'm so tired Phil and you're freaking out over nothing." she said to him.

When AJ woke up a few hours later she saw Punk was laying next to her with his eyes closed and smiled that he was finally get the rest he needed. She quietly slipped out of the bed and tiptoed over to her bag.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked in a clear voice.

"I thought you were sleeping!" She yelled startled by him.

"I told you I can't sleep and I'm still broken." he argued.

"I have a great idea." She said to him. "I'm going to go to the beach and you're going to stay here."

"That idea is horrible." he said to her.

"I'll call the resort and have them send someone up here to massage you and that will help you rest." She said to him. "You just need to rest." She said kissing his cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours and you'll be refreshed ok?"

"Can't you just do it?" he asked her.

"No because I don't know how to give a massage and I'll only distract you. Maybe it really is me." she said thinking about it.

"It's not you trust me." he said eyeing her then lifted the bed sheet to look down and shook his head in annoyance. "Fuck!"

"You really need to relax Phil." She scolded walking over to the phone to call the front desk and order a massage for him. "I'll be back soon." She said giving him a quick guess but her pulled her face harder against his and the quick kiss turned deep and passionate very quickly.

"Didn't fucking work." he said disgusted pushing her away.

* * *

A few hours later AJ headed back to the room and saw Punk was on the terrace getting his massage. He actually looked very relax as the beautiful young woman massaged him. She wasn't sure he was actually sleeping but she'd take this. She just wanted him to be at peace after all the craziness the last few months.

"Babe?" Punk asked sticking his head up and she smiled.

"Hey how's the massage?" She asked walking over to him.

"It's great." He admitted. "I feel very relaxed."

"Good." She said to him. "Did she get here late?" she whispered to him.

"No I'm paying her for extra time." he said to her.

"Of course you are." AJ remarked sarcastically seeing as how the woman was very pretty and wearing little shorts and a crop top.

"Roll over I'll do your front now." the woman said to him and AJ raised a brow as she looked at Punk.

"It's not what you think." Punk smiled as he rolled onto his back.  
"I've never had a frontal massage." AJ noted.

"You better not." He spat as he got comfortable.

AJ watched curiously as the woman moved on top of the table and straddled his waist as she massaged his chest. AJ's eyes almost fell out of her head as Punk just closed eyes and enjoyed.

"That good Mr. Brooks?" the woman asked him.

"Yea fucking great." He groaned then opened his eyes and saw AJ glaring at him. "What? You want one to? You could do my fiancee too right?"

"Sure."She smiled not even looking at AJ. "But let me finish you first."

"You've been working on him for hours." AJ said to him. "Don't you have other people you have to massage?"

"AJ." He warned and she glared at him.

But what really bothered AJ was the way the woman's ass moved over him and when she saw a bulge start to grow she was ready to kill Punk and the woman riding him.

"Really Phil?" She asked stunned.

"We're good here." Punk said sitting up and easing the woman onto the floor.

"No let her stay. She's more helpful than I am with your problem." she said coldly and Punk quickly tipped the woman.

"AJ wait!" He yelled after but she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door on his face.

"Does your fiancee still want a massage?" the woman asked.

"No she's good thanks." Punk forced out and the woman shrugged and folded up her table. "Come on AJ open the door."

"Fuck off!" she snapped and that surprised him.

"You said the massage would help and it did!" he defended.

"What kind of massage was that? Who jumped on the guy and starts riding him like that?" she asked him. "That wasn't a massage it was soft core porn!"

"It was not." He laughed.

"She got you hard!" AJ yelled at him.

"No AJ you showing up did." He corrected. "It wasn't a coincidence that happened the second you arrived."

"It was probably there all along." she said bitterly through the door. "The minute she showed up you were ready to go."

"It really wasn't AJ." He sighed resting his head against the door. "Please come out here babe."

"She was on top of you Phil and you were groaning!" She yelled. "Of course you got hard! Maybe you're just bored of me!"

"I am not bored of you." he said to her. "I don't know why it happened like that I swear. Maybe it was seeing you there and her...I don't know."

"Oh my god." She said disgusted opening the door. "Did you want a threesome?"

"What?" he asked with a laugh. "No."

"You don't sound too sure of yourself Phil." She said storming past him.

"Seriously you're crazy." He said following her. "You're the only I want."

"Tell that to your dick." She responded coldly.

"It has a mind of it's own." he defended.

"So you did get hard because of her?" AJ asked him and he shook his head.

"You're screwing up my words." He warned her.

"Did you think I was going to jump on top of you too? Let another woman touch you at the same time I was touching you?" she asked him.

"I didn't say anything about a threesome." He reminded her. "That was all you."

"Ok let's have a threesome." She said simply and his eyes widened.

"You're tricking me." He smirked pointing at her.

"No let's have one." She said calmly.

"I don't want one AJ." he forced out. Obviously if she was being serious he wouldn't turn it down but she was setting him up.

"Yes you do." She said disgusted. "And I said let's do it. If that's what it takes to satisfy you let's do it."

"AJ..." he warned.

"Seriously it will be you, me and the guy I met on the beach." She said to him and his face fell.

"That's uh- not what I want." he laughed then frowned. "What guy at the beach?"

"Oh that's right you want it to be all about you." She said to him. "I mean you can envision yourself with two women why can't I do the same with two men?"

"This is going too far." He laughed. "And again what guy at the beach?"

"Maybe it really is me." She frowned at him. "Maybe you're bored with me or I'm not pretty enough-"

"You're pretty enough." He assured her walking towards her. "You were right I needed to relax and that's what I did." he said to her.

"Why did you let her get on top of you like that?" She sniffled. Clearly she was more upset by this than Punk thought. "If a guy got on me like that-"

"I know I'm sorry." he said to her. "I didn't think it was a big deal you were sitting right there."

"Maybe I should get a massage like that." She said coldly folding her arms and turning her face away from him. "I know you get massages at the gym are they like that?"

"No." he said to her. "I'm really sorry I upset you and you're right if a guy got on you like that I'd flip out so I promise it won't happen again. I only get aroused because I was relaxed and you showed up in your teeny tiny bikini that's all."

"Swear?" she asked him.  
"I swear." he said gently tugging her chin so she was looking at him.

"You don't want a threesome?" She asked him.

"Are you offering?" he asked seriously and her face dropped. "I'm kidding!" he laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I only want you."

"Sure that's what you say..." she mumbled against his chest.

"Feel that?" he asked pushing into her so she could feel him at her stomach. "My body is saying it too. So let's stop this madness and you and I can make up for last night then you can tell me about the guy at the beach." he grinned.

"There was no guy at the beach." She said to him. "Happy now?"

"Very actually." He said still growing stiff.

Punk pulled away from her and began to kiss her and as much as AJ didn't want to reward him she gave into the kisses and let him guide her to the bed...


	20. Back to reality

**Back to reality**

* * *

It was back to reality a few days later and AJ was back at the gym working with Colt and trying to book shows.

"So how was Mexico?" Colt asked as she sat in the office.

"It was good." She said with a smile. "Well mostly good."

"What happened?" Colt asked eagerly. "What did Punk do to fuck up?

"I can't talk to you about it. He actually specifically told me not to mention it to you." she said to him and he frowned.

"You already did so just tell me." Colt insisted. "Come on it must be embarrassing if he doesn't want me to know."

"I really shouldn't tell you." She said to him.

"Now I'm beyond curious." Colt grinned. "Come on!"

"Ok well part of it was he got a massage from a very attractive woman...and well his body reacted." she admitted.

"He can't help that." Colt shrugged. "Our guys down there have a mind of it's own. Besides knowing Punk he's probably up for a good portion of the day." He laughed.

"Not in Mexico." She mumbled under her breath as she typed at the computer.

"Hold on." Colt laughed. "Are you telling me Punk...had performance anxiety?"

"I didn't say that." she said coyly.

"Oh my god!" Colt laughed. "This is great!"

"He got turned on by another woman!" AJ argued.

"I'm sure that wasn't the case." Colt said still laughing.

"I think he wants a threesome." She whispered horrified.

"What guy wouldn't?" Colt said as his laughter died down slowly.

"This isn't funny Colt I don't want to have a threesome, I don't want to share him and I can't believe the thought of sharing me makes him so hot." She said to him sadly.

"It's not about sharing." Colt insisted. "It's about him getting a lot of attention from not one but two women at the same time."

"I guess I'm not enough for him." She whispered.

"Of course you are." Colt assured her. "Punk is just being a guy. I mean did he say that's what he wanted?"

"Not exactly but his dick did most of the talking." She said to him.

"You're reading too much into all of this." Colt said to her.

"Am I?" AJ asked him. "We're not even married yet and he's bored with me."

"Maybe the guy was tired." Colt suggested. "He's training everyday he jumped on a plane his first day off and was exhausted."

"Why was it so easy for him to get turned on by another woman?" she asked him.

"You said she was massaging him." Colt pointed out with a laugh. "He was probably really relaxed."

"It just doesn't feel right." AJ admitted to him.

"You're over reacting." Colt said to her.

"Or I could spice it up a bit." she suggested.  
"I'm sure he wouldn't complain about that." Colt said nervously. "But this is getting a little too far now. You're crazy and you know it. Speaking of crazy your number one fan dropped by last Tuesday and Friday looking for you."

"Did he have any new drawings?" She asked knowing exactly who Colt was referring to.

"Yes but he wouldn't leave them with me him he said he had to give them to you in person. His exact words were 'I'll just swing by her place next week'." Colt told her.

"Oh ok." She said simply and Colt eyed her.

"I was hoping you'd tell me that he didn't know where you lived." Colt said to her.

"Oh god not you too." AJ sighed annoyed.

"Oh good Punk is aware that a fan is dropping by where you live?" Colt asked.

"Of course he knows." AJ said to him.

"Don't let this guy get too comfortable with you AJ." Colt warned her. "Because it then goes from him being a fan to him thinking he's a friend and things will get weird."

"I'm not an idiot." AJ said to him.

"I'm not saying you are but you've got to tell him stopping by your place is inappropriate." Colt told her.

"He's just being nice." AJ insisted. "He's not crazy or anything."

"Yea he is." Colt snorted. "I'll give you an option AJ." Colt started. "You can tell him to stop stopping by here and your home or I can tell him for you but I won't be as nice."

"I'll tell him." She said quickly.

"Thought so." Colt smirked.

* * *

It was the end of the day but since AJ spent most of the day training other new younger wrestlers she stayed late to practice herself. Colt was surprised when Punk wandered in at around eight at night.

"What are you doing here?" Colt asked.

"I need an excuse to come to the gym I still own part of?" Punk asked him.

"No of course not but I assumed AJ just reports back to you." Colt said to him.

"She does." Punk said to him looking over to see AJ working out. "I wanted to surprise her."

"Surprise because you missed her or did you finally get your dick up?" Colt asked and Punk's face fell. "I made her tell me." he laughed.

"Fuck." He hissed.

"Hey relax man it happens to the best of us." Colt told him mockingly. "I mean not to me but whatever."

"I'm not fucking talking to you about." He snapped.

"She feels bad." Colt said to him. "Did you tell her you wanted a threesome?"

"Jesus christ." Punk groaned. "Of course I fucking didn't! And the masseuse wasn't even that good looking."

"Whatever." Colt shrugged.

"She's still upset about it?" Punk asked.

"Yea I'd say so." Colt laughed.

"I'm here to take care of it." Punk said to him. "I feel like shit about it."

"You should." Colt said to him. "Even though if you really want a threesome you might able to push her into it."

"I don't want one." Punk hissed.

"Enough about that I'm actually glad you stopped by." Colt said nodding for him to follow him into the office out of sight of AJ who hadn't noticed Punk was even there yet.

"I'm not talking to you about my sex life. It was a fucking fluke!" Punk yelled.

"It's not about your broken dick." Colt couldn't help but laugh. "Listen this is serious it's about AJ."

"What?" Punk asked annoyed. "She told you about this fan who draws pictures of her?"  
"Not willingly. I saw one of the pictures and she told me he brought it to our house personally." Punk said to him.

"Well he came by here a few times looking for her last week while she was in Mexico with you." Colt told him.

"I told her to tell him to fuck off." Punk said folding his arms.

"So did I." Colt said to him. "But I checked out his social media and he's really obssessed with your girl."

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"He draws other pictures of her..." he trailed off walking over to the computer and showing Punk.

"Wow." Punk said looking at the screen.

"It's werid." Colt said to him.

"Werid that he's sketching nude pictures of AJ? You don't say!" Punk mocked angirly.

"I didn't show her." Colt said to him. "I just want you to know about it in case he drops by."

"Yea thanks." Punk said to him.

"He's drawn photos of the two of them together, some in bed-" Colt said clicking at the computer but Punk held up his hand.  
"Don't need or want to see it." Punk said disgusted.

"Hey." AJ said surprised whens he stepped into the office. "I didn't know you were here." She smiled towards Punk and greeted him with a kiss.

"Yea I just wanted to talk to Colt about wedding stuff." Punk lied with a smile.

"He said he wants strippers at his bachelor party and I told him no." Colt teased.

"You can have strippers." AJ said to them. "I'm going to have strippers at my bachelortte party."

"What was that?" Punk asked her. "You're going out with my sisters and mother."

"And that's on the agenda." AJ shrugged.

"Wait so you guys picked a date?" Colt asked them.

"The minute we landed on Satuday we went over to the four seasons hotel and booked everything." Punk said proudly.

"So when is it?" Colt asked.

"That's the thing." AJ smiled nervously. "It was either get married in a few weeks before Punk starts really training and preparing for his first fight or waiting another year."

"So you're waiting." Colt shrugged. "Makes sense you don't want to rush anything."

"Actually we're doing it the other way." Punk announced.

"A few weeks?" Colt asked them.

"Four weeks." AJ said to him. "And the best part of the hotel having the wedding they're planning everything all we have to do is show up. They provide the food and photographers."

"Holy crap." Colt smiled. "This is great congrats!"

"I'll give you the dates so you know not to book me or yourself for anything during that time." AJ said to him. "We're not doing a honeymoon though so I can get back a few days after."

"Really?" Colt asked.

"We just took a week for Mexico and that was honeymoon like." Punk said to him and Colt laughed under his breath.

"I'm sorry." AJ said as Punk glared at her for ratting him out. "He twisted my arm!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed about." Colt forced out as his face turned beat red from trying to hold in his laughter.

"I don't have a fucking problem and I'll throw AJ right ontop of your desk right now and prove it!" He yelled stepping towards Colt.

"Stop." AJ said jumping in front of him.

"AJ or your masseause?" Colt asked and now Punk was pissed.

"Really Colt?" AJ asked annoyed.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Colt said laughing grabbing his jacket.

"And to think I was going to ask you to be my bestman." Punk said glaring at him.

"Dude I'd be honored!" Colt cheered.

"No fuck you." Punk said childishly.

"Just lock up when you're done and tomorrow I'll call you about what kind of tux you need me to wear as best man." Colt said to him walking out of the office.

"You really had to tell him?" Punk asked her once Colt was gone.

"I needed someone to talk to." AJ said to him. "I don't have girlfriends out here besides your mom and sisters and I don't think you'd want me to talk to them about it."

"I really wish you'd let it go." He sighed.

"I will." She assured him. "Just give me a few more days. Unless you really want to take me on Colt's desk right now." She teased.

"He's gone right?" Punk asked peaking his outside the office to see the empty gym. He then closed and locked the office door.

"I was kidding." She laughed.

"I'm not. Serves him right for making fun of me." he spat.

Punk lifted AJ and put her on the edge of the desk and pulled his t-shirt off. AJ watched with eager eyes and waited for him to lean in and kiss her.

"I'm all sweaty." She warned him.

"It reminds me of old times." He smirked unzipping her workout jacket to reveal her sports bra. "All those nights we'd be here late and then we'd clean ourseleves off." he said kissing down her neck as he pulled the jacket off fully.

"I don't think we were getting too clean in the shower." She smirked.

"I love you." Punk said forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Last week was just bullshit. I love you and want you all of the time."

"I know." She said with a forced smile. "You know how I am with body issues..."

"I do which is why I feel so bad." Punk said to her as he tugged at her spandex pants and pulled them off of her legs.

"Don't feel bad." She sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this here?" She asked.

"Yup." He said tugging at his shorts and AJ reached for his boxers and personally freed him from those.

"No issues today huh?" She teased.

"No issues every again. I just need to make sure I get enough rest." he said to her and began to kiss her.

Punk began to kiss her as his hands cupped her breasts and tugged at the sports bra to free her breasts and Punk began to suck on one of her nipples causing her to arch back and moan. Punk's hand slid down her body and began to tease her folds and eased one finger inside of her.

"This is a bad idea." she said to him but his mouth was preoccupied.

"It's too fucking late." He grinned and kissed up her body until he met her lips again.

Punk placed his arms under her legs and lifter her up that way so he was stainding straight with her in his arms.

"We don't have to do it on his desk." He smirked and eased her onto his erection.

It really spoke to Punk's strength as he was able to hold her up and thrust into her. He didn't struggle much as he pushed into her body as fast as he could without exiting her body fully.

"Oh god Phil." She cried and cupped his face and kissed him.

The kiss slowed him down and put her on the desk but on her side. He eased one leg up and entered her and moved rapidly into her.

"Yes Phil!" She cried as she began to rub herself to push her orgasm along.

Punk was a fan of the position of her on her side beause we was able to hit her so deep and he could feel her lake quaking the hand that was holding it up. AJ's orgasm hit her like a truck and he eased her leg down as he continuted to thrust into her with ease.

"I'm not done yet." he warned her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Good." She moaned and grabbed his face and pulled him into a tongue filled kiss.

Punk's movements slowed as he enjoyed her kiss and returned it. AJ's hand was again on herself and rubbing herself wanting another release as Punk pushed towards his own orgasm. Punk pushed AJ so she was laying flat on the desk and used all of his strength to give her a few hard thrusts sending both into their orgams. Punk could feel AJ's juices drip down his shaft and he growled into her neck at the sensetation.

"Ok that makes up for it." AJ said to him with a goofy smile.

"Yea?" he asked amused lifting his head and giving her one more kiss before exiting her body.

"I'll never mention it again." She promised as he grabbed her hands and sat her up.

Punk and AJ slowly dressed in the office and AJ fixed up Colt's desk.

"Leave it." Punk said coming up behind her and moving his hands over her breasts and squeezing them.

"No way." She laughed as she let him fondle her.

"I was all the way home and forgot my-" Colt froze upon seeing the two with Punk's hands all over her and his desk in dissray. "Seriously?"

"Keep your jokes to yourself." Punk said unable to get rid of his shit eating grin.

"Can I just have my phone?" Colt asked holding his hand and AJ saw it by the keyboard and passed it to him then he just turned and walked out of the office.

"Think he's mad?" AJ asked.

"No." Punk said to her. "Come on though we have to get out of here the Blackhawks game is starting."

"Ok, ok let me just turn everything off." AJ walked around the desk to the computer and was stunned by the image she saw. "What is th is?"

"Oh." Punk said to her. "Colt showed me that."

"Colt showed you drawings of me naked?" AJ asked disgusted turning the computer off.

"Your number one fan drew them AJ." Punk pointed out. "And that's the kind of shit I was talking about."

"That is so distrubing." AJ said to him.

"I told you." Punk said to her. "Fans are known to cross those creepy lines."

"I'll tell him not to come around anymore." AJ promised him.

"Good." He said grabbing her hand. "Let's go home." He smiled.

"Can you help me work out tomorrow?" AJ asked as he walked her out of the office and shut the lights.

"Sure. Anything in specific?" he asked her.

"I'm having trouble with my finisher." She said to him and his eyes lit up. "Not the submission."

"Damn." He mumbled as he lead her outside and locked up the doors for her.

"Oh and one more thing Colt thinks it's a good idea I get some professional photos taken." she said to him.

"It is a good idea." Punk agreed again taking her hand and walking her to his car.

"What about my car?" She asked.

"No one will steal it." Punk laughed at her old used car. "I'll drop you off in the morning."

"So anyway can I have the photos taken in the basement?" she asked him.

"Yea of course." He said opening the car door for her. "When?"  
"Saturday." She told him.

"I'll be home." Punk said happily.

"You want to stand there and watch me take pictures?" she asked getting into the car.

"I can stand there and watch you do anything." Punk grinned putting on his own seatbelt.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! And don't worry AJ will be getting her payback...in the next chapter ;)**


	21. Picture Day

**Picture Day**

* * *

Saturday was a busy day in the Brooks/Mendez home as people plowed inside with cameras, clothes, makeup and hair people. He had thought when AJ said she would be taking pictures it would one person with a camera and that would be it. Clearly a lot went into this.

"What is all of this?" Punk asked Colt.

"She's having pictures taken." Colt shrugged. "We're going to use the pictures to launch her website too. It'll be easier for promoters to get in touch with her to book her."

"My entire place is upside down." Punk groaned.

"It's not just your place and everything is moving downstairs the photographer wants pictures of her working out." Colt told him.

"Oh really does she?" Punk mocked.

"He does- yes." Colt corrected.

"Which one is the photographer?" Punk asked.

"He's not here yet. But he's cool he takes pictures of all the girls." Colt said to him.

"And why are you here again?" Punk asked him.

"AJ is my girl." Colt laughed. "I'm making sure these photos go well."

"Your girl?" Punk asked annoyed.

"Not like in the way she's your girl but I feel like I raised her! I have to make sure they don't put her in anything she doesn't want to be in or take advantage." Colt said to him.

"I'm here." Punk reminded.

"Didn't AJ say you had errands to run?" Colt asked.

"Yea." Punk said looking around at all of the strangers in his house. "You'll look out for everything? Make sure no one steals anything?"

"Really Punk?" Colt asked annoyed.

Just as Punk was walking out the door a man wearing tight jeans, a tight black t-shirt and sunglasses walked inside without even a greeting. The man had shaggy long blonde hair and even Punk had to admit he looked like he just stepped out of magazine.

"Can I fucking help you?" Punk asked him.

"Sorry thought you were expecting me." the man laughed removing his sunglasses.

"This is the photographer." Colt said walking over to him. "This is Jake. "

"For fuck sake." Punk mumbled under his breath.

"Where is April?" Jake asked Colt.

"AJ is upstairs getting ready." Punk said to him and the man walked right up the stairs and Punk watched in shock as he just let himself into his home and right up the stairs.

"Stop." Colt warned him.

"I said she's getting ready and he just walks up there?" Punk asked closing the door. "No-"

"Don't blow this we need these pictures." Colt warned him.

"What if she's getting dressed and he just walks in?" Punk asked.

"So?" Colt asked mockingly. "Relax man go do what you have to do."

"No I'll wait here." Punk said almost childishly.

Punk walked up the stairs ten minutes later when no one came down and into the bedroom and saw AJ sporting her very short wrestling shorts and a cut up joker t-shirt.

"What do you think?" She asked him anxiously.

"You look good." Punk smiled and saw the photographer on his knees before AJ with a small pair of scissors making small rips to her shorts.

"Did you run your errands already?" AJ asked him.

"Uh yea." Punk smiled. "I think I'll just hang around here today."

"Good." she grinned.

"Is your tan natural?" Jake asked standing up and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Yes I just got back from Mexico." She told him.

"It looks great. But do you have any tan lines we have to worry about?" Jake asked. "Under the shorts or bra?"

"Why the fuck would anyone see them?" Punk asked him.

"Ignore him." AJ smiled at Jake.

"No, no don't ignore me." Punk smiled sarcastically and walked over.

"We have a few outfit changes." Jake said to him. "Don't worry we won't show too much."

"Showing enough where people can her tan lines is already too much." Punk shot back.

"Can I have a second?" AJ asked Jake politely and tugged Punk to the side. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just asking questions." Punk defended.

"Please stay out of this." She begged. "I don't butt into your business stuff don't butt into mine."

"You're right." Punk forced out. "You know what you're doing and I'll stay out of it."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly.

"But just know you don't have to wear anything to get attention or look good in pictures." He coached and she just nodded.

"I got it." She laughed pushing him towards the door.

"Does he have to stay in here with you?" he whispered to her and she just gave him a kiss as she pushed him fully outside the door and closed it.

* * *

Punk was watching from behind a bunch of people downstairs as AJ was being photographed. She did look amazing and clearly Punk wasn't having any arousal issues right now but he was much more concerned with everyone else looking at her.

"You look gorgeous April." Jake said as he snapped away. "That's it baby work it for the camera!"

"Baby." Punk hissed under his breath.

"Would you calm down." Colt whispered to him.

"Why does he keep calling her April or baby?" Punk whispered back.

"Isn't April her name?" Colt asked him.

"No one calls her April." Punk said annoyed.

"Bend for me April!" Jake shouted out and Punk bit on his bottom lip.

"She does look really good." Colt said to him.

"I know she looks good." Punk said bitterly folding arms.

"Alright that's good!" Jake yelled to everyone.

"Thank jeebus." Punk said relieved.

"You all have five minutes except for the wardrobe people because we're moving to in ring photos next!" he shouted out and Punk rolled his eyes.

"You thought that was it?" Colt laughed.

"Why are you changing?" Punk asked stopping AJ as she passed him.

"Because we're moving into the ring." AJ said to him.

"But you're in your wrestling gear." Punk pointed out.

"It's not my real wrestling gear." AJ said to him with a laugh. "These are just for photos."

"Oh of course." Punk chuckled.

"April baby don't forget to oil your skin." Jake said to her and she nodded.

"Relax." Colt said to him.

"I hate him." Punk said annoyed.

Ten minutes later AJ was back downstairs and sporting even less clothing and Punk was just about ready to burst now. She was wearing tight black spandex shorts that only women wore under their own skirts and dresses and a small black sports bra. He shook his head in annoyance as Jake looked her over.

"Can I have some oil?" He asked someone who passed it to him. "You just need a little more." he said rubbing the oil on the inside of her thighs.

"No-" Punk started but Colt grabbed him by the shoulder.

"He's just a photographer." Colt said to him.

"So why the fuck is he rubbing her down like that?" Punk hissed.

"I want the fan on the other side so set that up!" Jake yelled to another person. "Absolutely beautiful April." He grinned standing tall. "These pictures are going to be so good."

"Yea?" AJ asked blushing.

"Yes! You photograph beautifully." Jake assured her. "You have some amazing features. Your legs are so intense and strong, your stomach is fit with a six pack-"

"She gets it!" Punk yelled from the back of the room. "Move it along."

AJ glared at Punk who just gave her an 'I don't give a shit' face. AJ stepped into the ring and leaned on the ropes the way Jake directed her to and he she was basically on display for everyone there and who would be seeing the pictures. There was no doubt she looked beautiful, Punk just couldn't understand what these photos had to do with her wrestling.

"Where's the guy?" Jake asked looking around.

"What guy?" Punk asked Colt.

"He knows what he's doing." Colt whispered. "AJ does look great though." he said to Punk who rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later a beefed up man entered Punk's small ring and now he was more annoyed than before.

"We want pictures of April in action." Jake said to AJ and the male wrestler/model.

"You wanted me to do my finishing move right?" AJ asked and now Punk was starting to pace.

"Yea it's a submission right? Lock that in on him for me baby." Jake said holding the camera.

"Don't hurt me now." The man in the ring teased.

"I'll try not to." she giggled and Punk was slowly making his way to the ring now and pushing passed the people.

"Don't you dare!" Colt hissed quietly.

AJ locked in the black widow and Jake got some photos from that but once the male models hand moved to AJ's ass during the move it was over as far as Punk was concerned.

"Ok stop!" Punk announced entering the ring.

"What is this?" Jake asked looking for Colt. "Cabana?"

"No this is my house." Punk said to Jake as AJ released the model and walked towards Punk.

"Phil you're embarrassing me." she whispered.

"I don't care." Punk said childishly. "I don't want pictures of a guy grabbing at your ass."

"I had nowhere else to put it." the man defended.

"Yes you fucking did." Punk spat.

"You need to stop this." AJ warned him. "If you can't sit here and watch then you need to leave."

"It's my house I'm not leaving they're leaving!" Punk snapped.

"How is this any different from you having dry with your masseuse?" AJ challenged.

"Is that what this is about?" Punk asked with a laugh. "Fine AJ point taken I apologize for the hundreth fucking time!"

"You know how important this to me." AJ reminded him. "Why are you trying to ruin this?"

"I'm not trying to ruin anything I don't like other men oiling you up and grabbing you." Punk defended.

"You're right." Jake smiled entering the ring. "I wouldn't like it either."  
"Fuck off." Punk said annoyed and Jake laughed.

"How about you replace Derk in the photos than?" Jake suggested. "Would that make you feel better?"

"Would it?" AJ asked him.

"I don't want to intrude on your big moment." He said nervously not really wanting to be pictures either.

"Really? Because marching into the middle of the shot didn't intrude on anything?" AJ asked coldly.

"Either be in the pictures or let her finish." Jake said to him.

"How is she not finished yet?" Punk asked him.

"We have a lot more to do." Jake said to him. "She's launching a website, she's looking for promoters to call this is what we have to do. I'm only trying to help her out and I've done this for a lot of people and no one has ever complained."

"Well Phil?" she asked him folding his arms.

"I don't mind finishing up." Derk said to them. "I just need to uh- use the bathroom."

"I bet you fucking do." Punk said looking at him with disgust. "Get the fuck out and don't come back."

"Phil!" AJ yelled in horror. "Why are you being so rude? Colt!"

"I can't help him when he's like this." Colt said from across the room. "I can only watch the train wreck happen."

"I'll do it ok." Punk said to them.

"Great go get cleaned up." Jake grinned. "We'll do some more solo shots of your lovely fiancee in the meantime."

Punk filled in for Derk on all the photos he was supposed to in and even though he could tell AJ was royally pissed off at him he also could sense she was far more comfortable with him in the shots. The pictures were an all day affair and once his stuff was done he agreed to go upstairs and not interrupt anymore and even left Colt in charge to watch over AJ while he ran his errands.

* * *

Once everyone was gone AJ was sitting alone in the kitchen sipping coffee when Punk finally got back home.

"Hi honey." He greeted but she didn't even look up at him. "I was so out of line today." he said to her but again she ignored him. "I embarrassed you and butted into your professional career and it wasn't right at all." he said to her but she again just turned the spoon in her coffee. "I owe you an apology. So I'm sorry."

AJ didn't bother to look his way at all when she stood up from the stool and walked over to the kitchen table.

"Look what I got you." he smiled holding out flowers. "White roses, your favorite."

They were already in vase and Punk placed them directly in front of her but she didn't acknowledge them.

"I got you something else to because I had a strong hunch they wouldn't be enough to win you back over." Punk said then placed a heart shaped box on the table. "Chocolate." he had a hopeful smile on but knew it would probably take more than that. "Flowers and candy is no good? That's fine because you know me and you know I have a lot more up my sleeve." he said to her and now placed a long velvet box on top of the box chocolate. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Punk let out a sigh and looked down at her as she kept her head facing the other way.

"I said I was sorry AJ." He reminded her. "What else can I do?" she didn't respond to him and he rolled his eyes. "Look I know I fucked up. I admitted to it and I can't change it all I can do is apologize. I got you flowers, candy and a really fucking expensive piece of jewelry that you won't even acknowledge so if you could at least look at me I'd appreciate it."

"I would have appreciated not being humiliated and treated like a child in front of all of those people." AJ said finally. Her tone was as cold as ice and Punk was now nervous. "You can buy me whatever you want but it will never take away the feeling that you gave me today. You treated me like an idiot, you were rude to everyone and you made me feel bad. Really bad. You're going to be my husband in less than four weeks you should be building me up not killing my confidence. I felt so beautiful and strong during those photos then you waltzed in and took it all away from me."

"I liked it better when you were ignoring me." He admitted feeling really awful now- worse than before actually.

"Who does that?" AJ asked him. "You don't want me to be successful is that it?"

"Of course I do." Punk said to her. "I just didn't want other people touching you." he defended.

"You looked like an insecure, controlling jerk." AJ informed him. "The woman doing my hair told me how bad she felt for me."

"Fuck her." Punk said annoyed and she rolled her eyes.

"You were trying to hold me back today and I don't understand why! I would have never in a million years done that to you."

"I know you're right." He said to her. "I'm really sorry. It had nothing to do with holding you back it was just the touching."

"No you had a problem with it the minute it started even when I was by myself." She pointed out.

"It was weird for me ok? I'm not used to other people seeing you like that." He said to her.

"I was dressed Phil it's not like I was posing for playboy!" she argued.

"You're right." Punk said simply. "I am a jealous jerk. There is no way around it I fucked up and I feel like shit."

"You say that a lot." She mumbled.

"Throw your hot coffee on me." he said and she glared at him. "Seriously throw it on me it will make you feel better."

"I'm not throwing hot coffee on you." She said annoyed.

"Do you want to kick me?" He offered. "Pinch me? You love to pinch me."

"I want you to swear on my life you'll never do it again." she said deathly serious.

"I don't like to swear." Punk admitted knowing he'd never be able to agree to it. AJ just stood up and began to walk away but Punk jumped in front of her. "Ok I swear on your life I will try to never do it again and I will think first. My first instinct when it comes to you is to protect you and that's not just because we're getting married but because I've felt that since the day I met you at the gym. I want you to be safe, comfortable and at ease at all times and today I saw people all over you I didn't like it and I know deep down you didn't it either. I only did what I did because I love you."

"It was just a silly photo shoot." she reminded him.

"I know and I'm an asshole." He said to her. "I swear I will work on it."

"Ok." she forced out.

"It's the best I can offer you." he said with a frown but she gave him a weak smile and knew he was in.

"The flowers are pretty I guess." She mumbled looked towards them.

"Aren't they? And don't forget this." he said reaching for the velvet box and placing it in her hands.

AJ opened the box and saw a lightening bolt necklace and smiled.

"It's all gold." Punk said proudly. "I saw it and thought of you."

"It's very pretty. I actually had one when I was kid but it wasn't gold and I lost it in school." She admitted.

"Now you have a new and improved one." Punk said to her happily. "I really do feel bad about today."

"I know." She said to him. "But as Colt pointed out it shows that you care."

"That is true. I've always said Colt was a smart guy." Punk said very seriously causing her to laugh lightly.

"Yes he also said I should have let Derk ride me like you let the masseuse do to you in Mexico." AJ informed him.

"He's an idiot. Not very bright at all." Punk said in the same serious voice. "Still want to marry me?"

"Yea I guess." She teased.

"Want to kiss and makeup?" he asked hopefully.

"You think you're getting sex after your little tantrum today?" she asked laughing and he frowned.

"No but I'd do that thing you like." He offered.

"No, no sex." She said to him. "But I will let you give me a massage." she informed him.

"Done." He said to her.

"Starting with my feet." She ordered and he nodded. "And no half massages where you start kissing me, if you start kissing me it's done with." she warned him.  
"My lips will stay where they are." he promised.

"I also want you to hand feed me the chocolate." She said passing him the box he purchased for her. "And you have to sit next to me while I watch Buffy with no annoying commentary on your part." she warned him.

"Fine." He forced out.

"Also my car has been making funny noises and needs to be checked out I'd like for you to bring it to the mechanic at 9am tomorrow." She said to him.

"I can do that." He said to her. "Anything else dear?" he asked mockingly.

"I want you to make me pancakes tomorrow and no crying that you can't eat it on your diet. I want breakfast in bed." She said to him.

"It will be my pleasure." he said to her sarcastically.

"You also have to call Jake and apologize to him." AJ said to him.

"Nope." Punk said shaking his head and AJ narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll do it first in the morning." he corrected.

"Excellent." She said happily. "Now come on my feet really hurt." she said nodding for him to follow her out of the kitchen.

"Yes dear." He said in a defeated voice and followed her.


	22. Big Star

**Big Star**

* * *

Six weeks had passed and in those few weeks everything had changed. AJ and Punk were officially and legally married. The wedding was small yet beautiful. AJ had the time of her life and she knew Punk did as well. She was now full on launching her career and Punk was busy training as well. When AJ's website went up two weeks ago it actually shut down due to too much traffic but once it was up again she was getting calls to do shows constantly. A lot of them where for out of the country which she wasn't comfortable with doing just yet. TNA put an offer on the table for her which she turned down and now she was working some Ring Of Honor shows. WWE was still nosing around her as well and every time they gave her a new offer it got harder and harder to turn down.

She was also filling in for Punk at Colt's gym and since she was there a lot more women came along to train with her. She really did love teaching, the more she taught the more she learned herself and she did like being around Colt and the other guys. What a difference a year makes from the first time she stepped into the gym where she was clearly unwanted and ridiculed. She was so happy where she was in life but the more she worked, the more WWE offered the more curious she got.

"I thought you told him not to come by here anymore." Colt said walking into the office and dropping a few drawings on the table.

"I did." AJ defended. "Where did they come from?"

"These were in the mailbox." Colt said to her.

"So he sent them." She shrugged.

"They weren't mailed they were just placed in there." Colt said annoyed. "They're creepy as fuck."

"Ugh don't tell Phil." AJ groaned. "The more exposure I get the more protective he gets. A man walked up to me last weekend at the market and asked for a photo and Phil threw a frozen bag of peas at him."

"Of course he did." Colt laughed. "I'm sure the man was wonderful, polite and pure gentleman when he approached you."

"Well he called me pretty or something like that." AJ shrugged innocently. "Ok he called me sexy and put his arm around me without asking for the picture first."

"He's lucky he only got a frozen bag thrown at him." Colt smirked.

"So I got another call from WWE." AJ said to him. "They're having another show out here and want me to come down."

"Are you going to go?" Colt asked.

"I guess." She said unsurely. "I just didn't like the way Paul and Hunter tried to manipulate me the first time around."

"It was almost a year ago." Colt said to her. "Do you follow WWE?"

"Of course I do." She said to him.

"The women's division is a disaster." Colt pointed out. "They're going to be begging you to sign on. Don't settle."

"I haven't even talked to Phil about it yet." AJ said to him. "But I know he'll tell me to go anyway."

"Go for it AJ you have nothing to loose." Colt insisted.

"I'll go as long as Phil is ok with it." She said to him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Colt told her.

"How can I go work somewhere where they hate my husband?" AJ asked him seriously.

"They don't ALL hate him." Colt reasoned. "This has been your goal your entire life and if you don't go for it you'll resent him for the rest of your marriage."

"Or he'll resent me for going to work in a place he loathes." AJ said to him. "He won't even stay in the room with me on Monday's when I watch it. He gets like this horrible pain in his stomach whenever it comes in even a commercial."

"He'll get over it." Colt said simply.

* * *

Later that night AJ had dinner already prepared for her husband for when he walked in the door.

"Something smells good." Punk said happily walking into the kitchen.

"You're in a good mood." AJ said to him giving him a kiss.

"I had a great day at the gym, I have a hot wife in the kitchen cooking- life is good." he said washing his hands.

"Well sit down and eat before it gets cold." She said placing a dish at the head of the table for him.

"How was the gym?" Punk asked her.

"Good. Quiet." She shrugged.

"Do you have any events coming up?" Punk asked eating the food.

"No I actually have nothing scheduled." she said and that surprised him because usually she had at least one show going on during the week.

"Why?" He asked her. "You didn't get any calls?"

"No I did." She said sipping her water.

"So why aren't you wrestling?" Punk asked her.

"That's actually what I want to talk to you about." AJ said nervously.

"Oh my god." Punk said dropping his fork and rubbing his temple.

"It's really not that bad." AJ said with a forced smile.

"Not that bad?" Punk asked bitterly. "AJ this changes everything."

"It doesn't have to." AJ said to him quickly. "I'm not even sure I'll go through with it."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Punk asked angrily. "Of course you are!"

"I'm not sure I want to Phil I mean I'm still young and have time-" she started off.

"Are you insane? You don't think I get a say in this at all?" Punk asked still stunned.

"Yes you get a say of course you do which is why I'm telling you about it now." she said to him. "But ultimately it's my choice."

"How could you be so selfish about this?" he asked her.

"Selfish? I'm doing this for you." She argued.

"For me?" Punk asked annoyed.

"It's just going to cause us problems and I won't let it come in-between us." She said sternly.

"A problem? I mean it's not ideal but we'll deal with it AJ." He said to her. "What has gotten into you?"

"We'll never see each other." She said to him. "You'll be training all of the time and I'll be gone-"

"Where the fuck are you going?" Punk asked her then held up his hand. "Wait a second- what are you talking about?"

"WWE." She said to him. "What are you talking about?"

Punk began to laugh loudly and shook his head while AJ just sat their looking confused. He actually wiped away tears from his eyes since he was crying so hard.

"Phil?" She asked.

"I'm sorry honey but I thought you were pregnant." He said still laughing.

"You thought I'd get rid of our baby?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"No! Which is why I was so surprised!" He laughed. "What's this about WWE now?"

"They want me to go Raw Monday night." She said to him.

"AJ I'm not going to stop you. You know how I feel about you working there." he reminded her. "I want you to be happy and I want you to accomplish all of your dreams. I know those dreams include working in WWE so go down there and hang out backstage. You know some of the guys already from the wedding so you won't be on your own and you might be surprised by how much you like it."

"You'll hate me." She argued.

"That's not possible." He smirked at her. "I don't think I'm capable of hating anything about you."

"We're going to be apart all of the time." She reminded him.

"It's going to be tough but we'll make it work." He assured her. "You don't even know if you're going to do it yet so let's just take it one day at a time."

"I don't want my career to come in-between us." She admitted sadly.

"Nothing will come in-between us." He smirked. "Go have your meeting, hang out and see how you like it. You don't have to agree to anything."

"If I don't you won't even watch me." She pointed out. "Forget coming to watch me wrestle but you'll never be able to stomach me on TV."

"You'd be the only reason I'd watch WWE again." he said to her. "I'm going to support you like you've supported me. We're going to be fine AJ."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yes but I'm a little concerned that a little distance has you thinking we're doomed." he admitted.

"I'd love to be on TV and do this almost more than anything but I can't do the live events I can't miss you on the weekends." She insisted.

"Talk to them." He repeated. "Like I said if it's not something you want you don't have to do it but don't worry about me or us because we'll be fine."

"Ok." She forced a smile and sipped her water.

* * *

There was no incidents this time around. AJ had finally made it to Raw and was backstage with the superstars and mingling with a few familiar faces. She knew Kofi since he was at her wedding two weeks ago and a few of the guys she meant in passing when they would stop by whenever they were in town.

"Look who it is." Paul greeted.

"Hi Paul." AJ forced out.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Paul said to her.

"I'm just visiting." AJ said to him.

"Sure you are." Paul grinned. "I heard they don't plan on letting you leave until you sign on the dotted line."

"That won't be happening tonight regardless." AJ said to him.

"You'd be making a huge mistake." Paul said simply.

"Why do you want me here so badly?" AJ asked him.

"You're good business." Paul shrugged.

"But you're not in the management business here anymore Paul." She reminded him folding her arms. "Do you truly believe that if I signed here Punk would follow me?"

"I never said that." Paul said to her with a chuckle.

"You're thinking it though. I hate to break it to you Paul but Punk is done with this place." AJ said to him. "Nothing could bring him back. He absolutely loves what he's doing."

"It's taking a lot of him though." Paul pointed out. "And I'm not saying he's going to sign back on but I'm sure he'd love to see you in action and slowly mend fences."

"You should know how stubborn he is." AJ said to him.

Before AJ could continue a few of the Divas walked by and shot AJ a sarcastic smile as they passed. It was kind of like AJ was morphed back into high school. Obviously they felt AJ was invading in their turf but she wouldn't have been asked here if they were doing their jobs properly.

"They're just catty." Paul assured her. "The girls here are a little tough."

"I'm tougher." AJ said smugly.

"Good I'm glad you won't let them scare you off." Paul smiled.

"AJ Mendez." Vince McMahon greeted walking over and she nearly fainted on the spot. "I've heard a lot about you." He said shaking her hand.

"Hi Mr. McMahon thank you for having me tonight." she said shaking slightly as she shook his hand. "But it's Brooks now."

"Is it? I don't follow the online gossip." Vince said to her. "How is Punk doing?"

"He's happier and healthier than ever." AJ informed him and he gave her a genuine smile.

"Good to hear." Vince said to her. "Enjoy the show tonight."

And with that Vince was off and talking to someone else. AJ couldn't believe Vince McMahon not only spoke to her but knew who she was.

AJ wandered around the back some more and it was truly something else. She had never seen so many people in one place working for one wrestling show. Clearly these people shared the same passion and desire she did for the ring. AJ honestly felt like a big kid in a toy store. There were even legends backstage that she wanted to run over and hug but she tried to remain calm and not seem too eager.

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice asked from behind her and she turned to see Stephanie McMahon now.

"I am." AJ said to her coolly. "Thank you for inviting me."

"I'm just glad it could work out this time around." Stephanie smiled. "I assume you know why we asked you here."

"I have a strong hunch." She smirked.

"Can you spare a few minutes with me and talk about it in my office?" Stephanie asked her.

"I don't want to waste your time Ms. McMahon." AJ said to her. "The last time I spoke to your husband I made it very clear that no amount of money would ever convince me to relocate to Florida. I have a family now and that's my priority."

"I respect and understand that." Stephanie smiled. "And I'm very aware of your stance and we're looking to work around it."

"Really?" AJ asked her and she nodded.

"Follow me to my office." Stephanie nodded and AJ followed Stephanie McMahon down the hall and into the office.

* * *

Punk was home earlier than usual because he was actually nervous about her night. Sure he encouraged her to go and told her it would be ok but now he was starting to second guess himself. She would be gone literally all of the time he'd never get to see her, hold her at night, have dinner with her, go to her events- they'd constantly be missing each other. He'd be off weekends and she'd already be on the road. But it wasn't fair of him to ask her not to do it either.

Punk kept looking at the time waiting for her to walk in the door and tried to concentrate on TV. Punk flipped through the channels and stopped when he hit the USA network and saw John Cena on the screen. Punk eyed the TV as John cut a show closing promo with some sort of contract signing with Seth Rollins. He really tried to sit through it but the ache in his gut came back in an instant and he flipped the channel.

It wasn't just about missing her either it was about her safety and health. A lot of people hated him at WWE and he was basically feeding his wife to them. This wouldn't be like at the gym where he could watch from afar and protect her, she'd truly have no one there. The girls he assumed already hated her and if the guys weren't trying to bang her they'd be giving her the cold shoulder. And forget the main reason he left- his injuries that went untreated. He'd never forgive himself if she ended up as hurt as he did. He knew what toll working with them would be and he didn't want AJ to become the miserable person he became.

"Hi." AJ greeted walking inside the front door.

"Hey." Punk said anxiously turning off the TV and standing up. "You didn't stay for the whole show?"

"Nah I wanted to beat the rush." AJ said putting her bag down. "How was training?"

"Great how was your visit?" he asked anxiously.

Punk watched as she reached into her purse and pulled out a long envelope and knew exactly what it was. That was a legal contract that he prayed she hadn't signed already.

"Good than?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I haven't signed anything I want you and the lawyer to look over it." She said passing it to him but he was hesitant to take it from her. "Unless you don't want to be involved at all which I'd understand-"

"No of course I want to look it over." He smiled faintly taking it from her. "Want to give me the rundown of what they said first?"

"I won't have to relocate and work NXT." She told him and he nodded. "I'd only have to work three house shows a months so this way I'm not away from him too much."

"Ok." Punk said slowly. "What else?"

"It's a lot of money." She admitted with a smile. "I mean a lot." she emphasized.

"How much?" he asked her.

"Three hundred and thirty thousand a year." She said to him.

"I'm assuming this is a three year deal?" He asked and she nodded. "Just a shy of a million. I don't mean to sound sexist but it's a pretty surprising amount of money for a female talent."

"I'd be making more than the Bellas." AJ told him.

"I would throw the contract in their faces if you weren't." He smirked. "What about royalties?"

"What?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Money you'd make off of merchandise." he clarified.

"They didn't mention it." she said to him.

"Of course they left that out." Punk laughed pulling out the contract now.

"I'd have to do the overseas tours as well but they're not too often." She said to him.

"I know." he said skimming the pages as he walked over to the couch with him.

"They also promised not to give me a hard time about missing shows for whenever you're going to fight." AJ assured him.

"Don't believe any promises." Punk warned her as he continued to read over the small print. "I want the lawyer to look at this."

"Of course." She said to him. "But what do you think?"

"I'm not a lawyer but...I guess it's ok." he forced out.

"I won't sign if you don't want me to." She said sitting next to him on the couch and he turned to look at her face that was clearly very excited and there was no way he could crush her because she would truly turn down her dream for him.

"I would never ask you not to." he said to her. "If this is something you want to do then I want you to do it."

"Really?" she asked trying to not get too excited.

"Really." He confirmed and she threw her arms around him.

For Punk it was a sad hug because he felt he was definitely loosing not only his wife but his best friend. She was now going to be his part-time roommate and it killed him, he held her tightly and kissed her hair.

"You're not excited." She noted pulling away.

"I'm really excited for you." he smiled.

"Why do I feel like this isn't right?" She asked him.

"It's right. Do it." he encouraged.

"Are you sure?" She asked him hesitantly.

"Do it." He repeated seriously. "You deserve this money, exposure and fame. You've worked your ass off your entire life for it and I can't even tell you how proud I am of you."

"I love you." She whispered kissing him.

"I love you so much." he said almost desperately and dropped her contract onto the table and deepened the kiss.

Punk eased her onto her back on the couch and kissed her with such force that it literally took her breath away. Punk was in the quit the hurry as he didn't even bother to tease or warm her up, not that she needed it. Just him looking at her would get her wet sometimes and she parted her legs so he could rest in-between them. He didn't stop kissing her as he moved his hand to his shorts and pulled them down while she lifted her dress for him.

This wasn't about celebrating or the sex this was Punk letting her know that he loved her and needed her more than she even knew. He was going to sacrifice some of his happiness so she can live her dream and both were scared. They weren't sure if it was the right move but not doing it would leave them with constant questions and 'what ifs'.

Punk's hand slid up her thighs and pushed her panties to the side and he slid into her body all the while kissing her. AJ tried to gasp at the contact but Punk's mouth was still all over hers. Punk's hips pushed into her hard and they both needed air and pulled away from the kiss. AJ's sweet gasps only encouraged Punk to give it to her harder, which he did.

Punk's mouth was only an inch away from hers and she tried to kiss him again but managed to only bite on his bottom lip and suck at it gently while he focused on consuming her body. Punk's hands were latched to her hips over her dress while AJ gripped his shoulders, he was pushing into her so hard she was afraid she break the couch behind her head from the impact. Her little 'ah's' filled the room along with the skin slapping. AJ spread her legs even further wanting him as far as he could possibly go.

This wasn't just rough sex it was hot and passionate and at the end of the day that's what they were all about. Punk dropped his forehead against hers as he growled and thrust into her. He was the only man for her, her job was big but he was the one who loved her the most, he made those vows and he would be the one standing next to her for better or for worse. As he lifted his head slightly to look down at his wife whose eyes were tightly shut as she took the pain and pleasure he gave her he decided right then and there WWE would never come between them- nothing would.

AJ came first but Punk wasn't far behind finally releasing into her. He didn't give her a chance to say a word as he kissed her again. AJ cupped his face and held back tears because this was a truly terrifying decision that she still wasn't sure was the right thing to do but she would be doing it regardless. She hoped they'd still have nights like this, she hoped that her desire to wrestle in the top company wouldn't sabotage her marriage.

"It's going to be ok." he promised her as he parted his lips from her and she just nodded. "Smile you're about be a huge star."

"And you'll be there next to me?" She asked him.

"I'll always be next to you." he promised.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry about not writing the wedding but you'll get flashbacks of it as the chapters go on. I just have written so many of their weddings that I couldn't write a new one without it seeming redundant. Anyways this is where the story really starts to pick up...enjoy ;)**


	23. Cuddle Monster

**Cuddle Monster**

* * *

One month since AJ had been with WWE and Punk was missing her like crazy and not just because she wasn't physically next to him every night anymore- which was something he would never get used to- but he worried for her being on her own because like he had anticipated she wasn't well received by most of the people backstage. The girls hated her for taking 'their spot' and the guys had no use for her since she was married.

As for AJ life on the road was lonelier than she had ever imagined. She wouldn't admit it to Punk but she was regretting her choice of signing. The minute she signed her name she felt she signed over her life and happiness for greed. Sure the live crowds were great but the smaller ones were a lot more loyal and nicer for the most part. Missing her husband was the worst pain she had ever felt. She hated not being able to hear about his day when he got home or taking a shower with him at night or even him surprising her with flowers. She was now locked in for years and there was no way out- like a prison sentence.

AJ also found herself working a lot more live events then originally promised as well and that wasn't sitting well with her. When they were trying to sign her to the deal in the first place Hunter, Stephanie and even Vince went out of their way to speak to her and were so nice but the minute she was in she never saw them again. She was fed to the vultures and she didn't have Punk to have her back, no Colt, no Cliff not even Trent. She was completely and utterly alone.

Punk was also lonely but ended up at Colt's gym most nights since he had no one to have dinner with anymore most of the time and he would sulk.

"You really need to pull yourself together." Colt said as they shared a pizza.

"I am pulled together." Punk grunted.

"She's not dead." Colt laughed. "She's just working and you can watch her on TV."

"It's not the same." Punk said to him. "I wouldn't be so down about it if I knew she was happy but she's not. She regrets it, I can see it in her eyes."

"You don't know that." Colt argued.

"I know my wife." Punk said firmly. "She hates it. It's nothing like she expected, they're giving her three minute matches, they're making her job to the Bella's, they're not being nice to her backstage- she's miserable and she doesn't want to tell me."

"So tell her to leave." Colt said to him. "I personally think she should wait it out."

"She won't leave." Punk said shaking his head. "She's afraid of a lawsuit."

"You can afford it." Colt smirked.

"I know I can but she doesn't want to be known as a quitter." Punk argued. "I barely see her and when I do she's miserable. All she can think about is how she has to go back on the road in a few days and she doesn't even enjoy the rare time she does have. It sucks."

"Are you sure about that? Or is this how you're really feeling?" Colt asked curiously.

"I took her to the airport Friday morning and she was crying." Punk said to him. "She lied and said she wasn't crying but she was silent the entire ride and looked out the window and was crying. I can't stand seeing her like that. Those fucking assholes." he muttered under his breath.

"You need to calm down." Colt insisted.

"I can't fucking calm down! They're killing her passion for wrestling which is exactly what they did to me except they're doing it in record time to her." Punk argued. "I never should have supported this I should have went with my fucking gut and said it was a bad idea she would have listened and she'd be home with me every night and not crying herself to sleep."

"I'm sure she doesn't cry herself to sleep." Colt reasoned.

"I hear her choke up when I'm saying goodnight. She doesn't have one friend. She travels alone and you know I hate that shit." Punk said to him angrily.

"Talk to her." Colt insisted. "Even though I think she should wait it out. People like her."

"They're not booking her right and they're killing all the momentum she had coming in." Punk argued. "They did the same exact fucking thing with me."

"Speaking of people liking her, here." Colt said reaching into his desk and passing Punk a file.

"What's this?" Punk asked taking it and opening it. "These fucking drawings- they started back up again?"

"They never stopped. He doesn't show his face but he does drop them off personally." Colt said to him. "They've been coming less and less and I got none the last two weeks because I assume he knows she's not here anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Punk asked him.

"I haven't seen you man." Colt defended.

"Fucking call me." He argued slamming the drawings on the table.

"AJ knew about it I thought she'd tell you." Colt said to him.

"Well she didn't." He said annoyed. "He's probably on the road following her." He cringed.

"I think you're being a little dramatic about this whole thing." Colt said to him.

"You don't know what it's like ok?" Punk snapped. "I could give a shit about feeling bad or lonely it's her I'm worried about. If she was happy and having a great time I'd deal with my shit and probably be able to sleep better at night but she's not happy."

"Talk to her." Colt suggested. "It's not prison she can walk."

"She's too proud." Punk said to him. "Her family is ecstatic, her childhood friends are in awe of her she's the hometown hero. She's the one that made it."

"If she's looking at it that way then she's putting a lot of unnecessary pressure on herself." Colt warned him. "And you know what happens to the ones that crack under pressure."

"I'm not going to let her crack." Punk said surely.

"I didn't think you would." Colt smirked.

"I just want her to be her old happy self." Punk sighed. "It's a scary place when I'm the happiest person in the room."

"That is scary." Colt said to him. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Yea give it a shot." Punk shrugged. "I'm picking her up tomorrow morning from the airport."

"You're not training?" Colt asked. "You've been missing some time since she's been gone."

"I make up for it. I stay in Milwaukee Mondays and Tuesdays now and try to take Wednesdays off so I can have some time with her." Punk said to him.

"Don't let this screw up your career either. Don't let WWE consume you anymore than it already has." Colt warned him.

"I can't help it." Punk said shaking his head. "That's my wife and I'm invested again no matter what."

* * *

The next morning Punk was eagerly waiting at the airport for her. He spotted her from a mile away and smiled when he saw her approaching her with her big bags but as usual for the last few weeks her head was hung low and she was avoiding everyone.

"Hey." Punk said grabbing her shoulders as she almost passed him.

"Oh hey." She said with a weak but genuine smile. "I didn't know you were coming to get me." she said happily giving him a kiss.

"I texted you." he reminded her.

"I haven't even checked my phone sorry." She said to him.

"How was your week?" he asked taking her bags from her.

"Good." She forced out.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked eyeing her carefully. "You seem more gloom than usual."

"I don't know Phil." She sighed. "I thought this would be great but I don't like the fame aspect. These fans are different."

"Something happen?" he asked her.

"Nothing really. I was leaving a show and a bunch of fans swarmed my rental and started saying the worse things to me. I think they were Bella fans." She snorted.

"Where was security?" Punk asked concerned.

"I don't know. It took me an hour to get out of the parking lot without killing anyone." She said to him.

"That's insane." Punk said annoyed walking her to the car. "You need to talk to them about security for you."

"Talk to who?" She asked with a laugh. "No one talks to me Phil. Not the writers, not the producers, not the other girls- no one."

"Call in sick this weekend." He suggested. "I'll do the same."

"I can't do that." She said with a sigh.

"Sure you can." He said popping his trunk. "Take the weekend and hang out with me. You'll miss what?Two four minute matches? They don't talk to you anyway so just take the weekend with me."

"Ok." She said not needing to be convinced much.

"I've missed you by the way." He said loading her luggage and slamming the trunk.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." she said very seriously and kissing him sweetly.

* * *

Once they were home Punk ordered AJ straight to bed since she looked exhausted from all the travel she was just not used to yet. She was curled up in bed with the TV on and watched as he grabbed her bag.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm going to do your laundry." he said to her.

"Really?" She asked touched by the gesture.

"Yup. You worked all weekend I'll do your laundry so you don't have to worry about it." Punk said to her.

"You're the best husband." She said happily feeling at ease that she wasn't going to be packing up and leaving in two days.

"Another drawing?" he asked pulling it out of her bag.

"Yea I saw him outside of Raw." AJ said to him and he eyed her. "I can' t ban him from Raw." she reminded him and he just shook his head and continued to pull out her clothes when something fell out.

"What's this AJ?" he asked holding up a pill bottle.

"It's a diet pill." She said glancing back at him then back at the TV.

"Why are you taking diet pills?" He asked her concerned. "You don't need to loose weight if anything you should gain. You've lost weight since you started with WWE."

"It's not to loose weight it's to maintain it." She said keeping her eyes on the TV.

"Is it healthy?" He asked her.

"Yea I got it from WWE." She said to him.

"They gave you these pills?" Punk asked stunned.

"Yea what's the problem?" she asked looking towards him now.

"Diet pills are really dangerous Ape." he scolded. "You should be taking supplements if you want to watch your weight." he shook his head and tossed the pills back in the bag when he saw something else. "Ambien AJ, really? Is this a fucking joke?"

"The diet pills have caffeine in them and keep me up so I take the Ambien to help me sleep that's all." She explained.

"You're poisoning your body AJ." He warned her. "How long have you been taking all of this stuff? Are you dependent on it?"

"I don't have a pill problem." She laughed. "They're not even illegal."

"That's not what I asked." he reminded her in a serious voice.

"For three weeks Phil." She said to him and he shook his head at her.

"It's not good for you. It's not good for your heart, it's not good for your skin- there's no plus side to any of this." Punk said to her.

"It's really not a big deal all the girls take those pills." She said to him.

"You're not all of those girls." He reminded her. "And you're also the smallest one there. You're pumping your body full of shit AJ."

"I won't take them anymore if it bothers you so much." She said to him.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yes really." She said as if it was nothing. "Toss them if you want I don't need them."

"Thank you." he said relieved taking the pills out of her bag and placing them on his bedside table.

"You worry too much." she said with a laugh.

"I worry about you because it's my job." He reminded her. "So are you going to call out sick for this weekend or am I going to do it for you?" he teased.

"I'll do it tomorrow. I need to seem somewhat believable." she laughed.

"Do you have any more clothes in your other bag that have to be washed?" he asked her placing her dirty clothes in the basket.

"No." She said to him. "The other bag is my shoes and makeup."

"Alright I'll be right back." Punk said to her walking out of the room with her basket.

Once Punk was out of the room AJ got out of the bed and reached for her pill bottles and placed them into her purse then quickly got back into the bed. She wasn't addicted or at least in her mind she wasn't it was harmless medicine but she really did need it on the road. She was so lonely and depressed she needed something to curb her appetite or she'd eat away her loneliness and without Punk at her side she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. He just didn't get it...

* * *

Later that night Colt swung by with food and joined them for dinner. He chatted with AJ who he could definitely sense was not happy with WWE at all. She couldn't name one thing she truly enjoyed about it. He also noticed Punk keeping one eye on her the entire evening that told him something was really wrong. He was also surprised that AJ was already pulling from weekend shows because that was not at all like her.

"Did you really talk her out of shows this weekend?" Colt asked as AJ washed the dishes in the kitchen and him and Punk were in the living room.

"Yea and if it was up to me she wouldn't go back." Punk said coldly.

"What's your deal? Why do you keep looking at her like that? Are you two fighting?" Colt asked him.

Punk looked back to make sure AJ was still out of earshot and leaned forward to talk to Colt.

"She's taking stuff." he whispered and now Colt called bullshit on that, no way would AJ do drugs.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Colt asked him.

"I found pills in her bag and she didn't deny taking them." Punk said to him.

"Is this a fucking joke? Tell me it's a joke. AJ doesn't even fucking drink!" He hissed.

"Shh." Punk hissed back.

"What is she taking?" Colt asked.

"Diet pills and ambien." he said to Colt who rolled his eyes and glared at Punk.

"You scared the shit out of me I thought she was really taking something." Colt said annoyed and sat back to watch the TV.

"AJ doesn't even like to take Tylenol and now she needs Ambien to sleep every night because her diet pills keep her up." Punk said to him. "She's been taking them for weeks and look how fucking skinny she's gotten." he argued and Colt looked towards the kitchen and it was true, she had lost a few pounds.

"You think she's addicted to some diet and sleeping pills?" Colt asked him amused. "You've taken ambien we all have. The road is tough."

"Yea but-" Punk started.

"But nothing." Colt said cutting him off.

"I've never taking diet pills." Punk argued.

"Because you're not a woman who has to be weighed by management every week." Colt argued. "Again you're over reacting."

"She said she didn't need them and I could toss the pills, I left them on my table and when I came back they were gone." Punk said to her.

"She took them back?" Colt asked.

"She said she got rid of them." Punk said to him.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Colt asked him. "And by the way you talking her out of going back isn't helping her."

"It's a big deal because pill addiction gets serious fast." Punk said to him. "I'd bet my life she took those pills back and is hiding them from me."

"Maybe because you're so judgmental." Colt shot at him.

"She told me WWE gave her those diet pills I looked up the name of it they're not sold on the market anymore so they didn't give it to her and if they did give them to her I'll go down to Connecticut and burn headquarters down to the ground." He said to him. "Mixing that shit with the ambien is going to make her really sick."

"She's an adult." Colt reminded her.

"It's not like her." Punk insisted. "She's not right on the road like this. Some people just aren't built to be on the road they can't handle it and clearly she can't."

"She's locked in for three years you don't have a choice. Stop looking for all of this bad stuff and babying her and support her and build her up." Colt argued. "She's needs a swift kick to the ass not a cuddling session."

"Don't tell me what my wife needs." Punk warned him.

"You hate WWE so much that you don't even realize you tainted AJ against it before she even signed. You told her it was a bad place and now she only sees the bad. You also seem to hate them so much you think they've turned your wife into some sort of drug addict." Colt said to him.

"I don't think she's a drug addict." Punk corrected. "I think she's depending on stuff she shouldn't."

"Cut her some slack let her get used to things and part of doing that is to not talk her out of live events." Colt said to him.

"You know what? Fuck off." Punk said annoyed standing up. "You don't know her like I do, you don't know what she needs and you're not helping."

"You're not helping." Colt argued standing up as well now. "You're treating her like a china doll and all that's going to do is hurt her in the long run. She's going to get eaten alive by the guys on the road because you're too busy coddling her instead of toughening her up!"

"What's going on?" AJ asked the two.

"Nothing I have to go." Colt said grabbing his jacket and giving AJ a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you next week." he smiled but didn't even look towards Punk as he walked out.

"What was that about?" AJ asked him.

"He's an idiot." Punk said simply as if the argument never took place.

"I heard the end of that argument you were fighting over me." AJ said to him.

"He just doesn't like the idea of me suggesting you not working this weekend." Punk said sitting back on the couch but held his arms out so she would join him which she happily did.

"He's just looking out for me. He doesn't want me to get into any trouble or blow this." She said choosing to sit on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder as she looked towards the TV.

"He's just bitter because he never got a shot with WWE. He doesn't know what it's really like to be on the road like you are." Punk said to her.

"Maybe I should work this weekend." She said lifting her head.

"No don't do that stay with me." he said to her. He was now more terrified than before to have her on the road alone. "I want spend forty-eight hours in bed with you."

"That does sound more appealing." She grinned. "But can you take me to bed right now?"

"I thought you'd never ask." he said standing up with her still attached to his body. Her arms and legs were wrapped around him as he carried her up the stairs all the while kissing her.

Punk dropped her into the bed and removed her clothes as she removed his and made love to her for what felt like hours. He knew AJ was tittering while being on the road, he knew she was depressed and now he knew she was doing things that were unlike her. AJ was so sweet and innocent and he could see the change in her every week he picked her up but when he had her like this, underneath him she was the woman he met all the time ago.

Her beautiful doe eyes, sweet smile and tender voice and he never wanted to let her go. He spent all of this time preparing her for WWE and what life would be like but he clearly didn't do a good enough job. And there was NO WAY he was going to let WWE beat her down anymore mentally or leave her in unsafe fan situations. UFC was now an afterthought as AJ was his full-time job now which she should have always been. He was going to fix this for her he just wasn't sure how...


	24. Lies, Lies and Lies

**Lies, Lies and Lies**

* * *

Colt was at the gym early Monday morning since he'd be taking the weekend off. He was fixing one of the weight machines when he saw AJ sneak in. She didn't say hello to him and probably didn't even notice him. She walked right over to Trent who was across the room she walked right up to him and gave him a friendly greeting he then placed something in her hand. AJ looked at the item that Colt couldn't make out from where he was and then heard AJ thank him and give him a kiss on the cheek and leave. Curiosity got the best of Colt and he walked over to Trent.

"Was that AJ?" Colt asked him.

"Yea." Trent said as he cleaned off the mat.

"What was she doing here?" Colt asked with a chuckle trying to remain casual.

"Oh she needed some Ambien." Trent said casually and Colt looked at him oddly. "What? I had told her I used to take them when I was traveling a lot but I don't anymore so I had some left over. She's having trouble sleeping."

"Great." Colt mumbled jogging out of the gym to try to find AJ.

Colt saw AJ's car pull out of the parking lot and quickly hit the hood of her car startling her.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked rolling down her window.

"I wanted to say hi." Colt smiled. "Don't you have a show tonight? It is Monday afterall."

"I do and I'm heading to the airport. I didn't see you in there sorry." She said sweetly.

"It's fine so you were just picking up something from Trent?" Colt asked.

"I ran out of Ambien." AJ said casually.

"I thought you told Punk you weren't taking that stuff anymore." Colt said with a laugh. "You lied?"

"It's not bad or illegal." She reminded.

"It is if your doctor isn't prescribing it to you." Colt pointed out. "You can't get dependent on this stuff AJ."

"Thanks doc." AJ laughed. "It's not a big deal I just can't sleep on the road. I hate being in strange hotels and alone. Can you not mention this to Phil?"

"I can't lie to him AJ." Colt sighed. "He's still pissed at me as it is."

"Please? He's worrying about nothing." AJ said to him.

"Are you still taking diet pills?" Colt asked her.

"Did he tell you everything?" AJ asked narrowed. "Yes I am and they're not diet pills they're pills to help you maintain your weight."

"Are you getting those from Trent too?" Colt questioned.

"No." AJ said to him. "I really have to go. I can't miss my flight."

"Be careful." He said to her moving away from the car so she could pull out the parking lot.

* * *

Later that night Colt was surprised to see Punk walk into the gym but he knew he was there to clear the air since neither had spoken since last Wednesday night when he accused Punk of not helping AJ. After this morning Colt was starting to feel that Punk was right about it all and planned on reaching out himself.

"Hey." Punk said giving him a head nod.

"Hey man." Colt said with a weak smile. "I'm glad you stopped by I'm sorry for telling you how to take care of your wife it wasn't my place."

"It wasn't." Punk agreed. "But you had her best interests at heart and I'm sorry for not even listening to you."

"I thought about it and you were right." Colt said to him and Punk looked surprised. "I don't think she's cut out for the road life."

"What's with the change of heart?" Punk asked curiously.

"This morning at around 6 AJ came by." Colt informed him.

"Why?" Punk asked folding his arms.

"She came by to pick some Ambien up from Trent." Colt confided and Punk shook his head slowly. "She didn't want me to tell you."

"I knew she was still taking it." Punk said to him. "I knew she didn't toss those pills so I'm not too surprised. What I'm concerned about is that she told me she needed them for the road."

"She told me that too and it's understandably." Colt agreed.

"But she must have taken them at home this week if she ran out and needed to come here and get more." Punk pointed out. "I'm really worried about her." he admitted to his friend. "It's not like her at all. She's not the same person she was before she went on the road."

"I don't know what to tell you to make you feel better except that we both know she's incredibly smart." Colt said to him.

"I need to get her out of there." Punk said to him. "I wish I could just follow her on the road."

"And do what? She was home and still taking the sleeping pills." Colt pointed out. "And you are very right about her weight she's gotten too skinny."

"Give me a sec." Punk said passing Colt as he saw Trent walking by.

"Oh fuck." Trent muttered knowing what this was about. "I'm sorry." he said as Punk approached.

"For what?" Punk asked.

"For giving AJ the Ambien I didn't realize she wasn't allowed to have sleeping issues." Trent mocked.

"Stop giving it to her." Punk warned him.

"It's not even that addictive." Trent said to him. "She's having a tough time on the road."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Punk asked him annoyed. "Give her anything again you and I are going to have a huge problem."

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Trent asked.

"Tell her you don't have anymore." Punk said annoyed. "Tell her I told you not to give her any I don't really fucking care just stop."

"It's just some sleeping pills what's the big deal?" Trent asked him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Punk mocked. "I told you to do something so just fucking do it."

* * *

AJ wasn't on TV tonight she imagined it was because she flaked on the house shows this week but that was fine for her. She just sat in catering playing on her DS the entire night. She didn't even care to watch the show anymore.

"Hey. Why so gloom?" Paul Heyman questioned taking a seat across from her.

"I'm not. I'm just tired." She said to him.

"Heard you missed the weekend shows." Paul noted.

"I wasn't feeling well." She shrugged not feeling the need to explain herself to Paul Heyman.

"Not adjusting well to life on the road." Paul said eyeing her. "I get that. It's hard for some people." AJ didn't respond but just kept her eyes on the game. "I thought the Ambien I gave you would make you feel better."

"It did- it does." AJ said to him. "Until Phil found them and freaked out."

"You didn't tell him I gave them to you did you?" Paul asked fearfully.

"No I didn't. But I needed more and had to go see a friend for them and Colt caught me so he's going to know I'm still taking them." AJ said annoyed.

"It's just a sleeping pill." Paul assured her. "How are you on your diet pills? I can get you more."

"I can use some more." she admitted and he just nodded.

"I think the Ambien and diet pills are dragging you down. Do you drink any energy drinks?" Paul asked her.

"No I can't they taste so bad." She cringed.

"I have something." Paul whispered. "If you want it. It's completely legal so don't worry about that."

"I don't think another pill is what I need." AJ said with a smirk. "I think I need a good nights rest."

"Ok." Paul said to her casually. "But you do see you're not being used more because you're not keeping up in the ring. I can give you what I give the other girls."

"I don't know." She said unsurely.

"If you change your mind let me know." Paul shrugged. "But it will keep you energized all day and once you take that Ambien you'll crash at night and have the best sleep of your life. Plus it will help you in the ring."

"I don't know Paul." She admitted.

"You're definitely working a main-event match tomorrow so stop by my locker room before you leave tonight and I'll give you something. Trust me it will take the edge and exhaustion right off." Paul promised her.

"Thanks Paul." She said with a weak smile.

"Stop being so down AJ, you're not alone here." He said placing his hand over AJ's and giving it a squeeze.

"Sometimes I think you're my only friend here, actually I don't think you're my only friend clearly you are." she laughed lightly. "I appreciate you looking out for me and I know Phil appreciates it."

"I'm sure he does but don't mention any of this to him. He's very against energy pills and obviously diet pills." he laughed.

"Don't worry I won't mention your name. Thanks again Paul." she smiled leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Oh in case I forgot because you're so tiny cut the pill in half, do not take the whole thing or you'll be awake for a week." he laughed.

"Got it." she assured him.

* * *

On Tuesday night Punk was fast asleep in bed since he trained Monday into Tuesday so he could again take Wednesday to spend time with his wife. His body felt wrecked but when someone jumped onto his back in bed he felt like it broke.

"It's just me!" AJ announced and Punk rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes and sure enough there was his wife, home early.

"AJ? What are you doing here?" he asked in a sleepy voice and looked at the time it was only 1 am.

"I got an early flight so I came home to surprise you." She said in an unusual perky voice.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yea I filmed my match for main-event then got on a plane and came home." She said leaning down and kissing him eagerly.

Punk wasn't sure what the hell was going on and part of him thought he was dreaming. AJ was actually happy and grinding her hips over his eagerly as she devoured his mouth hungrily.

"Are you happy to see me?" She asked lustfully.

"Yea-" he wanted to speak more but she just continued to kiss him.

"I had to come home because I needed you." She said cupping his face and peppering him with kisses as she continued to gyrate her pelvis against his. "I need you so bad baby." She moaned.

AJ kissed down his neck and was thankful he slept without his shirt as he nails roughly dug into his chest. Punk hissed slightly then AJ kissed his chest and slithered down running her tongue down his stomach. AJ reached his boxers and pulled him free and sat up as she stroked him and circled her tongue around his tip.

Punk knew something was off- very off but AJ was doing a great job distracting him. She began to take him fully into his mouth and didn't stop until she felt him twitch in his mouth that's when she fully pulled away and undressed herself.

"We don't want a repeat of Mexico." She teased as he just eyed her as she undressed in a hurry.

"Are you ok?" he asked her and she just nodded and smiled.

"I'm better than ok." She assured him giving him a deep kiss then letting him go.

AJ raised her hips and dropped onto him causing him to almost jump out of the bed from the hard impact.

"Sorry." She giggled as she began to rise up and down as quickly as possible.

Punk gripped her hips to try to slow her down but he couldn't she was full of so much energy and wanted him more than he wanted to slow her down. AJ's hands were roaming all over her body as she looked up at the ceiling and not him which was unusual for her. He wanted to look into her eyes but she was all over the place.

AJ finally looked down at him and he couldn't see much because it was still dark but her eyes were off. Something was wrong and he used his strength to pull her off of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked stunned crawling back over him but he pushed her gently off of him again.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded.

"Nothing." She said confused. "You think because I want to have sex with you something is wrong with me?"

"Your eyes..." he trailed off reaching for the light but she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I finally had a good nights sleep." she lied. "I'm feeling really good and I really wanted to see you. You haven't seen me at my best in weeks. I really just wanted to come home early and celebrate having a halfway decent time."

"Did you use ambien to help you sleep?" he asked her.

"No." She again lied. "You were right that stuff is crap. I got some from Trent which I'm sure Colt told you and it was just depressing me and making me more tired."

Punk looked at her and he truly couldn't tell if she was lying but he wanted to believe her so that's what he went with. AJ leaned down and left a wet open mouth kiss on the tip of his shaft then crawled into his lap and kissed him while she lowered her hips back onto him and moved much slower this time around to not scare him off again.

"I've missed you." She whispered against his lips as she tried very hard to keep herself in control.

"It's only been two days." he reminded her as he began to push into her now as well so she wasn't having all of the fun. "But I missed you like hell too." he murmured against her ear before taking her earlobe into his mouth and roughly sucking on it.

With both sitting up AJ placed her hands on his shoulders and rolled her hips into him expertly as she slowly arched back and used the insane strength of her lower body to make love to him. Punk had no choice but to look down and watch how their bodies connected. Finally ten minutes later AJ came around him sending him into his own orgasm. AJ cupped his face and kissed him roughly again as she slowly removed herself from him and crawled backwards off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked her catching his breath.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She smirked and grabbed her bag and headed inside.

As soon as she was alone in the bathroom she reached into her purse and pulled out the Ambien and quickly took one of the small pills without the help of water. She rested her body against the bathroom door realizing now she had dug herself in so deep with Punk since she lied directly to his face. That was the worst feeling in the world.

* * *

Punk woke up way before AJ the next morning. He looked over and she was truly out cold. She said she had a great nights sleep the previous day but to him it looked like she hadn't slept in a month. Normally just getting out of the bed woke her up. He didn't even feel bad when he grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs where she left her suitcase and began to search both items. He was relieved when the only pills he found were her birth control pills. She was telling him the truth but most importantly she was happy. Punk smiled to himself as he headed back up the stairs and crawled back into bed with his happy wife. Maybe it was just a bad week last week and not a serious problem.

Paul Heyman was in his New York City apartment when he heard his phone going off. Paul grabbed it and saw AJ's name appear across the screen.

"Hey kid how was your flight?" Paul asked her.

"It was good." she said brushing off his question quickly. "What were those pills you gave me for energy?"

"I don't remember the name AJ, why is something wrong? Did you have a bad reaction?" Paul asked concerned.

"No it was great actually. I took one half before my match and everyone complimented me actually. No one even talks to me and they actually spoke to me! I took the other half before coming home to surprise Phil, he said something was wrong with me. These are legal right, Paul?" AJ asked him.

"Of course they are." Paul assured her. "I wouldn't give you anything bad. I'll look up the name and send it to you so you can see it for yourself."  
"Alright." She said to him.

"Do you need more?" he offered.

"I hate to keep asking you." she said to him as she opened up her glasses case where she was hiding the Ambien. "I'm not even paying you for them."

"Oh don't be silly this isn't a drug deal." Paul laughed. "Do you need more of the sleeping pills too?"

"Yes." She whispered looking over her shoulder to make sure Punk wasn't around.

"I'll be there Monday and give it to you." Paul said to her.

"But I have matches starting Friday." AJ sighed.

"I can't make it Friday but you have a show Sunday? I can make it Sunday." Paul said to her.

"How about you just give me the name and I can pick them up from the drug store?" AJ suggested.

"Like I said I don't remember the name." Paul laughed. "I'll get it to you Friday."  
"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yes now enjoy your few days with your husband. I'll see you on Friday." Paul said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Punk asked stepping out of the bathroom clearly fresh from a shower.

"Work." She said to him. "Just to remind me about Friday."

"Oh." He said to her as he began to get dressed.

AJ gave him a sweet smile while her hand clutched her glasses case where the truth of her deceit was hiding. She just kept reminding herself they were only sleeping pills and weren't a big deal. As for the energy pills, they're sold everywhere and teens take them to make it through a work shift so she should be able to as well.

"What do you want to do today?" Punk asked her.

"You." She responded grinning.

"Besides that. I want to take you out it's beautiful out." he said to her.

"The park? We can go on a run or something." She suggested.

"Sounds good." He then walked into the closet and AJ quickly put her glasses case back into her bag and started to get ready for a day out with her husband.


	25. I've Got You

**I've Got You**

* * *

Another month had gone by and AJ's mood was completely different and even though Punk was enjoying his much happier wife he knew something was still off. She was now anxious to get to work even though nothing had changed. He still checked her bags secretly and still found nothing he was no resorting to spy's.

Kofi Kingston walked into his hotel room and saw his old friend already waiting for him. Kofi grinned and gave him a hug hello.

"It's been too long man." Kofi said happily.

"I know since the wedding." Punk said with a smile. "How is everything?"

"Good." Kofi grinned. "Finally getting back on TV which is nice."

"And deserved." Punk added.

"So am I your first stop before the wife?" Kofi asked him.

"Yea she doesn't know I'm here." Punk admitted.

"Is something wrong? You ask me to watch her and now you're showing up unannounced." Kofi noted.

"Something is wrong I just don't know what it is." Punk admitted. "She hated it here when she first started I couldn't drag her to the airport and now she's leaving early for shows."

"You don't think she's cheating on you do you?" Kofi asked amused.

"It crossed my mind." Punk admitted feeling a bit ashamed.

"I don't think it's that because the girl doesn't socialize at all." Kofi assured him. "I'm usually on the same hotel floor as her to and she comes in at night and leaves in the morning alone."

"No one has been hanging around her?" Punk asked curiously.

"Just Paul." Kofi said to him.

"Heyman?" Punk asked and Kofi nodded.

"He usually drives her to shows and the hotels. But believe me he's not sleeping with her." Kofi said with a laugh.

"So what's he doing with her?" Punk asked him.

"I have no idea I assumed you asked him to take care of her." Kofi shrugged. "He really lobbies to get her more airtime and makes sure no one is messing with her."

"Paul Heyman?" Punk asked again.

"I thought you two were cool." Kofi pointed out.

"We are it's just neither mentioned it to me. When I ask Paul about AJ he says he doesn't really see her." Punk noted. "That's weird."

"Yea." Kofi said with half a smile as he walked further into the hotel room and grabbed a bottle of water.

"What? You know something?" Punk asked him.

"I know nothing." He said quickly.

"But you're thinking something." Punk probed. "What is it?"

"Paul is getting a reputation." Kofi admitted. "And this stays between us." He warned Punk who nodded and waved him on to continue.

"A reputation for what?" Punk asked him.

"When the guys need something they go to him." Kofi subtly explained.

"Need what?" Punk asked.

"You know." Kofi said gesturing.

"No I don't fucking know." Punk snapped. "Stop pussy footing around and fucking tell me."

"When the guys need 'performance enhancers' Paul is the guy they go to." Kofi admitted. "The girls get all of their diet shit from him too."

"AJ was taking diet pills." Punk said to him.

"Well you need to tell her to stop because people are talking." Kofi warned him.

"And what are they talking about?" Punk asked him.

"She's super skinny man, like she gets skinnier every week that she shows up." Kofi said to him. "The guys are saying your girl has an eating disorder. She never eats at shows doesn't go out to eat with anyone she's only ever seen with water."

"She eats like an animal at home." Punk snorted. "She ate an entire pizza last week by herself so it's not that."

"Another thing they're saying since she's gotten soc cozy with Paul is maybe she's into something a little harder." Kofi suggested.

"Drugs?" Punk asked him.

"A lot of people think the straightedge jerk is shacked up to a druggie." Kofi admitted.

"Don't call her that." Punk warned him.

"I'm not I don't think she is." Kofi said to him quickly. "I talk to AJ here and there and she's a great girl and I don't see her as the type to do drugs at all."

"But you think something is wrong with her?" Punk asked him.

"I don't know her but she's putting all of her trust into Heyman and he's just gotten shadier and shadier. I wouldn't be surprised if he's giving her something that he says is diet pills." Kofi said to him and it hit Punk like a slap to the face.

"He used to 'provide' for the guys in Kentuckey." Punk admitted remembering his earlier days in WWE. "He used to get me sleeping pills actually."

"See what I'm saying?" Kofi reasoned.

"Why AJ?" Punk asked him.

"She's an easy target." Kofi told him honestly. "Nobody likes her backstage for the most part, she doesn't like them and it's just a really awkward tense situation."

"I don't suppose you know what room she's in do you?" Punk asked him.

"Nah man." Kofi laughed. "But I know Paul is next door to me if you want to have a chat with him."

"If I find out he's been providing anything to my wife even diet pills I'll beat the shit out of him." Punk warned him. "If I find out he's been slipping her something else I'll kill him. Friendship or not."

"In defense of Paul I think he was just trying to help her loosen up." Kofi said to him.

"I don't care what his intentions were." Punk hissed.

* * *

Next door AJ was in Paul's hotel room waiting for her weekly stuff. It was Sunday so he always gave her what she needed the night before Raw.

"Here you go." Paul said handing her a small piece of tinfoil.

"You really are a life savor Paul." AJ smiled.

"Oh gee thanks." Paul smiled as he watched AJ unwrap it and frowned.

"You're missing the energy one." AJ noted. "It's just the diet pill and one ambien."

"Things are pricey honey." Paul shrugged.

"But I need the energy one more than the others." She argued standing up. "Tell me what they're called Paul and I'll buy them myself."

"I told you already I get them from someone else and besides you don't want Punk to see what you're buying do you?" Paul asked her.

"How do I get one? Not even one just half of one!" she pleaded desperately.

"I may have one." Paul said cutely and her face flushed with a smile. "But I can't just give it to you because I promised it to one of the other girls."

"You told me I was your favorite." AJ noted.

"You are but not to sound like a pig but I get something out of giving it to Rosa." Paul smirked.

"Oh." AJ said quietly realizing he was referring to sex. "I can't do that and I won't."

"I would never ask you to." Paul said to her with ease. "You're a married woman."

"I am." AJ said looking down at her rings. She couldn't help but feel she wouldn't still have them if Punk knew what she was really up to.

"You don't even need those. I'm sure your match will be just as good without the boost." Paul said simply and she nodded.

"I should go." She said walking to the door. "Thanks Paul."

"It doesn't have to be sex AJ." Paul said stopping her.

AJ slowly turned and looked at him and eyed him. For some reason she was craving these energy pills and if she didn't have to do anything bad to get them she was willing to do it. She was almost sweating at the loss of them and was already thinking of ways to take it from him.

"I won't even touch you." Paul promised holding up his hands. "Just come back here." he nodded and she slowly walked back over to him.

"What do I have to do?" AJ asked him quietly.

"Get on the bed." He said to her but she began to walk away and he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not going to touch you or go near you." Paul promised her. "You trust me don't you? Who has been your only friend here?"

"You." She had to admit and he smiled.

"Just sit on the bed." He said calmly and she walked to the bed and dropped her bag and jacket on it. She sat down and Paul sat in the chair across from it. "Take your clothes off."

"Paul I don't want to." She said feeling very uncomfortable.

"There's no touching here AJ." Paul reminded her. "I would never ask you to cheat on your husband. Let's take it slow. Just take your shoes first."

"Paul." She cried reluctantly taking off her shoes.

"I know you want that pill AJ." Paul said with a smile. "And you're going to get I promise you."

"I really don't think this is a good idea." She said as her shoes were now off.

"You have a shirt on under your sweater just take the sweater off." Paul said to her and she cried while she took off. "Good girl. I can see why Punk loves you so much."

* * *

Punk was still talking to Kofi next door when his roommate for the night walked in.

"Oh shit." Daniel Bryan greeted with a wide smile.

"You two are bunking? What did Brie realize she's already too good for you?" Punk teased giving him a hug hello.

"Nah man she's on 'location' filming her E show." Daniel said to him. "I suppose I could say the same thing about your wife. I would assume if you were hiding out at an event you'd be with her."

"She's my next stop. As soon as I find her room." Punk smirked.

"She's next door with Paul." Daniel said to him and Punk's face fell.

"Are you sure about that?" Punk asked him.

"Yea I saw them walk inside when I was across the hall with John." Daniel said to him. "I don't know if she's still there but she was."

Punk was already out the door and stopped just outside of Paul's door and tried to remain he calm he wanted Paul to let him. He waited a few minutes while he tried to decide how he was going to get in there.

"Dude maybe you should calm down first." Kofi insisted.

"I need to get in there." Punk said to him.

"He won't let you in." Kofi said to him. "You look ready to kill."

* * *

Inside the room AJ was frozen on the bed and still hadn't the built up the nerve to remove any more clothing than her cardigan and shoes.

"I can't." She said as the tears streamed down her face. She stood up and grabbed her shoes, sweater and purse but Paul jumped in front of her.

"AJ please this isn't a big deal." Paul smiled. "Just take your shirt off for me."

"Why?" She asked disgusted. "I don't need or want the pill that bad I'll go to CVS or something and get one of the drinks-"

"Are you that stupid AJ?" Paul asked with a laugh. "Did you really think I've been feeding you 'high energy over the counter pills'?" he asked her.

"What have you been giving me?" She asked him fearfully. She knew deep down he was lying but she didn't ask because she didn't want to know.

"Take your clothes off AJ." Paul said sweetly guiding her towards the bed.

"No!" She yelled jerking away from him.

"AJ-" Paul started but there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Paul open up!" a voice yelled.

"Not now!" Paul yelled keeping his eyes on AJ.

"Seriously man Hunter needed me to give you this paperwork." the voice of Daniel Bryan rang out.

Paul's face became serious as he was curious as to what Hunter could have for him. But if he passed it off to Bryan it must have been important. With no regard to AJ Paul swung the door open as AJ hid off to the side crying silently into her sweater.

"What-" Paul started not seeing anything in hands but then he moved aside and Punk appeared. "Punk." He smiled nervously. "Now really isn't a good-" Punk pushed right passed Paul and darted into the room.

"Phil." AJ choked out. Clearly she had been crying, she was shaking and frightened.

"What happened?" he asked forgetting Paul was even there and walked right over to his wife. He cupped her face and saw her swollen and red her eyes were.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." Paul said in a light voice behind Punk. "You see AJ was upset because-"

Punk turned around swiftly and grabbed Paul by the collar and pushed him into the wall.

"You tell me everything and you tell me everything right now or so help me you better start praying to whatever god you in believe in because I will fucking snap your neck right here." he hissed.

"I can't with them here." Paul said moving his eyes towards to Kofi and Daniel who were at the door.

"Get out." Punk said not even looking at them but keeping his eyes locked on his 'friend'.

"I don't think-" Kofi started.

"Out!" Punk yelled and both left and closed the door.

"Phil I didn't know." AJ cried.

"What have you been giving her?" Punk asked and Paul seemed surprised Punk had caught on.

"E." Paul said to him and Punk narrowed his eyes at him.

"What!" AJ yelled horrified. "You've been giving me ecstasy?"

"It's like a cheaper version but yes." Paul said still unable to move. "She needed the boost, she was sad-"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you." Punk said to him. "Just one."

"I'm your friend." Paul offered but Punk didn't even flinch. "I was helping her."

"The diet pills, the sleeping pills- it was all you?" Punk asked him.

"I was just-" Paul started.

"Don't fucking say you were helping her again!" Punk shouted shaking Paul so he hit into the wall behind him and it left a nice crack in the wall. "What happened in here just now?"

"I told her I couldn't give her anymore." Paul said to him. "She got really upset."

"He's lying." AJ said and Punk finally turned his head to look at him. "He said he had one but I had to earn it." Punk slowly turned his deadly gaze back to Paul who was so scared he thought he'd actually wet himself.

"Earn it." Punk whispered. "You-"

"No sex!" Paul said loudly. "Tell him I said that AJ! For the love of god tell him!" he pleaded because now he was actually afraid Punk would in fact kill him.

"He said no sex." AJ confirmed. "He told me to get on the bed and take my clothes off." She cried.

"She didn't even do it." Paul added quickly. "She was trying to leave when you came in."

"Trying?" Punk asked him coldly. "Why couldn't she?"

"Phil I have to leave let's just go." She pleaded grabbing his arm but he didn't move it off of Paul's shirt.

"I was loosening her up." Paul said looking into Punk's eyes. "It's all harmless."

"Harmless? She's fucking addicted!" Punk yelled.

"It's really not all that bad." Paul insisted. "It's not even real E it's just a softer version-"

"Shut up." Punk whispered remarkably calm.

"Phil." AJ's voice rang out pleadingly and he closed his eyes to tune it out.

"We're friends." Paul reminded him. "Don't do something stupid here."

"You did the stupid thing." Punk said in the same calm voice.

"No I did." AJ spoke out. "I was stupid! Punish me!"

"She's not wrong." Paul mumbled and Punk again shook him so his head into the wall.

"Ok ow." Paul forced out nervously.

"I was sad and lonely and I took them and deep down I knew everything I was doing was wrong I was the one that lied to you." AJ reminded him because she was truly afraid he'd kill Paul right here.

"You were my friend." Punk choked out. "You were supposed to look out for her."

"I was." Paul cried out.

"You were looking out for yourself!" Punk yelled. "You got her hooked on bad shit and thought you'd what? Get her to have sex with you when she got desperate? I'm going to kill you..."he said raising his fist but AJ grabbed it.

"Don't do it." AJ begged sobbing. "Please Phil!"

"I'll go right to Hunter." Paul said quickly. "I'll tell them AJ was taking stuff, they'll drug test her and she'll be out. Her entire reputation will be flushed down the drain!"

"Paul." AJ said stunned as Punk slowly lowered his fist but still kept one hand on his shirt.

"Hit me and I'll sing like a canarie." Paul threatened.

"I'll tell them she got it all from you." Punk said back to him.

"My word against the wife of CM Punk- gee I wonder whose side Hunter would take?" Paul mocked.

Punk had never felt anger like this before in his life. His entire body was red and shaking and he felt a tear escape his eye not just from the betrayal of his best friend and his wife but from the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. Punk slowly let go of Paul who felt relief rush through his body.

"Let's just go." AJ said putting on her shoes.

Punk kept his eyes locked on Paul as he slinked as far away from Punk as possible across the room.

"I would look into getting her some help." Paul said to him. "She's really taken to the stuff."

"Phil." AJ said grabbing his arm and began to drag him from the room. Punk let her drag him backwards as he kept his eyes on Paul the entire time.

"I'm down the hall." AJ said once they were outside. "Unless you wanted to go which I understand."

Punk couldn't even look at her and just waited for her to lead the way which she slowly did. Once they were inside the room AJ dropped her stuff onto the bed and looked towards Punk who kept looking towards the door as if he was ready to run out and go after Paul.

"I'm sorry." She choked out but he again didn't look at her just the door. "Phil talk to me please."

"Why? So you can just lie to me?" Punk asked still eyeing the door deciding if he was going to go back to Paul's.

"Phil look at me!" she yelled and he slowly turned to look at her. "I'm sorry! I needed it!"

"You needed it?" he asked disgusted.

"It made me feel better! I'm an idiot- I've never even had a beer or a cigarette in my life! I didn't know what he was giving me and that's my fault more than anyone's!" she cried.

"Where have you been hiding it?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"I've searched your bags after every trip and didn't find anything. Where are you hiding your stuff?" Punk asked her.

He watched her walk over to purse and poor out everything inside and grabbed her glasses case and passed it to Punk. He opened it and saw a few pills inside and nodded.

"I should have looked in here." Punk forced out kicking himself. "I should have known better."

"You couldn't have." She assured him.

"I knew you were off. I knew you were wrong and I didn't care because you were smiling all of the time and that was all I cared about." Punk said holding back his own tears. "My friend was giving you fucking drugs right under my nose and I should have known better."

"It's my fault Phil." She cried grabbing his shirt as he looked away. He couldn't bare to look at her or he'd break down himself. "Please don't leave me I'll get better-"

"Leave you?" he asked slowly looking at her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help you."

"Help me?" she asked.

"I'll take you somewhere where you'll get the help you need." he said to her.

"I don't need to go away I'm not addicted." she said to him.

"When Paul told you to stay and take your clothes off you must have considered it because you were still there." Punk pointed out in a sad voice.

"I didn't- I couldn't." she cried.

"You're not ok." he said to her. "You need to help and I'll make sure you get it."

"You'll leave me." she cried. "You don't want to be attached to a woman who needs pills to make her smile-"

"I'm married to you, I'm not just attached." he corrected. "I'm not leaving you ever. I'm going to get you better than we're going to move on from this together." he promised her. "You made a few mistakes."

"I made so many." She cried dropping her head against his chest. "I feel like an idiot Phil."

"It's ok." He said wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. "You're going to get better."

"I'm not." She cried. "I can't be here, I wish I never I signed on." she sobbed. "I'm so scared." She cried harder and that only forced him to hold her tighter.

"Don't be scared." he said as tears fell from his eyes. "I've got you." he whispered. "I've always got you."

* * *

The next morning Punk was up early and snuck down the hall careful not to wake AJ who cried herself to sleep in his arms last night. He texted Bryan who helped him set this up...he just hoped Hunter was a complete asshole.

"What's this?" Hunter asked as Daniel Punk into his and Kofi's room.

"I'm taking AJ home." Punk said to him. "I'm letting you know now as a courtesy."

"What do you mean by that?" Hunter asked. "She has shows to work she can't just go home because you beckon for her. We warned her about this."

"She's sick." Punk said to him and Hunter could tell Punk had been crying himself. "Really sick actually she'll be gone for a while." Punk's voice was defeated and his face was sad and full remorse.

"Can I talk to her?" Hunter asked him.

"No." Punk said to him. "She doesn't want to see anyone." he said to him.

"Is this something I need to know?" Hunter asked. "Does this have to do with her dramatic weight loss? Does she have an eating disorder?"

"I can't get into details but she's going home today and she's not coming back until she's actually healthy. So don't call her every five days, don't fire her via fed-ex, just give her the time to heal." Punk said to him.

"I really think I need to know what's wrong." Hunter said to him.

"If you needed to know I'd tell you." Punk said coldly. "The only thing you need to know is that she's going to get better so don't do anything rash. If you do try to sue her or punish her I'll counter sue you and rip you and the entire company apart." Punk said calmly. "Just leave her alone you all have done enough to her."

"Fine." Hunter said to him. "I'm going to need to know eventually. If something leaks like she's doing drugs or starving herself and it makes us look bad I won't protect her. I'll have no defense."

"I wouldn't expect you to protect anyone but yourself." Punk said bitterly then turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

When Punk walked back into AJ's room she was just waking up.

"Hey." Punk greeted with a smile.

"Where did you go?" she asked sitting up. She had nothing in her system, nothing making her happy or sleepy and its the most beautiful she looked to him in months.

"I just went to check on something. Do you need to pack a bag?" he asked her.

"No I'm still packed." She said to him. "But I can't just leave without telling them."

"I took care of it." Punk said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Phil if they find out I took anything-" she began getting worked up again.

"No one is going to find out." Punk promised her. "I'm going to protect you."

"But Paul-" She started.

"What did I just say?" He asked her then gave her a weak smile as he brushed his thumb over her face. "I'm going to protect you."

"How can you still love me?" she asked him weakly. "How are you not running from me?"

"You're my life." he said simply. "I love you more than anything and I'm going to help you get better, I'm going to make sure no one ever finds out about it and I'm going to be by your side every step of the way."

AJ leaned forward and kissed him then pulled away to hug him.

"I'm scared Phil." She told him again. "I'm really scared."

"There is no reason to be." He said hugging her back. "You're not doing this alone."

"Do I have to come back here?" She asked him.

"Never." he promised her. "I'll fix it all."

AJ pulled away and rested her forehead against his and looked down.

"How am I going to explain this to my parents? Or Colt who fought for me to get here?" she asked him in a shaky voice.

"You don't have to tell anyone anything." he said to her.

"I have to." She sniffled. "I have to be honest about this Phil."

"We'll worry about everyone else later, let's worry about you right now." He insisted and she just nodded. "I drove here. I'm going to drive you home with me."

"You need to train." She said to him.

"Don't even bring that up. Let me worry about that stuff." he said to her. "Get your stuff all together and we'll leave."

"It is all together I don't even want to change I just want to get the hell out of here. Just let me brush my teeth." she said to him grabbing her toothbrush out of her bag and her glasses case.

AJ walked into the bathroom and Punk followed her right inside.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I just want to make sure you don't take anything." He said to her.

"I don't have anything. That's why I was with Paul last night." She reminded him and his body tightened at the memory.

"Humor me?" he asked.

"Sure." she forced out. "As long as you don't mind watching me pee."

"I'm comfortable with that." he shrugged.

Twenty minutes later Punk and AJ were stepping of the hotel room at the same time Paul was who was a few doors down.

"Don't even talk to him." AJ encouraged.

Punk grabbed her hand and looked straight ahead as they walked past Paul.

"Remember what I said last night." Paul said as soon as Punk passed and he stopped in his tracks and dropped AJ's hand and marched over to him.

"And remember what I said." Punk reminded him. "I'll keep my mouth shut for her sake but you and I aren't done- we're far from done."

"If you even unfollow me on Twitter and tip anyone off you're pissed at me I'll tell the world the truth about your sweet little wife." Paul said to him. "I'll even tell him how desperate she gets when she needs her 'fix'."

"Phil." AJ warned looking at Paul though.

"I'm more than pissed Paul." Punk said to him. "And you will be seeing me again I assure you."

"I'll see you around AJ." Paul said in a kind voice as Punk grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"No you won't!" Punk yelled out walking away.

* * *

The drive home was a few hours but the minute they walked in the door AJ went straight to bed leaving Punk in charge of trying to find a suitable treatment plan for her. Did she need to go to rehab? Did she need to go to a meeting? He had no idea how to do this at all. He spent hours on the computer researching and made sure he kept his phone off the entire time. It was almost midnight when he decided to go upstairs and check on AJ. When he walked into the bedroom AJ was sitting up in bed in the bark with her knees tucked against her chest.

"Babe?" He frowned.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I can't sleep."

"Stop crying." He said rushing to her side. "It's ok you slept last night. Maybe you just slept too much."

"Phil I just need a Tylenol or something." she said to him.

"No AJ." he said shaking his head.

"Just to sleep this one last night." She said to him.

"Absolutely not." Punk said to her. "I don't have anything in the house to even help you sleep so you're just going to have to deal with it."

"I can't." She cried. "They're really not bad Phil."

Punk's face fell as he realized maybe she was a little further gone than he had thought. He just gave her a weak smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Phil please?" she asked him desperately.

"No." he said quietly unable to even look her in the eye.

"Don't you want me to sleep?" She asked him hurt. "Don't you want me happy?"

"I want you healthy and alive." He corrected.

"Please baby." she said running her hands all over his neck and kissing his cheek.

"I couldn't give you anything even I wanted to." Punk said to her.

"Trent has stuff." AJ said to him. "Just call him."

"Lay down AJ." he said try to ease her into the bed but she wouldn't budge.

"No Phil I can't!" she cried. "Distract me." she said kissing his neck but he again pried her off of him and forced her to lay down. "You don't want me?"

"More than I want to take my next breath but you're not right." He said to her. "I'm going to help you not enable you or take advantage of you."

"Maybe I have an Ambien in my purse that got loose." She said to him.

"You don't." he said to her sadly.

"Phil I really can't sleep and it's really hot in here." She said and he noticed she was sweating a little bit. "Can you put the air on?"

"It's winter. I'll open the window and you can have some fresh air." he said standing up and opening the window.

When Punk turned back around AJ was out of the bed and he saw the bathroom light on. Punk ran over to the door but she had locked it.

"AJ!" He yelled using his hip to force the door open. "What the fuck is that?" he asked grabbing her hands.

"It's not even an Ambien it's an over the counter thing!" She screamed as she struggled with him trying to take it out of her hands.

"Stop fighting me!" He yelled proving he was much stronger and pushed her little hand open roughly and took the two pills out of it.

"Stop Phil its not even bad!" She cried chasing him over to the toilet where he dropped them into.

"Come on." he said pushing her out of the bathroom but she fought him every step.

"Why do you hate me!" she cried hitting his chest. "It wasn't bad! I got it at the pharmacy Phil!"

"I'm sure you did." he forced out taking her weak hits the chest but getting her out of the small room. "I don't hate you either."

"Yes you do." She cried jerking away from him. "You told me to go to WWE! You told me Paul would be my friend!" she sobbed. "You left me all alone." her hands were now covering her face as she sobbed into them and fell roughly to her knees.

Punk just stood over her as she cried and his entire heart shattered into pieces. He had been thinking everything she was saying to begin with so to hear it come from her killed him. He ran his own hands over his face as he tried to hide his own tears. Punk reached his hand down to touch her shoulder to help her up but she jerked away from his touch.

"Don't touch me!" she cried. "Just leave me alone!" she yelled crying into her knees. "I'm so fucked up." she said recited to herself.

Punk had no choice but to sit there in the room with her for the rest of the night and just watch her cry and beat herself up for an addiction someone else got her hooked on. He sat across the room in front of the door while she remained in the middle of the floor and just broke down. He made sure to position himself in front of the door in case he fell asleep which he did do.

* * *

When Punk woke up he felt something in his lap and it was AJ's head. He looked down and saw she was wide awake and her eyes were bloodshot. Clearly she had calmed down from her outburst.

"Did you sleep?" he asked her.

"No." She said to him as she looked straight ahead. Punk ran his fingers through her long dark hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you last night."

"You didn't." He said in a deep exhausted voice.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." AJ admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You're the same person I met at the gym. What you took has changed you and I swear on my life that I'll make sure you get back to where you were." he swore.

"You don't swear." She noted remembering he always refused to.

"I don't swear because I'm always afraid I won't be able to keep my word but this I am certain of." Punk said positively. "You're going to be you again."

"I hope so." She whispered.

Pun leaned down and kissed the top of her head and she stuck her head up.

"You will be." He assured her and she gave him a hopeful smile.


	26. Eggshells

**Eggshells**

* * *

Six weeks, that's how long Punk had gone without seeing his wife. The night after her complete breakdown Punk found a rehab center in Chicago to take her that day. She voluntarily checked in and was committed to staying until the program was done. It was strict program, Punk couldn't just pick up the phone and speak to her she had set phone usage times and she used most of her few calls to call her parents. Her parents had no idea where she really was since she didn't have time to explain it to them before entering rehab. She told them she wouldn't be on TV because she would be in Tampa training for a few weeks. And it wasn't just her parents who didn't know- no one knew. Not even Colt. Punk kept this very close to the vest in order to protect her.

Punk became a ghost once AJ went into rehab he didn't pick up the phone anyone and ended up staying in a Milwaukee hotel for the entire time AJ was gone. Colt would call but he wouldn't answer, his family would call and he'd text them he was too busy to talk but would be in touch soon. WWE thankfully kept everything under wraps and hadn't bothered him once about AJ coming back.

But finally after six weeks AJ called to tell him she was coming home. He was so very nervous about seeing her again he wasn't sure who she'd be when she walked out of the facility. His hope was that she'd be the 'old AJ' that he fell in love with but he was prepared for this 'new AJ' too who seemed to lie, hit and hate him. He loved both no matter what so he was prepared for either.

Punk bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited just outside the doors that he remembered dropping her off at 42 days ago. She was a shell of the person she was, pale, exhausted and hesitant to even step inside. They shared a brief kiss but part of her resented him for taking her here. She wanted to fight this at home in private but Punk insisted on this. It was again getting cold out as Christmas was right around the corner- AJ had missed Thanksgiving so Punk spent it watching classic horror films in his hotel in Milwaukee rather than spend time with anyone but her. He blew his hot breath into his hands and rubbed them together as he waited for her. She said 12 and it was 12:08. A moment later the door open and out walked his wife with a small duffle bag. She saw him standing there and dropped her bag to her feet and jetted into his arms.

Punk didn't get a great look at her but from what he saw she was happy and looked healthy. He took her into his arms as she wrapped her legs and arms around him and held him tightly. He breathed in the fresh scent of her hair. His body warmed the second she crashed into him and he never wanted to let her go because at this moment everything was perfect.

"I've missed you." She said not willing to loosen her grip.

"I've missed you so fucking much you have no idea." he said relieved but also exhausted.

AJ pulled her head away to look him in the eyes and he had on a hopeful smile. Hoping that she was ok and this nightmare would just be a bad memory they could try to forget and never bring up again.

"Are you-" he started.

"I'm ok." She smiled. "It's an everyday thing. It's not like I walked out a 100% better I still have to work at it but I understand things so much better and feel better. I slept every night without anything, I didn't crave pills- just you." She smirked.

"Do you have any idea how happy that makes me?" Punk asked seriously.

"I have to go to meetings and stuff." She said to him and he nodded. "But I'm done with it Phil I'm going to be ok."

"I had no doubt." He smiled giving her a sweet kiss.

"Take me home now?" she asked as he placed her onto her feet. "The place was nice and all but I missed our bed and your arms." she said as he walked over to her bag and picked it up for her.

* * *

Once home AJ and Punk had coffee as AJ explained all about her six week sting in the rehabilitation center. She told him all about the amazing people she had met, some scary ones, her sponsor, her therapists.

"I'm glad you weren't miserable." Punk said with a forced smile.

"I wasn't. It was like a mental break." AJ admitted. "I guess you can't say the same."

"No I can't." Punk admitted. "But you're here now and it's all good."

"How was Thanksgiving?" AJ asked him. "Is your family freaking out about me going to rehab? Have they talked you into divorcing me?" she teased.

"They don't know." Punk said honestly.

"They don't?" AJ asked him.

"Nope. I told them you were in Tampa training same as you told your family." Punk shrugged.

"Oh." She said slowly. "Colt?"

"Haven't spoken to him since you went in." Punk said to her. "I stayed in Milwaukee."

"Why didn't you tell Colt?" AJ asked him.

"Because it's not his business." Punk shrugged.

"I'm sure you could have used a friend to talk to." AJ frowned.

"Nope. I did just fine. Really progressed with my training." Punk said to her and she smiled.

"Can I go watch you train this week?" She asked him.

"Next week you can, I took off the rest of this week to hang out with you." Punk said to her.

"I don't blame you if you're embarrassed by me." AJ blurted out and he looked confused. "I'm embarrassed of myself."

"You think I'm embarrassed by the fact that you had a problem, recognized then sought help for it?" Punk mocked. "You're extraordinary."

"So why didn't you tell anyone?" AJ asked him.

"Because I want to protect you. I don't want this getting out especially since you weren't around to defend yourself." Punk told her honestly.

"You know my therapist doesn't think even think I had a pill addiction problem." AJ informed him and he looked surprised. "She thinks I was just exhausted and my eating habits didn't help."

"Speaking of that and I hope you don't get offended but you've put on weight and you look so fucking good." he grinned. She must have put on over five pounds and looked so healthy.

"They gave me set meals that I had to eat." AJ said to him. "I won't miss that." she smirked.

"You really look amazing." He boosted. "You seem happy, healthy- I just hope it stays like this."

"It will. Like I said I have to work at it but I swear I will never ever go back to that place again." AJ assured him and reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "I know I wasn't the only one suffering I know you made sacrifices and I know I wasn't in there alone. I'm going to make this all up to you and gain your trust back."

"It's not that I don't trust you." Punk sighed but she tightened her grip on his hand.

"You can't trust me." she said to him. "I lied to you- a lot. I made vows and broke them and I'm not taking that lightly."

"I won't you to worry about you." Punk said seriously. "We're fine."

"We're not." She corrected and his heart stopped beating.

"AJ you're not talking about leaving are you?" Punk asked horrified.

"No! God never!" She assured him and the blood starting pumping to his heart again. "But I made some huge mistakes and I have to answer for them."

"I don't blame you." he said to her. "I blame Paul."

"You can't just blame Paul." AJ argued lightly. "I took the pills and I lied to you. He told me not to tell you and I made the choice to listen to him. Now that the hard part is over my full focus is on you and our marriage."

"I appreciate that but I don't blame you for any of this and you have no idea how proud I am of you for admitting to this problem and wanting to take responsibility." Punk smiled warmly at her.

"I need to apologize. It's part of my steps." she said to him. "You're the first one on a long list."

"Don't apologize." He insisted.

"I have to." She said with a smile as she held back tears. "I am so sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for not coming to you in the first place and the night before I went into rehab I blamed you and that wasn't the case. I wasn't myself. I'm most sorry for failing and disappointing you." Punk opened his mouth to argue with her but she shushed him. "Don't say anything if you don't forgive me and I don't expect you to right away-"

"I forgive you." he said quickly.

"Don't just say it." She said to him. "I need you to mean it."

"I mean it." He said to her honestly. "I was so mad the night I found you in Paul's room." he said to her. "I was so mad I didn't think I'd ever talk to you again. But after looking at you for two seconds and I saw your face everything changed. You didn't lie to me to hurt me or even yourself you needed help- you needed me. Your eyes were blank and instead of being mad at you I felt bad for you."

"You shouldn't. I did it to myself." She said to him. "You should be mad."

"I just can't be mad at you." Punk said with an almost bitter smile. "I've tried. Believe me there were nights over the last six weeks I just wanted to hate you for making me feel things I didn't want to but I couldn't." he shrugged. "I love you too much."

"I love you too." She said to him. "How can I make this right with you?" she asked him.

"You did make it right. You got help and that is all I wanted." Punk said to her.

"You're my first priority from here on out." She promised him. "I want to be your wife and focus on that. My therapist told me I had to make a choice of what I wanted more my career or my family. It's always going to be you."

"That doesn't seem fair." Punk said to her.

"I can still work at the gym that is if Colt will have me." AJ said weakly smiling. "But I can't be on the road and it's not because I couldn't handle it it was because I never wanted to do it. I felt like I had to sign with WWE because that was always the dream but I didn't prepare myself mentally for the toll it would have taken on me."

"You don't have to go back if you don't want to." Punk forced out hoping she truly didn't want to go back.

"I don't." she confirmed and he smiled, the first big genuine smile she had seen from him all day.

"I'll take care of all of it." He assured her. "I'll call the lawyer they'll call WWE-"

"I'd rather talk to them myself." AJ said to him. "They're part of the apology list too."

"Why?" Punk asked almost disgusted.

"Because they gave this opportunity and I didn't take it seriously." She said to him. "I didn't even speak to them before I left."

"You don't owe them a damn thing." Punk snapped.

"It's not their fault Phil." She reminded him. "It's mine and mine alone. I owe them a conversation at least."

"Whatever you want to do." Punk said slightly annoyed and stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I haven't been home in weeks I'm going to the grocery store." he said pouring his coffee into the sink.

"I was hoping we could go see Colt." AJ said to him.

"You can go see him if you want but I have other things to do." he said simply.

"I'll go with you to the grocery store." AJ offered standing up.

"No you should just hang back and rest." he said kissing her forehead.

AJ just nodded and smiled at Punk even though she really wanted to spend time with him. She knew this was going to take longer and more than just an apology. She broke something in she wasn't sure she'd be able to fix no matter what he said.

* * *

When Punk walked in the door both of his arms were filled with groceries and kicked the door closed with his foot.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat or what you could eat so I got a little of everything." Punk announced then looked up to see Colt sitting on his couch with AJ. "What's he doing here?"

"AJ called me over." Colt said to him.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Punk said walking straight through the living room passed AJ and Colt but Colt stood up and followed him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Colt asked him.

"It's not your fucking business." Punk said calmly as he placed the bags on the counter. "I don't know why she told you at all."

"You didn't have to be alone." Colt argued.

"I like being alone." Punk said bitterly.

"Are you mad at me for this?" Colt asked him.

"No I'm mad at myself." Punk said to him honestly. "I just didn't want to deal with people in my ear telling me it wasn't my fault that it was hers and everything would be ok."

"What's so wrong with that?" Colt asked him.

"Everything." Punk hissed. "You didn't see her the last few days before she went to rehab Colt I didn't know if she'd walk out of there ok. She was so far gone that I didn't even recognize her! And now she's smiling and happy and I'm still not fucking sure that's the case because I now always assume she's lying!"

Colt turned his head and AJ was in the doorway. Punk looked towards her and let out a regretful sigh and walked towards her.

"Ape I didn't-" he started.

"It's ok." She choked out smiling but clearly she was hurt, how could she not be? "I get it. It's fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to make dinner."

"I got a bunch of stuff but I thought we'd go out if you wanted to." he suggested.

"We don't have to." She smiled waving her hand.

"I want to." he said to her with a weak smile.

"Ok than." She nodded. "I'm just going to take a shower, are you going to hang around Colt?"

"Yea I'll be here." He smiled at her and she returned it then walked away.

"Say it." Punk said looking who Colt who seemed like he wanted to say something.

"I have no comments." Colt said to him. "You tried to tell me about her pill issue months before it came to ahead and I tried to convince you that you were crazy. I will not offer any advice anymore."

"What if I ask for it?" Punk asked him.

"She seems better." Colt offered. "She's trying. She's taking responsibility for what she did."

"I know and I really am proud of her." Punk said to her. "Her doctors don't even think it was really a pill issue but more of an exhaustion issue."

"That makes sense." Colt nodded.

"I'm just afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing and then she'll either loose sleep or run back to pills." Punk admitted. "I don't want to break her again."

"You didn't break her to begin with." Colt argued.

"I did." Punk said to her. "The night before I took her to rehab she told me that I hated her and left her alone on the road and she wasn't wrong. I could have tried harder especially since I knew what a hard time adjusting she was having and I left her there and Paul saw how vulnerable and lonely she was."

"Paul who?" Colt asked.

"AJ didn't tell you about that?" Punk asked. "The whole reason she got hooked on anything to begin with was Heyman."

"She didn't mention Paul to me. She said she got the stuff from someone behind the scenes but no names." Colt said to him.

"She didn't even know what she was taking." Punk informed him. "Paul told her they were over the counter stuff and she blindly trusted him because he was a friend of mine. I don't even want to tell you what I walked in on in Paul's hotel room with her."

"No way." Colt said in disbelief. "No fucking way was she in bed with-"

"Fuck no! If that was the case this conversation would be taking place with a piece of glass between us." Punk said to him. "But he..."

"He what?" Colt asked.

"He tried to get her to do stuff for the drugs." Punk told him and Colt just nodded it now made all the sense in the world that Punk kept this all quiet. "I didn't tell you or anyone because I can't do anything about Paul but I want to. I keep dreaming about killing him- that's unhealthy right?"

"I might be dreaming it myself tonight." Colt said seriously. "He didn't hurt her right?"

"He wanted her to take her clothes off." Punk said to him. "She tried to leave and I don't know what happened because I've been too afraid to ask her but I showed up and she was crying and hiding in the corner of the room and I- I don't know why I didn't kill him."

"He's an asshole." Colt hissed. "If I see him I'll knock him out."

"Can't touch him." Punk said to him. "He'll rat on AJ and not just to WWE but to dirtsheets too. I won't let him take anything else from her."

"Wow." Colt said to him. "I told AJ to stick close to Paul too. What a fucking idiot." he said about himself.

"I said it too." Punk said shaking his head. "I hate him."

"I don't blame you." Colt said to him.

"I trusted him with her and he used her and tried to put his filthy fucking slimy hands on her body." Punk said disgusted. "I can't get the image of her in that room out of my head."

"She's back now." Colt reminded him. "She seems happy. She seems healthy and she wants to make things right you can't be stuck in the past on this. You either deal with Paul or you forget him."

"I can't forget." Punk said to him. "I'll never forget."

"Try, for her sake." Colt said to him.

* * *

Punk walked into the bedroom and AJ was just in her underwear stepping into a dress.

"Sorry." Punk said quickly.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." She teased and he smirked. "Can you zip me up?"

"Yea." he said walking over to her and zipping up her dress slowly.

"And can you put this on for me?" She asked passing him her lightening bolt necklace that he had gotten for her months ago.

Punk placed it around her neck as she moved her hair to the side and latched it on for her then left a tender kiss on the nape of her neck before moving her back in place. AJ turned around and his arms were loosely wrapped around her waist.

"About the kitchen earlier I didn't mean to upset you." he said to her.

"You didn't." AJ assured him. "I told you I knew it would take time this didn't just happen to me it happened to you as well and I'm going to be honest with you about everything but I need you to do the same. Don't be afraid to talk to me if you're angry I'm not going to run out and take pills." she promised.

"I'm just scared." he admitted. "I never want to see you like that again."

"You wont." She said to him. "In rehab we had to talk about out goals and a lot of people spoke about getting better jobs or reconnecting with their kids or parents and all I talked about was you."

"You already have me." he reminded her with half a smile.

"My goal is for you to look at me the same way you did when we first met. To believe that I'm strong and not some weak girl you have to take care of." she said to him. "I'll be working on that everyday."

"I know you're strong because you're standing here right now." he said to her honestly and gave her a much more intense kiss than he had given her when he first saw her. "Ready for dinner?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Yes." she said blushing slightly from the kiss.

* * *

Punk took AJ to her favorite Italian restaurant. It wasn't over the top fancy but she loved it and she ate more at dinner than she probably had in the last month she was with WWE combined.

"Enjoying your food?" he asked amused as she ate the last of the bread that was offered with the main course.

"Yes!" she said to him. "I'm not being very sensitive to your diet, sorry."

"I can watch you enjoy yourself all day." Punk grinned.

"I really can't eat like this everyday or I'll be the size of a house." She said with her mouth still full and he laughed.

"Eat whatever you want." Punk said to her.

"Oh so there is something I want to tell you." She said to him and now he knew this dinner that was too good to be true.

"Ok hit me with it." He said preparing for the worst.

"So I don't know if you knew this but even though I couldn't use the phone much I was able to receive and write letters." She started.

"I know." He said to her and she just forced a smile because he never wrote her. "I wrote you every day."

"You did?" she asked him.

"I did. I didn't mail them but I have them." he said to her.

"Can I have them?" She asked him.

"If you want them." He said to her. "I go through a lot of emotions with those letters some of them I'm really pissed off some of them I'm really sad- I didn't want to set you back or anything."

"I wrote you too." She admitted. "I had to keep journal and everyday they started with 'Dear Phil'."

"Can I see those?" he asked and she nodded. "So you were upset I didn't write?"

"I thought you didn't know actually." AJ said to him. "But that's not why I bought this up."

"Why did you?" he asked her.

"It's not a big deal but I know you've been keeping tabs online about me to see if it had been reported that I was in rehab." she said to him.

"I have and no one knows a thing. The WWE fans think you went home just like I did, Hunter has kept quiet and refused to comment either way." he said to her. "And your parents are really positive that you're in Tampa."

"I have to go see them." AJ said remembering she had to deal with them as well. "Maybe I'll go this weekend. You can come right? I could use the moral support."

"Of course." he said without hesitation. "So back to this mail thing what happened?"

"I don't know how he knew where I was." She started off.

"Paul sent you a letter?" Punk asked holding his water glass and held it so tightly he broke the stem to it.

"No!" she assured him quickly. "Sorry I should have opened with that."

"No, no it's ok." he said placing his napkin over the spilled water.

"It was that fan." AJ said and he looked up at her.

"Who?" Punk asked briefly looking at her as he cleaning up the glass as well.

"The guy who draws me." AJ said to him.

"I completely forgot all about him." Punk said remembering. "Right before shit hit the fan I was going to ask you about him. What did he send you?"

"More drawings." AJ said to him.

"Do you have them?" Punk asked.

"No I tossed them." She told him. "They weren't bad but I was surprised he knew. I assumed since he knew everyone knew where I was."

"Not a soul knew." Punk assured her. "I didn't want you to come out with that kind of pressure on you."

"I knew you'd protect me and my secret." she said to him. "But it doesn't have to be a secret. I'm going to tell WWE about it and it will leak from them if they don't announce it themselves which is why I have to tell my parents first."

"Are you sure you want to talk to WWE?" Punk asked her almost desperately.

"I am." She said to him.

"Are you going to tell them about Paul?" Punk asked her.

"I might." She said to him. "I don't want to get him into trouble."

"Don't say that." He said coldly. "Throw him to the wolves."

"I just want to move on." AJ said to him. "I don't want to go to war with Paul Heyman."

"I do." Punk admitted.

"You can do whatever you want." She said to him. "I know you hate him."

"Hate is too good for what I feel about him." Punk said to her. "I didn't want to bring him up or that night but since you did."

"Nothing happened Phil." AJ said to him. "I wasn't high that night I remember it clearly. He wanted me to undress for him while he watched I assume so he could please himself while I did it. He never touched me, he never said he would."

Punk just nodded as he went back to his grilled fish he was eating and didn't want to talk more about it but he really wanted to know everything he kept glancing up at her ready to talk but would stop himself.

"Just ask what you want." AJ said to him. "I'm not going break like your water glass."

"Did you approach him about the pills or did he approach you?" Punk asked her. "Not that it makes a difference if it was you I'm just curious."

"He came to me." AJ said to him. "He started with the diet pills. I was in catering eating a piece of cake and he told me I was looking heavy on TV and offered them to me."

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled under his breath dropping his fork.

"The sleeping pills came later." She said to him. "He knew I wasn't sleeping I'd walk into TV looking like a zombie. It all seemed harmless."

"And the energy pills?" he asked her. "That night you came home early and surprised me you were high?"

"And you knew it." She confirmed. "I didn't but you've always said you knew me better than I knew myself. When I woke up the next morning in bed with you I didn't even remember how I got home."

"Jesus Ape." he mumbled.

"I didn't even care I just felt so refreshed I assumed it was from exhaustion." She shrugged. "I just feel so stupid saying any of this out loud."

"I'm just glad nothing worse happened." he said to her. "You don't remember how you got home but you remember that night?"

"Yea." She said to him. "I think I was just so high so on the plane that I came down off of it a little by the time I got home to you. It was the first night I took them."

"Good thing you didn't keep it in your bag when you boarded if TSA would have found it you would have been in a lot of trouble." Punk said to her.

"I wish they had." AJ admitted and he was taken back by that. "I wouldn't have been that addicted if I had stopped the first time."

"I suppose." He said to her. "So you're not going to let WWE talk you into coming back are you?"

"No." She laughed. "I have no desire and that's something else I wanted to bring up to you actually."

"What's that?" Punk asked.

"They might sue me or-" she started.

"Let them." Punk said cutting her off. "And don't even worry about it."

"Phil this is serious." She warned him. "I can't afford a lawsuit."

"You're you can't." Punk agreed. "You didn't make enough money to probably even afford a good enough lawyer to fight off Vince. Luckily for you you're married to a rich man and my money is your money and I want you to let me handle all the legal issues."

"I couldn't ask you to do that." She said to him.

"You didn't ask, I'm telling you." He said to her. "If you really are sorry and want to prove it you'll let me do this for you."

"Ok fine." she said knowing that would make him feel better.

"There's something else I wanted to bring up to you." Punk started. "I haven't given it much thought but if you're up for it I want to go away for Christmas."  
"Are you taking me with you?" She teased.

"Of course." He said giving her a sarcastic smile. "I was alone for Thanksgiving and we missed out on our first one together I want to do Christmas right. And I don't want to share you I want to get away with you and it just being us."

"It is a little late to start decorating the house and stuff so let's go." She encouraged. "Where to?"

"Don't know yet. Somewhere hot and sandy though." he said to her. "The gym is closed for two weeks."

"I don't know about the entire two weeks because I don't want miss too many meetings." She said to him.

"Oh crap I forgot about that." Punk said to her. "We won't go."

"No I want to." she argued.

"I don't want you to miss anything." he said to her.

"The thing about NA is that it's not just exclusive to Chicago. I'm not the only one with a problem. I can find a meeting anywhere." she said to him.

"Oh yea." Punk said quietly.

"It's a small adjustment." she said to him.

"I know and I think it's great you're seeing this through." Punk said honestly. "Do you need a friend at these meetings or a really hot husband?" he teased.

"Sometimes I will." She said to him. "And I know exactly who I'll ask."

"Just say the word I mean it." he said to her. "I'm as committed to your recovery as you are and will do anything you need."

"I know baby." She smiled and sat up slightly and reached across the table to kiss him.

"Do you have a meeting tonight?" he asked her.

"No I had a group session before I left which is why I got out late. Tomorrow I'll go there's one at the church around the corner." she told him.

"There's a church around the corner from us?" he asked seriously and she laughed. "Are they always in churches?"

"No they move around a lot." AJ said to him. "Some are at churches, halls, schools- it varies."

"And you said you a have a sponsor?" he asked her.

"Yea a lot of people further into their recovery came and shared their stories with us. My sponsors name is this woman Kelly." she told him.

"And you what? Call her if you get craving?" he asked her. "I'm sorry if I'm asking you too many questions but I've never dealt with this before I just want to learn so I can help you the best I can."

"No! Ask as many questions as you want." AJ encouraged. "I'm really glad you're taking an interest in this and being so supportive. So many people were telling stories about how their spouses left them once they discovered their addiction."

"Everyone is different and I'm not judging anyone but you'll never have to worry about that with me." he said to her.

"I never doubted it." AJ said to him. "So many women were wondering if their husbands had moved on and met other women too." she added quietly.

"I didn't meet anyone." he laughed. "I literally woke up every morning, went to the gym, came home ate then napped." he told her honestly.

"I wouldn't have blamed you." she said to him.

"You're my wife." he reminded her. "I love you and only want you. Faults and all because believe me honey we all have faults."

"This is why I married you." she smiled.

"I thought it was for my money." he teased.

"It was really just so I could say I legally own half of your comic books." she teased back.

* * *

After the restaurant Punk took AJ home and he was actually feeling more relaxed. It was really like old times and clearly he didn't have to be afraid to talk about things with her which is what he was most afraid of. He was truly content and happy with her being home. He was sitting on the edge of his bed checking his messages since he kept his phone off during dinner.

"Are you still hungry?" he heard her her ask and he didn't even look up.

"I really am thinking about stealing one of those donuts I got for-" he stopped when he looked up and realized she wasn't talking about food.

There stood his wife clad in her short silk black robe that was left open to just tease him with knowing she had literally nothing on underneath it. Punk dropped his phone to the floor because he didn't even care. He had been alone for six weeks and all he had was that one short video she let him film almost a year ago and it had gotten old.

"I could eat." he forced out trying not to sound too eager.

"Me too." she grinned walking towards him and as she did she discarded her robe so she was fully undressed by the time she reached him.

"It's so nice to touch you without feeling your spine." he noted running his fingertips up and down the middle of her back.

"Do you think I'm too fat?" she asked.

"Hell no." he said confidently. "You're a fucking ten."

AJ straddled his lap and began to kiss him tenderly. He wasn't going to need much time he literally dreamt of her like this so many nights she was away from him.

"Are you ok to do this?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Sex is good for the mind, body and soul." she assured him. "It's one of my personally added steps. Less drugs more sex." She teased but he didn't like the joke. "Too soon?"

"Yea." He said but put on a smile. "I'll let it slide." he said lifting her and placing her in the center of the bed.

AJ watched as he removed his clothes and already began to touch herself.

"Eager?" he teased.

"More than you know." She said to him. "You could at least take care of yourself the last six weeks..."

"Couldn't get any alone time?" he joked taking his time as he took his pants off.

"I did have my own room thanks to you actually paying the big bucks for it but you know I can't do that stuff." She blushed.

"Sure you can." he said simply as he pulled his boxers down.

"I mean I could but I wanted you. I couldn't even get hot in there." she told him and he smiled as he hovered her body and gently lowered himself to press into her naked form. "I didn't want to touch myself."

"My poor baby." He cooed kissing her nose sweetly.

"Touch me." She practically begged.

"My pleasure." He said placing his hand right over her beating heart. "Well actually your pleasure." he teased and let his open palm brush across her collarbone.

"Not there." She whined.

Punk just let out a small laugh as he moved his hand over one of her breasts and cupped it gently before leaning down and placing his teeth gently over her now pointy nipple. AJ smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch. Punk moved his slippery tongued down her torso now and began to lick the spot she needed him in most. He wasn't doing anything but leaving kisses and wet spots over her but that was fine by her.

Punk kissed back up her stomach because he didn't want to play around with her he wanted to be in her fully. He cupped her face and kissed her as he pressed his erection against her and grinded against her. AJ held onto his neck for dear life in case he pulled away for some reason.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked nipping at her lips.

"I've been ready for you for over a month." she sighed desperately.

"Over a month." he cringed at the memory. "I'm so happy you're home and proud of everything you're doing." he said as he slipped into her body.

AJ gasped at the contact and rolled Punk onto his back so she was on top of him. She didn't move fast or rough just slow enough so he can push into her at the same loving way. Punk was kissing her as deeply as he could when he then rolled her back onto her back and took over for a little time. Each one wanted a chance in charge and they rolled around in bed for over half an hour. It wasn't about getting to the finish it was about reconnecting and just being close.

"That's it." AJ moaned as he began to move more rapidly into her. "I want to feel this good forever."

"You will." He assured her and kissed her lips again as she came.

Seeing her face scrunch up like that, feeling her body grip his, her heart beating so fast like this- he missed it more than he even thought. Just seeing her hit that level of pleasure and knowing he caused it forced his body to explode in hers.

They didn't say a word as they cleaned off and got underneath the covers together. Punk's arm draped over hers and he curled into her beck and enjoyed the feeling of her wild hair falling over his face while he tried to sleep. Something that used to annoy him was something he couldn't sleep without. He waited up until he was sure she was actually sleeping and made sure to keep a tight grip on her while she slept in case she snuck off for some reason...such as a sleeping pill. He trusted her, he loved her but he was still being percautious because now that he had his old wife back he was never loosing her again to anything or anyone.


	27. Road to Recovery

**Road to Recovery**

* * *

Telling her parents was the second hardest thing she had to do during her recovery. They both cried and held her and thanked Punk for making sure she sought out treatment. She left some details out such as how desperate she almost got to get more pills but they knew how bad it had gotten for her. She talked through her entire recovery with her and even though they were upset they weren't told right away they were proud of her just as Punk was.

The only thing they weren't too happy with was that Punk and AJ would be going away together for Christmas since they insisted on having them in New Jersey but they did understand their need for some time alone. The next thing AJ had to do was speak to WWE which would be happening Monday. She contacted them and told them she'd be at TV but wouldn't be able to compete and needed a meeting. Turns out they wanted a meeting as well.

"I can go with you." Punk said as they rode in the back of a cab to the hotel they were staying in. "I really want to actually."

"I know you do but you have such a bad temper when it comes to them." AJ reminded him. "I want this to be peaceful."

"I'll stay quiet." He promised.

"You're not capable." She laughed. "I know you're afraid I'll bump into someone and pick up pills but believe me that won't be happening. I won't be there that long and I'll be there before any talent arrives."

"It's just so soon to go back to the scene of the crime you know what I'm saying?" he said to her.

"I know and I understand." she said resting her head against his shoulder. "After this all the hard stuff is done. I just want to warn you that WWE might take this information to the press."

"So?" Punk asked.

"You're a famous Straight edge jerk." She laughed. "People are going to have a field day with this."

"This isn't about me or my feelings. If talking to WWE is something you need to do to help ensure you never take pills again then I'm all for it and I don't give a shit what people say." he said to her. "As long as you don't."

"I don't." She assured him. "You know I barely even know how Twitter works." she joked.

"As long as you're ok I'm happy." he said honestly.

Sunday night Punk and AJ kept a very low profile so no one would know he was with her. He didn't want UFC or fans to find out he was hanging around WWE hotels waiting for TV the next day and the wrong idea to be reached. They ordered room service and watched TV.

"So Colt said I could come back to the gym whenever I want." AJ said to him.

"Good." Punk nodded. "But you're going to come to Milwaukee with me too right? Watch me spar and stuff?"

"Yes that's first." AJ said to him happily. "I can't wait to cheer you on." there was a knock at the door before Punk could respond and AJ got out of her comfortable position on the bed and her husband to answer it.

"Who is it?" Punk asked.

"I don't know." She said as she opened the door. "Paul." she said surprised.

"I heard you were back on TV this week." Paul said to her with a sad smile. "I wanted to talk to you and clear the air-" he stopped speaking when Punk appeared behind AJ. "Hey Punk." he greeted as if nothing had ever happened.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk asked him.

"Paul you should go." AJ said to him.

"I really think the three of us should sit down and talk." Paul insisted.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." AJ said to him as Punk shot daggers at him.

"You're back to work now we're going to have to coexist and I don't want a friendship ruined over something so foolish." Paul said looking towards Punk.

"Foolish?" Punk asked him slowly. "You think this incident was just something we could brush under a rug?"

"I was hoping." Paul shrugged. "I mean AJ is ok right? Right honey?" he asked looking at her.

"Don't call her that." Punk warned him. "Go inside AJ."

AJ wanted to argue but Punk had to handle Paul's betrayal in his own way. AJ gave him a sympathetic smile and walked further into the room leaving the two alone.

"I want you gone." Punk said to him.

"You're going to have to deal with me since AJ is still employed by WWE." Paul said to him.

"I don't have to do anything." Punk said to him. "It's taking every last ounce of strength to not beat you down right here so I suggest you turn around walk away and forget you ever knew me or AJ."

"You're really going to let a woman come in-between us?" Paul asked seriously. "It was innocent I didn't mean to hurt her. I also didn't know she was so weak minded she'd get addicted."

"You wanted her clothes off that night, why?" Punk asked.

"You know I like a good show." Paul laughed.

"You wanted to jerk off while watching my wife." Punk said disgusted. "And the next time who knows what you would have her done next time."

"I wouldn't put my hands on your wife." Paul said deathly seriously. "I'm not that kind of a man."

"You think supplying her with pills and forcing her into something she didn't want to do is so much better?" Punk asked just as seriously.

"I didn't realize it would go this far." Paul said to him.

"Well it did and the minute you gave her that first diet pill you put the nail in the coffin of our friendship." Punk said to him. "I won't make the same mistake I made a few months ago. I told AJ to trust you and stick with you and I'll never forgive myself for that. Come near me again and I'll hurt you, go near AJ again and I promise you that you will wish you never met me." he then slammed the door closed in Paul's face.

* * *

The next morning AJ was in an office with Mark, Jane and Hunter arrived.

"So AJ you called this meeting what's going on?" Hunter asked her.

"I had a pill problem." She said bluntly.

"What kind of pills?" Hunter asked her.

"Diet pills, sleeping pills and something else that I'm still not sure what it was." AJ told him. "I went to rehab that's where I've been and I completed my program."

"That's great." Jane forced out nervously.

"I don't want to come back." AJ said to them. "I finished my program but my recovery is still ongoing. I can't be in the place where it started for me."

"You're telling me you got your pills here?" Hunter asked her.

"I did." AJ nodded.

"I'm going to need more information about that." Hunter said to her.

"I'm going to need you to tell me that you're going to let me walk away." She retorted.

"There's channels I have to go through." Hunter said to her.

"Look I wanted to do this face to face to apologize for walking away and not taking my contract seriously." she told him. "I am sorry I let a bad habit get in the way of the commitment I made to you and I didn't give you my best effort and that was on me. You guys gave me an awesome opportunity and I blew it."

"You clearly had your reasons." Hunter said quietly.

"If you promise me you won't give me a hard time about leaving I'll tell you which one of your employee supplied me with the pills. This employee also lied to me about what he was giving me as well." AJ said to him and Hunter narrowed his eyes at her.

"We'll let you go because you have to follow the rules of the contract. You can't go off and work a match anywhere else for six months." Hunter said to her.

"I don't plan on wrestling in front of people until I'm a 100% and that's going to take a lot longer than six months." AJ said to him. "It was Paul Heyman."

"Paul Heyman?" Hunter asked her. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure." AJ said to him. "I don't care how you handle him or what you do with him. You can pretend I didn't tell you and move past it you can make a big deal out of it- I just want to be away from here."

"I'm sorry that working here was such a bad experience for you but seeking treatment was wise and I'm glad for it." Hunter said to her. "We wouldn't force you back into a place you'd consider toxic. I really hope you follow through with this because a lot of people say they will and don't."

"I plan on it. I have a great support system which is the most important thing in recovery." AJ said to him.

"We're not going to tell the media that you had a problem. We're going to say you asked for your release and we granted it." Hunter told her.

"Thank you." AJ said to him.

"If you keep on this road and ever change your mind about working here our door is open." Hunter told her.

"This is the nicest you've been to me." AJ laughed.

"I respect what you're doing." Hunter said honestly. "Not many people wake up one day and decide to get help."

"I had a helping hand." she smirked.

"Punk is a lot of things but he's the best person to have in your corner during this time." Hunter admitted. "He'll see you through it."

"He's committed to it." AJ agreed.

"Good luck on the rest of your recovery and with your career." Hunter said holding out his hand to shake hers.

* * *

Back in Chicago Punk was working on their Christmas getaway while AJ attended a meeting. He was beyond curious as to what was said at these meetings but he knew once she was ready for him to go with her she'd ask. Being a home a full week she was still relaxed and keeping her head held high. He was now more excited than ever to sneak her away for the holiday. He had the Blackhawks game playing in the background as he finished fully booking their short but still sweet getaway. His phone rang and saw AJ was calling.

"Babe?" Punk asked concerned.

"Phil can you come get me?" She asked him.

"Yea but why? Is something wrong?" he asked already standing up and forgetting everything he was doing.

"My car has a flight and I don't have a spare tire." She told him.

"Where are you again?" he asked.

"Off of 95th at that school." AJ said to him.

"I know where you are I'll be there." he said then hung up.

It took Punk only ten minutes to get to her and she was in the dark parking lot with another woman when he pulled up.

"Hey." AJ smiled as he got out of his car. "Phil this is my sponsor Kelly."

"I've heard a lot about you." Kelly greeted shaking his hand.

"You too. Thanks for waiting with her." Punk said to her.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow AJ?" Kelly asked.

"Yea thanks Kelly." AJ said giving her a small wave as she walked off to her own car.

"How did you get a flat?" Punk asked kneeling down and putting the flashlight on his phone on.

"I must have run over a nail or something." AJ shrugged. "It seemed fine when I got here and when I came out it was all deflated."

"It doesn't look like a nail." Punk frowned. "Someone cut it."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea it's slashed." He said standing up. "I'll call triple A to come and replace it."

"That's really weird." She said to him.

"Did you see anyone at your car?" he asked as he dialed a number.

"No it was empty and I was the first one out." AJ said to him.

"Did you piss someone off at the meeting?" Punk asked her.

"I really don't think so." AJ shrugged. "There's a lot of people at these meetings."

* * *

AJ and Punk were sitting on the hood of her car waiting for Triple A to arrive.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit in my car? It's a lot warmer." he noted.

"Nah I like the fresh air. Makes me feel good." She said to him. "Sorry for dragging you out so late."

"It's fine this is part of my husbandly duties." He teased. "I booked out trip."

"Where are we going?" She asked anxiously. "Back to Mexico?"

"Nah somewhere new. Hawaii." he told her.

"No way!" she squealed.

"And we're not going to just hang out in the resort I want to take you to the small islands, waterfalls- everything." he said to her.

"It sounds amazing." She said curling into his arm to keep warm.

"You really should get in the car." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Nah let me appreciate the cold before I'm swimming in Hawaii." She grinned. "Did you tell your family."

"I did. I told them everything actually." he said to her.

"What did they say?" she asked curiously.

"They're worried about you." he admitted.

"Understandably so." AJ agreed.

"They'll get over it." Punk said to her. "They just want you to be ok. It's what we all want."

"I can't wait for all of this to be an afterthought." She admitted with a sigh.

"I know and it will be." He assured her keeping his arms around her.

"What happens after this?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"After we're not so crazy busy with my recovery and your UFC training. Once that's all said and done what do we do with ourselves?" she asked seriously.

"Oh I don't know buy a little cabin in the middle of the nowhere and live the rest of our lives together." He teased. "We'll worry about that stuff after we survive everything else."

"I think we'll survive it all." She said happily. "You're the rock in this relationship."

"Not true, I just stepped up when you needed me just like you'd do for me. The roles will reverse and you'll see how instinct takes over." he said to her

"Hey someone call?" a man from Triple A asked.

"Yea my wife's car." Punk said jumping off of the hood of the car. "She has a flat or something."

"That's some flat." the man snorted using his flashlight to look at it.

"Can you do this now? Or do you have to tow her?" he asked.

"Yea I can change it here." The man said. "It's going to take me about half an hour."

"We'll wait." AJ said jumping off the hood now as well. "So tell me more about Hawaii." she encouraged.

"What's to know? It's hot, beautiful and that means it's perfect for you." he grinned again wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm.

"You're perfect for me." she responded reaching up and giving him a sweet kiss. "You've been so great you really deserve a vacation yourself. No massages though." she teased.

"I'm never living down Mexico am I?" he asked her seriously.

"Never." she laughed.

"Who did you piss off lady?" the man asked. "You have two tires slashed."

"I do?" she asked.

"Yea the front left and the back right." he told her. "I only bought one spare I'm going to have to tow you."

"Crap." She mumbled.

"Be careful at these meetings." Punk said to her. "Someone in there must have done this."

"I guess. I can't imagine who though. Everyone is so friendly." she argued.

"No one has paid you special attention? What about Kelly your sponsor, she seems a little unstable" Punk asked her.

"Kelly is harmless a little out there but harmless.." AJ said with ease. "The whole point of these things is trust."

"Well someone slashed your tires." he said to her. "Brand new tires actually." he said annoyed. He had her car inspected while she was away so she didn't have anything to worry about including putting four new tires on her car."

"Won't need the car in Hawaii." she reminded.

"You're really excited huh?" he asked amused.

"So excited!" she confirmed.

* * *

Punk had fallen asleep on the couch he had thought with AJ but she was nowhere in sight. He felt his heart begin to race not realizing where she was or what she was doing. He jumped off the couch and raced up the stairs to find the bedroom empty but the light in the bathroom was on.

"Babe?" he asked knocking on the door but she didn't respond.

Without even giving it a second thought he opened the door roughly and ran in. AJ pulled her headphones out of her ears when she heard him barrel through the door. Punk was relieved to see AJ soaking in a hot bath and not sneaking pills.

"Sorry." he said nervously. "I was just-"

"-thinking I was up to no good." AJ finished for him. "The trust is going to take some time. It's ok. You can check my things if you want too."

"I won't do that." He said shaking his head.

"I saw you three days ago going through my purse." She smirked.

"I'm sorry." he said again walking over to the tub. "I'm trying it's going to take time."

"I know." she said dropping her ipod onto the side of the tub. "I just got in and the water is still hot." she offered.

"I could use a hot bath." he noted eyeing her and pulled off his shirt.

"I could use my hot husband." She retorted causing him to chuckle as he stripped down completely and AJ moved forward to make room for Punk to slid in behind her and rested her back and head against his cool cool chest. Punk kissed behind her ear and she smiled intently at the contact.

"I don't know how I went six without you." He admitted keeping his arms wrapped around her.

"I didn't think I'd make it that long without you but then I realized I'd rather go six weeks than the rest of my life." she said to him. "You're the reason I got better."

"Your will to stay is the reason you're better." He corrected.

"I mean it. If you didn't show up when you did I don't know how I would have gotten out of that hotel room." She said to him then frowned. "I never asked why you were there." she noted. "How is it possible that you showed up at the time I needed you the most?"

"I knew something was going on and I wanted to come down and surprise you." He told her honestly. "I couldn't find your room and I stopped in to see Kofi who told me you'd be hanging around with Paul a lot and he told me how Paul was the known 'go-to guy' for drugs. I kind of pieced it together." he shrugged. "Then Bryan told me he saw you go into Paul's room and I knew something was off."

"It was unbelievable timing." she said again. "Who knows what would have happened Phil."

"We never have to think about it again because I showed up." he reminded her kissing the top of her head.

"You always do." She smiled.

"I always will." he responded.

After soaking together for close to an hour they were getting ready for bed. Punk was pulling down the covers when AJ approached him with a notebook.

"What's this?" he asked as he took it from her.

"It's that journal I told you about." she said to him.

"Oh right." he said looking at the cover. "Are you sure you want to share this with me?"

"Of course!" she said to him. "They're all written to you anyway."

"I have your letters too." he said leaving the bedroom and she assumed he went into the office.

"They're not in a fancy notebook." He smirked passing her about 50 loose pieces of papers.

"That's ok." she said taking them.

"Can you not read them while I'm around? And remember when I wrote those I wasn't in the right state of mind for half of them." he said to her.

"I won't read them with you here and don't worry about it. Mine get a little hectic. I didn't have any real escape there." She reminded him. "Sometimes it felt like a prison sentence."

"It's over with now." He reminded her. "In a few short weeks we'll be in Hawaii and oh speaking of that I looked up meetings for you there."

"You did?" she asked him.

"Yea and you were right they have meeting everywhere for this sort of thing." he told her. "There's a church by our resort that has them nightly."

"Thank you for looking into that for me." She smiled.

"I'm your partner in this and I'm going to see to it you don't miss meetings or anything else you have to do." Punk said surely.

"You're truly the best in the world." she grinned.

* * *

AJ had fallen asleep while Punk dimmed his lamp light and read through all the letters AJ wrote him. He had such a much better understanding of what AJ had gone through during treatment and what she was feeling when she decided to take the pills. It was rough for him having her gone but it was ten times worse for her. On some of the more intense letters he could see dried up water spots and knew they were from her tears. He was able to reach out to anyone he needed during the six weeks she was away but she didn't have that option. None of this was easy for her, taking the pills to begin with, keeping it a secret or even going into treatment.

"You're still up?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." he said quickly shutting the light as he finished the last letter.

"You didn't." She said opening her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 3 go back to sleep." he said falling into the bed to get comfortable himself.

"You have to be up in four hours to leave for Milwaukee." she yawned.

"I was reading your letters and couldn't stop." he admitted as he moved his face so they were nose to nose.

"You read all of them?" she asked him.

"Every last word." he said to her.

"What did you think?" she asked him.

"It only confirmed what I already knew." he said simply. "That you're remarkable and I'm lucky to have you."

"Yea? You still think that after all of this?" she teased.

"More so than ever." He said and she rolled over so her back was to him.

"Phil." She giggled feeling his hardness against her thigh.

"I can't help it." he said simply and kissed her shoulder.

"Think you'll be able to wake up tomorrow?" she asked shimming her behind against him.

"Oh yea." he said as his hands moved to her thighs and tugged at her shorts and underwear.

Punk teased her folds to make sure she wanted him just as badly as he needed her and after a few moments he sharply entered her.

"Oh good." She sighed contently as he rocked into her body gently and kissed her neck while doing so.

Punk's hands moved to her breasts and cupped them as he used her breasts as an anchor to push into her. AJ was trying to remain quiet and match his pace that was so slow it was almost agonizing.

"That's it baby." he whispered into her ear.

"Harder Phil." she requested and his thrusts went from long and gentle to short and hard in a second. "That's perfect!" she cried out. "Keep going! Please don't stop!"

"I'm not stopping." he assured her. "Never stopping."

Punk's fingertips played with the hardness of her nipples over her thin tank-top while he he continued to make love to her. AJ's hand moved over herself and began to massage her own sensitive nub as she pushed for her release.

"I'm really close." She cried out as her free arm wrapped around his neck and she tilted her head as far as she could to capture his lips. The minute she exploded she sent Punk into his orgasm. This is exactly how Punk wanted to fall asleep every night for the rest of this life.


	28. Christmas in Paradise

**Christmas in Paradise**

* * *

AJ was loving Hawaii it was the best way to spend Christmas as far as she was concerned. But she could be anywhere in the world and she'd be happy as long as Punk was with her.

"Look at this." Punk said as they walked a beach of a small island. They took a small boat there and they had a few hours before they had to be back. "Isn't this beautiful?"

"Wow you're really into this huh?" she teased.

"Oh come on you have to admit there's nothing better than this! It's paradise. Let's move here." He said anxiously.

"Don't tempt me." She teased. "Maybe after you retire from UFC."

"Sweet." Punk said happily taking her hand as they wandered the beach. "You know what I love best about being here? No one is bother us. No one is asking for a picture or an autograph."

"It is peaceful." AJ agreed.

"You don't regret skipping out on our families for the holiday?" he asked her.

"No not at all. You're my family and where you are is where I want to be." she said to him.

"I feel the same way." He said happily.

"You could really use this break after all of that training you're doing. Your coaches think you're going to work yourself to death." she noted.

"You talk to my coaches?" he smirked.

"Of course." She smiled. "I have to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

"I am." he assured her. "How are you liking be back at the gym with Colt?"

"It's great. It's where I belong." She said to him. "Once these six months are up I'll see about doing a few shows here and there but I don't have any interest in becoming a top star anymore."

"Really?" he asked surprised. "You can't let a bad experience completely taint you."

"I just don't trust myself at the moment. I never want to get back to that place I was in mentally when I was with WWE." she confided.

"I never want you back to that place either." He agreed. "Can you believe they didn't fire Heyman?"

"Yes. Hunter seemed interested in finding out who was supplying me but Paul sells. That trumps everything." She shrugged. "You were right about them. But I don't want to talk about drugs or WWE or Paul."

"Me either." he said cringing.

"I want to spend these few short days with you without a thought in the world." she said happily.

They walked for almost an hour until they found a small waterfall.

"Wow." AJ grinned. "It's so beautiful." She said walking over to the rocks that lead to a small sea of water and the waterfall was the most perfect backdrop.

"Sure is." he noted tilting his head to look at her from behind.

"I'm talking about the view Phil." She giggled looking back at him.

"Me too." he defended.

AJ removed her bathing suit cover and dropped it on the rocks and dived right into the water.

"Phil you have to come in!" She yelled out swimming to the top of the water. "It's so amazing in here!"

"It looks like it's going to rain actually." He noted looking up at the sky.

"Oh come on Phil it'll only be raining for a few minutes." she said starting to feel the water drops. "Come in with me!" she stuck her bottom lip out and pouted as a way to lure him in.

"Nah." he said to her with a smirk.

"You know how to swim what's the big deal?" she asked him floating around the water.

"It's going to rain and we'll just have to get out I can already feel it." he said to her.

"So you're already going to get wet." she said to him. "I've been wet since we landed." She added with a grin and Punk had to smile at the comment.

"How are we going to even get out?" he asked her.

"We climb the rocks and get out." she said with ease.

"I don't even remember how to get back to the shore." He said to her.

"Oh so you think we're lost." She laughed. "I know how to get back." she assured him.

"I don't want to get stuck here." he said to her.

"Would that be so bad?" she asked seriously.

"Actually no." He smirked.

"Come on just-" she stopped short as her face got serious.

"What is it?" Punk asked alarmed leaning off the edge.

"I have a leg cramp." She said moving her arm to her leg.

"AJ are you serious?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Phil!" she yelled and in a second he was in the water swimming to her.

"Here." he said reaching for her but she pushed away and began to swim towards the waterfall. "You liar." he had to laugh.

"Know your audience isn't that what you always say to me?" She asked as she swam backwards.

"You're the worst." he said beginning to swim after her and that's when it started to rain hard. "And here's the rain."

"Stop being such a baby." She teased as he finally reached her.

Punk pulled her against him and she began to kiss him just in front of the waterfall as the rain poured down on them. This was exactly what the two needed. They were in the middle of the water kissing without a care or thought in the world but each other.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled capturing his lips one more time and biting on his bottom lip and tugging it gently before releasing his lips fully.

"I must have been a really good boy this year." he grinned.

"The best." She boosted. "We should go away every Christmas."

"That would be nice." Punk said enjoying the comfort of having her wrapped around his body.

"We could just come back to Hawaii every year." She suggested. "We'll get a house out here."

"Yea?" he laughed.

"Yes! It would be so great. Then we could come whenever we want." she said to him.

"I'll do whatever keeps that smile on your face." he promised her.

"You do that for me but Hawaii adds to it." She grinned.

* * *

Punk couldn't keep AJ out of the water. After arriving back to their resort they had dinner and when he came back from a run AJ was in their private hot tub. It was late so the only light was the candles she had lit around the brick tub.

"Enjoying yourself?" he teased.

"Oh yes." She said with a moan.

"You're literally enjoying yourself huh?" he teased.

"I'm not doing that." She said making a fun face at him. "Come in."

"I wouldn't turn it down just let me get changed." He said to her turning to walk inside.

"Why? I'm not." She said and he froze in place and had on the most eager smile. He tried to wipe it off as he slowly turned to face her. She was standing up proudly and through the steam he could see she was in fact not wearing a stitch of clothing. He was already ripping his own clothes off as she slowly sat down in the steamy hot tub.

"I would have come back sooner." Punk said eagerly stepping into the hot tub.

"I just got in." She said to him.

Punk moved right in front of her as she was seated on the small bench and began to kiss her. AJ's one hand was holding the back of his neck while her hand stroked him under the water. Punk groaned into the kiss as she hardened him. Punk pulled away from the kiss and lifted her hips so she was floating and her hands moved behind herself to grip the edges of the hot tub and he used the water to push her over his erection. It was almost as if she was on a swing as he forced her to take him deep and almost completely pulled out of her.

"Christ." She moaned closing her eyes.

"Keep your voice down we have neighbors." he teased.

"I'm trying." she whispered harshly.

Punk kept using her body to do all of the work and the water was splashing and he was sweating but it wasn't just because of the steam. AJ let out a scream as she came and Punk tugged her hard against his body as he was as far in her as physically possible. Punk placed his hand over her mouth as he swapped their positions so he was sitting on the bench and she was straddling him.

"I'm sorry baby but you have to stay quiet." He frowned but she didn't seem to care that his hand was covering her mouth she was squirming over him begging him to move with her hips. "I'm so fucking hard, do you feel me twitching inside of you?" he asked in a whisper and all she could do was nod as she opened her beautiful brown eyes and gave him a sad look. "You just got off. You want to go again?" he teased and she nodded again.

Punk's free hand moved under the water and massaged her clit without moving his body once. He was still balls deep but he wasn't ready to finish just yet. She was moaning into his hand and he didn't let up, the sensation from the Jacuzzi pumps only added to the sensation. He could feel her tighten around him and he knew she had cum again. He couldn't wipe the smug smile off of his face even if he tried.

AJ was putty in his arms as he remained hard inside of her and moved his hand and began to kiss her mouth again. His hands were all over- her back, her breasts, her ass, her hair. He needed her to build up her strength so she could finish him off in return. AJ slowly started to twist her hips around him and now he was feeling the urge to have to move.

"Can you move for me?" he asked as he pulled away for only a moment.

"Yes." she breathed out kissing him. "I could do anything for you." she whispered.

She began to raise her hips up and down slowly so she could still kiss him at the same time. Kissing him was great but part of it was to stay as quiet as possible. They didn't want anyone peaking over and getting a free show.

"Fucking hell AJ." he groaned as she moved faster feeling his body get closer.

Her mouth opened slowly and he knew it was going to be loud and quickly covered her mouth again and began to use the full strength of his hips to push into her body and match her fast pace. Punk came five minutes later as did she- for a third time.

"Sorry about the gagging." He said removing his hand from her mouth and her head dropped onto his shoulder.

"It's ok." She said happily content. "I kind of liked it."

"You're such a kinky little thing." He teased kissing the side of her head.

"I love you." She said in such a light satisfied voice that he could feel the heart that was broke the night she left for rehab melt. "You make me incredibly happy."

"I love you too sweetheart." he said with a soft genuine smile.

* * *

Christmas day was spent on the beach with casual dips in the water but mostly they laid out and listened to music and read comics.

"I know we said no presents this year." She started off as she sat up on her towel.

"But you got me one anyway?" he asked taking his sunglasses off and sat up himself.

"Sort of." she shrugged and reached into her beach bag and pulled out something small. "Here." she said passing it to him.

"What's this?" he asked looking at the item that looked like a pog.

"I got in rehab when I hit thirty days without anything." she said to him.

AJ watched as his confused smile turned into a huge grin as he held the small cheap item as if it was as valuable as a piece of gold.

"This is the best gift I have ever gotten in my entire life." he said happily.

"Yea?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yes! This small chip shows how determined and strong you are. I always knew this but now I have real proof." he said happily and reached over and gave her a kiss.

"So best Christmas ever?" she asked him.

"Best Christmas ever." he confirmed.

* * *

That night that they sat on the beach around a huge fire for a Christmas beach party provided and hosted by the resort. Punk sat with AJ in-between his legs as dancers came out and people sang. It was the most relaxed he had been in a long time.

"Remember when we first started dating?" he asked her.

"Yes. I remember it all." she teased.

"Ok remember after I signed with UFC?" he asked with a laugh.

"I remember everything. Any specific memory?" She asked him.

"The running away together one. First you asked me then I asked you." he reminded her.

"Considering it again?" She laughed.

"Yes. After my first fight." he said to her. "Let's take off. For six months at least."

"Where would we go?" she asked running her fingers up and down his bare arms as he held her on the sand.

"Anywhere and everywhere." he shrugged. "We can come back here for a few weeks, we can go out of the country too."

"Italy?" She asked.

"Sure." he said with ease.

"Ireland?" she asked.

"Why not?" he shrugged. "Just you and I traveling the world. We'll keep our phones home and be cut off from civilization."

"I'd like that." AJ grinned. "Or we could hideaway in our home."

"We cold do that definitely." he said to her.

"Are you getting excited for your first fight?" she asked him.

"Yes." He said to her. "Nervous and excited."

"I'll be there in your corner." She reminded him.

"Well the last thing I want is to get my ass kicked in front of my wife." He smirked.

"You're not going to get your ass kicked." She said confidently. "There is no one more determined than you are. You were determined to become a champion in WWE and you did, you were determined to join UFC and you did, you were determined to get me better and you did."

"I was also determined to get you into my life." he added.

"I thought you just wanted me into your bed." she giggled.

"I wanted you everywhere." he said to her.

"And you got me." She pointed out.

"And I'll never let go." he added kissing the top of her head.

"I almost don't want to go back." She said resting against him. "I've been spoiled having you 24/7."

"I like my girl spoiled. She should be spoiled." he said to her. "Good things are going to happen for us when we get back I can feel it. I'm going to inch closer to my debut, you're going to continue helping and training with Colt and we won't have a real care in the world."

"I hope you're right." she said to him.

"I'm always right sweetheart." he reminded her smugly.

"Yes you are." AJ smiled as she looked towards the fire. "I've been thinking about your training a lot lately actually."

"Why's that?" he asked her.

"I was thinking we should get a place in Milwaukee." she suggested. "You're traveling so much and I know you'd rather spend the night there sometimes so let's just get an apartment there."

"I couldn't ask you to do that." He said to her.

"You didn't ask." She said to him.

"What about your job?" he asked her.

"You wouldn't mind supporting me for a few months would you?" she teased.

"I'll support you the rest of your life. I just meant I know you like working at the gym what will you di in Milwaukee?" he asked her.

"I'll find something." She shrugged. "I want you to concentrate on training and not killing yourself with travel. Let's do it."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked forcing her to look at him.

"You've spent the last three months taking care of me and helping me." she reminded him.

"This isn't a competition." He pointed out. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"I want to." she said to him. "We'll come home on the weekends or something." She shrugged. "Let's do it."

"Really?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" she laughed slapping his arm.

"Alright let's move to Milwaukee." he said with a grin. "Have I mentioned I loved you today?"

"Only about three times." she said innocently.

"I love you." He said to her and she smiled.

"That's four." She said holding up four fingers.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He repeated tackling her to the side and kissing all over her cheeks and lips while she giggled.


	29. Under The Bleachers

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews you all have been so awesome and I greatly appreciate it! Just a heads up as I deal with some medical issues I might miss a few days here and there updating. Anyways thanks again! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Under The Bleachers**

* * *

The move to Milwaukee went smoothly and AJ spent the first couple of weeks redecorating to keep busy and attending her meetings. She wasn't as bored as she thought she'd be while Punk was off training. She also went down to his gym at least once a week to watch him train. It was very fascinating to AJ to see Punk slowly morph from pro-wrestler to UFC fighter.

Dinner was on the table for Punk, like it was most nights for him. She always prepared him something special he could have on his diet and she started to get back into a healthier eating habits even though Punk was still always paranoid when it came to her dieting habits. He didn't want her to starve herself or rely on pills ever again.

"This is good." he said with a full mouth eating the grilled chicken she prepared for him.

"Glad you like it." She said eating her own salad and looked up and saw him looking through the mail.

"What is this?" he asked holding up an envelope addressed to her.

"I didn't have a chance to open it-" she started but Punk didn't even let her finish before he opened it. "Please help yourself." She teased.

"It's more fucking drawings." He snapped. "This guy has been drawing you for well over a year now." he said annoyed.

"I think it's kind of nice." She said with a coy smile. "At least I have one loyal fan."

"You have plenty of loyal fans." Punk said dropping the drawing on the table and picked up the envelope. "No stamp so it was personally delivered as were most of his drawings." he said bitterly. "Have you opened the door for him?"

"Not since almost a year ago when you told me not to." She said with a sigh. "I have bigger issues to worry about than some guy who likes to draw me- and by the way he does so remarkably well." She grinned.

"What kind of problem?" he asked with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing life altering." she assured him. "But my high school reunion is coming up."

"No kidding." He laughed. "So what? You don't want to go?"

"And say what?" she asked seriously. "I had an awesome career than became a pill popper and had to drop everything?"

"Stop it." He scolded her. "You haven't had any regrets until this moment."

"I regret the drugs." She reminded him.

"Don't beat yourself up." he said to her. "We'll go to the reunion and you can tell everyone how you became a big wrestling star and a fantastic wife."

"No." She said stubbornly. "What am I supposed to say if someone asks me why I don't wrestle anymore?"

"Whatever you want." He shrugged. "The truth, a lie- it doesn't matter. You have a lot to be proud of and you should be there to brag."

"I don't feel much like bragging." AJ admitted.

"You're crazy." He said to her. "Don't hide out you should go see your old friends."

"Not many people were my friend in high school." she admitted with a sad smile. "I was hoping when reunion time came around I'd have a lot to boos about and be proud of."

"You do!" he argued. "Let's go."

"No Phil I really don't want to." She said shaking her head.

"When is it?" he asked her.

"This weekend." She shrugged. "It's too late you have plans this weekend anyway and I'm not going alone so I'll just have to miss it...so sad." she said trying to hide her smile.

"I'll change my plans." he said to her with a shrug.

"Phil I don't want to." She said firmly.

"I'm not going to force you into it." He said to her coolly. "I'll change my plans anyway in case you change your mind."

"I won't." she said to him.

"Yea I mean I wouldn't either." He said simply. "I wouldn't want to go down and see my folks for a few days as well or throw my hot husband in the faces of everyone who teased me in high school. And what accomplishments have you really had? I mean you said you'd become a wrestler and everyone laughed at you and you proved everyone wrong but who wants to rub it everyone's faces like that?" he snorted. "Not me that's for sure."

"You're mocking me." She said narrowing her eyes at him. "Scott will be there."

"Good I love him." Punk said enthusiastically.

"You'll be swarmed by fans." she warned him.

"I don't care." He said to her taking a bite out of his food. "You haven't seen you parents in weeks either." He added.

"Fine." She said bitterly and she smiled happily.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a laugh.

"Whatever. You're not going to have fun anyway." she warned him.

"I highly doubt that." Punk grinned. "Where is the reunion being held? A hotel? Maybe we can get a room there."

"No in the high school gym." she said and his face scrunched up. "See! I told you! You're already miserable!"

"I am not." He laughed. "Relax it's going to be a great time."

* * *

It was Saturday night and it was reunion time already. AJ was dressing in the hotel room and changed at least four times. Punk played on his phone sitting in a chair while she went crazy looking for something.

"Phil could you please help me?" she whined.

"You want me to get you out of clothes or into them?" he asked not even looking up.

"In." She said.

"Can't help with that sorry sweetheart." He said concentrating on his phone.

"What color dress? Just pick a color!" she pleaded.

"Red." he said to her.

"I didn't bring her a red one." she frowned and he looked up.

"You're going to be the hottest woman in the room no matter what you wear so why are you going nuts?" he laughed standing up. "I like the dress you have on."

"It's not red." She pointed out.

"I know it's white. And it's beautiful." He smiled kissing her cheek. "You look great so let's go."

"Is it too tight or short?" she asked looking at herself in the mirror at the short tight white cocktail dress.

"There's nothing that's too tight or short on you." He said seriously and she blushed. "Now let's get going because we're going to be late."

"I have a better idea." She said tugging at his button down shirt. "Let's blow off this entire thing and I'll let you take me out of this dress..." she leaned up and whispered into his ear. "...with your teeth."

"Damn." he muttered and looked up at the ceiling. "No I can't." he said pushing away from her. "Let's go."

"Phil!" she yelled stomping her foot.

"We came all the way here, I let you dress me- we're going." he said sharply.

"We could be having sex right now." she said as he grabbed her jacket for her and slipped it on for her.

"We'll be having sex in a few hours." Punk said surely.

"No you blew it mister." She said casually.

"Sure." He chuckled opening the door for her. "After you pretty."

"You just want a view of my ass." she said walking past him and out the door.

"No I'm being a gentleman." He said tilting his head and watching her ass as she walked away.

The reunion had to be the cheesiest thing he had ever seen in his life. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the terrible decorations and wouldn't dare touch the food. Punk wasn't a priss but this was the definition of a small town reunion. AJ held Punk's hand tightly and rushed him right to their table and avoided everyone.

"Voted most likely to succeed, Scott Darling." Punk snorted reading the program that was handed out when they walked in. "That's your ex right?"

"Oh yea." she said keeping her head down.

"April Mendez prom queen." He said with wide eyes. "You were prom queen?"

"They put that in there?" she asked mortified and grabbed the program from him.

"I thought you were unpopular." He said giving her a funny look.

"I was. I don't know how it happened. But when Scott and I started dating people nominated me for queen because he was truly the most popular guy in school. It was like a pity thing." she said looking at the awful picture.

"You seem really happy." Punk said looking over her shoulder at the picture.

"I was at the time." She admitted. "The kid who was ignored for four years in high school wins prom queen? It was like a movie and in the moment that photo was taken I thought I could never be happier."

"So what happened after the picture? Did they pour pigs blood on your head or something?" he asked teasingly.

"No." she laughed. "But look at my dress." she said handing him back the photo.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked looking at the green puffy dress.

"My mom made it for me." She said to him. "I loved that dress and even if I could have afforded a brand new designer dress I would have gone with the one my mom made me."

"It's pretty." He smiled admiring her admiration for her mother and the dress was cute. "I like green." he smirked.

"Anyway one of the girls who lost out told everyone how my mom made my dress and you know how it is in high school." She said to him. "When I was in the bathroom getting ready to leave a few the girls came in and ripped my dress."

"What bitches." he said disgusted.

"I cried all weekend." She laughed at the memory. "I didn't care that they knew the dress was made by my mom but I was upset they ruined it."

"Couldn't your mom have fixed it?" he asked.

"I never told her." She said to him. "She spent weeks making that for me, her poor fingertips were bloody and numb by the time prom came around."

"The green dress?" Scott asked taking a seat next to AJ. "We're table mates." he grinned. "Hey Punk."

"Scott." Punk forced a smile.

"Hey Scott." AJ greeted as he kissed her cheek. "No date tonight?"

"Hell no." Scott said happily. "Everyone will be all over me tonight."

"It's not high school anymore." AJ reminded him with an eye roll.

"I've still got it." he said smugly adjusting his jacket scanning the room. "They must have thought we were still together which is why they sat us together."

"They sent my invitation to Brooks." AJ remarked proudly.

"That's your new last name?" Scott asked her.

"What's wrong with that?" Punk asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"Nothing." he laughed. "So did you take your husband on a tour of the school?"

"Why would I do that?" she asked already regretting the question.

"You should show him the bleachers under the school." Scott suggested wiggling his eyebrows. "That's where I took April's virginity." he whispered to Punk.

"I told you we shouldn't have come." She whispered to Punk now as well.

"How romantic." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"April didn't complain." Scott grinned.

"Actually I did." AJ said looking at Punk. "The entire time as a matter of fact."

"Oh I see Cheryl Reeves, excuse me." Scott grinned standing up and racing over towards the attractive blonde who walked in.

"You lost your virginity to him?" Punk asked disgusted.

"He was my high school boyfriend." She shrugged.

"Was he your only boyfriend?" Punk asked her. "You were with him up until you came to Chicago."

"We broke up a lot." She laughed. "We were probably apart more than we were together. I had a few boyfriends in-between Scott."

"Any of them here tonight?" he asked her with a laugh. "Did you fuck any of them in the locker room or lab?"

"Really?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm just curious." He defended.

"There was one guy I dated after Scott and before prom." She said looking around the room. "Jimmy Quinn." She said pointing across the room and Punk's eyes nearly fell out of his head. This guy was the definition of nerd. He had big glasses, suspenders and a goofy laugh that had annoyed Punk all night.

"Really AJ?" he asked.

"He was very sweet." AJ said with a smile. "He was nerd just like me and he ended up inventing this thing I don't even know what but the US military bought it off of him for millions."

"Well shit." he said with a nod.

"I also took his virginity." she whispered.

"Under the bleachers?" he teased.

"Nah Science lab." She laughed and his face fell. "I'm kidding! His car."

"You were a promiscuous little thing weren't you?" he grinned.

"Not really." she laughed. "Scott was so mad when he heard about Jimmy and I sleeping together and planning on going to prom together that he tortured Jimmy until he dumped me. Teased him everyday, had his friends on the football team bully him- he hasn't spoken to me since he dumped me."

"You got dumped?" he asked stunned. "By that dweeb?"

"I told you high school wasn't the greatest of memories for me." She reminded him.

"Did you have any female friends?" he asked with a laugh. "Or is this just a whose who of whom you dated?"

"I did. Two good girlfriends actually but they moved away. One is living in Texas and the other is in South Carolina." she said to him. "They didn't come tonight."

"Darn I would have liked to hear some embarrassing stories about you." Punk frowned.

"I've got plenty of those." Scott added taking his seat again.

* * *

Towards the end of the night AJ did end up taking Punk on a small tour that ended at the football field.

"The famous bleachers." Punk remarked as she walked towards them.

"It was so bad." AJ laughed. "He thought it would be this super romantic thing but ended up being this awkward uncomfortable night."

"The cold ground isn't really a good way to loose it." he agreed.

"I'm sure for you it was amazing. You're a guy." She snorted.

"My first time was with my neighbor and I was in love with her- or at least I thought I was I mean I was only 14." he smirked. "She was 15 and I had no idea what I was doing and I guess she assumed I was a pro and she hated it."

"No!" AJ laughed loudly.

"Yes she couldn't wait for me to be done and believe me it didn't take any longer that 75 seconds." He admitted embarrassingly. "She didn't get off I did and she never spoke to me again."

"Did you tell her it was your first time?" she asked him trying to calm her laughter as they walked under the bleachers.

"Nah she figured it out when I couldn't get her bra off." he smirked.

"Poor baby." She teased. "Even Jimmy Quinn lasted longer his first time than you did." Punk shot her the scariest glare causing her to burst out laughing.  
"I'm sorry." She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him but he turned his face away.

"I share a painful story and you mock me?" he asked her.

"I'm sure your sex life picked up after that." She snorted and he did grin.

"I can't deny that." He agreed.

Punk pressed AJ up against a pillar under the bleachers and kissed her. It was dark out so no one would see them and it was also empty outside they had the football field to themselves. The kiss intensified very quickly and it was getting to the point of no return.

"We should go." she said moving her lips away but he kissed her neck instead. "This is bad. So, so, so bad."

"It feels good. So, so, so good." he argued lightly as his hands traveled up and down her body but rested at her hips as his mouth moved back over hers.

"We're going to get in trouble." She warned him but smiled as he began sucking over her pulse point and opened her jacket so he could slide his arms around her body.

"You're not in high school anymore." He chuckled against her skin.

Two minutes later there a bright light on the two from a flashlight and AJ jumped away quickly and jerked down her dress and closed her jacket.

"April Mendez." An old woman scolded shaking her head. "How did I know I'd find you here?"

"Ms. McDermott." AJ said with a nervous smile. "I wasn't doing anything." She swore.  
"Now where have I heard that before?" she asked shaking her head at her.

"I was him." AJ said pointing at Punk.

"You narc." Punk hissed at her. "Maybe that's why you didn't have friends in high school tattletale."

"I'll see you back inside?" the older teacher asked her.

"Sure." AJ smiled fixing her hair. "Just give us a few minutes."

"This is a school Ms. Mendez." The teacher reminded her walking away. "Not a-"

"-cheap motel room." AJ finished for her.

"Had this talk a lot with her?" Punk laughed at her.

"This was the make out spot for all the kids." AJ defended. "It wasn't just me it was everyone!"

"I'm sure it was." he said with a chuckle as he zipped up the pants AJ unzipped seconds before the teacher came over.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"What do you mean? We're going back inside." He said.

"You're such a loser." She snorted.

"You must have been in high school." Punk said childishly to her. "Your teacher was just here!"

"She's gone she's not coming back." she said tugging on his jacket.

"Sex outside is a bad idea." he said to her with a laugh. "Let's go."

"You didn't think it was a bad idea a few minutes ago." She pointed out.

"AJ let's go." he said in a more serious voice.

"Fine." She said and reached under her dress and Punk eyed her oddly as she pulled her panties down and stepped out of them.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her.

"I can't wear them now. They're all wet." She said innocently picking them up and walking over to him. "Be a doll and hold onto them for me?" she asked pressing her chest to his and sliding them into his front pocket only she kept her hand there and began to move it up and down in an attempt to arouse him.

"For fuck sake AJ." he hissed pushing her against the pillar and turned her around so she was facing it.

"You know you want to." She teased.

"Of course I fucking want to!" he said annoyed and she could hear his zipper dropping again.

Punk pushed her dress up slightly and with her jacket being short it was just enough space. Punk slapped at her ass causing AJ to grin as she gripped the pillar and looked back at him with a smug grin.

"You always get what you want don't you?" he asked stroking himself.

"I do." she shrugged with a smile. "At least I'll have one good memory under the bleachers."

In a second Punk was inside of her and AJ let out soft grunt then smiled to herself as she held onto the pillar for purchase and rested her head against as Punk roughly entered her body.

"I can't believe I'm fucking the prom queen." he teased as he pushed into her again and again.

"Yes!" she cried out happily enjoying the rough pace. "Harder Phil."

"You'll be in the pillar if I go any harder." he grunted.

Punk lifted her higher and she wrapped her body around the pillar- legs and arms- and he thrust into her even harder.

"Jesus Ape." he hissed into her ear. "Tell me you didn't do this with anybody else." it was almost a threat.

"I haven't." She swore as she was in a squatting position around the wide pillar. "I'm going to fall soon." she warned him.

"You really think I'd ever let you fall?" he asked seriously pressing his chest into her back as he continued to invade her body.

"Phil I'm about to-" she started but she couldn't finish due to the intense orgasm that hit her.

"What was that?" he grinned against her ear.

AJ's body was almost goo but Punk's chest kept her in position and he didn't release until he came into her. He helped AJ to her feet and quickly pulled her dress down before he adjusted his own pants.

"That was awesome." She said deliriously as she leaned against the pole.

"Did you ever doubt it?" he asked pulling up his own pants now.

"Hope there's no security cameras out here." she said thinking about it and he shot her a horrified look. "I'm kidding!" she laughed. "They still don't even have cameras in the school. Nothing has changed about this place."

"Come on." he said grabbing her hand so she wasn't leaning on the pillar anymore and buttoned up her jacket for her. He began to laugh to himself and she tilted her head in annoyance.

"What? Was I not good?" she asked fearfully.

"Oh hell no." he laughed and kissed the corner of her mouth. "You're always great sweetheart."

"So what's so funny?" she asked him.

"I just can't stop thinking about the fact that I fucked the prom queen." he admitted still adjusting her jacket so it fully covered her and protected her from the cold breeze.

"Oh stop." She said slapping his arm lightly.

"I was a major loser in high school. I could barely get the rocker chicks to acknowledge me and forgot the prissy little prom queens I went to school with." he said to her.

"Their loss."she said with a grin. "And again I was prom queen by fluke. Trust me I never acted like one." she reminded him.

"Still though." he said proudly. "You still have the crown?"

"Actually I do." She said to him. "It's in my old bedroom."

"You think your parents would mind if we swung by before the hotel?" he asked casually as they walked back to the school.

"You want to role play with me as prom queen?" she laughed.

"You have no fucking idea how badly I want that." he said to her.

"You are such a weirdo." She laughed as she took his hand.

"But I'm your weirdo." He reminded her and she smiled towards him.

"Damn right. We'll stop by before the hotel." She said shooting him a wink.

"Yes!" he cheered causing her to laugh.


	30. Happy Birthday AJ

**Happy Birthday AJ**

* * *

Punk woke up bright and early in Milwaukee to start AJ's birthday breakfast. He didn't even start the pancake mix before the doorbell rang. Punk glanced at the time and saw it was only 8 and didn't want to wake AJ. He was still paranoid about her sleep habits and the big role it played in her pill addiction. He raced to the door and swung it open.

"Is AJ home?" a man asked holding a small vase with a couple of flowers that looked picked from random gardens in the neighborhood.

Punk eyed the man from head to toe to see if this was some sort of a prank. The man looked pretty disheveled, overweight, big round glasses, dirty sweats and sneakers.

"Don't come to my door again." Punk decided to go with that and closed the door but the bell rang again and Punk threw his head back and swung the door back open.

"Is AJ home?" the man asked.

"No fuck off." Punk hissed and closed the door but a second later the bell rang again and now Punk was pissed.

"Can you give her these?" he asked holding out the small vase to Punk. "It's her birthday today you know."

"Yea I'm well aware." Punk retorted. "And no I can't so get lost and if you ring my bell one more time I'm calling the cops so scram." he closed the door and thankfully he had gotten the hint and left.

"Was that the bell?" AJ asked rubbing her eyes as she walked over to him.

"Crap I didn't want to wake you." He groaned knowing his surprise was ruined.

"You didn't whoever kept ringing the bell did." She smirked walking towards him.

"Happy birthday." He grinned leaning down and kissing her lips sweetly.

"Oh, you remembered?" she asked coyly.

"Remember? After your birthday countdown and circled items you wanted ordered as your gift you think I'd really forget?" he smirked.

"Some guys don't remember." she shrugged cutely.

"I'm not like 'some guys'." He reminded her. "Now get back to bed so I can make you breakfast before I have to leave for the gym."

"You don't have to do that. We're having dinner tonight right?" she asked.

"Yes I'm taking you out to dinner but it doesn't mean I'm going to let you starve all day." He smirked heading into the small kitchen with her following.

"Well can I sit here and watch you at least?" she asked sitting at the table.

"Sure." he smirked as he began to prepare the pancake batter.

"So who was at the door?" AJ asked.

"Some fucking freaky weirdo looking for you actually." He said annoyed as he mixed the batter in the bowl.

"I do attract weirdos." She teased.

"I'm not that level weird. He had cheap flowers for you. Who was it?" Punk asked looking up from his mix and over to her.

"How am I supposed to know I didn't answer the door." She reminded him.

"Did you give anybody from your meetings your address?" he asked her.

"No and why do you assume he's from my meetings? Because he looks weird?" she asked him.

"I've picked you up a few times from those meetings I mean even your sponsor is a certified weirdo." Punk said to her.

"She really isn't that bad." AJ laughed. "Speaking of that someone asked me to sponsor them."

"Really?" Punk asked surprised.

"Yup. Isn't that cool?" she asked.

"Yea but don't you have to be there a few years or something?" Punk asked.

"Not at all you just have to be committed, complete your steps and realize it's a full-time job." she said to him. "People say it also helps with your own recovery when you sponsor someone."

"That's pretty great." Punk smiled as worked the stove. "So are you going to do it?"

"Yea I mean as long as you're ok with it." She said to him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked her.

"It really is a full-time gig. I could get calls in the middle of the night, drop what I'm doing to go somewhere or make calls." she said to him.

"How come you never called your sponsor?" Punk asked her.

"I really didn't need her. I had a great support here with you." She smiled.

"So you haven't had the craving to use?" He asked her.

"It's been almost four months and no." She said happily. "I've been doing great or at least I think I have."

"I think you have." He said flipping the pancakes. "If you did ever get the urge or craving you'd tell me?"

"Of course." She said to him.

"I mean it. Consider me your sponsor- any day, anytime- I'm yours." he said to her.

"I know." She smiled. "The girl who wants me to sponsor is only 18 and she had similar issues with her weight and stuff."

"I think it's great that you can help someone out like that. Go for it." He encouraged.

"I'll let her know tonight at the meeting." She said to him.

"You have a meeting on your birthday?" He frowned.

"Of course." She said to him. "I have to stay dedicated."  
"You're absolutely right ignore me." He said quickly.

"I'll go before dinner." She told him and he nodded.

"Don't bring any of the creepy guys home ok?" He teased.

"I didn't bring any of them home!" she laughed. "What did he look like?"

"Dirty, cheap classes, heavy-" he listed and she automatically knew who he was talking about.

"That wasn't a guy from the meeting that was Ralph." she laughed and picked up the newspaper.

"Uh- who is Ralph?" He asked her.

"The guy who draws me." she reminded him.

"Holy fuck he knows where we live here too?" he asked her.

"You knew he sent pictures." AJ said to him. "He's really harmless. If he wanted to kill me he would he's had the opportunity many times over the last two years."

"I told you I didn't want him coming to the door." he reminded her.

"I didn't invite him here." She shrugged. "Try to be nice to him though he's just loyal."

"Loyal? You call that loyal?" he asked her.

"When I was in rehab him sending me pictures was the highlight of my day. It reminded him that I still had fans that were counting on me." She said to him and he just shook his head.

"Fine. Keep your crazy fan but if he shows up at our door again I really will call the police." He warned her.

"You did not threaten to call the police did you?" AJ asked mortified. "He's really sweet. Did he have a birthday drawing for me?" she asked hopefully.

"No he had flowers from the neighbors in a crappy vase." He said to her as he placed a dish of pancakes in front of her.

"Phil I can't eat all of this." She said looking at the huge stack.

"If you do I'll give you your presents." He teased.

"Presents? As in multiple?" she asked with a childishly grin.

"Yes." he said to her.

"How many?" she asked curiously. "2?"

"Higher." He said to her.

"5?" she asked and he pointed up. "More than 5?"

"More than ten." he said and she began shoving the pancakes into her mouth anxiously. "You're such a kid." he snorted.

* * *

After opening all of her presents AJ was over the moon. He literally purchased everything she asked for and then some. She had a lot more than ten gifts to open. She got comics, clothes, games, a new phone, gift certificates for all of her favorite stores and coffee shop. She cleaned up the loft they were living in, spoke to her parents and before she knew it she had to head over to her her meeting.

AJ never dreaded going to a meeting and enjoyed it every time. She really enjoyed listening to other peoples stories since she wasn't too big on sharing too much herself. She was actually making great friendships at these meeting and it was such an out ease environment for her. When she was in WWE and taking the pills she thought she was the only one in the world who felt the way she did but being at these meetings showed her she wasn't so alone.

"Bye." AJ waved off as she walking over to her car.

"Happy Birthday AJ." Ralph said with a nervous smile.

"Oh hey Ralph." AJ sighed giving him a smile as she accepted the vase of flowers that Punk had told her about. "Thanks."

"I don't have a new picture yet." Ralph said to her.

"That's ok." She said as she walked to her car.

"Are you having a good birthday?" he asked walking next to her.

"It's been great thank you." She smiled. "Look, I told you not to come by my home anymore." she reminded him reluctantly.

"I know but it's your birthday." Ralph said to her.

"Phil doesn't like it." AJ said casting all of the blame on her husband. "He said if he sees you again he'll call the police."

"Why is he so angry?" Ralph frowned.

"Oh he's not angry he's just protective." AJ said waving it off. "And like I said he doesn't like fans coming around like that."

"I'm your number one fan." Ralph reminded her. "I'm not some creepy guy looking to date you."

"I get that I really do." AJ smiled touching his arm gently. "But it's best if you just keep your distance. "

"Alright AJ." Ralph said with a smile. "I wouldn't want to upset Phil."

"You're a great fan and I really appreciate you." she smiled at him.

"Have a great birthday AJ." He waved as she got into her car and she gave him a friendly wave back as she pulled out of her parking spot.

* * *

Later that night Punk to AJ to a five star restaurant then straight back home. She was exhausted and so was he. He felt bad that he couldn't do more for her special day but she didn't seem to mind.

"So do I get another birthday present now?" she asked walking inside backwards with him following behind her with a smirk.

"I'll give you presents all night long." He grinned.

"You're too old for that." AJ said seriously and his face fell causing her to giggle. "I'm just kidding!" she laughed latching onto his dress shirt and giving him a kiss.

"You keep making poor taste jokes like that no birthday cake." He threatened.

"You got me a birthday cake?" she asked anxiously.

"Of course." He huffed. "What kind of birthday would it be without a cake?"

"A useless one." she agreed seriously and he laughed and lead her into the kitchen. "I picked it up after work." he said opening the freezer and pulling out a small ice cream cake.

"My favorite!" she cheered clapping her hands together.

"You are such a kid when it comes to your birthday." He laughed. "Give it a few minutes to defrost."

"Says you who acted like a big crybaby when the bakery was out of the cake you wanted." She snorted.

"I look forward to it once a fucking year." he complained then noticed something on the counter. "Where did those shitty flowers and cheap vase come from?" he asked spotting Ralph's flowers.

"Oh Ralph." AJ said with ease. "So is it ready yet?" she asked anxiously looking at the cake and licking her lips.

"No and how did you get them? You seriously let him into our house?" He asked her stunned.

"Of course not! And I told him to not come around anymore and he promised he would." She said to him still eyeing her cake with anxious eyes.

"Where did you see him?" Punk asked her.

"After my meeting." She said.

"He shows up at your meetings?" Punk asked her stunned.

"He doesn't come in he was outside and wanted to give my flowers." She shrugged. "It has to be ready by now!" she whined looking at the cake.

"No AJ it hasn't even been a minute." He said to her. "I don't like that either." he said seriously.

"Phil what is the problem?" she laughed. "He's been a fan of mine since the start and I'm not pushing away my only fan. You told me to tell him not to come by the house and I did so it's done."

"AJ-" he started.

"I think it's ready!" she said happily and he rolled his eyes and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she shouted as he walked her a few feet into their bedroom and dropped her in the middle of the bed.

"You are the most impatient person ever." he said to her as he roughly pushed up her dress and pulled down her thong.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Keeping you busy." he said to her. "It takes a little bit."

"Ugh fine but make it fast." she said just laying there bored and Punk eyed her. "I'm sure you won't have a problem with that." She added seriously then immediately burst into laughter.

"You are the meanest birthday girl ever." he said seriously as he un-buttoned his shirt just a few buttons. "I was going to give you a treat but if you're going to be mean-"

"I'll be good." She said giddily. "It's my birthday, you don't want to disappoint the birthday girl do you?"

"Maybe if the birthday girl wasn't so spoiled and mean." He muttered.

"You made me spoiled." She reminded him. "You said 'my woman should and will be spoiled.'"

"I said that?" he asked pointing at himself.

"Yup." she nodded as he got onto his knees on the bed.

"Doesn't seem like something I would say." He teased and she already placed her knees over his shoulders.

"I don't want my cake to melt." She warned him and he rolled his eyes. "If you-" she started but stopped once his mouth hit her body.

Punk clearly wasn't a fan of the attitude and took it out on her body which she was loving. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in ecstasy and a big smile emerged from her lips as she listened to the sounds his tongue was making against her body's juices and skin. A finger slid into her as his mouth latched over sensitive area and she began moaning loudly.

"That's so good baby." she cooed wriggling her hips in delight.

Punk didn't respond as he focused on her body and gripped her hips so she wouldn't be able to squirm. AJ's breathing became heavy as she arched her back looking for that relief only he could give her.

"Phil please-" she pleaded and a few moments later she came around his finger that Punk quickly extracted and began to leave small licks in an attempt to clean her up.

"Here." he said holding out his finger and AJ sat up slowly and wrapped her little hand around his wrist and directed his finger into her mouth. Punk was harder than a rock at the sight and was insanely jealous of his finger at the moment.

"Not as good as birthday cake." She grinned releasing his finger finally.

"Then you're not tasting it right." he scoffed and placed his finger into his mouth in hopes of still having some of her flavor on it.

"I'll let you have as much as you want." She said sitting up on her knees as he got off the bed. She inched towards him and he leaned down and gave her a slow sensual kiss. "After cake."

"It should be-" he started but she was already off the bed and out of the room. "Let me light a candle first!" he shouted chasing after her.

AJ watched with wide innocent eyes as Punk lit the single candle on the cake and listened to his terrible rendition of 'Happy Birthday'.

"Ok beautiful make a wish." he said looking towards the candle.

"What does the woman who has everything she could ever need possibly wish for?" she asked herself cutely as she looking up to the ceiling to think about it.

"Come on there's gotta be something." He encouraged. "And you can also tell me the wish."

"Isn't that bad luck?" she asked him.

"There's no such thing." he reminded her. "Do it."

"Ok." she said and closed her eyes and sucked in her breath. "I wish that you walk out of your first fight safe and victorious." She then quickly blew out the candle.

"You wasted your wish." He frowned. "You get one all year and that's what you wished for? It wasn't even for yourself!" he scolded.

"Of course it was for myself. I want everything for you that you want for yourself. I need you healthy after your first and a tally in the win column wouldn't hurt." She smirked and he kissed her lips. "Thank you for my awesome birthday."

"You had fun?" he asked handing her the knife so she can make the first cut.

"I did." She said slicing the cake.

"Good." he said grabbing plates.

"By the way I love you." She added as he leaned over her shoulder to place the plates on the table. He gave her another kiss and AJ was the happiest she's ever been in her entire life...


	31. Tricks

**Tricks**

* * *

Punk and AJ were back in Chicago for a couple of weeks giving Punk sometime at home and to take a mental break from all the rigorous UFC training. AJ was enjoying being back at home and more so being back at Colt's gym and helping him train new wrestlers all the while still working on her recovery.

"You can tell me the truth." Colt said to AJ as he helped her clean up the gym. "All that shit Punk has been spewing about you loving Milwaukee is bullshit and you miss Chicago." he laughed.

"I really do love Milwaukee but I also do miss being home." She admitted. "Punk is thrilled."

"I bet he is. Where is he tonight?" Punk asked her.

"He's at a Blackhawks game with his sister." AJ said to him. "He's missed his family a lot."

"Yea I don't blame him. He retired from wrestling so he could have more time for himself then jumped right back into a crazy schedule with the UFC." Colt noted.

"He's handling it well. He likes sleeping in his own bed at night." AJ said to him. "He needed this break though."

"I agree. Too bad I'll be out of town for the rest of the week." Colt said to her.

"He'll be around for a few more weeks you two well have plenty of time to catch up on your childish bonding." she teased.

"We're not children." Colt scoffed then frowned. "Well, maybe just a little."

"Well you can have him all to yourself next week, this weekend I need him." AJ informed and Colt narrowed his eyes at him.

"Too much information." Colt said holding up his hand.

"No not for sex." She said with an eye roll.

"I just assumed you two would be trying for little Punk Jr's by this point." Colt shrugged.

"No not even close." She laughed. "I want a dog. Let's see how we do with that first."

"A dog?" Colt asked. "Punk loves animals and all but he's not about having one of his own."

"We'll just see about that." AJ said smugly. "I've dropped a lot of subtle hints and tomorrow I'm taking him to the dog shelter."

"And he's ok with that?" Colt asked surprised.

"He doesn't know that's where we are going." AJ said smiling. "Once we get there he'll have to stay and he'll find a dog that he'll fall in love with and want to take it home."

"You haven't given this much thought have you?" Colt asked.

"No. But I think it'll work." She said walking over to her jacket. "Do you mind if I head out? I've got to stop at the grocery store before Phil gets back."

"Go ahead." Colt said waving her on. "And uh- good luck with the dog."

"You can meet him or her next week." AJ grinned as she walked out the door.

"She's crazy." Colt laughed to himself.

* * *

AJ walked to her car and shut her jacket tightly as the freezing wind hit against her. She slowed her feet she approached her car and saw a flight tire- again.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." she mumbled kneeling down.

"Car trouble?" a voice asked.

"Oh, hey Ralph." AJ said briefly looking back at him.

"Flat again?" he asked standing over her kneeling form.

"Yea." She said standing up.

"You have a spare I'll change it for you?" Ralph offered.

"No I don't." she said to him. "It's alright I'll just call my husband." she said reaching for her phone.

"He's at the hockey game right?" Ralph asked. "I was watching at the bar across the street saw him on the screen."

"Oh crap that's right." AJ said to herself.

"I'll give you a lift home." Ralph offered.

AJ turned and looked towards the desperate man and forced a smile.

"That's sweet but I'll just call triple A." She said to him.

"I'll wait with you." He offered.

"No that's ok. My friend is inside I'll just wait there." AJ said with a nervous smile. "Thanks anyway Ralph."

"Ok AJ." Ralph smiled then walked off.

He was starting to become creepy to her and maybe that was what Punk was just putting in her head but now he didn't even have drawings for her. He was just literally everywhere she was now. AJ leaned back down to inspect her tire and that's when she felt someone grab her by her shoulders and place a knife to her throat.

AJ was thankfully trained well and with a few hard elbow shots she escaped the man's grasp. AJ didn't even bother to look behind her as she dropped her purse and phone and ran right to the gym doors.

"Colt!" she screamed reaching for the door but the man had grabbed her again and pushed her away from the door and onto the ground.

AJ was on her knees and with a quick low blow the man doubled over and AJ quickly jumped to her feet and ran to the doors and opened them.

"Colt!" She screamed again as she ran up up the stairs. "Colt help!" she yelled out again as she reached the gym doors.

"AJ?" Colt asked as she ran into the gym and nearly stumbled over.

"Some guy just attacked me in the parking lot!" she yelled pointing to the door.

"What?" He asked quickly walking past her and out the doors.

AJ followed Colt down the stairs as he marched right into the parking lot but saw no one even though the lot was very dark.

"I swear he was right here." AJ insisted.

Colt looked around a little more and picked up AJ's phone and bag and walked back over to her to hand it to her.

"What happened exactly?" he asked.

"My car tire was flat and when I leaned over to check on it someone grabbed me and had a knife to my throat. I fought him off but he pushed me on the ground." she said holding out her hands that had scraps from her fall.

"I'll call the cops." Colt said walking her back inside.

"That guy Ralph was there." AJ said to him.

"Who's Ralph?" Colt asked.

"My fan! The one who sends me pictures." AJ reminded him.

"That explains who it was than." Colt scoffed.

"Why would he do that?" AJ asked him. "He came over and spoke to me first." she pointed out.

"I don't know why that man does half of what he does AJ." Colt sighed. "I'll call Punk too."

"No let him enjoy the game." AJ insisted.

"Game is almost over and he'll kill me if I don't call him." Colt said to her. "Go clean up your hands."

* * *

Punk walked into the gym and right over to Colt who was talking to the cops.

"Where is she?" Punk asked.

"She's in the office." Colt said to him and Punk walked into the small office and saw AJ sitting behind the desk with a cup of hot coffee in her hands.

"Hey." she greeted with a warm smile.

"You ok?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Oh yea just a few scratches." AJ said showing him the palm of her hands.

Punk grabbed her hands and closely inspected them as if he was searching for hidden treasure.

"It's fine." she laughed. "Better the ground than his knife."

"He had a knife?" Punk asked alarmed dropping her hands.

"Yea at least I think so." she shrugged. "The lot was so dark."

"So you didn't get a good look at the guy?" he asked.

"No I barely even looked at him. I was too busy trying not to get killed then to stop and look at the guy." she mocked.

"No you did it right." He insisted with a frown.

"Mrs. Brooks." an officer greeted walking into the office. "Your car tire was slashed."

"This isn't the first time." Punk said to him before AJ could even respond.

"Really?" The officer asked pulling out his notepad. "Well we are thinking this was set up. Someone cuts your tires and waits for you to check it out then jumps you from behind. It happens often."

"You're kidding?" Punk asked.

"Afraid not. It's a scary world for young pretty women." The officer said to him. "Doesn't help that the parking lot lights were out. It's a perfect setup."

"I'm getting the lights fixed." Colt said as he stepped into the office. "First thing in the morning."

"Too late." Punk said bitterly to him.

"It's fine how was Colt supposed to know?" AJ asked him.

"We need to know the last name of the 'fan' who approached you before the attack." the officer said to her.

"What fan? That guy who stalks you?" Punk asked her.

"Ralph was there first but I doubt he'd jump me after speaking to me. Besides I didn't see much but Ralph is a bigger guy and this guy was not." AJ said to him.

"Leave the detective work to us." The cop teased.

"I don't know his last name." AJ said to him and the cop nodded. "He said he was a the bar across street watching the hockey game he might still be there."

"He told you that?" the cop asked.

"Well he knew that's where my husband was." AJ said to him and Punk looked at AJ. "I was going to call you." she said looking at Punk. "But he told me he saw you at the game."

"So he knew your husband wasn't near." The cop noted jotting it down.

"I'm telling you Ralph is much bigger than the guy who jumped me." AJ insisted.

"There's no security cameras in the lot?" Punk asked Colt.

"I don't even have lights in the lot you think I have cameras?" Colt asked him.

"I'd say it could be a fluke but if your tires have been slashed before then it seems like you are a target." he said to her.

* * *

Once they got home Punk and AJ went to bed but he was miserable.

"What is the matter with you?" AJ asked rolling onto her side and tracing his tattoos with her fingertips.

"Nothing." He grunted.

"It was probably a robbery gone bad." AJ shrugged. "I surprised him with my freakish strength." She teased.

"Then why did he leave your purse?" Punk asked her.

"Because I started screaming for Colt so he knew someone else was there and jetted." AJ suggested.

"You can't stay there that late anymore." Punk informed her and she giggled. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you know you can't tell me what to do." She laughed.

"Colt isn't even going to be there for a few days I don't want you there alone." Punk said to her seriously. "It's not a debate AJ." he warned her.

"Fine." She sighed. "If that's what makes you happy."

"It does." he said to her.

"You could always stay with me." She suggested. "Remember when we first met?"

"Vaguely." He said childishly.

"We used to stay late a lot of nights." She reminded him in a whisper as her lips grazed his ear.

"That we did." he agreed as her hand that was tracing the tattoos on his bare chest smoothly moved south.

"You used to help me warm up." she reminded him.

"I was just being helpful." He added as her hand pushed passed his boxers and she gripped him gently.

"Oh yea." she laughed kissing the crock of his neck.

"Really. The first few weeks I was very well behaved." he reminded her.

"One time you were helping me stretch." She reminded him as she continued to stroke him under his boxers and kiss his neck sweetly. "And you had me bent over and you were..."

"I was what?" he asked closing his eyes enjoying her touch.

"Very excited." She giggled lightly.

"I was not." he laughed.

"Oh yes you were." she said positively. "You were very hard. You excused yourself right after and went to the bathroom."

"Don't recall it." He lied. "But if that did happen like you 'claim' then you have yourself to blame. You would take your shirt off-"

"I had on a sports bra." AJ pointed out.

"You would bend over right in front of me and when I helped you stretch you'd wiggle your ass against me." he pointed out.

"Don't recall it." she teased then reached for his lips and began to kiss him and her hand was still on his shaft.

Punk let out a growl as he parted his lips from her and rolled her so she was on her stomach and climbed over. Punk pushed her hair to the side and kissed all around the back of her neck.

"Do you know what I would have done if something had happened to you?" he asked her against her ear. "If you weren't so resilient and strong and that guy got his hands on you?"

"What would you have done?" She asked his body completely covered hers.

"Lost my mind." he said to as he kissed behind her ear now as he played with her tiny shorts and pushed them down her body.

"Lucky for you, you have a kick ass wife." she grinned as she shut her eyes while she felt his erection tease her entrance.

"I don't believe in luck except for tonight." he admitted then pushed into her completely flat form.

"Christ Phil." she groaned as he moved rapidly into her.

AJ stretched her arms up to grab her head board while Punk's arms stretched up over hers and wrapped his hands around hers and used the grip of the headboard and push into her harder.

"So beautiful." he whispered against her neck. "Most beautiful girl in the world."

"I'm all yours." she reminded him and he growled again.

Punk kept at it for close to twenty minutes before finally releasing into her body. With all the craziness with training and whatever was going on with her- just having her like that got him through anything.

* * *

The next day Punk had no idea that AJ was dragging him to a dog shelter until they arrived. He liked dogs just as much as the next guy but they were both far too busy for a dog.

"No AJ." He said as they wandered around and looked at the dogs in their cages.

"I didn't even ask." she complained.

"You brought me here obviously you want one." Punk groaned trying to avoid the big doe eyes of the dogs begging for homes.

"Oh look at this one!" AJ said grabbing his hand and dragging his reluctant body over to a crate. "Look at him Phil." she pouted.

"No." He said looking away. "AJ we don't have the time for a dog."

"I have plenty of time!" she argued. "You train all day and once we're back in Milwaukee I won't even be working again. It's very lonely." she whined sticking out her bottom lip.

"It's a huge responsibility." He pointed out.

"I know but you said in a few years you want kids. Well isn't a dog a good trial run?" she asked him.

"You can't compare a dog to a child." he snorted.

"These dogs need a good home and what better home than ours? I mean we do have two." She pointed out.

"AJ it's a lot of work. And I know I'm going to get stuck walking it and feeding it." he said shaking his head.

"I'll feed and walk the dog." She promised anxiously.

"No you won't." he argued.

"I swear!" she begged. "Just actually look at some of the dogs and see if any of them catch your eye." she said grabbing his hand again and walking him closer to the cages.

"Look at this one!" she squealed.

"Too big." He scoffed. "I'm really not into this AJ. Can't we talk about it first?"

"You know a dog can be very therapeutic for people in recovery." she noted innocently.

"That's low." he said to looking at her.

"It's true." She shrugged.

"Look at this ugly one." Punk said pointing at the smaller dog and making a face at it causing it to bark at him.

"He's cute actually." AJ corrected. "He looks like a little wolf."

"He's loud." Punk frowned looking at the dog who was still barking at him.

"He reminds me of you." AJ said to him and he shot her a glare.

"No AJ." He said again shaking his head. "No dog. Not right now." he said firmly.

"But-" She started.

"No absolutely not." He said standing his ground.

* * *

"He loves it here!" AJ said happily watching their new dog run around their multi-million dollar home.

"Of course he does." Punk scoffed. "He was living in a cage and now he's pissing all over my home."

"He's just nervous." AJ said to him and Punk rolled his eyes. "Come on Larry you want to go outside?" she asked the dog who was clearly untrained and wasn't listening to a word his new mom was saying. "Come on Larry." she whistled grabbing his leash.

Punk watched as the dog chewed on a pillow until it ripped and the stuffing began to pour out of it.

"He needs to be trained." AJ said to him with a laugh as she walked over to him.

"A lot of training." he mumbled grabbing what was left of the pillow.

"Come on Larry let's go for a walk outside." AJ said trying to get the leash on Larry. "Come on, please Larry?"

As soon as AJ clasped the leash on him he ran off into the kitchen.

"Phil?" she whined looking at him.

"He's your dog." Punk reminded her. "I'm not getting involved."

"Fine." She said walking into the kitchen. "Come on Larry!" she yelled.

Punk watched as soon as AJ walked into the kitchen Larry ran out with his leash dragging against the floor run out of it with something in his mouth.

"No Larry that's my phone!" AJ yelled running after the dog but he was too fast for AJ.

Punk let out a loud whistle and Larry ran right towards Punk and dropped the phone. Punk reached down and grabbed the phone and passed it to AJ.

"Thanks." She smiled then grabbed Larry's leash. "Let's go Larry." she said trying to walk to the door but he was sitting right in front of Punk and looking up at him. "No Larry I'm taking you for the walk, let's go."

"Give me the leash." Punk said annoyed holding out his hand for it.

"No I promised I would take care of Larry all by myself." AJ reminded him.

"Well he doesn't want to walk with you he wants to walk with me and I'm not letting him piss in this house anymore." he said annoyed. "Give it."

"Ok." She smiled happily passing him off the leash.

AJ was slightly annoyed how Larry didn't put up a fight when Punk walked him out the front door without any hesitation but she was happy that she got off walking Larry duty.

* * *

Later that night Punk was trying to sleep but Larry was crying outside their door.

"How can you sleep through that?" Punk asked her.

"I've had dogs before." she yawned. "If you just let him in-"

"So he can rip up our bed? No thanks." he scoffed.

Half an hour later Larry was still crying out the door and now scratching at it. Punk had enough and jumped out of the bed and opened the door and Larry ran right in and jumped on their bed.

"Off the bed!" he hissed quietly enough so that he wouldn't wake AJ. But Larry ignored him, Punk grabbed the dog and placed him on the floor beside the bed. "Stay." He warned pointing at the dog.

Punk got into the bed and a second later he felt Larry jump onto the bed and move right in-between him and AJ. Punk lifted him again and put him on the floor and quickly rolled onto his side and draped his arm over his wife and that's when he felt the bed shift again and Larry was back.

"Fucking hell." he muttered to himself. He looked down and saw Larry get comfortable at the foot of the bed. "You can stay there but don't come any closer." He warned the dog.

"You love him." AJ laughed.

"No, I love you." He corrected and kissed her cheek then drifted off to sleep.


	32. Sponsor

**A/N: Hey all! First of all thank you all so much for your patience and kind of words! I'm doing ok but it's a process, I'm going to try to update a little more and I really do appreciate all of your reviews. I apologize for keeping you all waiting so long and hope you all enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

 **Sponsor**

* * *

"He's kind of ugly." Colt said screwing his eyes at Punk and AJ's new dog.

"Don't call him ugly." Punk scolded as he kept his eyes locked on the hockey game that was on TV.

"Defensive." Colt snorted looking back at the TV himself.

"He's AJ's dog." Punk said to him. "But if she hears you call him ugly she's going to be pissed."

"It's not that he's ugly but doesn't he kind of remind you of Kenz?" Colt asked and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Definitely don't say that to her either." Punk warned him as Larry let out a loud bark. "Two minutes after this period is over." Punk said to the dog as he watched the game intently.

"Why are you walking the dog? I thought that was all AJ's job?" Colt asked petting the dog.

"That's what she promised but I walk and feed the dog." Punk snorted.

"She tricked you." Colt laughed.

"She always does." Punk muttered. "At this time of night I'd rather take him myself anyway."

"Yea 9pm is a scary time." Colt remarked seriously then rolled his eyes.

"Someone tried to knife my wife in case you have forgotten and speaking of that-" Punk started.

"Already had the lights put up in the lot." Colt assured him. "And I told her she can't stay passed 9 and someone has to be with her."

"Good." Punk gruffly.

"How's she doing?" Colt asked him.

"She could care less she was jumped." Punk snorted annoyed.

"No I mean with the other stuff...the meetings and whatnot..." Colt hinted at not wanting to say it out loud.

"Oh that stuff is all good." Punk said to him. "She keeps up with her meetings and hasn't had any urges to reach for a pill in months."

"That's great." Colt said with a smile. "I'm glad that's all in the past."

"I just hope it stays there." Punk admitted.

"You have doubts?" Colt questioned.

"It's always going to be in the back of my mind." Punk admitted. "Pretty soon she's going to be legally free to wrestle anywhere she wants and I'm just worried if she gets back on the road something will happen."

"She won't be going back to WWE." Colt reminded him. "That's where all that stuff happened."

"Paul isn't the only one who supplies." Punk said to him. "Guys did at ROH and even local shows, you're on the road you know what I'm talking about."

"I think a lot of that was just Paul pressuring her." Colt said to him. "He put doubts in her mind and handed her those pills for a reason."

"I still want to know why." Punk said coldly looking at Colt. "Why my wife? What was the payoff for him to do that?"

"Maybe because since you're gone he only works when Brock shows up?" Colt suggested. "It was definitely done on purpose to her but I can't think of any reason as to why but regardless you have to let that shit go."

"I can't." Punk said to him. "I trusted him with the most important person in my life and he turned her into someone I didn't even recognize. So many nights when she was away I thought about jumping on a plane to New York and confronting him."

"What stopped you?" Colt asked curiously.

"She did." Punk said to him. "I didn't know what was going on with her but if I had gotten arrested for hurting Paul or drawing attention on this it could have hurt her recovery."

"Smart man, stick with it." Colt said to him. "Don't waste your time on this crap."

"I'm not you bought it up." Punk snapped.

"Still a touchy subject clearly." Colt muttered.

"Yea it is." He said standing up as Larry ran to him. "Come on Larry." he said grabbing his leash. "Then we'll go get your mom."

* * *

A few blocks over AJ was leaving a late meeting and checking in on the young girl she agreed to sponsor.

"You have my number for a reason Clara." AJ reminded her.

"I know and I'll use it." Clara assured her. "But I don't want to be a bother."

"It's not a bother." AJ assured her. "But you really need to get away from the temptation all together."

"I love him." Clara said to her with a weak smile. "Would you leave your husband if you were me?"

"My husband is so anti-drug I was positive he was going to do the leaving when he found out the truth." AJ admitted. "But he loves me and we got past it. If your boyfriend loves you as much as you do he'll be willing to make the same changes."

"Was your husband mad?" Clara asked.

"I think the first few seconds he figured it out he was but after that he was more worried for me." AJ admitted.

"You're very lucky." Clara smiled.

"I am but you also deserve the same kind of relationship I have." AJ insisted. "Don't let anyone tell you different."

A loud horn that was being obnoxiously honked stopped their conversation and Clara looked over and waved.

"That's my boyfriend. I'll see you next week." Clara said shooting her a small while AJ glared towards the vehicle and then walked over to Punk's waiting car.

"Who's the kid?" Punk asked as Larry greeted AJ from the backseat.

"The girl I'm sponsoring." AJ said watching the car she got into speed out of the lot. "Her boyfriend is trouble." she said putting on her seat belt.

"You're narcotics sponsor not her life coach." He reminded her pulling out of the spot.

"Thank you." AJ said to him.

"For picking you up? Anytime." He smirked.

"Not for that- well yes for that but for being my rock during all of this and so supportive." she said grabbing his hand that wasn't resting on the steering wheel.

"It's what we do." He said shooting her a wink.

"A lot of the people in there don't have what I have." She confided. "It makes everything so much harder for them."

"I imagine it would." Punk forced out.

"What happens if I mess up again?" She asked as he stopped at a red light and then slowly turned to look at her.

"AJ you haven't-" he started nervously.

"No! No I haven't touched a pill since that night Phil but what if I miss a step? What if I crash back down?" She asked him. "It happens a lot."

"I know it does." Punk said to her. "We don't have to worry about it because you're doing great."

"Phil it happens so often." she argued. "If I screw up-"

"Then I'll pick you back up again and get you help again." He said simply.

"No you should be telling me that you'd leave me." She argued.

"I'm not going to say that because I wouldn't mean it." He shrugged. "Do you really need me to threaten you to keep you in line with this? I thought you were doing better."

"I am but we have to be realistic." She said to him.

"Ok fine." He said driving. "If you were to lie to me again about this or anything of this size again we would have a serious problem." He told her honestly. "I hate lying AJ and it took me a long time to move past it. If you were to do it again- I don't know."

"I understand." She said with a faint smile to assure him she wasn't upset by his answer.

"I'm not saying I would walk out the door or leave you when you needed me." He added. "All I'm saying is-"

"That I broke something in our marriage that I haven't fully fixed yet?" she finished for him.

"Yes." He admitted. "I'm not mad anymore."

"I think you are." she countered.

"It's not something you can fix AJ." He said to her. "You did and it's done. I just don't want to think about it anymore."

"I regret it everyday." she confided.

"I know you do." he said giving her a reassuring smile. "I don't want to live in the past AJ."

"Me either." She agreed.

"So can we stop with all of the hypothetical scenarios?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." She said reaching over and kissing his cheek loudly. "I really do love you."

"Bet your ass you do." He smirked.

* * *

Two nights later AJ was fast asleep with Punk at her side when her cellphone began to ring.

"What the fuck?" Punk muttered rolling away from her and onto his back.

"Sorry." She whispered reaching for her phone and seeing Clara's name and quickly jumped out of the bed and the room. "Clara?"

About ten minutes later AJ walked back into the bedroom and Punk was back to sleep so she grabbed one of his hoodies and her sneakers and tip-toed out of the bedroom. She crept down the stairs and reached for her car keys when Larry ran over to her.

"Don't you bark." She warned her dog who was watching her curiously. "Stay quiet and let him sleep he has to train tomorrow." She warned the dog who clearly had no idea what she was saying.

AJ slipped on her hoodie and walked into the garage and quietly left the house.

AJ was parked across from an apartment building in a part of town she had never been in or heard of for that matter. Thankfully her GPS got her there on good time. She kept checking her phone and texting Clara who called her in a panic that she needed to get out of her apartment and AJ of course volunteered to pick her up.

AJ tried calling her phone now but it just kept ringing so she decided to get out of the car and venture up to Clara's apartment herself. She used the elevator to get to the fourth floor and walked to 4F and knocked loudly.

"Who are you?" A man asked laughing. "You're here for the party?"

"No I'm-" she started but the man pulled her inside. AJ looked around and saw at least thirty people crammed into this small apartment. There were people snorting off the table, people drinking and two people practically having sex across the room on the couch. "I'm looking for Clara." she said loudly over the music.

"You her dealer friend?" the man asked eyeing her oddly.

"No I'm not. I"m just a friend." AJ said trying not to sound too nervous.

"She's in her room." the man said moving away from her so she can get by and with that he left her alone she saw one door and pushed it open to see a woman who wasn't Clara in the bathroom injecting something into her arm.

"Want some?" she asked and AJ quickly shut the door and opened the next door.

There was Clara on the bed with her legs forced open while a naked man pushed into her. AJ reached into her purse and pulled out her freshly purchased mace (a gift from Punk) and pulled the cap off it.

"Get off of her or I will spray!" she screamed.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man asked climbing off of Clara.

"Leave her alone!" AJ warned holding the mace out and backing towards Clara. "Clara are you-"

"I'm fine AJ." the woman smiled sitting up.

"Clara." She frowned upon seeing she was clearly under the influence of something. "You were doing so good."

"See? She's fine- get your crazy ass out of here." he said pointing to the door.

"Clara I can take you with me and get you in somewhere." AJ insisted never dropping her arm holding the mace.

"It's all good AJ." Clara said to her. "I've never felt so good. She's my friend baby." she said to her boyfriend. "The one from the meetings."

"Oh." He said then held up his hands in defense. "You can drop the mace I'm not going to hurt you."

"You need help." AJ said to the two of them.

"Wait a minute." the man said with a slow smile. "I know you."

"You do?" Clara asked with excited wide eyes.

"She's on the TV!" he shouted happily. "She's a wrestler married to that guy..." he said trying to think of the name. "CM Punk!" he shouted happily. "I love that guy!"

"Clara if you want to go this is your last chance." AJ said ignoring him.

"She's in good hands baby don't worry." the man grinned. "And because you've been such a good friend to Clara I'm going to let you stay."

"I'd rather not." She said lowering her arm but keeping her mace in her hand.

"No seriously AJ you have to try this!" Clara said pulling down her skirt.

"Could you put pants on?" AJ asked shielding her eyes from the naked man still in the room.

"Give her what you gave me." Clara pleaded with her boyfriend.

"Only the good stuff for the wife of Mr. CM Punk." the man gushed reaching for his nightstand and pulling a small bag out of it.

"What is that?" AJ asked warily seeing the few pills through the clear bag.

"It's for anxiety." Clara assured her. "It's really not bad, tell her baby."

"It's not it's all over the counter stuff." He said reaching in and taking one out. "It's on me." He said holding it out to her.

"I've heard that before." AJ forced out and her eyes looked towards the small pink pill.

"Just try it AJ." Clara urged.

"Seriously it will take the edge right off and you can stay and have a good time." the man smiled. "I'm a big fan I wouldn't give you something that could hurt you."

"No thanks." She said strongly. "I'm leaving. Clara you're welcome to call me if you need me."

"AJ don't go." Clara begged chasing her out of the room. "It's really not bad-"

"You sound just like I did when Phil found me." AJ said with a sad smile. "I wish you the best, I really do."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked following AJ out the front door.

"No Clara." She said with a weak smile. "Just be careful ok?"

"Ok." Clara said with a frown and watched AJ walk to the elevator.

* * *

Punk began to stir when he rolled over and felt the cold side of the bed and immediately stuck his head up.

"What?" he asked confused and shaking his head to wake himself up. "Babe?" he asked loudly but heard nothing.

Punk threw his blankets off of himself and as he walked to the bedroom door AJ walked in.

"Where were-" Punk started but AJ threw her arms around him and cried into his neck. "Did you go out?"

"Clara called." She sobbed against him and pulled away from her. "She called me and said she needed me to go get her so I went to her apartment and it was horrible!" she cried out while he listened intently. "People were having sex and doing drugs all over the place and Clara- I was too late she was already high by the time I got there." she sniffled as she tried to calm herself.

"Are _you_ ok?" he asked sternly looking her in the eyes.

"Yes I'm fine." She said wiping her tears. "I don't want to ever be that person again Phil." She cried to him. "Don't let me be that person, please." She cried resting her face against his bare chest.

"You won't be." He promised running his hands soothingly up and down her back. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea." She said calming down and pulling away. "They tried to give me a pill." he just waited for her to continue. "I wasn't even tempted." She assured him and he felt relieved.

"You're amazing." He smiled lightly and kissing her forehead.

"They offered it to me because they knew I was the wife of CM Punk." She said to him. "I just want you to know in case it leaks to the media-"

"You think a bunch of druggies are even go to remember you tomorrow let alone tweet about offering my wife illegal drugs?" he snorted. "I wouldn't care if they did anyway because you didn't do anything."

"You believe me?" She asked unsurely.

"Not only do I believe you but I can see it in your eyes." he smiled cupping her face. "I'm proud of you. Proud you went to help someone and proud you were strong enough to walk away. But next time leave me a note at least?" he teased.

"I will." she smiled lightly and then reached up to kiss him.

Punk could tell by just the kiss what his wife wanted and she wanted it now. Sure he had to be up in three hours to go on a 4 mile run but the only thing on his mind was giving his wife exactly what she was asking for.

Without breaking the kiss he removed his hoodie from her body and let it fall to the floor behind her as he guided her backwards to the bed until the back of her knees hit it. His hands played with the tem of her shirt then quickly tugged it off of her head and discarded it to the floor as he recaptured her lips. Punk leaned down guiding her to sit on the bed until her back was rested against the mattress and her knees were bent at the bottom dangling off of it.

Punk kissed her as he untied the string on her sweats and parted his lips from hers as he pulled them and her panties off of her body. She watched with glassy eyes as he began to kiss her again and felt his large palm rest on her tummy and move further south. He teased her sensitive nub for a few moments causing her to moan into his drugging his until she felt one of his thick digits push into her welcoming body.

AJ's hands were on his neck as she held him in place and wrestled her tongue against his while he added another finger into her causing her to arch her hips lightly and groan into his mouth. AJ finally pulled her mouth away from hims reluctantly and made eye contact with him.

"Please baby." She whispered running her hands over his colorful chest. "Right now."

He didn't respond but instead slid his fingers out of her as she was so close to climaxing and tugged his boxers completely off of his body. AJ watched eagerly as he lifted her legs so they were bent and wrapped them around his hips. He was already so hard for her and that only turned AJ on more. The fact that she could do that to him always surprised her.

Punk didn't warn her when he pushed into her body and gave her a moment to adjust the intrusion. His hands moved to cup her breasts as he stood over her but connected at the same time. AJ grabbed his right hand, where two of his fingers were just inside of her and kissed the tip of his index finger before gently sucking on it tasting her own body's juices on it.

Punk let out a growl at the extremely arousing act and began to push into her gently but she bit down hard on his finger causing him to move harder. He kept his eyes locked on hers that were also on him. Once she was finished with his index finger she captured his middle finger and let out a sensually moan and Punk's hips picked up pace again and his eyes moved from her face to the point where their two bodies were joining.

Punks free arm kept her legs locked around his hips as he jerked into her and finally she released his finger so he could grip her hips and lift her ass off the bed and get a harder position. AJ's hips moved with his body perfectly in syn and she was right there but needed a little help. With his hands occupied AJ moved her finger tips over her nub and teased her self while Punk never slowed down but just watched her, practically dolling while doing so.

Punk felt her tighten around him causing him to hiss at the sensation and to come himself. Her body milked him so perfectly and he never wanted to pull out of her as he slowly lowered her lower half back onto the bed. He carefully hovered over her and nipped at her lips but she pulled him into one last intense kiss- one that both knew couldn't go on or they'd never get sleep tonight.

After giving themselves a few moments they moved up the bed and under the covers completely naked and curled against each other. Punk grabbed her tiny hand that was teasing herself a few minutes ago and nipped and licked at them in a gentle and loving way. AJ just smiled as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

"I love you." She said with a yawn as he finally released her hand.

"I love you more." He said to her as she felt his chapped lips against her nose causing her to smile and fall into a peaceful sleep.


	33. Epilogue

**A/N: First of all thank you all for all of your awesome reviews and encouraging words! I appreciate all of you! The story is coming to an end and mostly because I have hit writers block with this one, I do think with this last chapter I've given you a beginning, middle and end which is what I try to do with all of my stories. I loved writing this one! Sorry to disappoint you guys if you were looking for me but you know me, I'm sure I'll be back with a new one shortly. What would you like to read next? Thanks again everyone! Follow me at Broe929 on Twitter and let me know your suggestions.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 _ **Six months later...**_

"You did so great!" AJ gushed as he stepped into his private locker room with a limp, cut up face and bloody nose.

"I didn't win." He said bitterly tossing the bloody towel he was using on his nose across the room. "All of that practice for nothing!" he yelled kicking over a table.

"You were amazing!" AJ argued. "You didn't get knocked out, you lost by decision! You were better than anyone thought you'd be."

"I wanted to win." he said slumping onto the bench and running his hands over his face. "I wanted it more than anything, I could have tasted it."

"You won tonight regardless of what anyone says." She said grabbing a fresh towel and sitting across from him and carefully whipping the blood above his eye.

"My arm wasn't raised." he reminded her. "I should have practiced harder."

"You did the best you could." she sighed. "I hate seeing you beat yourself up like this."

"I'm going to be like this until my next fight." he warned her. "And I'm going to be working ten times harder."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She said to him.

"That means moving back to Milwaukee." he warned her and she just nodded.

"Can we talk about that later?" she asked hopefully.

"No we can not." he said slowly. "I need to do this, and I can't without you. I thought you loved Milwaukee?"

"I do-" she started.

"So what's the fucking problem?" he demanded shooting up from his seat. "Did you not see that fight? Don't you get how humiliated I am right now?"

"Phil-" she began again.

"No AJ- just no." He said to her seriously. "I need you with me on this and I don't know why you wouldn't jump at this for me!"

"It's not that." She said quietly.

"So what is it? Is this about the Ring of Honor thing? You can do both if you really want to get back in the ring." he argued.

"No it's just-" she started.

"I'm going to Milwaukee AJ and I hope you join me." He said cutting her off for a third time.

"Hey man-" Colt greeted walking into the locker room but Punk just stormed passed him and out the door. "He's pissed." Colt snorted. "He really didn't do bad I don't know what he's so upset about."

"You know how he is." AJ sighed. "He wanted to win."

"He just can't be happy." Colt said to her. "So I'm guessing you didn't tell him yet?"

"No it wasn't the right time- well I tried to tell him but he kept cutting me off and arguing with me." AJ said to him. "I don't know when I should."

"Before the kid's first birthday party would be ideal." Colt teased. "You've known your pregnant for weeks now."

"I know Colt but I didn't want him distracted and now he's so mad." She noted. "He doesn't want kids yet."

"He said after his first fight." Colt pointed out.

"He said to think about trying after his first fight." AJ corrected. "He's not in the right mindset."

"Still have to tell him." Colt laughed.

"He wants to move back to Milwaukee." AJ confided. "My doctors are here but I guess-"

"His mindset will change trust me." Colt said to her.

"He wants to focus on his next fight." AJ argued.

"So you just continue to get bigger until he asks?" Colt asked "And not for nothing Milwaukee sounds great since you still are having those issues."

"What issues?" AJ asked and he gave her an annoyed look.

"Your tire slashing problem?" Colt asked amused.

"That's stupid anyway." she mumbled under her breath.

"You need to tell him and I suggest the sooner the better." Colt said to her.

* * *

Later that night Punk and AJ were at the hotel in Vegas and she was waiting for him to get out of the shower. Hours after the fight Punk was just as mad as before and she was starting to sweat from the nerves of telling him that she was expecting their first child.

"You're still up?" Punk asked walking out of the bathroom.

"You're still mad?" she asked back.

"I'm not happy." He admitted. "I want you to tell me you'll go to Milwaukee with me."

"I'll go anywhere you go." she said with ease and not must energy.

"Don't jump up and down now about it." He mocked.

"What do you want me to say? We've been moving around so much-" she started.

"No we haven't!" he yelled. "I need you to be there for me and do this for me same as I would do for you- that have done for you!"

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked stunned.

"Because I spent over a year working my ass off and I was too distracted and fucked up tonight! I wasn't ready for this! I should have put more energy into training than other things." he ranted.

"You mean me?" she asked him.

"That's not what I said." He warned her.

"Come on." she laughed bitterly standing up from the bed she was sitting on. "That's exactly what you meant. Signing with WWE, my drug problem- it was all one big distraction- all the time off for our wedding and holiday's was just holding you back. You put me before your career and now you regret it. And now you want me to put your career ahead of everything else."

"Don't know where all of that is coming from because I have no regrets." he said coldly.

"Right." She laughed grabbing her jacket and throwing it on over her dress she was still in from his fight.

"Where are you going?" he asked annoyed as he followed her to the door.

"For a walk." she said grabbing a room key. "And by the way you might be a tad distracted before your next fight because I'm pregnant." she informed him and his face fell in shock. "Sorry your wife and child are holding you back from what you really want." she remarked coldly than stormed out of the room.

* * *

AJ was downstairs in the swanky lobby thinking of what she was going to do next. She would book her own room for the night but she left her purse upstairs when she stormed out. She looked back and noticed Punk didn't even follow her down. She frowned and realized maybe his career was going to be put before their child. She sniffled as she took a seat on one of the chairs and when she saw someone passed her a tissue she smiled and looked up hoping to see Punk but it wasn't.

"Oh my-" she started.

"You remember me?" he asked with a laugh sitting back on the couch. "You didn't say a word at the reunion when you saw me I assumed you just didn't remember."

"Jimmy." AJ forced out. "Of course I remember you." she said eyeing her high school ex.

"Rough night?" he asked casually.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was in town for the fights." He shrugged. "Love UFC."

"Right." She forced out.

"Your husband did terrible tonight." He noted with a chuckle. "I always knew you'd end up with a loser I just always assumed it would have been Scott."

"Don't call him that." AJ warned slowly.

"Eh, you're not much of a winner yourself." he noted amused. "Big dreams, make it big than fuck it up by getting high."

"How do you know that?" AJ asked warily.

"I know a lot about you April." He noted almost proudly. "Working at the gym, your meetings, your friends- very few friends may I add-"

"It's been you." she said slowly.

"Me what?" he asked casually as he looked at his phone.

"My tires being slashed, jumping me in the parking log." She said to him and he just looked at her.

"I've even been inside some of your meetings but you never noticed." he pointed out. "You were always pretty self involved."

AJ's entire body tensed and went to stand up but Jimmy clasped his hands over hers forcing her to sit back down.

"Let's catch up." he said simply.

"Jimmy-" She started then felt someone standing over her.

"Get your hands off of my wife." Punk warned. He had clearly just thrown on sweats and set out to find her the minute she left the room.

"We're old friends." Jimmy said to Punk calmly.

"I don't give a fuck." Punk shot back in an equally calm voice.

"We went to high school together and we're just catching up." Jimmy said to him as he tightened his grip over AJ's hand. "Tell him April."

"Phil." she croaked out with a soft cry.

"Fine I'll catch up with you later." Jimmy said standing up and walking past Punk quickly.

"Why did you storm out like that?" Punk demanded as he looked down at his wife. "You can't just drop a bomb like that-"

"It's him!" she hissed in a whisper pointing to Jimmy's back.

"Him who?" Punk asked looking back at the guy he didn't recognize.

"I dated him in high school Phil, he's the one who was been slashing my tires and-" she didn't even finish before Punk was chasing after the guy as he was about to step onto the elevator.

AJ watched from afar as crowd swarmed them and she wasn't sure what was going on. Was Punk just beating him down? Did Jimmy have a weapon? He was upset as it was was he so far out of his regular mindset that he was going to kill this guy who wasn't even half of his size?

AJ tried to push through the crowd but security soon arrived and there was no getting to Punk. She watched as Punk became visible as he had his hands tied behind his back and was being pulled away by hotel security.

"Phil!" she shouted running towards him.

"Stay back." Security warned giving her a hard push away.

"Don't touch my wife!" Punk hissed. "It's fine just go back up to the room." he said to her.

"I'm going with you!" she argued.

"This is going to take five minutes just go up to the room and lock the door and wait for me." he said seriously and she was forced to just nod along and agree. "Hey." he said loudly before she could walk away and turned to look at him. "I love you." He whispered before being pulled away.

"It was just harmless jokes!" Jimmy shouted as two security guards grabbed him now as well.

"Tell that to the police." Security said to him.

"Police?" Jimmy asked horrified as he was dragged past AJ.

* * *

Almost an hour later the hotel room door opened and Punk walked inside.

"Are you ok?" She asked tearfully throwing her arms around him.

"I'm fine." he laughed hugging her back. "What are you crying about?" he asked amused.

"I'm just emotional." she sniffled pulling away from him.

"That guy is a doof AJ." he laughed. "They can't even arrest him he was just trying to scare you the way he was scared in high school."

"What?" AJ asked confused.

"You said Scott and his buddies bullied him when you two were dating." Punk reminded her.

"Bullied not stalked." She muttered.

"He apologized but I'm going to try to get the Chicago PD to press charges for jumping you in the lot." Punk said to her. "I'll also get a restraining order-"

"Phil." She sighed cutting him off, this wasn't what she wanted to talk about. "What are you thinking?"

"About what?" he asked seriously and she narrowed her eyes at him then started to cry again. "I'm teasing." He laughed pulling her against her chest. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked clutching to him for dear life.

Punk looked down without moving her away from him and realized the UFC, the comics, the sports games- none of it meant anything to him. His wife who was holding onto him like she was clinging onto life, burying her head against his chest and asked him to protect her tonight was all that mattered. He lost his first big UFC fight but he won one a second fight later in the evening, _the only one that mattered_.

"The fight doesn't matter." he said to her. "You matter."

"I'll move to Milwaukee Phil it's not a big deal it's just-" she started.

"I don't give a fuck about Milwaukee or the UFC." He said surprising her and she pulled away slightly to look up at him. "We're having a baby." he smiled looking down at her. "I can't think of anything else at the moment. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so angry." she shook her head pulling away from him and turning her back to him. "I didn't want you to be more upset."

"You think the news of us having a baby would upset me?" he asked surprised.

"You wanted to wait." She reminded him as he forced her gently to turn and look at him.

"I did but it happened and I'm happy." He assured her with a smile. "I haven't been this happy since you agreed to marry me."

"Really?" she asked him.

"We're having a baby!" he reminded her enthusiastically. "I thought tonight was the worst night of my life but leave it to you to make it the best one."

"But your next fight-" she started.

"I have plenty of time for a next fight." He said to her. "How uh- how far along are you?"

"Nine weeks." She said to him.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"One week." She admitted. "I was sick every morning and last week at the gym I took a test then saw my doctor who confirmed."

"You should have told me but I'm kind of glad you saved it for tonight because I really needed to hear it." he said happily. "I can't stop smiling. I think security thought I was insane."

"You are." She sniffled as she laughed lightly.

"I love you." He smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Larry is going to be so jealous." she teased.

"He'll get over it." he said with a wave of his hand. "A baby?" he asked smiling just to make sure he wasn't dreaming and she nodded.

"It took me a few days too." she admitted. "It's weird."

"Do you feel anything?" he asked curiously immediately putting his hand over her stomach.

"No." she laughed. "And you won't be able to either."

"I don't care that's my kid in there he'll feel me." Punk said with a smile as he moved his hand around her stomach.

"It just feels weird that I'm growing a person inside of me." she admitted as she admired Punk who was still feeling for anything.

"You don't even have a belly. Are you feeding my kid?" he asked her.

"Yes and he makes me throw it all up." She giggled.

"Really?" Punk asked frowning. "That's not good we need to get some food in you."

"I'd rather have some of you in me..." she whispered leaning in to kiss him but he turned away.

"You were sick after dinner weren't you? That's why you were in the bathroom so long?" he asked.

"Yea but-" she started.

"You need to eat." he said walking over to the room service menu. "24 hour service, pick something."

"I'm really not too hungry." she said as he looked over the menu.

"What about a burger? You loved burgers." he said reading over the menu.

"Just thinking of meat makes me hurl." She admitted.

"Noted. What about pizza?" she shook her head and he tried again. "Pasta?" and again she scrunched up her face. "Soup?"

"Nope." She shrugged.

"Breakfast food? Pancakes?" he asked and her eyes lit up.

"The sound of that doesn't make me sick to my stomach." She grinned.

"Good because I could go for some too." He said walking over to the room phone.

"Daddy is getting us breakfast at almost one in the morning." AJ said looking down at her stomach and Punk froze. "Get used to being called that."

"It going to take some time." He admitted trying not to turn beat red from excitement. "I want to be there for every appointment." He warned her and she nodded. "I mean it."

"I swear." She said to him walking over to the bed he was sitting on as he reached for the phone.

AJ was behind him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed behind his ear.

"Yea I need to order..." he was trying to concentrate.

"Can we eat after?" she whispered into his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"I'll call back." he said quickly and hung up. "You need to eat."

"I need to work up an appetite." She corrected. "We can order anytime."

"We have an early flight." He reminded her.

"Let's change it." she suggested. "What are we running home for anyway? Let's stay an extra day and celebrate."  
"We do have a lot to celebrate." he agreed falling against the bed and climbed over him.

"I don't want to rush around. Let's have fun now, eat pancakes at two in the morning and sleep in all day tomorrow." she suggested.

"We can do that." he smiled

"And tomorrow while we're in bed just relaxing we'll talk about moving." She said to him.

"I don't want to go back to Milwaukee or train while you're pregnant." he admitted. "I want to be hands on."

"Clearly you're very hands on." She laughed placing her hands over her stomach.

"I thought we were careful." He smirked.

"I missed my pill a few times. But that's happened before." she said to him. "I really didn't even think anything of it."

"Now a baby." he grinned.

"Not to frighten you but you know twins run in my family." she warned and his face fell.

"Can't we just have one?" he asked teasingly.

"I'm sure it is." she laughed. "You know when I moved to Chicago I thought I'd train, go on to WWE and be the happiest wrestler in the world. I never imagined meeting you, falling in love and starting a family."  
"I never imagined you either." He scoffed. "My bachelor life was pretty sweet."

"Any regrets?" she asked him.

"I wish I could say me supporting you going to WWE was a regret." he admitted.

"You don't regret that?" she asked surprised.

"I think it made us stronger, made you stronger." he said firmly. "I wish it hadn't gone as far as it did but it happened for a reason."

"I agree." She admitted. "I need you to promise me you won't let me get lazy with my meetings." She said to him seriously. "I need to keep going even though I'm pregnant."

"I'll drive and pick you up every night." He promised.

"I was actually wondering if you'd come to my next meeting with me?" she asked hopefully. "I know it's not your thing but you've mentioned-"

"I'd love to." he said without hesitation. "I'll go to meetings, appointments- everything and anything you need me at."

"Thank you." She said with a warm smile and leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss was getting deep but when he started to laugh she abruptly pulled away.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked dangerously.

"I was thinking of the first time I met you actually." He said still laughing. "I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were going to be special."

"You always said I had what it took to wrestle." She remembered.

"No, not wrestling- well yea but when I saw you I knew you were going to special to me." he said remembering the day. "I didn't know how or why."

"You just wanted to get laid." She teased.

"Oh, so bad." He agreed seriously causing her to laugh. "But I was hooked on you before I even met you. I had no idea you'd lock me down and make me a father-"

"You locked me down." She corrected.

"One of the best decisions of my life." He smirked. "I love you so much." he said softly. "Thank you for standing in my corner tonight."

"I'm there for life." She assured him. "And now you'll have someone else there." She said grabbing his hand and placing it over her stomach.

Punk sat up and lifted her shirt gently and left a sweet kiss there. He looked up at his wife and cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss as he carefully rolled her under him...


End file.
